Sólo por ti
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: "Todo chico malo quiere a una chica buena que sea mala por él, así como también toda chica buena quiere a un chico malo que sea bueno por ella", y esto es justo lo que van a averiguar Sakura y Syaoran en esta aventura llena de amor y misterios. Todos los personajes y nombres de las cartas pertenecen a las CLAMP, y la historia proviene de mi loca imaginación (Para mayores de 18).
1. Capítulo 1

**Segundas malas impresiones**

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Decía una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y gris y unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Una joven con la misma tonalidad de ojos se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada de sus rodillas para dirigirse a su progenitora – Sí mamá, todo está en orden.

Nadeshiko la miró preocupada – Te ves nerviosa.

La muchacha se mordió el labio nerviosa, su madre la conocía muy bien, sin embargo, esta vez fue su padre quien habló desde el asiento del piloto y sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Pequeña Sakura ¿estás segura de que aún quieres ir a la escuela?

La aludida se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió, su padre la llamaba así desde que tenía uso de memoria, y es que el hombre aun la consideraba su pequeña hija, incluso cuando ya tenía 18 años.

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata Fujitaka volvió a hablar – Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

-Es cierto, cariño – Dijo Nadeshiko desde el asiento del copiloto – Sabes que no nos molesta pagarte las clases particulares.

Sakura los miró sorprendida, sin embargo, luego desvió su mirada hasta la ventana desde donde se podían empezar a ver los edificios y patios de la escuela, ella decidió hablar – Por más nerviosa que esté no creo que regresar a mis clases particulares sea lo más adecuado, ambos saben que esas clases no están funcionando en lo que respecta a controlar mis poderes.

Nadeshiko miró a su hija con tristeza y le habló de nuevo – Sakura si fuese por nosotros te habríamos mantenido lejos de todo esto, pero sabes que no estuvo a nuestro alcance hacerlo.

La joven apartó su vista de la ventana y miró a la mujer – ¡No mamá! No quise que malentendieras mis palabras, sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de esto.

-Nos hubiese gustado que tú y Touya estuvieran alejados de este asunto de la magia – Decía Fujitaka – Para Touya no fue tan dificil, sin embargo, tu caso es diferente – Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

-Descuida papá – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ladeada – Sé que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron durante todos estos años, pero ya es tiempo de que me enfrente a esto, si no controlo mis poderes ¿quién sabe cuándo podría necesitarlos? Es crucial para mi estar en esta escuela.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko le sonrieron a su hija, a pesar de la situación que la vida le había puesto a su hija menor, estaban completamente orgullosos de ella, aunque eso no calmaba la preocupación que sentían acerca del nuevo entrenamiento de Sakura.

Nadeshiko fue quien decidió cambiar un poco el tema para desviar su preocupación – Cariño ¿no estás emocionada porque harás nuevos amigos?

-Sí, un poco – Respondió la chica nerviosa, su madre fue gentil al decir aquello el plural, ya que la verdad la chica no tenía amigos – Lo bueno es que aquí todos tienen poderes como yo, y no será nada raro como en la primaria.

-Ves, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa – Dijo Fujitaka animándola y estacionando el auto para luego hablarle a su esposa e hija – Ya hemos llegado, te acompañaremos a la oficina de Clow.

Sakura asintió mientras se bajaba del auto y ayudaba a sus padres con su equipaje. La familia Kinomoto caminaba por las instalaciones de la escuela, las cuales en aquel momento se encontraban atestadas de estudiantes moviéndose de un lado a otro debido a ser el primer día, por lo que muchos de ellos trataban de movilizarse entre los pasillos para llegar a sus habitaciones, mientras que otros solo buscaban a sus amigos para empezar aquel nuevo año escolar.

Luego de un rato caminando y preguntando, la familia logró llegar a la oficina del director, Fujitaka fue quien tocó antes de entrar y un par de segundos después la puerta se abrió indicando que podrían pasar, cosa que hicieron.

Al entrar al recinto pudieron ver a un hombre de lentes, cabello largo azabache, vestido con un traje oriental, quien se encontraba detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa amigable en los labios – Que alegría verlos, viejos amigos.

Fujitaka fue quien se acercó primero e hizo una reverencia ante el hombre – El placer es nuestro, Clow – Luego de aquello tomó a su hija de los hombros y la acercó – Recordarás a Sakura.

-Por supuesto, bienvenida a Seijo Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, director Clow – Respondió la aludida haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente, aunque él fuese amigo de su familia incluso desde antes que ella naciera, ahora era su director por lo que debía llamarlo de esa forma.

-Nadeshiko luces radiante como flor de clavel – Dijo el hombre.

-Gracias, Clow – Respondió ella haciendo una reverencia – Y te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado a Sakura en la escuela incluso en el último año.

-Conozco y entiendo a la perfección la situación de Sakura – Respondió Clow inquisitivamente – Después de todo, de alguna forma fui yo quien la puso en ella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se tensaron un poco y fue el hombre quien habló – Fue solo algo que pasó, de todas formas, ella viene de una línea de magos no tan extensa, pero ambos sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que algo así pasara.

Clow sonrió amablemente – Bueno, me alegro de que por lo menos podré ayudarla de alguna manera con sus poderes – Luego de ello se dirigió a la joven – Sakura ya sabes que en esta escuela todos poseen magia, por lo que no debe darte temor utilizarla, sin embargo, déjame advertirte que nadie se encuentra en una situación como la tuya, por lo que debes cuidarte y no por eso sentirte diferente ¿está bien?

-Sí, lo entiendo director – Afirmó ella.

-Entonces sin más preámbulos te deseo mucha suerte en todas tus clases y si tienes alguna inquietud no dudes en venir a mi oficina – Dijo Clow viendo como la chica asentía – Ya te han asignado una habitación y una compañera, por lo que la señorita Nakuru está lista para acompañarte.

En ese momento Sakura se giró hasta sus padres y los abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía como su padre acariciaba su cabello y su madre le daba un beso en la frente, luego de ello la mujer habló.

-Cuídate mucho y escríbenos.

-Y no olvides que estamos cerca de aquí, si sucede algo puedes ir a casa cuando quieras – Dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Voy a estar bien, los amo.

-Y nosotros a ti – Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

Luego de ello una joven de cabello largo y marrón entró a la oficina y se dispuso a tomar algunas de las cosas de Sakura para escoltarla hasta su habitación. La joven se despidió del director y por última vez de sus padres para luego salir de la oficina en compañía de la secretaria de Clow, dejando atrás a los adultos.

Fujitaka miró a Clow mientras abrazaba a su mujer – Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto para ella.

-No solo para ella, sino para todos – Respondió Clow enigmáticamente mientras miraba a sus viejos amigos.

Por otro lado, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, ya no quedaba tanta gente como cuando llegaron, por lo que podía suponer que todos se encontraban desempacando en sus habitaciones. El trayecto fue un poco largo, pero era más bien porque traían todo ese equipaje, Nakuru la había escoltado hasta una residencia que por cómo estaba decorada era solo de chicas, cuando estuvieron ahí le dio la llave de su habitación y le habló.

-La tuya es la número 8 – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa apenada – Disculpa si no me he presentado antes, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki y soy la secretaria del señor Clow.

-Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sí, ya lo sabía – Respondió ella para desconcierto de Sakura, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo más ya que la joven miró su reloj y luego volvió a hablar – Disculpa que no pueda llevarte hasta la habitación, pero tengo algo de trabajo, el primer día es duro.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme con mi equipaje.

-Cuando quieras, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme – Y empezó a caminar rápidamente agitando su mano – Adiós.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto y empezó a llevar sus cosas hasta la habitación que le habían indicado, para su suerte esta se encontraba en el primer piso, por lo que no demoró mucho. Al estar frente a la puerta usó su llave para entrar y cuando abrió pudo darse cuenta de que el lugar era muy bonito, las paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido y había dos camas individuales, sin embargo, también había muchas telas y ropa esparcidas por doquier, cosa que la desconcertó un poco.

Sakura se adentró en el lugar cuando del baño salió una chica con ojos amatista y un cabello largo y negro hermoso que la miraba con una sonrisa amigable – Hola, tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto.

La aludida se sonrojó un poco al saber que ella también la conocía – Sí, y tú debes ser mi compañera.

-Sí – Dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba – Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji, mucho gusto. Y disculpa el desorden, es que estaba acomodando las telas que traje de casa.

-El gusto es mío – Dijo Sakura viendo el lugar – ¿Eres diseñadora de modas?

-Sólo aspirante – Dijo Tomoyo recogiendo sus cosas – Me encanta diseñar y coser, una amiga suele probarse mis trajes y tomamos algunas fotos.

-Eso suena realmente divertido – Respondió Sakura mientras empezaba a meter sus maletas en la habitación.

Tomoyo de inmediato se dispuso a ayudarla, cuando por fin pudieron terminar aquello ambas decidieron ponerse a conversar y a conocerse mientras ponían en orden su habitación.

\- ¿Estudias aquí desde hace mucho? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Pues desde los 13 años, cuando empecé la secundaria, fue casi al mismo tiempo en que mis poderes despertaron – Explicó Tomoyo.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus poderes? – Sakura suponía que aquel era un tema normal en aquella escuela.

-Puedo percibir emociones y en algunos casos, incluso controlarlas, pero debe ser un caso realmente extremo, no es una habilidad que use con frecuencia. Mi poder me permite percibir también lo bueno y lo malo de alguna situación, sin embargo, el poder que más uso para defenderme es el de crear esferas de luz, siempre y cuando mis pensamientos sean positivos.

Sakura la miró con sorpresa – Mi hermano posee poderes parecidos, él puede percibir presencias, de vivos y muertos, aunque tu otro poder también está increíble.

-A mí me dijeron que tú eras la única nueva en nuestro año ¿dónde estudiabas antes?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco – Pues en casa, antes solía ir a la primaria, pero cuando estaba en 4to grado un día mis poderes despertaron y era difícil ocultarlos en la escuela, por lo que decidieron seguir con mi educación en casa.

Tomoyo la miró con curiosidad – No quiero sonar maleducada, pero entonces ¿por qué decidiste venir a Seijo en el último año?

La ojiverde la miró nerviosa, se suponía que en aquel lugar no debía darle miedo ser quien realmente era, por lo que hablar de sus poderes no era un tema tabú como en la primaria – Es que la educación que estaba recibiendo no era suficiente para controlar mis poderes.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de poderes tienes?

-Es un poco complicado – Dijo Sakura buscando en su bolsillo algo, para luego sacar un par de cartas color rosa, Tomoyo al verlas no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Así que eres tú.

Sakura ante aquello se sorprendió aún más – ¿Sabes sobre mí?

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No tienes de que preocuparte, todos aquí saben sobre ti y lo entienden, Clow es nuestro director y pues nos han instruido muy bien sobre él y su historia, es solo que nadie sabía qué edad tenías o incluso si ya habías nacido, y mucho menos que ibas a venir a la escuela.

-Genial, primer día de escuela y ya todos saben quién soy – Respondió ella desplomándose en la cama.

-No creo que en este momento todos sepan que estás aquí, pero lo más probable es que pronto se corra el rumor, este lugar es pequeño cuando se trata de esas cosas, pero no tienes por qué desanimarte.

-No quiero que la gente me trate diferente por esto.

-Pues no sé para los demás, pero para mí eres solo otra estudiante – Dijo Tomoyo – A la cual creo que le quedarían geniales mis diseños.

Sakura se rio gentilmente – Muchas gracias, Daidoji.

-Llámame Tomoyo – Respondió la amatista.

-Está bien, Tomoyo – Habló la ojiverde – Sólo si tú me llamas Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Las chicas iban a seguir hablando, sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidas cuando del bolso de mano de Sakura emergió un pequeño ser color amarillo y con alas, el cual lucía bastante molesto y miró cejudo a la chica de cabello castaño.

\- ¡Me iba a asfixiar ahí adentro!

\- ¡Kero! – Dijo la chica sorprendida – Casi olvido que estabas ahí, lo siento, es que me entretuve con la escuela y luego hablando con mi nueva amiga, ella es Tomoyo.

El pequeño miró a la joven amatista quien habló – Es un gusto conocerte, pequeño.

-Él es Kero, es uno de mis guardianes – Explicó Sakura para luego dirigirse al pequeño – Y lamento haberte olvidado ahí, es la costumbre de que nadie puede verte en Tomoeda.

\- ¡No es una excusa! ¡Pudiste haberme sacado en el auto con tus padres! ¡Incluso en el despacho de Clow! ¡Qué desconsiderada! – Todo aquello lo decía con un tono dramático.

Tomoyo reía ante la reacción del pequeño guardián y Sakura movía la cabeza negativamente – Prometo recompensarte con un postre, pero primero necesito seguir desempacando.

\- ¡No es justo que además tenga que esperar!

Esta vez fue Tomoyo quien se levantó y buscó en su bolso, del cual sacó una bolsa con unas galletas y se la extendió al guardián – Estas las hice anoche, pero no me dio hambre durante el viaje así que puedes comerlas y luego iremos por un postre a la cafetería.

Kero miró con emoción las galletas y empezó a engullirlas de inmediato mientras la joven amatista se reía y Sakura lo miraba con reproche y le hablaba – Kero eres un glotón.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Sakura – Tranquilizó Tomoyo – Me encanta cocinar, además iba a ser un desperdicio si las dejaba en mi bolso.

-Ya me caes bien – Dijo Kero a Tomoyo, mientras se comía una galleta y hacía reír a ambas adolescentes.

 **oOo**

-Demonios Eriol, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde el primer día – Dijo un joven chino con ojos color chocolate.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importan las normas? – Respondió otro chico de cabello oscuro y gafas mientras acomodaba su corbata.

-Desde que mis padres me dieron un ultimátum para este año, además prefiero pasar más tiempo entrenando que en la oficina de Clow recibiendo castigos.

Eriol rio irónicamente – Ambos sabemos que lo más probable es que eso no pase.

-Sí, pero debía decirle algo convincente a mis padres para que no le dijeran a Clow que pusiera algún tipo de vigilancia especial sobre mí.

-Y así es como Li Syaoran, alias, el chico malo de Seijo, comienza un nuevo año – Dijo Eriol dramáticamente ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del aludido.

-Cierra la boca, Eriol.

Los chicos salieron de su habitación y más delante de su residencia para empezar a caminar por los atestados pasillos de la escuela. Ya era el primer día de clases, por lo que lo más probable es que los alumnos de primer año estuviesen perdidos, la primera semana siempre era dificil.

Con cada paso que daban las chicas alrededor se les quedaban mirando, tanto a uno como el otro, y no era para menos, Eriol y Syaoran tenían fama no solo por sus increíbles poderes y su físico, sino porque ambos eran descendientes del mago Clow, Eriol por parte paterna y Syaoran por parte materna, y aunque entre ellos no fuesen familia, su popularidad entre las féminas parecía que fuese algo que llevaran en la sangre.

Las chicas sonreían y saludaban a los chicos, sin embargo, ellos se limitaban a dar guiños de ojos o a seguir caminando como si nada, en especial Syaoran.

-Sabes que ahora somos de último año, no podemos salir con niñas – Dijo Eriol.

-Yo nunca he salido con niñas – Repuso Syaoran.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hay de aquella vez cuando estábamos en tercer año y saliste con esa chica de primer año? – Le recordó Eriol.

-Sabes que esas citas no cuentan, si no hubo un beso de verdad no cuenta.

Eriol alzó los hombros – Entonces creo que la tendremos particularmente difícil este año, digo, ya hemos por lo menos salido una vez con las más lindas, y eso nos deja solo con las de primer año… – Pero Eriol se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

-Las cuales no están en discusión.

-Y las de nuestro año – Finalizó Eriol.

Syaoran rio – Yo no salgo con las de nuestro año, es una misión suicida.

-Entonces eso nos deja en nada.

-Nunca hemos salido con las de nuestro año porque prácticamente crecimos con ellas, además, imagina el drama que se formará si se hacen ilusiones

Eriol suspiró resignado – Va a ser un año muy aburrido, creo que nos vamos a tener que conformar con las chicas ocasionales en las fiestas.

-Peor es nada, Eriol – Dijo Syaoran cruzando el pasillo.

Sin embargo, al cruzar la esquina apenas pudo darse cuenta de que alguien más también venía cruzando solo que frente a él, haciendo que ambos chocaran y posteriormente se dieran de bruces contra el suelo. Syaoran de inmediato explotó.

\- ¡Demonios, fíjate por dónde vas! – Dijo él con una mano en la cabeza.

-Discúlpame, no vi por dónde venía, ha sido mi culpa – Respondió una voz femenina extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Syaoran aceptó la ayuda sin mirar a la persona, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, fue cuando él se fijó en ese par de ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban con temor por lo que acababa de pasar. La chica lo miraba también con sorpresa, sobre todo porque ese par de ojos color chocolate se le hacían bastante conocidos, y vaya que lo eran.

Sakura cuando logró reconocerlo lo miraba con la boca abierta, así como él también lo hacía, aquello no podía estar pasando, y sin decir una palabra más, Syaoran salió casi corriendo en dirección a la oficina del director. Mientras tanto, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol miraban extrañados por como el chico se había ido de aquella manera tan extraña, y apenado por la situación el joven con gafas se acercó a la ojiverde y a su amiga amablemente.

\- ¿Están bien? – Ellas asintieron y luego Eriol se dirigió a la chica que no conocía – Disculpa lo que ha pasado, nosotros también veníamos distraídos, y me disculpo también por la actitud de mi amigo, ha sido una pésima primera impresión.

-Más bien segunda impresión – Se dijo para sí misma volviendo a centrar su vista hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el portador de los ojos color chocolate.

Por otro lado, Syaoran llegó a la oficina del director lo más rápido que pudo, ya había mandado al carajo lo de llegar a tiempo el primer día de clases, aquello era mucho más importante, y cuando estuvo por tocar la puerta, esta se abrió sola haciendo que el chico entrara de inmediato y encarara al director, quien lo miraba con una habitual sonrisa amigable.

-Es bueno verte, Xiao Lang – Dijo Clow tranquilamente – Te vi viniendo a mi oficina apresuradamente ¿ha pasado algo?

Syaoran simplemente lo miró directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Holas mis queridos lectores! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Y bueno esta es la sorpresa que les mencioné a aquellos que me están siguiendo en "De pequeños lobos y flores de cerezo". Les traigo esta nueva historia de SCC y es muy diferente a la que plasmé en "Problemático Parentesco", les aseguro que también le he puesto mucho empeño y espero que les guste.**

 **En esta nueva historia los capítulos son un poco más largos, por lo que habrá más drama;) (saben que me gusta mucho), pero bueno, no es tiempo para spoilers, díganme que tal les ha parecido el primer capítulo ¿están intrigados? ;)**

 **En esta historia trataré de publicar los lunes y jueves, pero no es algo seguro ya que, entre mis deberes, el internet y los problemas de electricidad todo puede pasar. Sin embargo, saben que no me gusta hacerlos esperar, así que si no me ven en alguno de esos días es porque realmente no he podido y no porque haya abandonado la historia, eso nunca;)**

 **Sin más que decir, les mando muchos saludos y les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia. Besos a todos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Reencuentros no tan agradables**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior_**

 _-Es bueno verte, Xiao Lang – Dijo Clow tranquilamente – Te vi viniendo a mi oficina apresuradamente ¿ha pasado algo?_

 _Syaoran simplemente lo miró directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

 **oOo**

El mago Clow miró a su descendiente con diversión, este venía con la respiración entrecortada y con el uniforme hecho un desastre por el maratón que acababa de correr desde uno de los pasillos hasta su oficina, la verdad es que se veía bastante cómico a su parecer, sobre todo cuando el joven se enojaba más con cada minuto que pasaba y que el hombre no le daba respuesta a su pregunta.

Syaoran impaciente le habló – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?

-Pues lo mismo que tú, Xiao Lang – Respondió el hombre tranquilamente – Viene a estudiar.

El joven chino se rio irónicamente – ¿Ella? ¿Estudiar? ¿Para qué? Ya es la Cardcaptor más poderosa, no veo la necesidad de que esté aquí.

-No conoces por completo su situación, no deberías juzgarla.

\- ¿Cuál es la parte que debo conocer según tú?

-Eso es algo de lo que te darás cuenta tú mismo – Dijo Clow tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-No estoy de humor para acertijos – Respondió Syaoran con impaciencia – ¿Con esto estás tratando de jugarme una broma? ¿Darme una lección sobre algo, tal vez? Dímelo.

-No es ninguna broma… ¿Una lección? Todo dependerá de ti – Dijo el hombre mirándolo inquisitivamente – Pero te aseguro que tiene una buena razón para estar aquí, te pido que por favor la trates bien, está nerviosa.

Syaoran bufó y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho – Pues sus lecciones en casa no la enseñaron a ser menos torpe, así que no prometo nada.

-También conozco tu situación, Xiao Lang – El joven lo miró con confusión – Tus padres me han puesto al tanto, no te metas en problemas, por favor.

Él frunció el ceño – Lo que me faltaba, que mis padres te pidieran ser mi niñera.

-Tus notas son excelente, Xiao Lang, y ni hablar de tu desempeño en las clases de defensa personal – Explicó Clow de forma amistosa – Es solo que tu comportamiento a veces opaca tus cualidades, y eso es lo que más preocupa a tus padres, y a mí.

-A ellos solo les preocupa que no me desvíe del camino para convertirme en un verdadero Li.

-Bueno, eres uno de los alumnos más poderosos de la institución, no me hagas decirles a tus padres que no te comportas como tal.

-El segundo más poderoso, querrás decir – Dijo Syaoran con resentimiento mientras bajaba sus brazos y empuñaba sus manos – Era el más poderoso hasta que ella llegó aquí.

-Que ella haya ganado el Juicio Final no te hace menos poderoso, de hecho, cuando estaban entrenando para eso ustedes dos hacían un buen equipo.

Syaoran bufó – No somos un equipo, y ni creas que porque ahora ella esté aquí lo seremos, será solo una estudiante más.

-Xiao Lang, sé que no fue fácil para alguien como tú que lo entrenaron prácticamente desde que nació para ser el dueño de las cartas, que te haya ganado la posesión de estas una niña la cual no tenía tantos antecesores ni habilidades mágicas y físicas como tú.

-Si Kerberos la escogió fue porque algo vio en ella – Respondió Syaoran – Además, Yue fue quien tuvo la última palabra en todo esto.

-Entonces deberías respetar su estancia en la escuela – Contestó Clow dando otro sorbo a su taza de té antes de hablar – No la trates de manera especial solo porque es la Cardcaptor, todos trataran de hacerlo, pero te agradecería que al menos tú, que fuiste su rival y compañero alguna vez, permitas que ella se sienta como una estudiante más.

Syaoran lo miró perspicaz – ¿Está pasando algo, cierto?

\- ¿Podrías ser más claro?

-Es muy raro que tú admitas estudiantes en el último año ¿por qué es diferente con ella? Se supone que no la tratas de manera especial por ser la Cardcaptor.

-No lo hago – Dijo Clow tranquilamente – Es solo que es una situación particular en la que tuve que hacer una excepción ¿es eso explicación suficiente para ti?

Syaoran lo miró seriamente – Supongo que no lograré que me digas nada más, así que me retiro a mi clase.

-Recuerda lo que te pedí, Xiao Lang – Exclamó Clow – No la trates de forma especial y por favor, no la intimides, recuerda que se educó en casa la mitad de su vida, esto es nuevo para ella.

-No la trataría de forma especial ni siquiera si no me lo hubieses pedido – Dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir volvió a dirigirse al director – Y que quede claro, no es mi compañera, pero sigue siendo mi rival.

Y luego de decir aquello el joven chino salió del despacho del director con más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza _– Hay algo que Clow no me está diciendo, y de alguna manera lo voy a averiguar –._ Syaoran caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela y al llegar al salón de clases se fijó que ya todos sus compañeros se encontraban sentados concentrados en la clase, y obviamente todos se fijaron cuando él irrumpió en el recinto, sobre todo el profesor.

-Señor Li llega tarde.

-Disculpe profesor Terada, estaba hablando con el director Clow – Dijo él desde la puerta – ¿Puedo pasar?

El hombre lo miró con severidad – Está bien, pero que no se repita, apenas estamos en el primer día de clases. No queremos empezar mal el último año ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no – Y seguido de ello el chico entró al salón.

Syaoran caminó hasta el otro extremo del salón y caminó en el pequeño espacio que separaba a la penúltima de la última fila de pupitres, su puesto era el del final de la última fila, sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino pudo fijarse en la muchacha de ojos verdes que se encontraba en el pupitre en frente de él y no pudo evitar darle una mirada cejuda, cosa que la desconcertó un poco, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al terminar la primera clase del día Sakura salió del salón en compañía de Tomoyo, quien hasta el momento era la única amiga que tenía, cosa que no le molestaba demasiado ya que la chica había prometido que la hora del almuerzo le presentaría al resto de sus amigas que se encontraban en otros cursos. Tomoyo le mostraba a Sakura los patios de la escuela como forma de pasar el tiempo antes de su próxima clase del día.

-Es precioso aquí – Dijo Sakura viendo los jardines.

-Sí, y cuando tenemos festivales lo adornan y queda maravilloso.

\- ¿Cómo son los festivales aquí?

-Pues depende, en algunos hacemos obras de teatro, conciertos y también hacemos vendimias para las juntas de padres y todo eso.

\- ¿Has participado en algún festival? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Estoy en el coro escolar, así que he estado en todos los conciertos que han hecho desde que estudio aquí, además en las obras escolares suelo ayudar con el vestuario.

-Es maravilloso que sepas cantar, espero escucharte pronto.

\- ¿Tú no has pensado unirte a algún club?

-Pues no, apenas llegué ayer, primero quiero ver qué tipos de clubes hay y ver si alguno me llama la atención, aunque estoy segura de que no estaré en el coro, no canto muy bien – Este último comentario hizo reír a Tomoyo.

La conversación de las chicas pudo seguir fluyendo, sino fuese porque se vieron interrumpidas por la presencia de dos jóvenes que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban, cosa que tensó un poco el ambiente, y aunque Tomoyo no lo haya percibido de esa manera ya que se apresuró a presentarlos.

-Sakura esta mañana no tuve la oportunidad de presentarte a los chicos – Dijo la amatista – Él es Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Es un placer conocerte, Kinomoto – Dijo el joven de cabello oscuro y gafas cortésmente.

-Lo mismo digo, pero puede llamarme Sakura, Hiragizawa.

-Tú también puedes llamarme Eriol, somos de la misma edad.

Tomoyo sonrió complacida al ver que se habían llevado bien desde el principio por lo que procedió a presentar al otro chico – Y él es…

-Ya nos conocemos – Interrumpió Syaoran seriamente dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos verdes para luego acercarse a ella y para desconcierto de todos los presentes tomarla del brazo para empezar a alejarse con ella – Necesitamos hablar.

Syaoran la llevó rápidamente hasta la parte del patio de la escuela donde solían tener sus prácticas de combate, y aunque se hayan ido prácticamente corriendo Eriol y Tomoyo habían logrado alcanzarlos, sin embargo, ellos prefirieron mantenerse un poco alejados sin ser vistos, ya que nunca en la vida habían visto a Syaoran tan serio, ni siquiera Eriol quien lo conocía desde niños.

Al llegar al centro del campo Syaoran soltó a Sakura y de inmediato le habló – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura lo miró ligeramente enojada por su comportamiento y le habló sarcásticamente – Hola Li, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Syaoran la miró con fastidio – ¿Para qué tantas formalidades? Ya me conoces.

-Sí pero no está de más saludar a una persona que tienes años sin ver – Dijo ella.

Él rodó los ojos con impaciencia – ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta, Kinomoto?

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza, podría decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Tomoyo cuando le preguntó porque había decidido estudiar ahí solo el último año, pero él estaba siendo demasiado frío y descortés con ella, por lo que decidió ser lo más fría que pudo con él también.

-Pues vine a hacer lo mismo que tú, Li.

Syaoran bufó – Sí, te educaste toda tu vida en casa y de repente el último año decides venir a la misma escuela que yo ¿a qué juegas?

-A nada – Respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada – Escucha no sé qué fue lo que te hice para que me trates de esa manera incluso desde que somos niños, pero solo vine aquí a estudiar, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Syaoran la miró con desconfianza – Tú y Clow están escondiendo algo ¿o no, Cardcaptor?

Sakura lo miró incrédula – No puede ser que sigas resentido por lo que pasó en el Juicio Final.

-No pasó nada – Respondió él – Tú ganaste y yo perdí, fin de la historia.

-Exacto, Li ¿por qué le das tanta importancia tratándome como lo haces y cuestionando las razones por las que decidí venir aquí?

-Porque si eres tan poderosa como dijo Yue en el Juicio Final ¿qué haces en una escuela dónde tu nivel de magia es el más avanzado? Estás solo por debajo de Clow.

-Ya te dije que es lo que vine a hacer aquí – Dijo ella seriamente – Y no sé porque te molesta tanto si tú y yo tenemos prácticamente el mismo nivel de magia.

-Si estás tan segura de eso entonces te reto a tener un duelo, aquí y ahora – Respondió él desafiante.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Li tenemos clases en media hora. Escucha no tenemos por qué ser amigos, solo limitémonos a ser compañeros de clases o solo conocidos.

Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras se acercaba al lugar donde ponían las armas de combate, entre ellas se encontraba la espada mágica del chico. Él se volvió a acercar a Sakura y le habló – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te logre vencerte, gallina?

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar eso último, solía decirle así cuando eran niños y ella se negaba a seguir entrenando con él por estar demasiado cansada, sin embargo, parecía que a él nunca se le acababa la energía.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras dejaba su maletín a un lado y sacaba de su cuello la llave, cuando llevaron a cabo el Juicio Final esa llave era diferente por tener el sello del mago Clow, sin embargo, cuando este acabó Sakura utilizó su magia para transformarla, por petición del mismo Clow, a una llave en forma de estrella, y posteriormente, cambiar las cartas para que fuesen de su posesión.

La chica dijo el conjuro mágico para desenvainar la llave hasta convertirla en un báculo color rosa con una enorme estrella en la punta y ponerse en posición para luego hablar – ¿A quién llamas "gallina", lobito?

-Y aquí vamos con el sobrenombre estúpido, Kinomoto – Dijo él con fastidio – ¿Quieres hacer lo honores? Las damas son primero.

-Ah, con que te queda algo de caballerosidad, Li – Dijo ella sacando una carta – _¡Windy!_

El viento logró elevar a Syaoran unos momentos para luego tirarlo al suelo sin ningún tacto, sin embargo, este se puso de pie dándole una sonrisa socarrona a la chica – ¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque, Kinomoto?... ¡Dios del viento, ven! – Y diciendo esto le mandó un ataque un poco más fuerte a su contrincante.

Sakura se elevó rápidamente, sin embargo, utilizó a _Fly_ para no caer al suelo, a lo cual Syaoran se burló – El viejo truco _Fly_ ¿en serio, Kinomoto? Que las alas ahora salgan en tu espalda no cambia nada.

Sin embargo, por estar ocupado burlándose de ella Sakura había aprovechado la oportunidad para usar a _Sand_ para mandarle una ráfaga de arena que lo hizo comer incluso un poco de eso. Sakura al verlo se rio – ¿Ya no tienes nada que decir, Li?

\- ¡Dios del agua, ven! – Y así fue como una gran cantidad de agua cubrió a Sakura haciendo que su vuelo descendiera y que al estar en el suelo sus alas desparecieran sin que ella se lo ordenara, volviendo a ser una carta, cosa que preocupó bastante a la chica, sin embargo, no era el momento de dejarse vencer, por lo que rápidamente se levantó del suelo y sacudió un poco su ropa que se encontraba empapada.

Sakura vio a Syaoran jadeando a unos metros de ella y entonces fijó su vista en la espada, por lo que decidió buscar una de las cartas de su bolsillo mientras el chico se acercaba a ella. Al encontrarla la chica la lanzó por los cielos y dijo su nombre – _¡Sword!_

Y solo unos segundos después su báculo en forma de estrella tomó la forma de una espada, la chica se puso de pie rápidamente, y Syaoran se posó en frente de ella mirándola burlonamente – Y todo recae en un duelo de espadas ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes, Kinomoto?

-Pensé que te aterraba volver a perder frente a una chica, lobito – Y aquello sí que enfureció a Syaoran haciéndolo dar el primer ataque.

Sakura movía la espada ágilmente, ya que en sus años de entrenamiento en casa había recibido lecciones particulares para utilizar casi todas sus espadas, sobre todo la de la espada, y aunque esta carta de por sí ya le daba a quien la utilizara las habilidades de un esgrimista profesional, ella pensó que no estaría de más aprender sobre el deporte, y vaya que no se equivocó.

Syaoran no se quedaba muy atrás, ya que desde muy pequeño le habían enseñado a usar la espada, tanto para los hechizos como para el combate. Al hacer un movimiento brusco ambas espadas quedaron haciendo fuerza una contra la otra, y los oponentes se sostenían las miradas en todo momento.

-Date por vencida, sabes que soy mejor en defensa personal – Dijo Syaoran.

-Deja de subestimarme – Respondió ella con fuego en sus ojos – Siempre lo has hecho y por eso perdiste el Juicio Final, y por esa razón perderás hoy también.

-Ni pensarlo, Kinomoto. No perderé esta vez ante ti.

-Eso está por verse, Li.

\- ¡Chicos paren esto! – Dijo Eriol seriamente.

\- ¡Se van a meter en graves problemas! – Agregó Tomoyo preocupada por el rumbo que había tomado aquella pelea con la cual nunca estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ya lo han hecho – Dijo una voz gruesa detrás de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Sakura y Syaoran al escuchar aquella voz autoritaria dejaron de inmediato las espadas y centraron su vista en el profesor Terada quien los miraba seriamente, además al ver a su alrededor pudieron notar a todas las personas que se encontraban viendo intrigadas su encuentro, cosa de la que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Sakura deshizo el báculo hasta volverlo a transformar en una llave, mientras que Syaoran dejaba la espada con las otras armas que eran para las clases, y seguido de ello ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde estaba el profesor Terada. El hombre los miró severamente antes de hablar.

-Señor Li y señorita Kinomoto, a la oficina del director.

Ambos resoplaron derrotados, al final del día ambos habían perdido ese encuentro y de la peor manera que pudieron imaginar y sin saberlo, pensaron lo mismo al respecto – _Vaya primer día de clases._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Disculpen la demora, apenas acabo de desocuparme de mis cosas, pero saben que no los olvido, a veces publico tarde, pero seguro;)**

 **Primero que todo tengo que darles las gracias a todos los que decidieron acompañarme en esta nueva historia, prometo no decepcionarlos. No imaginan la emoción que me dio cuando leí los comentarios y vi todas las visitas y seguidores que tenía la historia solo con el primer capítulo, por eso son los mejores lectores y merecen que actualicé a tiempo;)**

 **Como pudieron darse cuenta tuve un gran problema al publicar esta historia, ya que no salía disponible ni siquiera para mí, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasó y por eso la subí tantas veces. Pero por lo visto ya se ha solventado, les doy gracias a todos por haber tenido paciencia.**

 **Muchos están intrigados con lo que de dónde se conocían Sakura y Syaoran y pues he aquí la respuesta, pero les aseguro que ese misterio es solo el comienzo de muchos, espero cumplir con sus expectativas en esta historia. Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, admito que no se me da muy bien escribir batallas así que díganme que tal ha estado esta.**

 **No olviden dejarme un comentario para saber que les ha parecido este segundo capítulo y pues, sin más que decir los leo el lunes en esta historia. Les mandó un super beso. Bye.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Castigados**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, director – Dijo el profesor Terada.

El mago Clow miraba aleatoriamente a los dos estudiantes sentados en frente de él, la chica tenía toda su ropa y cabello empapado, mientras que el chico estaba cubierto de arena de playa, aquella situación al poderoso mago le causaba incluso un poco de gracia, pero debía mantenerse sereno, después de todo él era el director de Seijo.

-Ya veo – Dijo Clow para luego dirigirse al profesor – Muchas gracias, señor Terada. Yo me encargaré del señor Li y la señorita Kinomoto, ya puede retirarse.

El profesor solo hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto y salió del despacho del director, dejando al hombre solo con los dos estudiantes, quienes aún lucían bastante molestos por lo que acababa de pasar un rato antes en el patio de la escuela. Clow los miró con una sonrisa gentil y les habló.

-Parece que han tenido un agitado primer día de clases.

Syaoran y Sakura hablaron al mismo tiempo con fuego en sus ojos – ¡Él/ella empezó!

Aquella reacción solo le provocó al mago ganas de reírse, aunque no en modo de burla, sino porque más bien le parecía graciosa y algo interesante esa situación. Él les habló tranquilamente – Me tiene sin cuidado quien empezó, lo que me intriga es porque han llegado a esto.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien decidió hablar con más calma – director Clow, me siento muy apenada por mi comportamiento, es solo que Li me retó y no me pude resistir, aceptaré las consecuencias.

Clow fijó su mirada en el joven chino y se dirigió a él – Por tu actitud de esta mañana supuse que tarde o temprano pasaría algo como esto.

-Ustedes dos están escondiendo algo grande – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Sólo trataba de averiguarlo.

Sakura rodó los ojos – Otra vez con eso. Li entiende que solo estoy aquí para estudiar y entrenar al igual que tú.

-Pues yo no me trago ese cuento de que la gran Cardcaptor haya decidido venir a la escuela en el último año teniendo el nivel de magia que tiene sólo para estudiar – Dijo él mirándola desafiante – Y si es así, entonces con ese pequeño combate solo quería saber que tan buen rival eres.

-Eres demasiado competitivo y terco – Le dijo Sakura.

-Xiao Lang, Sakura – Dijo Clow atrayendo su atención – No me molesta que hayan comenzado un combate en el patio, de hecho, me parece que en una escuela como esta es lo más apropiado, sin embargo, una de las más antiguas reglas de Seijo prohíbe eso, así que me temo que debo tomar medidas.

Syaoran bufó – Genial, el primer castigo del año.

-Y bien merecido que lo tienes – Agregó Sakura recibiendo una mirada cejuda de él.

-No se preocupen, no se me conoce por ser estricto con mis castigos, Xiao Lang lo sabe – Dijo Clow mirando al joven chino – Estarán castigados una semana haciendo servicio en la biblioteca por las noches a partir de hoy, y estarán bajo la supervisión de la señora Kishaba.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente asintieron mientras que Clow se dirigió a la chica – Sakura sé que no querías que te trataran de manera especial por ser la Cardcaptor para que nadie se enterara, pero luego de ese combate que han dado en el patio no dudes que todos conocerán quién eres.

-Descuide director Clow, esto ha sido mi culpa – _Y de Li –_ Se dijo para sí misma.

El mago les sonrió amablemente a ambos adolescentes – Ya pueden ir a cambiarse, tal vez no lleguen tan tarde a su próxima clase, y pórtense bien.

Los estudiantes se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia respetuosa al hombre para luego salir del despacho. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo se dieron unas miradas llenas de fuego y luego cada uno tomó su camino hasta su respectiva residencia para cambiarse de ropa, ese sin duda había sido un mal comienzo.

Por otro lado, pasado un rato Clow se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando un libro de magia, cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, al momento que indicó que podía pasar el profesor Terada asomó su cabeza en el despacho.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar, señor Clow?

-Sí, señor Terada – Respondió Clow – Sé que buena parte de la escuela vio el enfrentamiento entre la señorita Kinomoto y el señor Li, pero quisiera saber si habrá algún testigo de confianza que haya presenciado todo el encuentro.

-Por lo que pude ver, el señor Hiragizawa y la señorita Daidoji estuvieron presentes desde el comienzo.

Clow sonrió gustoso – ¿Podrías notificarles que pasen por mi oficina cuando sus clases del día terminen, por favor?

-Por supuesto, director.

Ambos hombres se despidieron formalmente antes de que el mago se quedara solo de nuevo mientras volvía su mirada al libro y pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios _– Creo que será una buena idea –._

 **oOo**

Sakura se desplomó en su cama y suspiró resignada – Primer día de clases y ya estoy castigada ¿cómo me pasan estas cosas?

\- ¡¿Cómo que te han castigado?! – Dijo Kero acercándose hasta su dueña.

-Kero ¿recuerdas a Li Syaoran? – Preguntó la chica dirigiéndose a su guardián.

\- ¡Claro! Es el mocoso despreciable con el competías para ser la Cardcaptor ¡Me llamaba "muñeco" todo el tiempo! – Refutó Kero – ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Estudia aquí, y hemos tenido un pequeño combate en el patio de la escuela esta mañana, y nos han castigado.

\- ¡Pero qué acto tan irresponsable has cometido! – Dijo Kero indignado.

Sakura suspiró resignada – No necesito también un regaño de tu parte, Kero. Ya aprendí la lección y no volveré a hacerle caso a Li.

-Oye ¿dónde está Tomoyo? – Preguntó el pequeño guardián.

-El director Clow la llamó a ella y a otro compañero a su despacho, se fueron hace como media hora.

\- ¿También se han metido en problemas?

-No – Dijo Sakura rebobinando todo – De hecho, ninguno sabíamos para que los necesitaba.

-Oh bueno ya Tomoyo nos dirá – Y como si Kero la hubiese llamado, la chica amatista entró por la puerta de la su habitación, sin embargo, esta no traía su habitual sonrisa, de hecho, venía con una cara de confusión, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Sakura.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó la ojiverde.

Tomoyo se acercó a sentarse junto a su amiga – Fue una conversación de lo más extraña.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-El director Clow nos ha pedido a Eriol y a mí que le contáramos con detalles como fue tu enfrentamiento con Li, incluso nos pidió que le dijéramos que tipo de cartas habías utilizado y como habían sido tantos tus ataques como los de él, fue como un interrogatorio.

-Clow siempre actúa de esa manera tan enigmáticamente extraña – Dijo Kero refiriéndose a su antiguo dueño.

\- ¿Crees que quieran expulsarme por eso? – Preguntó Sakura espantada.

-No lo creo, solo te ha dado un castigo y ha habido casos de utilización de magia con mucha más irresponsabilidad que tú y Li en su enfrentamiento, y Clow no se ha atrevido a expulsar a nadie por eso – Dijo Tomoyo tranquilizándola.

-Sin embargo, es muy extraño que Clow se preocupe tanto por los detalles de la pelea entre Sakura y ese mocoso – Agregó Kero pensativo.

\- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el descontrol de mis poderes? – Preguntó Sakura antes de agregar algo más – Cuando me enfrenté a Li usé a _Fly,_ pero apenas la magia de Li logró alcanzarme con un mínimo ataque se volvió a convertir en carta sin que yo lo deseara, además, pude sentir que la carta _Sword_ no me respondía de la misma manera, ya que en varios momentos era yo peleando contra Li con mis propias habilidades en esgrima.

-Pude darme cuenta de que te sorprendiste mucho cuando Li te mojó y tus alas desaparecieron – Explicó Tomoyo – Eriol también fue capaz de verlo y se lo dijimos a Clow.

\- ¿El director no les dijo nada? – Preguntó Sakura.

-No, solo nos dio las gracias por nuestra sinceridad ya que habíamos sido de ayuda, pero no nos dijo para qué – Respondió Tomoyo.

-Clow está planeando algo – Dijo Kero seriamente para luego mirar a su dueña – Y eso te incluye a ti de alguna manera.

-Creo que era de esperarse, de todas formas, vine aquí con la intención de controlar mis poderes y el director Clow prometió ayudarme – Finalizó Sakura.

-Hasta que no sepamos de que se trata, evita usar las cartas más poderosas, las que podrían salirse de control y ocasionar algún daño a todos a tu alrededor o incluso a ti, a menos que estés en clases y sea completamente necesario – Pidió Kero a su dueña.

-Por poco olvido decirte – Dijo Tomoyo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente y mirando a su amiga – Cuando venía de camino muchas personas me han preguntado por ti, por lo que veo ya se ha corrido el rumor de que eres la Cardcaptor y que estás aquí.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua – Esto es culpa de Li, si no fuese por su estúpido enfrentamiento yo podría haber vivido en el anonimato por lo menos dos semanas más.

-No tienes por qué hacerle caso a la gente – La tranquilizó Tomoyo – Sólo sigue con normalidad, y verás que todo estará bien.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa amigable – Gracias.

Las chicas iban a seguir hablando sobre la conversación con Clow, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta empezó a ser prácticamente azotada por alguien al otro lado, cosa que las asustó un poco. Fue Tomoyo quien decidió levantarse y abrir, para su sorpresa una chica de cabello largo y negro portadora de unos ojos color fuego se encontraba en la puerta.

\- ¡Meiling! Qué gusto verte.

-Hola Tomoyo – Dijo la chica entrando a la habitación de su amiga – Lamento haber venido de esta forma, es que acabo de enterarme de algo que sucedió esta mañana ¿sabías que la Cardcaptor vino a estudiar este año en la escuela? Esta mañana hubo un super enfrentamiento en el patio, no pude verlo porque estaba en clases, pero me han dicho que Xiao Lang estuvo involucrado, además… – Meiling se detuvo en seco al ver a la ojiverde sentada en la cama y le habló desconcertada – ¿quién eres tú?

-Oh, discúlpame por no presentarme antes – Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie – Soy Sakura Kinomoto, apenas llegué ayer a Seijo.

Al escuchar su nombre Meiling frunció el ceño de inmediato – ¡¿La Sakura Kinomoto que se ha enfrentado hoy a Xiao Lang?!

La ojiverde se sorprendió ante su reacción, y se sintió realmente apenada ya que parecía ser muy cercana al joven, de hecho, lo llamaba incluso por su nombre en chino, por lo que Sakura decidió hablar – Fue solo un enfrentamiento, no volverá a pasar.

-Y supongo que también eres la Sakura Kinomoto que le ganó el Juicio Final ¿no? ¿La Cardcaptor de la que todos están hablando en los pasillos?

Sakura habló nerviosamente y en un tono de voz apenas audible – Supongo.

-Escúchame bien, niña – Dijo Meiling seriamente – Xiao Lang es la persona más poderosa que conozco y no entiendo como perdió ante ti en el Juicio Final, pero te advierto que si te metes con él te metes conmigo ¿entendiste?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Sakura de esa manera, chiquilla?! – Saltó Kero.

Meiling lo vio y luego se rio burlonamente – ¿Y qué pretendes hacer tú, muñequito? – Kero empezó a decirle un montón de cosas, sin embargo, Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos para callarle la boca y que este no pusiera la situación peor, aunque ella seguía sin hablar, por lo que Meiling decidió agregar algo más.

-Que te quede claro que no le tengo miedo a la Cardcaptor.

Sakura sin duda se había sentido algo intimidada por aquella chica, nadie nunca le había hablado de esa manera, y la verdad no pensaba que alguien podría defender a Li de la forma en que esa chica lo había hecho, sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada, y para su suerte luego de un par de minutos de que la chica le sostuviera la mirada esta decidió irse despidiéndose solo de Tomoyo, y luego partiendo por el pasillo escaleras arriba.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, quien aún lucía un poco desorientada por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que la amatista decidió aclararle la situación – Ella es Meiling, es la prima de Li.

Sakura suspiró _– Ahora todo tiene sentido… Dos Li en una misma escuela parece tener como resultado a una Sakura muerta en la primera semana de clases –._

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con rumbo a la biblioteca para empezar su semana de castigo en compañía de la chica ojiverde, cosa que no lo tenía para nada emocionado, sobre todo cuando los datos que le había dado Eriol sobre la conversación que tuvo con Clow esa misma tarde seguían rondando por su cabeza.

 _\- ¿Para que querría saber Clow que tipos de hechizos utilicé? De todas formas, él los conoce todos… Aunque lo más intrigante es que le haya preguntado a Eriol y a Daidoji de qué forma respondimos Kinomoto y yo a los ataques del otro, es muy extraño –._

Syaoran llegó a la biblioteca y se adentró de inmediato en aquel recinto para encontrar a una vieja mujer sentada en su escritorio haciendo los chequeos de los libros que habían entrado y salido ese mismo día, por lo que el joven tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hacerle saber a la mujer que él estaba ahí.

-Oh, joven Li – Dijo la mujer acomodándose los anteojos – ¿Ya estás aquí tan pronto?

Él levantó los hombros – ¿Qué puedo decirle, señora Kishaba? Sentía que la biblioteca extrañaba tenerme por aquí castigado por lo que decidí meterme en problemas el primer día de clases.

-Todo un récord incluso para ti – Dijo la señora Kishaba – Ve a la sección de devoluciones y acomoda los libros en las estanterías correspondientes, y sin trucos de magia.

-Lo sé, ya lo he hecho un montón de veces – Respondió él caminando hasta la sección que le habían indicado.

-Solo te recordaba – Contestó la señora Kishaba – Tú amiga ya está ahí.

Syaoran se giró para hablarle a la mujer – Compañera de castigo es el término más adecuado.

La señora Kishaba lo miró con impaciencia – Como digas, ve a hacer tus deberes.

Syaoran caminó entre las estanterías hasta que llegó a la zona de devoluciones dónde había un montón libros apilados – Demonios es el primer día ¿cómo hay tantos de estos ya? – Dijo en voz baja.

Sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para que una voz aguda detrás de él le respondiera – Pues hay personas que prefieren adelantar sus deberes en vez de dejarlos para última hora e ir a meterse en problemas.

El chico se sobresaltó y se giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos esmeraldas – Demonios, no me asustes de esa manera, Kinomoto. Este lugar de por sí ya es escalofriante de día, imagínate de noche y si me hablas de esa manera.

-Que valiente, y se supone que yo soy quien les tiene miedo a los fantasmas – Dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras tomaba un grupo de libros apilados, a lo cual Syaoran sin decir nada la imitó.

Ambos adolescentes caminaron entre las estanterías buscando la sección a la cual pertenecía cada libro, todo aquello lo hacían en un silencio que era mitad incómodo y mitad pacífico, ya que desde que se conocían nunca habían estado tanto tiempo callados, sobre todo porque cuando hablaban era para discutir, tal como lo habían demostrado aquella mañana en su reencuentro no tan agradable.

-Sabes hoy he conocido a tu prima – Dijo Sakura rompiendo el incómodo silencio, él podría ser odioso, pero admitía que estar tanto tiempo en silencio la estaba volviendo loca.

Syaoran se sorprendió que ella le buscara un tema de conversación, ya que hasta donde sabía se odiaban, sin embargo, le sorprendió aún más lo que le había dicho, por lo que habló – ¿A Meiling? ¿Cómo?

-Fue a mi habitación a hablar con Tomoyo, y pues cuando supo quién era no dudo en darme una advertencia – Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo mientras ponía un libro en un estante – Son igualitos cuando tratan de intimidar.

-Entonces admites que te parezco intimidante – Dijo él socarronamente.

-Eso pensé hasta que te asusté hace rato – Respondió ella tranquilamente.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Cambiando el tema ¿supiste que Clow habló con Eriol y con Daidoji?

-Sí, Tomoyo me contó algo de lo que hablaron, aunque no fue la gran cosa, supongo que solo quería saber un poco más sobre la pelea – Ella no quería compartirle nada sobre su conversación con Kero, ya que tendría que explicarle todo lo que había evitado decirle.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no nos preguntó a nosotros directamente?

-Porque es obvio que hubiésemos terminado peleando como lo hicimos esta mañana en su oficina, imagino que necesitaba un punto de vista imparcial.

-Tú sabes que él está planeando algo – Dijo él seriamente – Y es algo en lo que tú estás involucrada.

-No sé de qué hablas, Li – Dijo ella dándole la espalda para seguir caminando por las estanterías, eso había sido exactamente lo que Kero le dijo, pero no tenía intenciones de contarle por lo que decidió restarle importancia – Desde esta mañana te la has pasado diciendo cosas sin sentido como esas.

-Si tienen sentido – Refutó él – Sino ¿por qué te habría dejado venir a la escuela?

-Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces – Respondió la chica fastidiada – Supéralo.

-Ambos sabemos que algo está pasando.

-Sigue con tus suposiciones, Li – Dijo Sakura mientras seguía apilando los libros – Yo continuaré con mis deberes.

Syaoran resopló fastidiado – He hecho esto un montón de veces y no notarán la diferencia si lo ponemos en cualquier estantería, de todas formas, mañana lo desacomodarán de nuevo.

-Pues por lo menos estaré tranquila en que cumplí con mi castigo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes saltarte las reglas por una vez en la vida, Kinomoto? ¿No te cansas de ser siempre tan correcta?

-La primera y última vez que rompí las reglas terminé aquí contigo – Dijo ella tajante mientras tomaba una escalera para poner un par de libros en las estanterías más altas – A ti no te mataría seguir las normas de vez en cuando, tal vez puedas disminuir tus noches apilando libros en la biblioteca.

-No hay nada de diversión en las reglas, por eso prefiero no seguirlas – Respondió él viendo como la chica subía las escaleras cuidadosamente – Sería tan aburrido como tú si lo hiciera.

-Pues entonces espero que tengas un gran año apilando libros cada noche en este lugar.

-Tus comentarios me ponen soñoliento, Kinomoto.

-Pues mala suerte para ti, Li.

Esa sin duda, había sido la conversación más civilizada que habían tenido alguna vez en la vida, y se podría decir que también era de las más largas, ya que cuando eran unos niños el tiempo que pasaban juntos era entrenando o discutiendo algunos hechizos, o en el caso de Syaoran, insultando a Sakura por su falta de conocimiento acerca de las cartas Clow. Pero en aquella ocasión habían logrado sostener una conversación, y aunque esta no fuese de lo más amena, habían conseguido hacerlo sin tener que gritarse ni terminar enfadado el uno con el otro, cosa que era bastante nueva para ambos.

Sakura se dedicaba a poner los últimos libros que tenía en sus brazos en una fila alta, mientras Syaoran la esperaba para buscar el resto que habían dejado en la zona de devoluciones, por lo que desde ese ángulo el joven chino pudo ver disimuladamente a la chica aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él, y se sorprendió a si mismo por haberse quedado mirándole las largas piernas descaradamente y luego subiendo su mirada _– La detesto, pero que buen trasero tiene –_ sin duda, aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, ya que ni en el sueño más loco se hubiese visto a si mismo mirando de aquella manera a su rival.

 _-Tal vez sea desesperante, pero también es una chica… una chica que se puso bastante buena en estos años –_ pensaba Syaoran sin haberse percatado de que Sakura tenía unos momentos mirándolo de forma extraña, cosa que lo hizo sentirse como un tonto ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta si la chica se había dado cuenta de que él la estaba mirando de esa forma no tan sutil.

\- ¿Li?

Él se sonrojó un poco para luego balbucear un poco al responder – ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura lo miró con confusión – Pues parecías en otro lugar menos en este… ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí, por favor?

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ella para tomar una de sus manos, cosa que causó una pequeña descarga eléctrica en ambos adolescentes, lo cual es algo que jamás admitirían frente al otro. Sakura trataba de bajar con cuidado la escalera, sin embargo, se saltó un escalón sin querer haciéndola caer de la vieja escalera, aunque para su suerte, unos brazos la atajaron rápidamente.

Él había logrado agarrarla a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo y lo más probable era que se doblara el tobillo, por lo que la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras ella instintivamente lo tenía agarrado del cuello con ambas manos, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca de lo que alguna vez habían estado en su vida, y fue entonces cuando Syaoran pudo fijarse en sus ojos _– ¿Son ideas mías o jamás le habían brillado tanto? –_ pensaba él sin apartar la mirada.

Sakura no se quedó muy atrás, ya que de por sí se sentía avergonzada por haberse caído de esa manera de la escalera, sin embargo, nada se comparó con estar tan cerca de él, contando con la posibilidad de ver el intenso color chocolate de sus ojos, de los cuales jamás se había fijado.

Esta vez, fue Syaoran quien decidió romper aquel silencio tan tenso – Sólo a ti se te ocurre usar esas escaleras tan viejas, Kinomoto… Ten más cuidado – Aquello último trató de decirlo con la molestia con la que usualmente le hablaba a ella, sin embargo, no salió como esperaba ya que el tono que usó fue más bien de preocupación.

Sakura se sintió rara al ver aquella faceta del chico que hasta el momento había considerado inexistente – Gracias por atajarme, Li.

Los dos adolescentes estuvieron en esa posición sin siquiera incomodarse por unos minutos, hasta que fue Syaoran quien regresó a la realidad y decidió ponerla con cuidado de pie en el suelo, haciendo que ambos quedaran uno frente al otro acompañados de un silencio incómodo. No pudieron decir nada más al respecto, ya que en su vida habían estado en una situación parecida con el otro, por lo que lo más sensato que encontraron fue seguir con sus deberes en total silencio por el resto de la noche, y ambos con la misma duda dando vueltas en sus cabezas.

 _\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Holas mis queridos lectores! He aquí el nuevo capítulo en que obviamente estos dos estarían castigados, con semejante pelea no podían salir ilesos. Díganme ¿Qué creen que planea Clow con el interrogatorio que le hizo a Eriol y a Tomoyo? ¿Creen que lo que dicen Kero y Syaoran es cierto? ¿Qué les pareció la primera aparición de Meiling? Quiero leer sus teorías, aunque saben que no voy a confirmar nada hasta los próximos capítulos en que se revele, pero sería divertido ver que se están imaginando con todas estas pistas ;)**

 **Además, quiero ver sus reacciones con la escena de la escalera en la biblioteca, me encantó escribir esa parte y no puedo evitar imaginar sus reacciones jajaja.**

 **Con esto me despido, y les prometo leernos el jueves en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense muchísimo y no coman ansías;) Besos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Compañeros a la fuerza (Parte I)**

Después del enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Syaoran en el patio de la escuela, las primeras semanas de clases habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, ya que todos los estudiantes se dedicaban a sus clases o a sus respectivos clubes escolares los cuales ya se encontraban en pleno apogeo, sin embargo, Sakura había decidido no incorporarse a ninguno, ya que prefería llamar la atención lo menos posible, sobre todo después de que ya toda la escuela estuviese enterada de que ella era la Cardcaptor.

Además, estaba el asunto del descontrol de sus poderes, desde que había llegado a la escuela Seijo el director Clow se había encontrado sumamente ocupado, e incluso en muchas ocasiones no se encontraba dentro de la escuela, por lo que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar acerca de aquello, sin embargo, debía admitir que las clases de defensa personal solían ayudarla bastante, aunque esto no evitara que sus poderes siguieran fallando de aquella manera.

Por otro lado, estaba Syaoran, quien había decidido mantenerse alejado de la joven Cardcaptor desde el día que su castigo compartido con ella se acabó, de hecho, extrañamente desde esa ocasión no se había metido en más problemas, mantenía un perfil bajo y dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a adelantar sus deberes y a cuidar su condición física, así como sus habilidades mágicas en compañía de Eriol.

De hecho, aquella tarde libre de clases y deberes ambos muchachos se encontraban trotando en los patios de la escuela, el silencio reinaba entre los dos adolescentes, hasta que el azabache habló de repente.

-Sabes he empezado a sospechar que Sakura hizo algo contigo esa semana que estuvieron castigados.

Syaoran lo miró extrañado – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Pues que no te has metido en problemas desde que tuviste ese enfrentamiento con ella frente a toda la escuela – Explicó Eriol – Ni siquiera te has animado a salir con chicas.

Él bufó – Creí que habíamos acordado que solo lo haríamos en fiestas con chicas ocasionales.

-De todas formas, te desconozco – Respondió Eriol – ¿Estás seguro de que no te hizo nada?

-Kinomoto no me hizo nada, es solo que he decidido no meterme en tantos problemas, no quiero obligar a mis padres a viajar desde Hong Kong para resolver mis asuntos como si fuese un niño.

-Wao, hablas como todo un hombre maduro – Lo molestó Eriol – Creo que la presencia de esa chica te hace bastante bien.

Syaoran rodó los ojos – Ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra desde nuestra semana de castigo, y así se va a mantener.

-Sí tú lo dices – Dijo Eriol.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Espérenme! – Syaoran y Eriol se giraron para ver a la portadora de aquella voz, y detuvieron su trote al ver que se trataba de Meiling quien venía corriendo, tratando de alcanzarlos desde lo que parecía ser bastante rato atrás.

Los chicos esperaron a que la joven proveniente de China los alcanzara y posteriormente recuperara el aliento. Al hacer esto ella miró a su primo con el ceño fruncido y le habló – ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Xiao Lang?!

Syaoran y Eriol la miraron confundidos, y fue el primero de ellos quien habló – ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No he hecho nada!

\- ¡Pues algo hiciste porque la señorita Akizuki acaba de decirme que Clow te quiere en su oficina hoy a las 4:00! ¡No me mientas, Xiao Lang!

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Meiling! No tengo idea de qué estás hablando ni porque me han citado a la oficina de Clow hoy.

Syaoran miró a Eriol quien se encontraba igual de desconcertado que él, el chico de las gafas le habló a la muchacha – Se la ha pasado todo el día conmigo en clases y luego vinimos a correr ¿cómo es posible que haya hecho algo malo?

Meiling miró a su primo un tanto enojada – No creerás que tiene algo que ver con esa chica ¿verdad? La Cardcaptor.

Syaoran se rio sarcásticamente – Tengo como un mes sin hablar con ella, no creo que tenga que ver con Kinomoto.

-Pues más te vale no haberte metido en un problema gordo, Syaoran – Dijo Meiling – No creo que a tío Hien y a tía Ieran les guste mucho eso.

Syaoran alzó los hombros – Pues no creo que un castigo más o un castigo menos haga la diferencia – Luego se giró para ver a su mejor amigo – De todas formas, tenía tiempo sin meterme en problemas, ya extraño la oficina de Clow.

Meiling rodó los ojos mientras que Eriol y Syaoran se rieron ante el comentario del joven chino, quien, aunque no lo demostrara por fuera, sentía una fuerte intriga sobre la razón por la cual había sido citado a la oficina del director.

 **oOo**

Syaoran tocó la puerta de la oficina la cual fue abierta con uno de los habituales hechizos de Clow, el joven se adentró en el lugar donde pudo encontrar al hombre sentado en su escritorio y, además, a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas frente al mismo.

Él se sorprendió al verla, así como ella también, sin embargo, la única reacción de Syaoran fue saludarla amigablemente para sorpresa de todos – Hola Kinomoto.

Ella se extrañó más con aquel saludo, aunque no dudó en devolvérselo – Hola Li.

La verdad, es que ellos no habían hablado desde su semana de castigo, para ser más específico, habían evitado hablar después de su primera noche de castigo cuando ella se había caído de la escalera directo a los fuertes brazos de él y compartieron ese extraño momento, el cual, a estas alturas de la vida, aún no le encontraban ninguna explicación lógica.

Clow les sonreía amigablemente – Me alegra ver que se saluden ¿ya son amigos?

\- ¡No! – Salieron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo, al ver que habían dicho lo mismo se sonrojaron un poco bajando la mirada, lo cual hizo reír a Clow levemente.

-Está bien, no haré más hincapié – Dijo Clow – Deben estar preguntándose qué hicieron para que los llamara de manera tan misteriosa a mi oficina.

-Por primera vez desde que estudio aquí, no tengo ni idea de lo que hice para que me llamaras a tu oficina – Dijo Syaoran – Por lo que estoy muy interesado en saber.

Clow miró a la chica – ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura? ¿No te preguntaste porque te he llamado hoy aquí?

Ella alzó la vista del suelo y habló – Supuse que tendría una buena razón para hacerlo, aunque de igual forma me sorprendí.

-Pueden tranquilizarse, ya que no han hecho nada malo – Explicó Clow – Sin embargo, los he llamado para un tema que considero importante, y todo comienza el primer día de clases, cuando tuvieron su pequeño encuentro en el patio.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua – Creí que habías dicho que no había hecho nada malo.

-Y no lo han hecho – Dijo Clow mirándolos seriamente – Debieron enterarse de que le hice varias preguntas sobre eso a Eriol y a Tomoyo, y la razón de ello es porque necesitaba puntos de vista que no fuesen ustedes para que me dijeran como fueron sus hechizos, desempeño físico y sobre todo el nivel y control de la magia que utilizaron.

Sakura se tensó un poco ya que recordó que Tomoyo le había dicho que incluso ella y Eriol se habían podido dar cuenta del descontrol que tuvo con su magia ese día, sin embargo, prefirió seguir escuchando a Clow antes de decir algo.

-Y con todo lo que ellos pudieron decirme y con lo que he visto en los resultados de sus clases este último mes confirmé que sin duda son los dos estudiantes más poderosos de la escuela, incluso fuera del hecho de que Sakura sea la Cardcaptor y de que Syaoran sea uno de mis descendientes.

-Clow me halagas ¿pero a dónde quieres llegar con esto? – Preguntó Syaoran intrigado.

-Deja de ser maleducado y escucha, Li – Regañó Sakura haciendo que él rodara los ojos.

-A dónde quiero llegar es que he tomado la decisión de dejarlos tener entrenamientos extras durante las noches en el gimnasio de combate.

Aquello sin duda, era algo que ni Sakura y Syaoran se esperaban y sus caras de desconcierto hicieron que Clow fuera más específico con aquello que trataba de darles a entender.

-No crean que los trato a ustedes dos de manera especial por esto – Continuó el hombre – Es solo que la situación lo amerita.

Sakura de inmediato entendió a qué situación se refería el mago, sin embargo, no lograba entender porque Syaoran estaba relacionado con ello – Director Clow, agradezco mucho que se esté preocupando por mi situación y no quiero sonar maleducada por lo que voy a decir, pero ¿cómo entra Li en todo esto?

-Sakura me disculpo de antemano por esto – Dijo Clow – Pero, no podré ser yo quien te ayude directamente con tu situación, por lo que he decidido que será Syaoran quien entrene contigo y considerando el hecho de que lo conozco bien y como luchó ese día, estoy seguro de que tiene la capacidad y los conocimientos necesarios para avanzar contigo, y prometo hacerte pruebas para medir tu desempeño e intervenir en el problema si es necesario.

La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, el hombre había dicho que Li Syaoran, el chico con el cual se llevaba peor en todo el mundo, la ayudaría a resolver el descontrol de su magia, aquello sin duda parecía una reverenda broma, y aunque le hubiese gustado entrenar junto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, por lo visto el hombre tenía otros asuntos que atender.

-Entiendo, director – Dijo ella.

-Además, creo que la condición física de Syaoran están por mucho, mejor que la mía, así que creo que esto es lo mejor dada la situación – Finalizó Clow.

A todas estas el chico solo se había quedado callado escuchando como la ojiverde y Clow intercambiaban palabras que él apenas y lograba entender, ya que aún nadie le decía nada concreto, por lo que decidió hablar.

-Saben esto suena muy bien y todo, pero ¿alguien podría decirme de qué situación estamos hablando?

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza y luego miró a Clow quien asintió con su cabeza antes de hablar – Tienes que contarle si quieres que te ayude a resolverlo.

La chica dio un largo suspiro resignada para dirigirse a Syaoran y tragarse todo lo que le había dicho hace un mes y lo que parecía no tener importancia para ella a los ojos de él hasta ese momento – La razón por la que vine a la escuela es porque mis poderes se salieron de control y ninguna de mis clases particulares estaban funcionando, por lo que el director Clow prometió ayudarme a controlarlos de nuevo.

Clow decidió intervenir – El día de su enfrentamiento sus poderes se vieron descontrolados, pero tú no lo percibiste Syaoran.

Él lo miró sorprendido – ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Cuando invocaste al Dios del agua y me empapaste no lo hiciste con tanta fuerza, _Fly_ suele resistir ataques mucho mayores y lo pude comprobar en el Juicio Final, pero en la pelea contigo solo bastó un poco de agua para que volviera a ser una carta, y ni siquiera porque yo la haya convertido en una, fue involuntario – Explicó ella.

El joven escuchaba a la chica sin poder creer que estuvo presente y que no pudo percatarse de todos esos detalles, por lo que decidió seguir preguntándole – ¿Y sucedió con otras cartas durante nuestra pelea?

- _Sand_ suele hacer remolinos de arena tan grandes como un tornado, y cuando la usé contra ti apenas y logró cubrirte de arena – Respondió ella preocupada – Además, _Sword_ no me brindó las habilidades de un esgrimista profesional, apenas y logró cubrir lo básico.

Syaoran la miró confundido – Pero te defendiste muy bien con la espada, vi todos tus movimientos y eran buenos.

-Es porque tomé lecciones de esgrima cuando estaba aprendiendo a usar esa carta – Explicó Sakura – Pero créeme si el profesor Terada no hubiese llegado a detenernos yo me hubiese resignado con _Sword_ ya que no tengo tanta fuerza como tú.

Él sabía que ella se molestaría por aquel comentario, sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacerlo – ¿Entonces admites que yo hubiese sido el ganador ese día, Kinomoto?

Sakura lo miró incrédula – ¿Te parece el momento más apropiado para decir algo como eso, Li?

Él rodó los ojos y esta vez fue Clow quien habló – Como puedes ver pasaron muchas cosas en su pelea, incluso Eriol y Tomoyo pudieron darse cuenta de ello ya que me relataron casi lo mismo que dijo Sakura.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido y luego fijó su vista cejuda en Clow – Sabía que algo estaba pasando, y ambos lo negaron.

-No me sentía cómoda contándoselo a cualquiera – Respondió Sakura dándole una mirada dura.

-Pues ya no soy cualquiera – Contestó él devolviéndole la mirada.

-Esto es algo importante para los dos – Dijo Clow haciendo que ambos volvieran a centrar su atención en él.

\- ¿Para los dos? ¿Cómo me beneficio yo de todo esto? – Preguntó Syaoran confundido.

-Pues porque le dije a tus padres que este año lo comenzaste maravillosamente, por lo ignoré tu enfrentamiento con Sakura, y estos entrenamientos podrían hacerme hablar bien de ti frente a tus padres y a la junta escolar para olvidar todas tus faltas de los años anteriores.

Syaoran lo miró indignado – ¿Esto es un chantaje, Clow?

-Para nada, he notado que este mes has tenido un buen comportamiento que equilibra la excelencia de tus notas, por lo que quiero que sigas así y que logres desarrollar más tu nivel de magia, tienes potencial ya te lo he dicho antes, solo que lo opacas con tu mal comportamiento.

A Syaoran se le incendiaron las orejas debido a que Clow se le había ocurrido decir todo aquello frente a la chica ojiverde y eso no lo tenía nada cómodo, por lo que antes de que siguiera hablando él se adelantó – Acepto entrenar con Kinomoto.

Clow sonrió complacido y luego miró a la chica – Sakura ¿tú qué opinas al respecto? No voy a obligarte a entrenar con Syaoran, es solo que es la solución más viable que veo, ya hemos perdido un mes y no quiero que sigas limitando tu magia.

Sakura miró a Syaoran analizando la situación, tal vez fuese odioso con ella, pero no podía negar que entrenar con él le daría mucha ventaja tanto a nivel físico como mágico, por lo que aquella no sonaba como una idea tan descabellada del todo. Luego de pensarlo lo suficiente volvió a centrar su mirada en Clow – Acepto los entrenamientos con Li.

-Me alegra haber podido llegar a este acuerdo con ustedes – Dijo Clow más tranquilo – Ya he avisado al personal de que a partir de hoy el gimnasio de combate será de ustedes cada noche, son libres de escoger los días. Confío en que lo harán de maravilla.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron y luego de unos minutos más en la oficina de Clow discutiendo cosas tales como que tratarían de mantener esos entrenamientos como un secreto el cual solo podían saber sus dos amigos más cercanos, los chicos se retiraron del despacho y al verlos irse Clow sonrió gustoso y luego pensó _– Todo estará bien –._

Por otro lado, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en el pasillo y antes de que cada uno tomara el camino hacia su respectiva residencia, fue ella quien habló deteniéndolo en seco.

-Li – Él se giró para encararla – Gracias por aceptar esto, de verdad significa mucho para mí.

-No es para tanto – Respondió él restándole importancia – De todas formas, quería algún entrenamiento extra, y pues tú tienes casi el mismo nivel de magia que yo, creo que es lo mejor para ambos.

Sakura hizo algo que jamás le había hecho a él y fue sonreírle amablemente, y aunque aquellas palabras no fuesen las más agradables, viniendo del chico eran las más lindas palabras que le había dicho en la vida – ¿Te parece comenzar mañana a eso de las 8:00?

Él asintió con la cabeza, extrañado por aquella sonrisa que le dio la chica, sobre todo cuando ella se giró y le deseó el "buenas noches" más sincero que le haya dicho en la vida, a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír ladeadamente sin que ella lo viera y apenas percatándose él mismo, ya que esa sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro de manera misteriosamente involuntaria.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis lectores, espero que estén geniales y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, sé que no hubo mucha acción, pero si se resolvió un misterio y es que ya Syaoran sabe lo que le escondía Sakura y Clow, sin embargo, aquí no acaban los misterios;)**

 **Díganme si les gusta la idea de que estos dos vayan a entrenar por las noches ¿cómo creen que será eso? Quiero leer sus teorías y suposiciones en los comentarios ya que me parece de lo más divertido;)**

 **Sin más que decirles, les deseo un gran fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes. Les mando un beso enorme a todos y saludos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Compañeros a la fuerza (Parte II)**

-Y eso es por lo que el director Clow te interrogó a ti y a Eriol el otro día – Finalizó Sakura su explicación en la cual le había dado con lujo de detalle a su amiga y a su guardián todas las novedades de la reciente conversación con el antiguo mago.

-Bueno ahora todo tiene mucho sentido ¿no crees? – Dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose feliz – Me alegra que el director haya encontrado una forma de ayudarte con el problema de tus poderes, aunque no sea él quien lo haga directamente.

-Aunque es un poco extraño que Clow tenga tantos asuntos pendientes y que no pueda ayudarte él mismo – Dijo Kero pensativo.

-No quise ser maleducada preguntándole al respecto – Dijo Sakura – Pero se veía preocupado por eso.

-Ha de tratarse de algo importante cuando Clow ha buscado otro medio para solucionar un problema que de alguna forma él mismo ocasionó – Respondió Kero seriamente.

-De todas formas, estoy agradecida con él por haberle pedido a Li que me ayudara.

Kero bufó – Tendré que vigilar a ese mocoso irrespetuoso muy de cerca durante tus entrenamientos, después de lo de su pelea en el patio de la escuela no dudo que sea un salvaje – Al decir esto Kero decidió ir hasta el rincón donde Sakura y Tomoyo le habían preparado una pequeña cama y una cesta dónde cada cuanta hora llenaban con dulces que lo mantuvieran de buen humor.

Sakura resopló mientras se desplomaba en su cama y hablaba mirando al techo – ¿Cómo crees que serán las clases con Li? ¿Crees que tomé la decisión correcta al aceptar los entrenamientos con él?

Tomoyo la miró confundida – ¿Quieres que te responda desde el punto de vista de lo que podría pasar con tus poderes o desde el punto de vista de cómo se llevarán entre ustedes?

-Pues ambos.

-Bueno, conozco a Li desde que entré a la escuela, y aunque no seamos muy cercanos lo he visto en clases muchas veces, y sin duda es una de las personas más poderosas y dedicadas que he visto, además por lo que sé él se la pasa investigando todo el tiempo sobre la magia antigua, incluso desde que es un niño. Y los vi peleando el otro día, y aunque seas la Cardcaptor, te aseguro que él y tú no tienen mucha diferencia en cuanto a nivel y dominio de su magia, por lo que considero que por esa parte estarás en buenas manos.

-Fue casi lo mismo que el director Clow me dijo – Respondió Sakura – Además, agregó que la condición física de Li me beneficiará más que la de él.

Tomoyo asintió – Así es, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el director.

La ojiverde resopló – ¿Y qué opinas sobre lo otro?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo – Ustedes dos no parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Vaya sorpresa – Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo para luego agregar – Nos detestamos el uno al otro.

-No sé porque lo hacen, ya que, si no fuese así, serían un gran equipo.

-Te admito que ni siquiera sé porque me detesta – Explicó Sakura – Desde niños siempre intenté ser amable con él, tanto dentro como fuera de nuestros entrenamientos, pero siempre me miró de esa manera y no entiendo por qué, solo lo trato así porque él lo hace, nunca ha habido una razón más allá de eso.

-Tal vez exista alguna razón para Li – Dedujo Tomoyo – Pero como es tan tímido nunca te la dijo y por eso prefería intimidarte.

-Sabes que una vez llegué a pensar que tal vez es tan competitivo que me odia simplemente porque era su rival para conseguir las cartas Clow y volverse el nuevo Cardcaptor, y que su odio hacía mí solo aumentó cuando yo gané el Juicio Final.

-Creo que tu teoría es más acertada, por lo que he podido ver en clases si es una persona competitiva cuando se trata de magia o artes marciales – Dijo Tomoyo antes de agregar – Y chicas.

Aquel comentario hizo reír levemente a Sakura y a Tomoyo, por lo que la primera de ellas decidió cambiar ligeramente el sentido de la conversación – ¿Es popular entre las chicas?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Él, Eriol y Yamazaki eran los más grandes casanovas de la escuela hasta el año pasado.

\- ¿Y qué pasó este año? ¿Ya son demasiado viejos para ser casanovas? – Preguntó Sakura sin poder creerlo.

Tomoyo alzó los hombros – Bueno Yamazaki salió del grupo de los solteros codiciados cuando empezó a salir con Chiharu a mediados del año pasado, y en cuanto a Eriol y Li, por lo que me han dicho las chicas se rumorea que han estado muy tranquilos este año, nadie conoce las razones, aunque hay fuertes teorías al respecto.

Sakura la miró incrédula – ¿Quién diría que el tímido Li Syaoran fuese de esos chicos casanovas?

-Pues supongo que no lo conociste lo suficiente para conocer esa faceta de él.

\- ¿Y qué teorías hay al respecto? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Pues viendo el tipo de chicas con las que han salido ellos existen varios factores que tienden a ser repetitivos en cada chica – Tomoyo decidió explicarse mejor después de ver la cara de confusión de su amiga – Todas esas chicas han sido populares, han sido menores o mayores que ellos, y el dato más importante, ninguna ha sido de nuestro año.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no salgan con chicas de su mismo año? – Preguntó Sakura aun un poco confundida.

\- ¿Quién lo sabe? Es todo un misterio – Dijo Tomoyo alzando sus hombros.

Sakura decidió sentarse en la cama para mirar a su amiga – ¿No creerás que evitan salir con chicas de nuestro año porque no las creen suficientemente buenas?

-No creo que sea así, además Yamazaki terminó perdidamente enamorado de Chiharu.

Sakura lo pensó un momento antes de hablar – ¿No creerás que por eso mismo es que lo hacen? ¿No será que hay alguna chica en nuestro año que les guste de verdad, pero prefieren hacerse los irresistibles?

Tomoyo río ante esto – No lo creo, se hacen los irresistibles incluso cuando ya están con cualquiera de sus conquistas.

\- ¿Y ha habido chicas de nuestro año que los hayan invitado a salir o que siquiera hayan estado enamoradas de ellos? Además de Chiharu, claro.

-Pues sí, pero todas siempre han terminado en una respuesta negativa por parte de ellos, lo de Chiharu ha sido prácticamente un milagro en el amor, cosa que no ha pasado con Li y Eriol – Explicó Tomoyo haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Esos dos son iguales – Dijo Sakura refiriéndose a los dos chicos.

-En eso sí que te equivocas.

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿No lo son? – Tomoyo negó con la cabeza – Pero si cada vez que los veo es como ver a un par de hermanos gemelos.

-Pues no lo son, es sólo que este año han estado muy tranquilos.

\- ¿Y en qué se diferencian?

-Pues Li tiende a romper más las reglas, y con las chicas es del tipo brusco y coqueto, el típico chico malo. Sin embargo, Eriol se comporta mejor, es más sensible y aunque haya salido con muchas chicas de la escuela, las trata de lo más tierno y es todo un caballero – Aquello último lo dijo la amatista con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura no pudo ignorar aquel cambio en su amiga y de inmediato la miró intrigada – ¿Te gusta Eriol?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó aún más – ¡No! ¡Eriol es sólo un amigo!

-Pues por la forma en que hablas de él y el cómo te brillan los ojos cuando dices su nombre no parece ser solo un amigo – Dijo Sakura viendo como su amiga se tapaba la cara con una almohada, confirmando las sospechas de la ojiverde – ¡Te gusta Eriol!

-Vale, si me gusta un poco – Respondió Tomoyo abochornada.

Sakura sonrió triunfante – Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo.

-No es la gran cosa – Dijo Tomoyo avergonzada – Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero el año pasado tuvimos un festival en el cual me tocó cantar la canción principal y él acompañó con el piano, durante los ensayos nos hicimos muy cercanos, me contó tantas cosas y yo a él, y el día de la presentación fue mágico.

\- ¿Y no le has dicho nada?

-No sale con chicas de nuestro año, y lo sabes – Dijo Tomoyo – Me rechazaría.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

-Pues nunca lo sabré entonces – Dijo Tomoyo antes de pedirle algo a su amiga – Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que se corra el rumor.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa y prefirió no insistir en el tema – Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La chica ojiverde se sentía realmente feliz por aquella conversación que había tenido con Tomoyo, el haberse educado en casa la mitad de su vida no le había permitido tener amigos, ya que perdió el contacto con los pocos compañeros de la primaria cuando sus poderes despertaron, por lo que prácticamente solo hablaba con su familia. Aquella experiencia de tener amigas y hablar de cosas de adolescentes era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, y era algo que sin duda estaba disfrutando.

 **oOo**

Syaoran se dirigía caminando hacia el gimnasio de combate aquella noche para su primera sesión de entrenamiento con la Cardcaptor. La verdad es que, pocas veces había llegado a pisar ese lugar ya que solía ser utilizado solo para eventos importantes que requerían de ese espacio, ya que contaba con arenas de combate enormes, un gran número de gradas, y, además, era indestructible ante cualquier ataque de magia.

El chico pasó por las puertas de aquel lugar en el cual siempre deseó entrenar, cosa que estaba por cumplirse, y se dirigió de inmediato hasta la arena de combate donde al encontrarse en el centro de ella admirándola, pudo darse cuenta de que al otro lado de esta se encontraba Sakura sentada con un bolso de gimnasia a su lado esperándolo, y junto a ella se encontraba un pequeño ser color amarillo y con alas, al cual reconoció como el guardián. Él decidió acercarse.

Cuando Sakura lo vio se levantó de la banca, por lo que cuando él llegó quedaron uno frente al otro, y fue ella quien habló primero amigablemente – Hola Li.

-Kinomoto – Respondió él moviendo la cabeza en forma de saludo y poniendo su bolso del gimnasio junto al de ella en la banca y viendo al pequeño guardián – Veo que sigues igual de enano, muñeco.

-Y tú sigues siendo un mocoso irrespetuoso y resentido – Respondió el guardián.

-Kero no vayan a empezar – Dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente – Esto es algo importante.

El pequeño resopló mientras se sentaba sobre el bolso de su dueña y le daba una mirada seria a Syaoran – Te estaré observando, mocoso.

El joven chino rodó los ojos y luego se dirigió a la chica – Espero que estés lista para empezar.

-Sí lo estoy – Dijo ella emocionada por aquello.

Sin embargo, lo que menos esperó es que la siguiente acción de Syaoran fuese sentarse en la banca dejando un espacio entre él y los bolsos. Sakura lo miró confundida antes de hablar.

-Disculpa, creí que íbamos a entrenar.

-Y lo haremos – Dijo él indicándole que se sentara a su lado, cosa a la que ella hizo caso – Pero primero debes contarme que es lo que pasa con tus poderes.

-Ya te lo he contado.

-No, me contaste lo que pasó en la pelea – Refutó él seriamente – Necesito que me digas desde cuando fallan tus poderes, cómo te diste cuenta de ello y todos esos detalles, así sabré de qué forma puedo ayudarte.

A Sakura aquello le pareció muy sensato, por lo que se sintió un poco avergonzada al pensar que iniciarían el entrenamiento físico y mágico de inmediato, ella se removió incómoda en la silla y luego empezó a contarle.

-Fue hace como medio año, yo estaba tomando mis clases particulares, ese día en especial estaba practicando con la carta de _Freeze,_ Yue me estaba poniendo algunas simulaciones de peligro con su magia, sabes que él es muy exigente y en mis entrenamientos no era la excepción, y casi siempre yo lograba pasar sus pruebas por más difíciles que fueran, pero ese día fue diferente, no sólo porque no pude con la prueba, sino porque mi objetivo era utilizar a _Freeze_ para congelar una gran ola de agua, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando apenas y logró cubrir la mitad de ella, además volvió a ser una carta cuando yo no se lo ordené.

\- ¿En ese momento supiste que algo falló? – Preguntó él.

-No, solo creí que Yue había sido demasiado exigente y que yo no pude cumplir con sus expectativas – Siguió explicando ella – Pero en mi siguiente entrenamiento utilicé a _Fly_ para tener un duelo con Yue, pero solo duré un par de minutos en el aire, cuando mis alas desaparecieron de la nada y me rompí el tobillo.

-Te pasó casi lo mismo que en nuestra pelea.

Ella asintió para seguir hablando – Y las cosas no mejoraron, cartas como _Wood, Time, Jump, Illusion,_ entre muchas más dejaron de responderme, y prácticamente se mandaban solas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las cartas de los cuatro elementos?

-Esas fueron las más peligrosas – Recordó Sakura – _Windy_ tendía a devolverme los ataques en contra de la dirección del viento, _Earthy_ prácticamente no me obedecía, _Watery_ apenas y lanzó un par de gotas cuando necesitaba tanta agua como en un océano, y _Firey_ ha sido la peor hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando intenté utilizarla sabía que todas las cartas me habían fallado antes, por lo que decidí usar toda mi magia, y al parecer me sobrepase ya que casi logro incendiar la casa, y era desesperante ya que tampoco podía utilizar a _Windy o Watery_ para aplacarlo porque ellas también me estaban fallando – Respondió ella sintiendo como Kero sobaba su hombro – Por suerte Yue y Kero lograron detenerla, pero ese día fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal con mis poderes.

-Y vaya que lo está – Dijo Syaoran pensativo – Se supone que transformaste las cartas Clow para que fuesen de tu posesión, por lo que estas deberían obedecerte bajo cualquier circunstancia, y nunca devolverte los ataques.

-Luego de lo de _Firey_ evité por completo el uso de mi magia, y fue cuando mis padres hablaron con el director Clow – Explicó ella – De hecho, nuestra pelea fue el primer contacto que tuve con la magia en meses.

Y fue aquella confesión la que hizo que Syaoran se sintiera como un tonto al haberle insistido que pelearan ese día, pudieron hacerse mucho daño si una de sus cartas se salía de control en plena pelea, y él solo pensaba en que quería vencerla por lo menos una vez debido al resentimiento que le guardaba a la chica desde el Juicio Final.

Syaoran suspiró tragándose su orgullo y habló evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos – Lamento haberte insistido en pelear, por mi culpa usaste tus poderes a todo riesgo.

Tanto Sakura como Kero se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras, pero fue el guardián quien habló – Vaya, el mocoso sabe disculparse.

-Cierra la boca, muñeco.

-Kero basta, no es tiempo de bromas – Dijo Sakura a su guardián antes de mirar a Syaoran – Tú no sabías nada sobre mi situación, no tienes de que disculparte, yo acepté pelear contra ti.

-Sé que puedo ser muy persistente, así que sólo acepta mis disculpas y dejaré el tema.

Sakura lo miró aún más sorprendida, que él se estuviera disculpando ya era un avance, sin embargo, que no siguiera debatiéndole, y que estuviera aceptando su error ya era demasiado, Sakura incluso empezaba a cuestionarse si en realidad conocía al chico en frente de ella.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

Syaoran resopló – Entonces, supongo que eso es todo lo que debo saber.

Sakura asintió y luego él volvió a hablar – ¿Clow no sabe a qué podría deberse este fenómeno?

-Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él antes de comenzar las clases, pero está tan desconcertado como yo, dijo que trataría de revisar viejos libros sobre magia, incluso los mismos que utilizó al crear las cartas, sin embargo, hasta los momentos no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Entonces Clow supone que el fallo no es tu magia, sino más bien las cartas – Dedujo Syaoran con rapidez.

-Pero se supone que son cartas Sakura – Intervino Kero – Están ligadas a su magia, por lo que el fallo debería originarse en la magia de Sakura.

-Pero de ser así incluso el báculo mágico tendría problemas para transformarse – Respondió Syaoran al guardián y luego miró a la chica – ¿En eso no has tenido ningún fallo?

-No, el báculo si me responde como siempre lo ha hecho, incluso cuando aún pertenecía al mago Clow jamás ha fallado – Explicó Sakura.

-Ves – Dijo el joven chino dirigiéndose al guardián – Eso da fuerza a mi teoría de que en definitiva no es la magia de ella.

Kero pensó un minuto para luego hablarle – El mocoso tiene un buen punto, debo admitirlo.

-Fue algo fácil de deducir, muñeco – Dijo Syaoran con un tono de superioridad – Es sólo que no tienes mi lógica.

-Ya vas a empezar a comportarte como un tonto, lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta que abriste tu gran boca – Respondió el guardián.

Sakura miró al chico con el ceño fruncido – Tú comenzaste esta vez Li ¿no puedes tomar nada en serio por una vez? Estamos hablando de algo importante.

-Kinomoto siempre le quitas la diversión a todo – Respondió él – Solo trataba de hacerte una broma.

-Eso demuestra lo poco que te importa esto – Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada – Todo para ti es un juego, incluso este gran problema.

-Yo no fui quien lo ocasionó, y aun así trato de resolverlo – Contestó seriamente – Aun cuando ni siquiera me caes bien.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – No puedo creer que sigas resentido por lo que pasó en el Juicio Final.

-Pues así soy yo ¿entendiste? – Respondió enojado – Y si no te agrada entonces puedes buscar a cualquier otro con mi nivel de magia para que te ayude a resolver tu pequeño problema, no te necesito para demostrarle a mis padres o a la junta escolar que mi actitud ha cambiado porque eso ni siquiera ha pasado ni pasará, ni contigo ni con nadie.

-Pues yo me equivoqué al pensar que sí habías cambiado – Esto lo dijo ella casi involuntariamente, tomándolo por sorpresa – Y tal vez no vaya a necesitar más de tu ayuda. Eres inteligente, pero un idiota cuando se trata de tomar alguna responsabilidad.

-Pues ese es mi problema – Dijo Syaoran – ¡Busca a cualquier otro idiota que esté dispuesto a ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio! Te aseguro que no lo encontraras.

-Pues ese es mi problema – Respondió ella imitando su voz.

Él se salió de sus casillas y simplemente gritó – ¡Bien!

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo ella con fuego en los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron unos momentos sin decir nada más, hasta que fue ella fue quien tomó sus cosas y se alejó del gimnasio de combate sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Syaoran por su parte, cuando Sakura salió del lugar pateó la banca para luego sentarse y tratar de apaciguar su rabia, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquella pelea solo era una más del montón y que no tenía importancia, sin embargo, no se sintió así ya que se le formó un nudo en el estómago y sintió más rabia, pero no con la chica, sino consigo mismo, algo que pocas veces, prácticamente inexistentes había experimentado en su vida, cosa que lo llevó a cuestionarse en sus pensamientos _– Acaso esto es… ¿culpa? –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un gran fin de semana, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, todos hicieron deducciones muy emocionados de lo que podría pasar en los entrenamientos de estos dos, y pues he aquí lo primero que se les ocurrió hacer ahí, típico de este par. En este capítulo como pudieron ver di más información sobre el descontrol de la magia de Sakura, pero les aseguro que aquí no termina;)**

 **Además, no pude evitar poner un poco de cuchicheo entre amigas, algo totalmente normal en adolescentes, y pues ya ven que a nuestra querida Tomoyo le gusta Eriol, me encanta esa pareja también (aunque no sean canon) y siempre me los he imaginado a Eriol tocando el piano y a Tomoyo cantando (no tiene nada que ver con el episodio 6 de Clear Card, ya que este capítulo lo escribí hace como un mes, eso ha sido mera casualidad).**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que sigan así ya que me llenan de mucha felicidad. Nos leemos el jueves, les mando besos y saludos;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Actitud fuera de lugar**

-Syaoran – Dijo Eriol desde su cama viendo como su amigo se había mantenido más callado de lo normal desde la noche anterior, y también, más amargado que de costumbre. El azabache sabía que la pasada noche había sido el primer entrenamiento con Sakura, sin embargo, por la cara con la que el chico llegó imaginaba que algo había salido mal, ya que lo primero que le pidió al entrar a su habitación fue que no le hiciera preguntas al respecto, cosa que respetó hasta ese momento.

El aludido levantó la cabeza del libro que tenía entre sus manos y que estaba leyendo hasta que su mejor amigo lo interrumpió – ¿Qué quieres, Eriol?

-Aunque no lo creas me preocupas – Fue lo primero que dijo el chico.

Syaoran lo miró con desconfianza – ¿A qué viene eso?

-A que desde ayer estás ligeramente más amargado y silencioso que cualquier otro día.

El joven chino trató de restarle importancia – No sé a qué te refieres.

Eriol sabía que su mejor amigo era una persona muy cerrada, por lo que si no iba directo al grano jamás obtendría respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estas alistándote para tu entrenamiento con Sakura? – Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido – Creí que sus sesiones eran a las 8:00.

-Exacto, eran – Respondió Syaoran tajantemente – No voy a ir ni hoy ni nunca.

Eriol cerró sus ojos y se concentró en Syaoran para luego hablar – Puedo percibir rabia en tu aura, y… ¿culpa?

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua para aventarle una almohada a su mejor amigo – Maldita sea Eriol, si vas a usar tus poderes conmigo entonces ponme una poderosa barrera protectora o incluso usa hipnosis, cualquier poder que se asemeje al de Clow, menos monitorear mis sentimientos.

-Solo trato de ayudar – Dijo Eriol devolviéndole la almohada – ¿Me vas a contar?

\- ¿Para qué? De todas formas, sabes que nos peleamos.

-Eso es obvio – Respondió el azabache – Lo que no es obvio son las razones por las cuales pelearon, y me intriga saberlo ya que nunca había visto en tu aura que te sintieras culpable por algo.

-Es algo que ni yo mismo logro explicarme aún – Dijo Syaoran.

El chico resopló y decidió contarle a su amigo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el gimnasio de combate. La verdad es que Eriol al principio no le vio una razón para que aquel primer entrenamiento saliera mal, hasta que su amigo llegó a la parte de la pelea con el pequeño guardián y con ello, la pelea con Sakura. Cuando Syaoran terminó de decirle con detalles que había pasado, el azabache suspiró y miró a su amigo.

-Ahora entiendo porque sientes culpa.

-Esto nunca me había pasado con nadie – Admitió Syaoran – Digo ¿por qué me siento mal cuando pienso en que fui poco duro con ella?

Eriol bufó – Porque lo fuiste, ella está realmente preocupada por el descontrol de sus poderes y puedo entenderla, no es una situación normal y menos para una Cardcaptor, y tú pareciera que no la tomaras en serio.

-Lo hago – Refutó Syaoran – O eso hacía, es que ella me pone los pelos de punta con su afán de ser tan correcta, no puedo ni hacerle una broma.

-He tenido algunas oportunidades de hablar con ella el último mes, y debes recordar que fue educada la mayor parte de su vida en casa, no está acostumbrada a que le hagan bromas, y mucho menos en situaciones importantes.

-Eso no la excusa de ser una aburrida.

-Pues no creo que tenga muchas ganas de divertirse en este momento cuando sus poderes están fuera de control y el chico que se supone que la ayudaría renunció – Dijo duramente Eriol.

Syaoran bufó – Ella me hizo renunciar.

-Ella solo quería que te tomaras en serio esto, y la defiendo – Respondió Eriol – A veces sueles ser demasiado pesado, además si le agregas el hecho de que la detestas.

-No la detesto – Dijo Syaoran rápidamente para sorpresa tanto de Eriol como de sí mismo – Ehm, a lo que me refiero es que no me molestaba enseñarle, es solo que ella me sacó de mis casillas, por eso le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Pero te sientes culpable – Agregó Eriol – Lo cual quiere decir que te importa.

Syaoran se quedó callado analizando todas las palabras que le acababa de decir su mejor amigo, tal vez detestaba el hecho de que él usara el monitoreo de los sentimientos en él, pero debía admitir que sus lecciones siempre eran las más acertadas, y en esta ocasión no era la excepción, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó de su cama y se puso las pantuflas dirigiéndose a la puerta sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, a lo cual Eriol le habló perspicazmente desde su cama.

\- ¿He sido de ayuda?

Él suspiró resignado – Tal vez seas un idiota a veces, pero siempre ayudas. Gracias – Eriol sonrió complacido mientras veía como su mejor amigo salía de la habitación.

Syaoran por su parte, salió de la residencia rápidamente antes de arrepentirse por lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a una de las residencias femeninas, sabía que ella estaba ahí porque era la misma que la de Meiling, por lo que no fue dificil encontrarla.

Al llegar ahí tuvo que ser cuidadoso, ya que se suponía que los chicos no podían ir a la residencia de las chicas durante las noches, y viceversa. Obviamente, esta regla era rota por quienes sabían hacerlo de la forma más discreta, por lo que él trataría de ser más silencioso que de costumbre. Tuvo que revisar puerta por puerta viendo los nombres de las estudiantes gravados en ellas, sin embargo, en la planta baja no tuvo ningún éxito, por lo que tuvo que ir hasta el primer piso, rogando a todos los Dioses que esa chica no viviera en el último piso.

Registró los nombres en las puertas de nuevo y respiró tranquilo cuando en la puerta número 08 pudo leer en la placa "T. Daidoji y S. Kinomoto", por lo que dio unos ligeros toques a la puerta para no hacer demasiado ruido, ya eran las pasadas las 8:00 de la noche y debía pasar inadvertido. Las chicas demoraron un poco en responder, sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos expuesto en el pasillo fue la ojiverde quien abrió la puerta de su habitación, ella también estaba en pijamas y lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, así como Tomoyo cuando se dio cuenta quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Sakura no sabía cómo actuar, ellos habían discutido la noche anterior y la verdad, es que aún estaba algo enojada, por lo que decidió mantenerse seria – ¿Se te ofrece algo, Li? ¿O sólo estás tratando de meterte en problemas de nuevo?

Syaoran rodó los ojos y luego tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de su habitación, y rápidamente fuera de la residencia, haciendo que al estar afuera ella empezara a forcejar.

\- ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella enojada.

-Mira la hora, Kinomoto – Empezó a decir él – Llevamos casi media hora de retraso, y sabes que odio la impuntualidad.

-Li si esta es una de tus bromas de mal gusto, no estoy de humor para ellas – Dijo Sakura viendo que se dirigían al gimnasio de combate.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio – Respondió él evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, por lo que decidió dejar que la llevara hasta donde quisiera con tal y después la dejara hablar, de todas formas, aquel tiempo caminando hasta el lugar le permitió observar la actitud del chico esa noche, la cual no era para nada como la de la noche anterior, esta vez iba muy serio y su tono de voz no era burlón. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, ya que de por sí, ese día durante las clases ambos se dedicaron a ignorarse, sin embargo, estaba segura de que sea lo que sea que lo hiciera actuar así era algo que acababa de suceder, ya que él también se encontraba en pijamas.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio de combate se adentraron en el mismo, Sakura dejó que él la llevara hasta la arena de combate donde se suponía que debían entrenar, sin embargo, apenas estuvieran ahí lo encararía. Y solo pasaron unos minutos para que aquello se cumpliera, ya que al estar ahí Syaoran decidió soltar su muñeca, dejándola libre.

Sakura no era una persona violenta, a menos de que estuviese en el campo de batalla, por lo que simplemente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró al chico duramente – Entonces ¿vas a decirme qué hacemos aquí?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido – Es obvio ¿no? Vamos a entrenar.

Ella bufó – Dijiste que no estabas bromeando.

-No lo estoy haciendo – Dijo él empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues creo que quien entrenará eres tú, ya que ayer quedó muy claro que quieres que busque a "otro idiota que esté dispuesto a ayudarme sin recibir nada a cambio" – Aquello lo dijo un poco dolida.

Syaoran suspiró y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, ya que es obvio que ella estaba enojada y que no sería fácil convencerla de que esta vez sí estaba hablando en serio y de que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Si pues, no era mi intención decirte eso – Admitió Syaoran.

-Pues no mides tus palabras cuando hablas ¿lo sabías? Y puedes ser muy hiriente cuando te lo propones – Dijo ella sin apartar su mirada de él, podía ver fuego en sus ojos.

-Pues admito que tal vez me pasé haciendo una broma de ese tipo ya que no era el momento, pero debes admitir que tú también hablaste sin pensar cuando me dijiste que esto no me importaba – Respondió él seriamente.

\- ¡Pues no me lo demostraste! – Soltó ella empuñando sus manos y sintiendo que si no se alejaba pronto de él terminaría haciendo algo que no quería.

Syaoran miró sus manos cuando las empuñó, por lo que dedujo que en serio estaba enojada con él a tal punto que podría golpearlo, cosa que le dio una gran idea, sin embargo, no sabía si podría ponerla en práctica por lo que la chica estaba por decir.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Ante tal acción Syaoran decidió no pensarlo demasiado, por lo que la detuvo en seco cuando habló – Golpéame, Kinomoto.

Sakura no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y mirarlo incrédula – Eso sí que es una broma ¿no?

-Estoy hablado en serio – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos – Golpéame.

Ella lo miró extrañada por su actitud – Creo que en efecto terminaste de volverte loco, Li.

-Golpéame por haber hecho que te castigaran, golpéame por nuestra pelea de ayer, golpéame por haberte arrastrado por toda la escuela en pijamas, golpéame incluso por todas las veces que te he tratado mal desde que nos conocemos – Insistió él.

Sakura sentía más rabia con cada palabra que él decía, pero no entendía su insistencia, por lo que decidió mantenerse firme – Li no soy partidaria de la violencia, a menos que estemos en un combate o enfrentamiento, y esto no cuenta como uno.

Syaoran se dio cuenta que esos incentivos no fueron suficientes, aunque con cada palabra que le dijo pudo darse cuenta de que su mirada se llenaba de más rabia, debía decirle una última cosa que no tardó en llegar a su mente, por lo que decidió acercarse unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de ella, le dio una sonrisa socarrona y mirándola a los ojos susurró – Golpéame, gallina.

Y aquello fue sin duda, la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que Sakura mandó al carajo el no ser partidaria de la violencia, ya que el chico en serio la había hecho enojar, por lo que empezó dándole puñetazos en el pecho y los brazos, los cuales Syaoran debía admitir que eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para cumplir con lo que estaba tramando, por lo que decidió hablarle de nuevo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Kinomoto? Vaya que eres débil.

Y esa frase le hizo recordar a Sakura todas las veces que Syaoran le dijo que era débil cuando eran niños y él la superaba por mucho en los entrenamientos, por lo que esta vez decidió demostrarle que las cosas eran diferentes. La chica dejo de repartir solo puñetazos, y decidió usar sus habilidades de lucha y defensa que le había enseñado su entrenador. Y era justo eso lo que Syaoran necesitaba, había cumplido con su objetivo.

Cuando menos lo esperaron él y ella se encontraban en posición de pelea y empezaron a aplicar sus técnicas de defensa y combate con su contrincante. Syaoran debía admitir que Sakura no era tan fuerte, pero era bastante rápida y esa agilidad compensaba un poco la falta de fuerza, además, la chica sabía cómo mover sus pies sin tropezar.

Sakura por su parte, ni siquiera se había percatado de la técnica que había utilizado Syaoran para hacerla luchar, ya que se encontraba ocupada descargando la rabia que él mismo había causado en ella, sin embargo, debía admitir que aquello le gustaba, ya que Syaoran no se limitaba a usar ciertas técnicas solo porque ella fuese una chica, y aunque no las dominara tanto, se sentía satisfecha de enfrentarlas.

Syaoran logró aprisionarla entre sus brazos con fuerza, ella le daba la espalda e intentaba soltarse, y aunque pareciera imposible no se dejaría vencer, no esa vez por lo menos, no después de que la llamara gallina. Ella trataba de zafarse de él cuando sintió su voz en su oído haciéndola poner involuntariamente su piel erizada.

\- ¿Te rindes, Kinomoto?

Ella se rio sarcásticamente luchando con su respiración entrecortada – No me rindo tan fácilmente como tú, Li.

Y luego de decir aquello logró tomar los brazos de Syaoran y rápidamente pasarlos por encima de su cabeza pudiéndose zafar del chico, ella se giró rápidamente para quedar en frente de él, pero aun tomando sus manos con fuerza. Ambos se mantenían en esa posición con sus caras separadas solo a centímetros de distancia y sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus propias caras.

-Admítelo Kinomoto, eres débil y no podrás contra mí nunca.

-Lo dice el niño que perdió contra la "niña débil y torpe" en el Juicio Final.

-Tal vez ganaste el Juicio Final, pero eres incapaz de ganar una simple pelea sin nada de magia de por medio.

Ella lo miró desafiante y sonrió – No me subestimes, lobito.

-Ya lo he hecho, Kinomoto.

Sin embargo, al decir aquello Sakura usó sus pies para derribar a Syaoran limpiamente, quedando él tendido en el piso sorprendido al no haber visto venir aquel movimiento por parte de la chica, apenas Syaoran cayó ella se puso a horcadas sobre él y abriendo sus brazos a cada lado para soltar sus manos y tomarlo por las muñecas, de tal manera que podía sujetarlo fuertemente para que no se escapara y podían mirarse a los ojos intensamente.

Ambos jadeaban por la pelea que acababan de tener, sin embargo, eso no le impidió a Sakura darle una sonrisa triunfante al chico – ¿Qué decías, Li?

Él tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que aquella pelea había estado a su altura, la chica lo había sorprendido mucho, jamás pensó que ella siendo tan pacífica lograra conocer ese tipo de técnicas y usarlas sin ningún tipo de temor, cosa que le hizo sonreír involuntariamente, ya que le había gustado.

Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado sonriente para su gusto, ya que ella lo miraba de forma extraña, no admitiría nunca que ella había causado esa sonrisa, por lo que decidió hablarle para desviar el tema.

-No estuvo nada mal para haber sido tu primera clase, Kinomoto.

Y fue entonces cuando Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que todo había sido un plan – ¿Por fue que eso me hiciste enojar, Li?

-Vaya que eres astuta – Dijo él sarcásticamente para luego hablar en serio – Sí Kinomoto, te hice enojar porque necesitaba que de alguna forma empezáramos el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Pero tú dijiste que… – Sin embargo, ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la interrumpió.

-Olvida lo que dije ayer, y concéntrate en lo que digo ahora – Dijo él seriamente – Considero que estás bien con respecto a la defensa personal, aunque te falta un poco de fuerza sobre todo en los brazos, pero creo que lo has hecho muy bien considerando que incluso llevas un pijama puesto.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquel comentario, por lo que decidió que ya era momento de bajarse de encima del chico y sentarse a su lado en el suelo, evitando encontrar su mirada para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba avergonzada por haber mencionado su vestimenta.

Él pudo darse cuenta de su sonrojo por lo que decidió hablar para que no se incomodara más – Vale, lo hiciste bien hoy, aunque te haya tenido que traer arrastras hasta aquí.

Sakura decidió decir cualquier cosa esperando que su sonrojo se aplacara – Pues, tu modo para incentivarme a pelear estuvo bien, ya que de otra forma no lo hubiese hecho porque estaba muy enojada por lo de ayer, así que supongo que gracias.

-Las gracias me las das al final – Respondió él – Pienso que mañana deberías traer las cartas para que empecemos a pelear usando magia y ver en qué puedo ayudarte con cada carta.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Mañana? ¿Seguiremos con los entrenamientos?

\- ¿Ese era el plan o no, Kinomoto?

Sakura lo miró por un momento, y pudo ver su seriedad en aquello, incluso parecía que la persona del día anterior y de los años anteriores no fuese la misma que le estuviese hablando en ese momento, debía admitir que el chico se esforzó para convencerla de que estaba hablando en serio sobre seguir con sus clases, y aunque la hubiese hecho enojar solo por conseguirlo, aquello demostraba cuan comprometido estaba con eso.

Por lo que la chica le dio una sonrisa amigable y habló – Sí, ese es plan.

-Entonces, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora – Dijo él dándole lo que debió ser una rápida sonrisa ladeada, la cual él pensó que había pasado desapercibida para ella, ya que aquello había sucedido de manera involuntaria.

Sakura no podía creer que le había logrado sacar dos sonrisas aquel día, y sin pensarlo soltó algo – Pues entonces trataré mañana de no venir con un pijama.

Al no recibir respuesta del chico, sino una mirada llena de confusión Sakura se arrepintió por completo de haberlo dicho, ya que en su mente no sonaba tan tonto como en realidad había sido, por lo que antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa vergonzosa se levantó del suelo y salió prácticamente corriendo del gimnasio de combate con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

Por su parte, Syaoran había visto a la chica irse, sin embargo, la cara de confusión en su rostro era todo un poema, y no era porque no lo hubiese entendido, sino por otra cosa que lo dejó mucho más atónito.

 _-Acaso eso que ella acaba de hacerme fue… ¿una broma? –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Justo como lo prometí, he aquí el nuevo capítulo repleto de acción, admito que me gustó escribir esa pelea, pero de todas formas díganme que tal les ha parecido porque sigo sin ser experta en escribir ese tipo de cosas. También quiero saber que opinan de los poderes de Eriol los cuales no habían sido mencionados, prometo que se sabrá más al respecto en los próximos capítulos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! De verdad, me inspiran a seguir publicando puntualmente;)**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice leyendo. Nos leemos el lunes en el nuevo capítulo. Cuídense mucho y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Besos a todos.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**El guardián de la luna**

Las semanas pasaban volando entre las clases, los deberes y los entrenamientos nocturnos de Sakura y Syaoran, esto último lo estaban llevando de muy buena forma, tal vez se peleaban de vez en cuando, bien fuese entre ellos o con Kero, sin embargo, habían logrado entrenar mucho, y en cuanto al descontrol de las cartas, estas seguían prácticamente en las mismas condiciones, solo uno que otros cambios habían surgido por los consejos de Syaoran, sin embargo, estos no eran suficientes.

Este hecho los había llevado aquella tarde a visitar la biblioteca en compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo en busca de libros que pudieran ayudarles, y aunque hubiera pocas probabilidades de que encontraran algo, debido a que los temas que trataban esos libros eran meramente académicos, no debían descartar esa opción hasta haber incursionado ahí.

Sakura buscaba en las estanterías junto con Tomoyo, mientras Eriol y Syaoran se encontraban en las mesas leyendo los libros que ya habían tomado, sin embargo, por más que los ojearan una y otra vez apenas y lograban conseguir un poco de información sobre lo que estaban buscando, cosa que los tenía un tanto desanimados.

Las chicas volvieron con un par de libros más y se sentaron con ellos a dedicarse a ayudarlos a buscar, y luego de un rato leyendo, todos los presentes resoplaron resignados y fue Syaoran el primero que habló.

-No puede ser que haya millones de libros con la biografía de Clow, pero ninguno que hable sobre cómo fueron creadas las cartas.

-Ha de ser un tema delicado cuando el director Clow no se atrevió a publicarlo ni siquiera en sus biografías – Dijo Sakura.

-Es difícil que encontremos algo así en estos libros, ya que si se fijan son sólo historia sobre él, no sobre sus poderes – Agregó Tomoyo cerrando un libro.

-Es cierto – Acotó Eriol estando de acuerdo con la amatista – Incluso he visto más veces mi apellido y el de Syaoran en estos libros que algo sobre el origen de las cartas.

-Es el precio por ser familiares de Clow – Dijo Tomoyo.

-Pues quisiera que ser familiar de Clow significara tener acceso a información como la que estamos buscando – Dijo Syaoran.

-No somos tan afortunados – Respondió Eriol.

-Tú sí – Le dijo su mejor amigo – Tuviste la suerte de heredar poderes parecidos a los de Clow, aunque no tan potentes.

\- ¿Es cierto, Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

Él asintió y Sakura volvió a hablar – Pero Li también es un descendiente del mago Clow ¿por qué sus poderes son tan diferentes?

-Porque Syaoran es pariente mucho más lejano de Clow, y sus poderes remontan de la cultura oriental, mientras que los mío son de la cultura occidental, además soy pariente más directo, me parezco más a él no solo físicamente, sino también porque de alguna forma logré heredar ciertos poderes que solo él posee.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Puedo monitorear sentimientos y hacer poderosas barreras protectoras – Explicó Eriol – Sin embargo, el poder más significativo que heredé fue el de la hipnosis, por lo que sé, solo él y yo lo poseemos.

Sakura escuchaba con atención y se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de aquello último, debido a que en ciertas ocasiones su madre le había mencionado a su padre algo sobre la hipnosis, pero siempre que lo hacían él se tensaba y le decía que prefería no usarla. Tal vez nunca se lo hubiesen dicho directamente por no considerarla lo suficientemente madura, pero ella estaba segura de que su padre también contaba con esa habilidad, cosa que le resultó bastante rara dada la explicación de Eriol, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto.

-No quiero arruinar esta clase sobre nuestras familias, pero les recuerdo que no hemos encontrado nada que nos ayude con el problema de Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran.

-Yo vi algunos otros libros sobre el mago Clow en las estanterías del final – Respondió Sakura – No sé si nos ayuden mucho, pero creo que no estaría demás revisarlos.

-Nos faltan por revisar un par de estos libros aún – Agregó Tomoyo.

-Ella tiene razón – Dijo Eriol – Creo que puedo quedarme aquí con Tomoyo a leer mientras consigues los nuevos libros ¿o prefieres que vaya yo?

-Tranquilo, puedo ir yo – Dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando ella vio como Eriol y Tomoyo estiraron la mano para tomar el mismo libro, cosa que hizo que sus manos se tocaran por unos momentos y posteriormente, que ambos se sonrojaran hasta la coronilla y las separaran de inmediato.

-Discúlpame Eriol – Dijo rápidamente Tomoyo – Puedo tomar otro.

-No te preocupes – Se apresuró a decir él – Insisto en que tomes ese, tú lo ibas a agarrar primero.

Para Syaoran aquel comportamiento por parte de su amigo tampoco pasó desapercibido, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto porque Sakura le habló – Li ven conmigo a buscar los otros libros.

-Pero puedo quedarme a leer también – Se quejó él.

Sakura decidió tomarlo del brazo y levantarlo para darle una mirada cómplice – Vamos, hay unos que están muy arriba y no quiero usar esas viejas escaleras de nuevo, necesito tu ayuda por favor.

Y sin dejarlo si quiera responder ella lo arrastró del brazo alejándose de las mesas donde dejaron a sus dos amigos con un montón de libros, Sakura no soltó su brazo ni por un momento hasta que llegaron a las últimas estanterías y ella se dedicaba a leer los lomos de los libros.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Kinomoto? – Preguntó él aun un poco desconcertado por su actitud.

Sakura rodó los ojos y lo encaró – No te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

-Es obvio que no – Admitió él con el ceño fruncido – ¿Cuenta de qué?

-De que Eriol y Tomoyo se pusieron algo nerviosos cuando tomaron el mismo libro.

\- ¿Y qué rayos tengo yo que ver en eso?

-Qué tú y yo estábamos estorbando – Respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Traerte aquí fue la excusa perfecta para dejarlos solos unos momentos.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo – ¿Estás tratando de juntar a Eriol con Daidoji?

Sakura se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, se suponía que nadie debería saber que a Tomoyo le gustaba Eriol, y mucho menos el mejor amigo de este, por lo que decidió darse la vuelta y buscar los libros.

-Yo sólo digo que el ambiente se puso un poco tenso cuando eso pasó, por lo que era nuestro momento para salir de ahí.

-Se supone que vinimos a investigar sobre Clow, no a que esos dos tuvieran una cita en la biblioteca, de todas formas, eso está prohibido.

-No es una cita – Respondió Sakura tomando un libro y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de forma extraña – ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan correcto?

Aquella acotación por parte de la chica tomó a Syaoran por sorpresa, ya que era cierto ¿desde cuándo le importaba si venían a estudiar o a conquistar a una chica? Es como si estuviese actuando de manera inconsciente y no tenía la menor idea a que se debía.

-Yo… ehm – Trataba de decir él buscando algún argumento válido para debatirle eso a la chica – Estoy demostrándote que tomo en serio esto de tu entrenamiento, y si no sabemos que está ocasionando tu problema no podremos continuar.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante ante aquella respuesta por lo que simplemente se le quedó mirando perspicazmente, él se sintió raro al ser observado por ella de esa manera por lo que no pudo evitar hablarle.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras, Kinomoto?

Ella al principio ni siquiera se inmutó ante su comentario, y no fue hasta unos minutos después cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y le habló dándole la espalda – Nada, no es nada.

Syaoran prefirió no insistirle, ya que sabía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a buscar libros en la estantería opuesta a la que ella estaba buscando. Él mientras hacía aquello no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho unos momentos antes y la forma en que lo había dicho _– ¿Desde cuándo te pones nervioso porque una chica te hace una pregunta tan banal? –._

Y sobre todo se cuestionó a sí mismo por su comportamiento desde el día que se había reencontrado con Sakura y la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando _– ¿Desde cuándo te pones nervioso porque una chica te mire fijamente, Li? Y más cuando esa chica es Kinomoto, no deberías ni siquiera estar dándole tanta importancia a esto… Tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar –._

Sakura por su parte, no estaba tan diferente a Syaoran, ya que en sus pensamientos también se debatía a si misma sobre el cambio tan radical que él estaba dando desde el día que decidieron entrenar por primera vez _– Se está preocupando incluso más que yo por esto… ¿Dónde quedó el chico de las bromas de mal gusto? –_ En ese momento se reprendió a si misma por pensar algo como eso – _¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es obvio que sólo está haciendo lo que el director le pidió, no hay ningún cambio, no hay razón para que haya uno… ¿o sí? –._

Sakura decidió sacudir su cabeza negativamente y alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Fijó su vista en un libro el cual podría alcanzar si se ponía de puntas y así no usaría la vieja escalera de nuevo ni molestaría a Syaoran, quien estaba de espaldas a ella. La chica decidió hacer aquello, sin embargo, cuando estaba por alcanzarlo unas manos tomaron ese mismo libro y alguien habló.

\- ¿Necesitabas este?

Sakura se giró para ver al dueño de esa voz y no podía creer a quien estaba viendo, un chico alto con cabello platinado, gafas y una sonrisa amigable – ¡Yukito! – Y luego de ella lo abrazó.

Syaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sakura por lo que se giró para encontrarse a la chica abrazando efusivamente a un joven al cual no pudo verle la cara, de inmediato frunció el ceño y sintió tanta rabia que empuñó sus manos, no tenía ni idea porque se sentía de esa manera, pero no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo.

Sakura se separó del joven y fue cuando Syaoran vio su rostro, se trataba de la falsa identidad de Yue, lo había conocido antes del Juicio Final y hasta dónde sabía él y Sakura eran muy cercanos incluso antes de que los poderes de ella despertaran ya que el chico iba a la escuela con el hermano de ella y por lo que sabía, actualmente ambos jóvenes se encontraban juntos, sin embargo, eso no apaciguaba su rabia y, además, seguía desconcertado ya que no sabía qué hacía ahí.

-Me alegra mucho verte – Dijo Sakura al muchacho.

-También a mi – Respondió él para luego fijar su mirada en Syaoran quien lo miraba duramente – Eres ese chico que fue a Tomoeda hace unos años ¿no? El descendiente de Clow que también podía ser el Cardcaptor.

-Sí, soy yo – Contestó Syaoran con cara de pocos amigos – Y tú eres la falsa identidad de Yue.

-Li – Dijo Sakura enojada – Se llama Yukito.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ignorando el regaño de Sakura.

La chica miró a Yukito confundida y le habló – No quiero ser maleducada, pero también me pregunto lo mismo.

Yukito les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No es por nada malo, pero preferiría explicarte en privado.

Sakura entendió que era un tema relacionado con todo el asunto de sus poderes, por lo que la biblioteca no era el lugar más apropiado para hablar.

-Debo regresar a la oficina de Clow con la señorita Akizuki – Dijo Yukito.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, pero te lo explicaré todo cuando hablemos – Dijo Yukito.

-Entonces ven al gimnasio de combate esta noche a eso de las 8:00 – Se apresuró a decir ella para sorpresa de Syaoran – Ahí podremos hablar en privado.

-Está bien – Estuvo de acuerdo Yukito – Te veo esta noche, hasta luego.

Sakura asintió y luego vio cómo Yukito se alejaba de las estanterías, cuando la chica se iba a disponer a seguir en su búsqueda de libros se encontró con la cejuda mirada de Syaoran.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- ¿Ahora lo invitas a nuestros entrenamientos privados? – Dijo él casi involuntariamente.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Llevo a Kero a todos los entrenamientos y nunca te quejas, él es mi otro guardián y necesita saberlo todo y tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que pudiste haberme consultado.

\- ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para invitar a mis guardianes? Bastante lógico, Li – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos sin saber qué decir, aunque no hizo falta que pensara más ya que ella se dio la vuelta y se fue de esa sección solo con dos libros entre sus brazos, era obvio que se había enojado.

Él suspiró resignado sin quitar la vista del pasillo por donde ella se había ido _– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

 **oOo**

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces – Finalizó Sakura mirando la majestuosa figura de Yue.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas? – Preguntó Kero mirando al guardián de la luna.

Yue lo pensó un momento mientras miraba a su dueña, al otro guardián y al descendiente de Clow Todos se encontraban en el gimnasio de combate desde hacía media hora. Él había llegado en su forma falsa, sin embargo, sabía que para que fuese de ayuda debería transformarse en Yue.

-Pienso que lo que dice el descendiente de Clow tiene mucho sentido – Dijo mirando al aludido – No creo que tenga que ver con la magia de Sakura, de otra forma el báculo no funcionaría.

-Por los momentos lo único que ha fallado son las cartas – Dijo Sakura.

-Pues ahí es donde radica el problema – Respondió Yue seriamente – Además, si fuese tu magia también Kerberos y yo nos veríamos afectados.

-Él tiene razón – Dijo Syaoran.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué las cartas no me obedecen si mi magia está bien? – Indagó Sakura.

-Quisiera verte usar las cartas contra mí – Pidió Yue – En especial las que sirven fielmente a la luna, quiero ver si son capaces de hacerme daño.

-En ese caso deberías también usar las cartas del sol contra mí – Dijo Kero – Si algo sale mal te protegeremos.

Sakura asintió, a lo cual Kero realizó su majestuosa transformación mientras la chica transformaba el báculo en forma de estrella. Ella se acercó un momento a su bolso del gimnasio para sacar las cartas, y justo ahí se encontraba Syaoran, ambos se miraron unos momentos, las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre ellos desde la pequeña discusión que tuvieron en la biblioteca y no se habían hablado más que para lo necesario.

Ella estuvo a punto de irse sin decirle nada hasta que él la tomó del brazo y le habló evitando mirarla a los ojos – Ten cuidado y no utilices tu magia a toda su potencia o podrías hacerte daño.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, sin embargo, no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa ladeada y un poco avergonzada – Gracias, Li.

Él soltó su brazo y vio como caminaba hasta el centro de la arena donde se encontraban los dos guardianes esperándola. Al estar ahí los poderosos seres empezaron a utilizar su magia para atacar a su dueña de manera que esta pudiera utilizar las cartas, sin embargo, el combate solo duró lo suficiente para que Sakura usara a _Windy_ y a _Watery_ contra un ataque de Yue, y en vista de que las cartas no le respondían correctamente, sobre todo porque estas eran cartas pertenecientes a los cuatro elementos, se descontrolaron haciendo que la ráfaga de viendo hecha con _Windy_ se devolviera a Sakura y la elevara por los aires.

\- ¡Kinomoto! – Dijo Syaoran involuntariamente viéndola por los aires y levantándose de la banca para acercarse a la arena de combate.

\- _¡Fly!_ – Fue la primera carta que se le vino a la mente para evitar una fuerte caída, los guardianes volvieron al suelo extrañados, sin embargo, cuando la chica estuvo a unos pocos metros del suelo la carta deshizo su transformación haciéndola caer estrepitosamente.

Syaoran se adelantó para atajarla, cosa que logró hacer debido a que ella no estaba a una altura tan elevada, debido al peso de Sakura ambos cayeron al suelo, pero al menos Syaoran pudo evitar que ella se hiciera daño por culpa de la carta.

Al estar tendidos en el suelo Sakura se vio a si misma envuelta en los brazos de Syaoran y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco antes de separarse de él y quedarse sentada a su lado, estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero Kero habló.

-Esto fue sin duda más corto de lo que esperaba.

-Pero fue suficiente para darnos cuenta de algo – Dijo Yue seriamente – Las cartas ni siquiera llegaron a tocarme, inmediatamente se dedicaron a devolverle los ataques a Sakura.

-Entonces quieres decir que ¿el problema soy yo? – Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido – Dijo Syaoran al guardián de la luna – ¿Por qué querrían las cartas lastimarla?

-Es solo una suposición – Dijo Yue suspirando profundamente – Regresaré a mi identidad falsa, y estaré al tanto de todo lo que pase.

Los presentes asintieron mientras veían como tanto Yue como Kero deshacían sus transformaciones mediante un brillo de luz que los hizo deslumbrarse, para luego darle paso al pequeño guardián alado, quien fue directamente hasta el bolso de Sakura a buscar algo de comer, y al gentil Yukito, el cual al ver a Sakura en el suelo le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al joven de ojos color chocolate.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Preguntó Yukito preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Cuando ella respondió esto Yukito sonrió y luego miró a Syaoran para tenderle su mano y ayudarlo a levantarse también, sin embargo, el orgullo del chico lo llevó a levantarse él mismo y luego hablar.

-No te molestes.

Yukito sintió cierto recelo en su tono de voz, sin embargo, eso no le impidió hablarle con la misma amabilidad de siempre – ¿Tú también estás bien?

Syaoran se sorprendió por la forma en que el joven se preocupaba por él aun cuando lo trató de aquella manera, por lo que desvió la mirada antes de hablar – Ehm, si estoy bien.

Yukito sonrió complacido – Creo que es tiempo de que vuelva a mi habitación, mañana me espera otro día de trabajo con la señorita Akizuki.

\- ¿Estarás trabajando todo el año con ella y con el director Clow? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Sí, decidí venir a trabajar aquí para poder cuidarte – Respondió Yukito.

Sakura se sorprendió – ¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?

-Él fue quien me convenció de que debería venir a cuidarte ya que él no podría – Él vio como Sakura bajaba su mirada sintiéndose culpable – No te preocupes, nos veremos cada fin de semana cuando vaya a Tomoeda, pero también debo cumplir mis deberes como tu guardián y él lo entiende.

Por aquellas palabras Sakura no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa y luego Yukito habló – Entonces me retiro, buenas noches a todos.

-Hasta luego, Yukito – Dijo Sakura despidiéndose.

-Adiós, Tsukishiro – Respondió Syaoran secamente.

El joven abandonó el gimnasio de combate, dejando a los dos adolescentes en medio de la arena parados. Sakura entonces se giró un poco incómoda aun por la discusión de esa tarde en la biblioteca, pero no podía dejar pasar decirle aquello al chico.

-Muchas gracias por atajarme, de nuevo – Dijo ella haciéndole referencia a cuando también la había ayudado en la biblioteca durante su castigo.

-No fue nada – Respondió él evitando sus ojos – Sólo ten más cuidado al usar a _Fly._

Ella sonrió amablemente – Lo haré.

Ambos se removieron incómodos después de ese último comentario de ella, y de esta misma forma, sentían que necesitaban decir algo sobre la discusión, o por lo menos así lo sentía Sakura ya que decidió hablar y sacarlo a colación, aunque ella no supiera la razón del enojo del chico.

-Li sobre lo de esta tarde en la biblioteca… – Pero se vio interrumpida por él.

-No tiene importancia, sólo olvídalo.

-Pero Li, no entiendo porque te enojaste de esa forma – Siguió ella – ¿Fue por Yukito?

-No, Kinomoto – Mintió él tomando su bolso de gimnasia rápidamente – Sólo olvídalo, nos vemos mañana en clases.

Y sin dejarla decir algo más salió casi corriendo del lugar con ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haber sido tan obvio que incluso ella se pudo dar cuenta, y aunque él siguiera negándolo y sin poder creerlo, era obvio que lo que había sentido era un gran ataque de celos hacía el chico de cabello platinado

 _-No tengo que estar celoso, esto no es nada –_ Se repetía a si mismo tratando de creérselo, y para su desgracia, no fue así.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno he aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me alegro de que en el anterior a todos les haya gustado la pelea, en este no incluí una como tal sino algo super pequeño, de todas formas, quería darle más importancia a hablar un poco más sobre los poderes de Eriol y a introducir al personaje de Yue y Yukito, ya me encantan no podía dejarlos por fuera.**

 **Ahora bien, díganme que tal les ha parecido la actitud de Syaoran con respecto a la presencia de Yukito en la escuela, espero leerlos en los comentarios, saben que eso es lo que a mi me entretiene y me relaja así que los veo ahí ;)**

 **Para todos mis lectores de México quiero decirles que tengan mucha fuerza, me he enterado del terremoto por el que pasaron hace poco, espero que no haya pasado nada. Besos a todos, este capítulo va para ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo, espero que tengan una buena semana. Cuídense, les mando muchos saludos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cuestión de los Li.**

-Sabía que te quedaría perfecto – Decía Tomoyo haciéndole los últimos arreglos a su diseño.

Sakura se sentía un poco avergonzada, a decir verdad, ya que Tomoyo le había dado un vestido sencillo que le quedaba muy bien, sin embargo, ella no solía usar vestidos porque en casa no salía mucho, y cuando lo hacía era con su ropa de diario, por lo que usar ese tipo de ropa la hacía sentir un poco cohibida.

\- ¿Crees que me queda bien? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Bromeas? Te ves fantástica – Dijo Tomoyo dejando a su amiga para buscar su cámara.

Sakura aprovechó aquello para acercarse al espejo de su habitación y mirarse, el diseño de Tomoyo consistía en un sencillo vestido color rosa hasta las rodillas, este no tenía mangas y se ajustaba hasta la cintura, por lo que permitía realzar sus atributos, además, la acompañaba una fina chaqueta de algodón color celeste, y, a decir verdad, le gustó mucho como le quedaba aquel atuendo.

-Eso se te ve muy bien, Sakura – Dijo Kero mirando a su dueña.

-Gracias. Tienes un don para hacer ropa muy bonita, Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura aun mirándose al espejo.

-Pues me gusta mucho hacerlo, sobre todo cuando a mis modelos les quedan tan bien.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquello – No soy modelo.

-Pues me temo que hoy lo serás – Dijo Tomoyo apuntándola con su cámara – Porque necesito fotos de ese vestido.

La ojiverde la miró incrédula – ¿Hablas en serio? – Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa – ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No sé cómo posar y menos con un vestido!

-Pero si te queda maravilloso – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de convencerla.

-Pues entonces póntelo tú y yo te tomo las fotos – Respondió Sakura.

\- ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Será divertido! – Animó Kero.

-No será lo mismo si lo uso yo, ya lo he hecho con tus medidas – Refutó la amatista – Incluso podrías usarlo para salir alguna vez.

\- ¿Con quién podría salir? – Dijo ella sentándose en la cama – Tú tienes más probabilidades de hacerlo que yo.

Kero rodó los ojos – Van a hablar sobre chicos – Y diciendo esto fue hasta su cama para comer un par de galletas, ya que prefería no meterse en ese tipo de conversaciones.

Tomoyo la miró con confusión y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco – ¿De qué hablas?

-No te harás la desentendida conmigo – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – Vi lo que pasó con Eriol el otro día en la biblioteca, por esa razón insistí en que Li se fuese conmigo.

\- ¡¿Tú hiciste eso para dejarnos solos?!

Sakura se río fuertemente – Sí, y no me niegues que no estabas feliz por ello, además vi perfectamente como él también se sonrojaba cuando tocaron sus manos.

-Fue un accidente – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de restarle importancia.

-Sí, pero uno que les gustó mucho – Refutó Sakura – Ahora ¿vas a contarme de lo que hablaron?

Tomoyo se puso muy roja para luego sentarse junto a su amiga en la cama, ella suspiró resignada – Sí hablamos, al principio de los libros obviamente, pero como tú y Li tardaron más de la cuenta pudimos hablar sobre temas banales, y…

Sakura la miró intrigada – ¿Y?

-Pues me dijo que le gustaba pasar tiempo con nosotras, que no sabía porque antes no hablábamos tanto.

-Corrección, le gusta pasar tiempo contigo – Respondió Sakura.

Tomoyo enrojeció – Habló de ambas, no de mí.

-Habló de ti, no he estado tanto tiempo con él este año como tú, estoy segura de que le agradas mucho.

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar.

-Pero es lindo verlos juntos, te juro que hacen una bella pareja – Dijo Sakura con sinceridad.

-No somos una pareja.

-Todavía – Aseguró Sakura.

Tomoyo decidió cambiar un poco el tema – Pues tú no te quedas atrás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la ojiverde confundida.

-A Li.

Kero desde su cama miró a su dueña con confusión al escuchar eso y le habló – Sakura no me dirás que te gusta el mocoso.

\- ¡No! – Sakura se sonrojó un poco y luego se dirigió a su amiga – ¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasa con Li?

-Pues que, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta él ha cambiado – Dijo Tomoyo – Y, además, está celoso del joven Tsukishiro.

Sakura bufó – Li no está celoso, no tiene por qué estarlo, además Yukito es solo un amigo… ¡Es el novio de mi hermano!

-Independientemente de quién sea, Li está celoso – Aseguró Tomoyo.

-No lo está – Trató de evitar el tema Sakura.

-Entonces ¿cómo explicas su comportamiento cuando estuvieron con el joven Tsukishiro el otro día? – Refutó Tomoyo – Por lo que me contaste lucía bastante enojado solo porque él era amable contigo.

-Sabes que Li es un amargado por naturaleza, y siempre busca la excusa perfecta para discutir conmigo.

-Precisamente porque le agradas – Dijo la amatista.

\- ¿Yo? ¿agradarle? Sólo me soporta – Respondió Sakura con un tono apagado.

Tomoyo se fijó en el cambio de actitud de amiga por lo que puso una mano en su hombro y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo – Yo pienso que sí le caes bien, incluso ahora pasa tiempo con nosotras, antes yo ni siquiera le hablaba más que para un saludo.

-Es solo porque le prometió al director Clow ayudarme – Dijo Sakura – No creo que lleguemos a ser amigos.

-Yo creo que ya lo son – Respondió Tomoyo – Amigos en un extraño sentido de la palabra, pero amigos.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta, Tomoyo fue quien se levantó para abrir y se encontró con una chica de cabello largo y negro recogido en dos altas coletas.

-Hola Meiling – Dijo la amatista sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Hola Tomoyo – Respondió la chica entrando a la habitación – Lamento llegar tarde ¿qué vestido usaré esta vez? – Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Sakura sentada en la cama.

-Oh, pero si es la chiquilla – Dijo Kero al verla entrar.

-Y tú eres el muñeco parlante – Respondió Meiling, Kero le sacó la lengua y ella le devolvió el gesto, para después centrar su vista en la chica frente a ella.

La ojiverde se tensó un poco al verla ya que no se cruzaban desde el primer día de clases cuando prácticamente la intimidó, sin embargo, Sakura no era del tipo rencorosa por lo que le dio una sonrisa amigable – Hola, Li – Al decir esto le resultó algo incómodo ya que así solía decirle a Syaoran, no a su prima, pero no tenía de otra, ellos poseían el mismo apellido.

Meiling frunció el ceño – Hola, Kinomoto – Y luego pasó hasta la cama de Tomoyo y ahí se sentó para hablarle a la chica – ¿Qué has diseñado?

-Oh, solo dos vestidos ya que he estado muy ocupada con algunas cosas – Respondió Tomoyo parcialmente, ya que no podía decirle a la chica sobre el fallo en los poderes de Sakura y los entrenamientos de esta con Syaoran.

-Entiendo, yo he estado atestada de tarea los últimos días – Dijo Meiling.

Tomoyo sacó del closet otro vestido, solo que este era más formal y de color verde jade, se lo pasó a su amiga para que esta entrara al baño a ponérselo. Cuando Meiling estuvo en el baño Tomoyo le habló en susurros a Sakura.

-Ni creas que hemos terminado con la conversación sobre Li.

-No veo el motivo para continuar con esa conversación – Dijo Sakura en el mismo tono.

-Claro que sí, es obvio que algo le pasa.

-Pues no tiene que ver conmigo.

-Claro que sí – Refutó Tomoyo.

Unos minutos después de eso Meiling salió del baño luciendo un precioso vestido color verde jade ajustado hasta las rodillas, el cual tenía como detalle la espalda semi-descubierta. La chica había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo – ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te queda justo a la medida, me encanta como se te ve ese color – Dijo Tomoyo apuntándola con su cámara.

-Te ves muy linda – Dijo Sakura sinceramente.

Meiling miró a la chica duramente, sin embargo, al ver que ella estaba siendo bastante honesta decidió suavizar sus facciones – Gracias, Kinomoto.

Ella sonrió – Puedes llamarme Sakura.

La chica originaria de China se asombró mucho al escuchar aquello, ya que no esperaba que a pesar de sus miradas duras y sus malos tratos la chica todavía fuese así de amable con ella, por lo que decidió ser un poco más flexible.

-En ese caso, tú puedes decirme Meiling, además, sé que le dices Li a mi primo.

-Sí, y me alegra poder llamarte por tu nombre – Dijo Sakura para sorpresa de ella – Sabes, pienso que no tuvimos una buena primera impresión y me disculpo, ya que sé que debiste sentirte preocupada por tu primo.

-Aguarda ahí – Dijo Meiling sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas – No será esto un plan ¿o sí?

Sakura la miró confundida – ¿Un plan? ¡No para nada!

-Creo que se te cruzaron los cables, chiquilla – Respondió Kero.

Sin embargo, Meiling lo ignoró y siguió hablándole a la ojiverde – Entonces ¿esto no es un plan para vengarte de Syaoran? Porque si es así déjame decirte que es él quien tiene todo el derecho de vengarse sobre ti por lo del Juicio Final, y que yo lo apoyaré al cien por ciento.

-Chiquilla te has vuelto loca – Dijo Kero ganándose una mirada de odio de la chica.

-Meiling creo que estás exagerando un poco – Dijo Tomoyo con cara de pánico.

-Te aseguro que no es nada malo – Respondió Sakura de inmediato – Es sólo que pensé que podríamos ser amigas, no veo razones para no serlo.

-Eres la rival de Syaoran – Dijo Meiling con desconfianza.

-Fuimos rivales – Refutó Sakura – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora es solo otro compañero de clases, te aseguro que no quiero hacerle daño, ni siquiera cuando fue el Juicio Final fue mi intención hacerle daño.

Meiling se quedó en silencio unos cuantos minutos sosteniéndole la mirada a Sakura, la verdad es que en ese momento la ojiverde pudo darse cuenta de que ella y Syaoran si se parecían un poco, sobre todo en la forma de fruncir el ceño cuando estaban enojados, y aquello sin duda parecía ser cuestión de los Li, sin embargo, no era algo que estuviera en posición de refutarle a la chica.

Meiling se acercó a Sakura y la miró seriamente – Supongo que puedo intentar ser tu amiga, solo porque veo que te llevas bien con Tomoyo y sé que ella no le haría daño ni a Syaoran ni a nadie.

-Vaya trato, chiquilla – Dijo el guardián.

-Kero basta, guarda silencio – Le dijo Sakura para luego dirigirse a Meiling – Te aseguro que yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero tener un año normal en la escuela y hacer amigos, eso es todo, no vengo a competir con Li, eso quedó en el Juicio Final.

Meiling no dijo nada más simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura, y ella se la devolvió, y la siguiente que habló fue Tomoyo quien las apuntaba a ambas con su cámara – En vista de que ya todo quedó aclarado deberíamos proceder a tomar las fotos.

-No soy una modelo, Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura en tono suplicante.

Meiling se rio – Yo tampoco lo era hasta que Tomoyo me hizo convertirme en su modelo personal, así que puedo enseñarte como hacerlo.

\- ¿De veras?

Meiling asintió y Sakura respondió – Gracias.

-Supongo que para eso son las amigas – Dijo la pelinegra.

Sakura sonrió, sin embargo, la que habló emocionada fue Tomoyo – Entonces ¡Que comience la sesión!

 **oOo**

Sakura corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, por lo que al llegar a la arena del gimnasio de combate su respiración estaba entrecortada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello hecho un desastre, cosa que cuando Syaoran vio le causó un poco de gracia, sin embargo, cuando la chica se acercó apenada por su retraso, él decidió molestarla un poco más.

-Llegas tarde, Kinomoto.

-Lo sé – Dijo ella poniendo su bolso de gimnasia en la banca – Lo siento mucho, es solo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde está el muñeco? – Preguntó con curiosidad al no ver a Kero por ningún lado.

-Está en la oficina del director con Yue, ambos querían revisar los libros que él tiene ahí – Explicó Sakura dejando sus cosas junto a las de Syaoran.

-Imagino que sería más fácil si Clow en este momento no estuviese de viaje.

Ella levantó los hombros – Supongo, pero se esfuerzan y lo agradezco.

\- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo para haber perdido la noción del tiempo? – Preguntó él con curiosidad mientras empezaba a estirarse.

Ella lo imitó para contestarle – Pues cosas de chicas, Tomoyo diseña ropa y hoy me ha pedido ser su modelo.

-Ah cierto – Respondió él – Meiling también ha sido su modelo varias veces.

-Sí, hoy posamos juntas – Dijo Sakura despreocupadamente.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido – ¿Tú y Meiling posaron juntas? ¿Ustedes son amigas?

-Bueno es una historia un poco complicada, ya que desde el día que la conocí hasta hoy ella pensaba que yo vine aquí a competir contigo y a hacerte daño, pero hoy le he explicado todo y nos hemos vuelto amigas.

-Vaya, no creí que fuese a confiar en ti tan rápido – Respondió él impresionado.

Ella se rio – Bueno en cierto modo me recordó mucho a ti por la forma en que ambos fruncen el ceño – Él sin pensarlo hizo aquello haciendo que ella lo señalara con un dedo – ¡Justo así!

-No es gracioso.

-Gracioso o no logré hacer una nueva amiga hoy – Dijo Sakura – Aunque fuese un poco dificil convencerla de que no planeaba hacerte daño, es tan persistente como tú, creo que es algo de familia.

-Eso tampoco es gracioso – Dijo él – No me parezco a Meiling.

-Sólo digo que ambos tienen el mismo carácter – Respondió la chica – ¿Tienen también los mismos poderes?

-No, Meiling no es descendiente de Clow como yo – Aclaró Syaoran – Por mucho tiempo pensamos que ella no tenía poderes, pero a los 14 años los desarrolló casi como un milagro.

\- ¿Qué tipo de poderes posee?

-Puede controlar el fuego, pero hasta cierto punto – Explicó él – Sin embargo, ha aprendido mucho a defenderse y a aplicar ciertas técnicas para usarlo.

-Es genial – Admitió Sakura.

-Y hablando de fuego, creí que hoy podríamos intentar usar a _Firey._

Sakura lo miró con temor – Pero no la he usado desde aquella vez en que casi incendio mi casa.

-Sé que no ha funcionado casi nada con las otras cartas, pero necesito que sigamos intentando cosas nuevas, y creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas a usar a _Firey._

Sakura resopló con la vista en el suelo, se sentía nerviosa y Syaoran pudo percibirlo, por lo que puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que ella posara sus ojos verdes en él – Te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo, voy a estar aquí contigo.

La chica sintió seguridad en sus palabras y luego de ello sintió la confianza necesaria si quiera para intentarlo por lo que le sonrió – Está bien, lo haré.

Syaoran y Sakura caminaron hasta el centro de la arena de combare, ella con el báculo y las cartas y él con su espada. Cuando estuvieron en posición Syaoran creó la simulación de esa noche para poder practicar. Por lo que ya era el momento de empezarla a atacar.

-Dios del trueno ¡ven! – Dijo Syaoran empezando con aquello.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y usó a _Jump_ para evitar los ataques de Syaoran, mientras que él seguía mandándole algunos ataques con el trueno y el viento. Hasta el momento las cartas estaban respondiendo de buena manera, ya que _Jump_ no se había destransformado aún.

Syaoran decidió poner aquello más intenso – Dios del agua ¡ven!

Y fue entonces cuando una lluvia torrencial se desató en todo el lugar, mientras Sakura veía el peligro temporal en el cual la había puesto Syaoran, él se acercó a ella para empezar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La verdad es que hacer aquello ya era parte de sus entrenamientos diarios, por lo que para la chica no fue ninguna sorpresa.

 _\- ¡Jump! –_ Dijo la chica saliendo de donde estaba peleando con Syaoran para poder acabar con la lluvia, pero no fue tan fácil, ya que él le mandó una ráfaga de viento que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por un momento.

-Tienes que ser más fuerte – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – E intenta atacarme.

-No tienes que adelantarte a lo que ya estaba por hacer – Respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie – _¡Thunder!_

Y al recibir aquel ataque Syaoran pudo evitarlo ya que de cualquier forma lo había visto venir y posó su mirada en el rayo que desaparecía a lo lejos y se hacía cada vez más pequeño para después convertirse en una carta para decepción de Sakura.

Él luego posó sus ojos en ella – Tienes que tomarme desprevenido.

-Y eso hice – Respondió ella rápidamente – _¡Light!_

Y al decir aquello logró que Syaoran diera un paso atrás por haber sido encandilando con la luz que desprendía el báculo mágico, por lo que aquello le dio la oportunidad a Sakura de buscar la carta que acabaría con aquella lluvia torrencial.

Sakura suspiró nerviosa y luego sin pensarlo demasiado la utilizó, solo que con menos energía que cuando lo hizo en su casa hacía tantos meses _– ¡Firey!_

Al usarla vio como el fuego salía del báculo y se desprendía por todo el lugar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera acabar con el fenómeno que había creado Syaoran, las llamas se devolvieron en forma de luz de bengala en dirección a Sakura, cosa de la que tuvo que escapar por temor a ser herida.

Sakura logró resguardarse en un rincón y escuchó la voz de Syaoran – ¡Kinomoto! Intenta sentir a la carta, no la obligues a hacer algo que no quiera.

\- ¡Pero se supone que soy su dueña!

\- ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo por una vez en la vida, por favor! – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos – Intenta hacerte uno con la carta y ambas podrán llegar a un acuerdo, creo que funcionará.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- ¡Hazlo, Sakura!

Ella miró al chico desconcertada, ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre, sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar ello, por lo que luego cerró sus ojos y tomó el báculo con fuerza entre sus manos ¿Cómo podía sentir a la carta? Se suponía que debía pensar en ella como un ser humano, por lo que decidió hacerlo de esa forma. Sakura mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se concentró en _Firey,_ suponía que sus sentimientos eran fuertes y que por eso actuaba de esa manera _– Tal vez no es de esta forma que quiere que la use –_ pensó ella concentrándose.

Al hacer aquello sintió una fuerza proveniente del báculo que se le transmitía de a poco _– Firey, no tienes por qué sentir furia, podemos hacer esto juntas –_ Y como si de un milagro se tratara las luces de bengala desaparecieron desde donde estaba Sakura y en cambio unas pequeñas bolas de fuego se dispersaron haciendo que la lluvia torrencial de Syaoran empezara a apaciguarse.

Le chico miraba la escena sin poder creer que había funcionado e involuntariamente sonrió mientras veía como todo se acababa y _Firey_ volvía a ser una carta color rosa. Sakura miraba la carta en sus manos sin poder creerlo y luego se giró para ver a Syaoran quien la miraba aun sonriendo, ella no pudo evitar acercarse corriendo a él y abrazarlo efusivamente.

\- ¡Funcionó! – Dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

La felicidad que Syaoran sentía era indescriptible por lo que ni siquiera se pudo contener de abrazar a la chica por la cintura y pegarla contra él – Te dije que lo harías.

\- ¡Gracias, Li! ¡Eso estuvo genial!

Syaoran y Sakura se abrazaron por unos momentos más, hasta que empezaron a separarse lentamente a tal punto de quedar muy cerca el uno del otro, la verdad es que no se habían dado cuenta de que aquel abrazo había sido bastante prolongado, y el hecho de que ahora estuviesen así de cerca no lo ponía mejor.

-Ehm – Dijo Syaoran inusualmente nervioso, pero sin poner distancia con ella – Creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí hoy, te felicito por tu avance.

-Yo te felicito a ti por esa gran idea – Dijo ella acariciando levemente el cabello de él porque sus manos estaban en su cuello dándole acceso a los cortos cabellos de esa zona, y sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían por la proximidad con Syaoran – Lo hicimos juntos.

-Sí, juntos – Respondió él sintiendo como su garganta se secaba, no podía dejar de mirarla y ni siquiera había soltado el agarre de su cintura.

Los dos adolescentes inconscientemente acercaban sus rostros buscando apartar la distancia entre ellos, sabían que ni siquiera estaban pensándolo, simplemente era algo que estaba pasando por la adrenalina y excitación del momento, podían sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban y ambos estaban a punto de perder los estribos.

Sin embargo, un ruido estrepitoso proveniente del pasillo principal los hizo separarse, lo más probable es que hayan sido las personas de la limpieza ya que a esa hora ellos solían haber terminado, pero no esa vez ya que ella llegó tarde y eso los había retrasado. Se separaron instantáneamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y los corazones a punto de salirse de sus pechos, se miraron un par de segundos antes de que fuese ella quien tomara su bolso del gimnasio para susurrar un débil "buenas noches" al chico, y salir finalmente del lugar sintiéndose aún algo exaltada.

Syaoran por su parte tuvo que quedarse unos momentos en el gimnasio mirando la salida, con la cabeza en blanco y con el corazón retumbando fuertemente en su pecho, tratando de hacerse la idea de que aquel pequeño acercamiento con ella no había sido nada y en lo absoluto lo había afectado, sin embargo, aquello se fue por la borda cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso por unos momentos cuando la tuvo así de cerca olvidó su propio nombre.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Por Dios, yo sé que ya hoy es viernes, pero tengo una buena excusa para no haber actualizado. Como muchos saben soy de Venezuela y pues digamos que las cosas aquí son bastante precarias, sucede que ayer en varios Estados hubo un corte de luz de 12 horas, y pues entre esos Estados estuvo el mío, estuve sin electricidad desde ayer en la tarde hasta la madrugada de hoy y por eso estaba desaparecida, espero que me entiendan y me disculpen por no haber actualizado puntualmente.**

 **Y bueno, contra viento y marea aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, díganme que piensan sobre la pelea y lo que pasó después, no me maten;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y pues nos leemos el lunes (si la electricidad lo permite). Los veo en los comentarios y les mando un beso enorme a todos. Cuídense.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bajo presión**

-Eso será todo por hoy, alumnos – Dijo el profesor Miyake cerrando su libro – Recuerden que los autobuses parten en dos horas para quienes vayan a casa y también recuerden que podrán volver a la escuela el domingo más a tardar a la noche, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Todos los estudiantes afirmaron con la cabeza para empezar a recoger sus pertenencias antes de irse a sus habitaciones a prepararse para sus respectivos viajes. En aquel fin de semana el director Clow lo había dado libre por los días feriados que se celebraban en Japón, por lo que le dio el permiso a todos los estudiantes de retirarse de la escuela durante 3 días para aquellos que desearan ir a casa con su familia, así como también dio la opción de que quienes quisieran quedarse en la escuela podrían hacerlo.

La mayoría de los alumnos se apresuraban en salir del salón ya que aún tenían muchas cosas por acomodar antes de que los autobuses partieran, sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Sakura.

\- ¿No quieres que te espere? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza – Hoy me toca servicio y supongo que tengo varias cosas que hacer, mejor te veo en la habitación.

-Está bien – Respondió la amatista acercándose a la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Tomoyo, espera! – La aludida se giró para encontrarse a Eriol corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-Eriol ¿qué sucede?

-Pues vi que te ibas sola porque Sakura tiene servicio, y Syaoran también tiene, por lo que creí que podría acompañarte, ya sabes para que no estemos solos – Aquello lo dijo con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta, sobre todo porque nunca había visto a Eriol nervioso, él solía ser muy sereno, por lo que miró de reojo a su amiga quien asentía con la cabeza felizmente dándole a la chica el ánimo de seguir con aquello.

La amatista no podía estar más feliz así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y unos momentos después ella y el chico salieron del salón de clases juntos. Sakura por su parte, había visto toda la escena, y no pudo sentirse más que feliz por su amiga, por lo que de alguna manera agradeció su servicio de aquel día.

Cuando los últimos alumnos salieron del salón cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos dejando a Sakura parada junto a su asiento, y a Syaoran quien se encontraba sentado detrás de ella con la mirada fija en el pupitre. Ellos no habían hablado para nada desde la noche anterior en el gimnasio de combate, después de su vergonzoso acercamiento no se habían atrevido ni siquiera a mirarse a los ojos, y para su mala suerte, ese día les tocaba hacer el servicio juntos.

Sakura dio un suspiro para luego encarar a Syaoran – Li voy a acomodar los pupitres ¿puedes llevar los libros a la biblioteca mientras yo hago eso?

Syaoran se sobresaltó, ya que se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos cuando la chica le habló, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego levantarse evitando su mirada y empezando a recoger los libros de los que debería encargarse.

Sakura ni siquiera discutió su actitud, simplemente se dispuso a arreglar los pupitres mientras el chico iba a la biblioteca. Ella desde la noche anterior había evitado pensar en el extraño momento que vivió con el chico, pero a decir verdad había sido imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, porque a pesar de que solo hubiese sido un simple acercamiento, para ella había sido el contacto más grande que había tenido con un chico en toda su vida.

Ella bajó la mirada un poco triste _– Él debe haber hecho eso millones de veces con otras chicas, por eso ni siquiera se ve afectado, esto no debió ser nada para él mientras que en mi causó todo un revuelo solo porque nos acercamos más de lo recomendado –_ En cierto modo, que se hayan tenido que separar la ponía un poco enojada, ya que, aunque le costara admitirlo, pudo quedarse en esa posición con él por horas.

Se sonrojó mucho al pensar en aquello _– ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? Estamos hablando del molesto Li Syaoran, el chico que me llamó "niña débil y torpe" todo nuestro entrenamiento cuando éramos pequeños y que hizo que me castigaran el primer día de clases… ¿Cómo es posible que estoy enojada porque no haya podido tener un poco más de tiempo a solas con él? –._

Entonces fue cuando Sakura revivió en su mente la forma en que él la tomaba fuertemente por la cintura y la miraba intensamente mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y acariciaba su cabello – _¡Aguarda ahí! ¿Yo hice eso? ¡¿Acaricié su cabello de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó conmigo en ese momento?! No puedo hacer esas cosas, él no es mi novio –._

-Kinomoto – Dijo una gruesa voz sobresaltándola.

Sakura se giró para encontrarlo detrás de ella, trató de actuar como si nada estuviese pasando – ¿Qué sucede, Li?

Él la miró extrañado – Pues que llevo rato hablándote y estabas en la luna.

Ella se sonrojó un poco – ¿De verdad? No me di cuenta, discúlpame.

Syaoran la miró con cierta rareza – Como digas… Te decía que voy a borrar el pizarrón, tal vez puedas acomodar el escritorio del profesor en cuanto termines con los pupitres.

-Claro, en seguida voy – Respondió ella rápidamente – Además, puedo escribir la bitácora.

-Está bien, solo trata de mantenerte con los pies en la tierra, Kinomoto – Dijo él dirigiéndose al pizarrón.

Sakura ni siquiera le replicó por la broma que acababa de hacerle, simplemente se quedó pensativa cuando él la llamó por su apellido como era de costumbre, y un recuerdo del día anterior volvió a inundar su mente _– Él me llamó por mi nombre ayer en el entrenamiento, y al parecer ni siquiera se fijó ya que no lo ha vuelto a hacer… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Solo he escuchado que llame por su nombre a Eriol y a Meiling, ni siquiera a Tomoyo que tiene varios años conociéndola la llama por su nombre –._

Ella terminó con los pupitres, se dirigió de inmediato al escritorio de profesor, y se dispuso a realizar sus actividades, mientras que detrás de ella Syaoran se encontraba borrando el pizarrón. A Sakura aquel silencio la iba a enloquecer, por lo que decidió romper la tensión buscándole conversación al chico.

-Li – Él se giró para mirarla – ¿Pasarás el fin de semana aquí?

-Pues si – Dijo él volviendo a sus tareas – Un viaje a Hong Kong es muy largo como para estar solo un día, así que he decidido quedarme aquí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Eriol?

-También se quedará, Inglaterra está aún más lejos que Hong Kong, así que nos haremos compañía, siempre hacemos esto cuando dan fines de semanas libres – Dijo Syaoran para luego hablar de nuevo – ¿Qué hay de ti? Estás cerca de Tomoeda, supongo que te irás.

-De hecho, no – Respondió ella para sorpresa de él – Quería hacerle compañía a Tomoyo ya que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad, y no regresarán hasta el lunes, por lo que ella se quedará también.

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho y tuvo que admitir lo siguiente – Eres muy buena con Daidoji… con todos en realidad.

Sakura embozó una sonrisa aprovechando que él estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía verla, la verdad es que había percibido mucha sinceridad en su comentario – Gracias, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, nos hemos vuelto muy amigas y pensamos que sería un buen fin de semana para descansar.

Syaoran no dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó a la ventana para sacudir los borradores con los que había utilizado recientemente, y escuchó a Sakura seguir hablando mientras escribía la bitácora en el escritorio – Sabes, además estaba pensando que con casi todas las personas fuera de la escuela sería una buena oportunidad para entrenar un poco sin tener que ir tan tarde al gimnasio de combate.

Él se giró para mirarla – Creí que querías descansar.

-Sí, pero descansar de la escuela, no quiero dejar de entrenar y menos desde el avance que hicimos ayer – Dijo ella – Quería probar esa técnica con otras cartas, pensaba que podría practicar con Kero ya que pensé que tú te irías como el resto de las personas.

-Puedo ayudarte.

\- ¡No! – Respondió ella un poco avergonzada – Digo, tú debes querer descansar, de todas formas, para eso nos han dado este fin de semana.

-Pero también estoy intrigado por saber cómo sigue funcionando esa técnica, Kinomoto – Refutó Syaoran seriamente acercándose a ella – Tal vez funcionó con _Firey,_ pero no sé si funcionará con el resto de las cartas ni cómo estas podrían reaccionar, tengo que estar ahí para ayudarte si algo sale mal.

-No estás obligado a hacer eso, Li – Insistió ella poniéndose de pie – Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Quiero hacerlo – Respondió él casi involuntariamente.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho con aquella respuesta que él le dio con tanto furor _– ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por alguien que no sea él mismo?... pero sobre todo ¿desde cuándo se preocupa por mí? –_ Se preguntaba a sí misma sin el valor de poder de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, por lo que se dedicó a responderle de forma sencilla.

-Está bien ¿podemos entrenar esta noche?

-Sí, no hay problema – Respondió él para seguir con el tema – Desde ayer he pensado muchísimo sobre lo que pasó con _Firey_.

-Yo sólo hice lo que tú me dijiste.

\- ¿Cómo lograste hacerte uno solo con la carta?

-No tengo la menor idea – Explicó ella – Yo sólo me concentré todo lo que pude en ella a través del báculo, y pude sentirla, estaba enojada así que decidí calmarla y luego simplemente se dejó guiar por mí.

\- ¿Estaba enojada? – Preguntó Syaoran confundido – Pero ¿por qué?

Sakura se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo – No estoy del todo segura, pero su rabia era muy grande, y solo cuando logré concentrarme completamente fue que ella se calmó y la dejé tomar la figura que quisiera.

Syaoran la miró desconcertado – ¿La dejaste tomar la figura que ella quisiera?

-Sí, las pequeñas bolas de fuego fueron su idea y la verdad es que me parecieron mucho más prácticas que las luces de bengala – Explicó Sakura – Sin embargo, _Firey_ volvió a ser una carta sin que yo lo deseara, así que aún tenemos un problema.

-Me intriga que la carta tomara esa forma que tú no pensaste – Dijo Syaoran – Definitivamente probaremos con otra carta esta noche.

Sakura apretó los labios hasta formar una línea, había una duda que la atormentaba desde hacía un par de días, para ser más específicos desde que habían hablado con Yue, por lo que decidió simplemente decirla antes de que se acobardara.

-Li ¿tú crees que el problema sea yo? – Preguntó con la mirada en el suelo.

Syaoran buscó su mirada y la vio fijamente a los ojos – No, ni por un momento pienses que tú eres el problema en todo esto, encontraremos una solución.

-Pero lo que pasó ayer tiene mucho sentido con lo que dijo Yue – Dijo ella sin apartar la vista de él.

El chico la tomó por ambos brazos con sus manos y le habló con su cara tan cerca a la de ella como la noche anterior – Tú no podrías ser el problema nunca, eres y siempre has sido demasiado buena con todos, incluso con las cartas, ellas no podrían estar así solo porque seas problema, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa en el mundo está causando esto, menos tú.

Sakura lo miraba a los ojos color chocolate encontrándose con los esmeralda de ella, ninguno pudo decir nada más después de aquella declaración por parte del chico, la tensión había aumentado con demasiada rapidez que ellos apenas se dieron cuenta de cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro, sus cuerpos estaban casi tan juntos como la noche anterior y las manos de él apretaban los brazos de ella tan fuertemente que con solo un movimiento la atraería hacía él para cortar la distancia, sin embargo, aquello no sucedió.

Syaoran se dio cuenta a tiempo de que el ambiente estaba más caluroso que de costumbre y de que su discurso lo había hecho apretar demasiado fuerte los brazos de la chica, por lo que la soltó como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese chocado con él. Se miraron un par de minutos más hasta que él se alejó del cuerpo de ella.

-Ya he terminado con el servicio – Habló él con la voz ronca – Nos vemos esta noche.

-Sí, nos vemos esta noche – Respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Syaoran pasó por su lado para recoger sus cosas y rápidamente salió del salón de clases, para que cuando estuviese lejos del mismo se desparramara en el suelo aun con la respiración entrecortada y con el corazón yéndole a mil por hora, con una sola duda en su cabeza _– ¿Qué demonios me está pasando con ella? –._

Sakura por su lado seguía parada en medio del salón viendo la puerta y aún con las palabras de Syaoran en su cabeza haciéndola sentir más confundida de lo que ya estaba, ella suspiró profundamente _– Va a ser una larga noche –._

 **oOo**

Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para el entrenamiento de esa noche con Sakura, había pasado toda la tarde con la cabeza hecha un desastre, aún no superaba lo que pasó la noche anterior en el gimnasio de combate y, por si fuera poco, menos de 24 horas después se encontró con una situación parecida con la misma chica en el salón de clases, y aquello lo tenía fuera de lugar.

 _-No puedo dejar que estas extrañas situaciones con Kinomoto me descontrolen, se supone que solo entrenamos y la ayudo con su problema de magia… ¿desde cuándo se volvió toda una misión imposible de cumplir? Se supone que ella sólo es Kinomoto, no debería afectarme de la manera en que lo está haciendo, sobre todo cuando no me había pasado con ninguna otra chica en la vida –._

En ese momento Eriol salió del baño con el cabello goteando y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, al ver a Syaoran vestido con su ropa de gimnasia le habló sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos.

\- ¿Vas a ir a trotar a esta hora?

Syaoran bufó para luego hablar en serio – No, tengo entrenamientos con Kinomoto desde hace meses a esta hora ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Entrenarán en el fin de semana libre? – Preguntó Eriol incrédulo.

-Ayer hicimos un avance muy grande, y Kinomoto no quiere detenerse solo porque es fin de semana libre.

-Pero ¿qué hay de la fiesta?

Syaoran lo miró incrédulo – ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?

-La de Yamazaki – Respondió Eriol – ¿No te lo dije?

-Evidentemente no – Dijo Syaoran tajante.

-Bueno te lo digo justo ahora, Yamazaki hará una fiesta hoy en su residencia con las pocas personas que quedamos en la escuela, aprovechando que casi todos los profesores están fuera, incluido Clow.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo un minuto y Eriol volvió a hablar – Debes ir, tenemos mucho tiempo sin divertirnos.

El joven chino chasqueó la lengua – Ya le prometí a Kinomoto ir a entrenar.

-Entonces invítala, yo le dije a Tomoyo hoy – Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran lo miró con una ceja levantada sugestivamente – ¿Invitaste a Daidoji?

Eriol se sonrojó un poco – Sí, hoy pasamos la tarde juntos hablando y todo eso, es una chica muy agradable y divertida, quiero conocerla más.

\- ¿Te gusta Daidoji? – Preguntó Syaoran sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno me parece una chica hermosa y muy agradable, congeniamos mucho el año pasado cuando estuvimos con lo del concierto para el festival y la verdad es que creo que podría funcionar – Respondió Eriol.

-Daidoji es una chica seria, no una más del montón que solo buscan divertirse un rato, lo sabías ¿verdad? – Soltó Syaoran.

Eriol sonrió – Claro, de hecho, es lo que más me atrae de ella… A decir verdad, creo que estoy listo para dejarme de juegos con chicas que no quieren nada serio.

\- ¿Y qué paso con lo de nunca involucrarnos con chicas de nuestro año?

Eriol lo miró incrédulo – Esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por Sakura – Dijo Eriol sonriendo – No me puedes negar que algo pasa con ella.

Syaoran se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de su amigo – No pasa nada con ella, y voy a llegar tarde si sigo hablando tonterías contigo.

-Invítala – Dijo Eriol – Quizás Tomoyo lo hizo, pero conociéndola quizás la rechazó porque ya se había comprometido contigo, pero aún es temprano para la fiesta, pueden entrenar y luego ir allá, sabes que las fiestas de Yamazaki empiezan a eso de las 9:30 de la noche.

Syaoran lo pensó un momento y luego habló – Le diré a Kinomoto si quiere ir, y te avisaré.

Eriol sonrió – Será agradable verlos llegar juntos a la fiesta.

Syaoran frunció el ceño – Cierra la boca.

Y luego de decir aquello tomó su bolso del gimnasio y salió de su habitación con paso apresurado al lugar de encuentro con Sakura, ese día habían acordado por teléfono ir al gimnasio de combate a las 7:00 para no salir tan tarde, y por lo visto les había quedado bien ya que podrían incluso ir a la fiesta de Yamazaki, bueno siempre y cuando ella quisiera, ya que no parecía ser del tipo de chicas fiesteras.

Syaoran suspiró nervioso _– Sólo espero que no pase nada más raro con ella, o me veré obligado a declararme loco con tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre una chica –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Déjenme decirles que por poco no publico hoy ya que me desocupé super tarde, sin embargo, encontré algo de tiempo para dejarles este capítulo que estaba emocionada porque leyeran, si el capítulo anterior los dejo mal con el acercamiento ya quiero ver sus reacciones con este;)**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, no olviden dejarme un comentario sobre el capítulo para que me alegren el día tan agitado que he tenido, aunque no lo sepan, ustedes me sacan un rato de la rutina y agradezco mucho eso.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo. Les mando un beso enorme, cuídense.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Rompiendo las reglas**

\- ¡Kinomoto trata de usar la misma técnica de ayer! – Dijo Syaoran al ver como _Windy_ le devolvía el ataque a la chica.

\- ¡Eso estoy tratando, Li! – Respondió ella buscando evitarla a toda costa – _¡Jump!_

Y al usar aquella carta, la cual era de las pocas que aún le hacía caso, saltó hasta el otro lado de la arena de combate poniéndose a salvo de forma temporal y hablándole a Syaoran.

- _Windy_ me ataca demasiado rápido como para poder tomarme mi tiempo de sentirla – Dijo ella viendo como la carta se volvía contra ella de nuevo, cosa que la llevó a dar otro salto y a volver a mirar a Syaoran – ¿Viste?

-Defiéndete con una carta de ataque – Dijo Syaoran desesperado por cómo se estaba tornando la situación.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Dijo ella tratando de moverse por toda la arena para que no fuese atacada y volviendo a poner su atención en Syaoran – ¡ _Windy_ es una carta pacífica, si uso una carta de ataque se enfurecerá más!

-Creí que habías dicho que no la podías sentir porque se estaba moviendo muy rápido.

\- ¡Pues es algo de lógica, Li! Es una carta pacífica, ya está suficientemente alterada para usar una carta de ataque que la ponga peor – Explicó Sakura rápidamente, volvió a poner su vista al frente, pero era muy tarde, ya que _Windy_ estaba lista para atacar.

Syaoran no pudo ver más aquello, por lo que decidió intervenir usando uno de sus pergaminos y su espada – ¡Dios del rayo, ven!

Con aquel ataque Syaoran logró disminuir los poderes de _Windy_ hasta que logró que volviera a ser una carta. Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo con el báculo entre las manos y mirando donde había quedado _Windy,_ Syaoran de inmediato pudo ver su cara de decepción y tristeza, por lo que más preocupado que incómodo se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Ella asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del suelo – No tienes por qué sentirte mal.

-No pude controlar a _Windy_ – Respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-No tienes que estar mal por eso – La animó él – No sabíamos si con todas las cartas ese truco iba a funcionar, y ya hemos visto que no.

-Pero ¿y si otra carta vuelve a atacar de esa manera?

Él la miró seriamente – Seguiremos intentando, y yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte si vuelves a pasar por algo como lo de hoy ¿entendiste?

Sakura lo miró con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se vio obligada a limpiarse cuando vio la determinación con la que él le estaba hablando, cosa que la llevó a darle una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias Li, por todo.

-Ya te he dicho que las gracias me las das al final – Dijo Syaoran sentándose a su lado – Creo que deberíamos tomarnos el resto del fin de semana libre.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Por qué?

-Porque es obvio que ambos necesitamos descansar – Respondió él – Quizás tú no lo admitas, pero debes estar agotada por tanto entrenamiento, y quizás por eso también se te esté dificultando el asunto con las cartas.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que él estaba en lo correcto – Tienes razón, intenté saturarnos de entrenamiento y eso tampoco es bueno ni para ti ni para mí.

-Entonces te propongo despejar nuestras mentes con una fiesta en la residencia de Yamazaki – Dijo Syaoran tratando de sonar que no estaba nervioso por aquello.

-Tomoyo me lo dijo, pero tuve que declinar la invitación porque íbamos a entrenar – Respondió ella con cara dudosa – No lo sé, se supone que no podemos ir a las residencias de otros estudiantes por las noches, y mucho menos para una fiesta que supongo también está prohibida.

Syaoran la miró con cara de fastidio – Oh vamos Kinomoto, hemos hecho estas fiestas muchas veces y con toda la escuela aquí, jamás nos han pillado, imagínate ahora que no hay prácticamente nadie.

-No me parece apropiado que aprovechemos que no hay nadie en la escuela para saltarnos las normas, no es una excusa – Refutó ella.

-De hecho, es la excusa perfecta – Dijo Syaoran – Vamos Kinomoto, no vas a morir esta noche solo por saltarte las reglas una vez.

-La primera y última vez que me salté las reglas terminamos castigados una semana en la biblioteca.

-Eso fue diferente, ya que ni siquiera nos escondimos para pelear – Respondió él tratando de convencerla – Esta fiesta si es secreta, además no hay mucha gente como para que alguien nos delate, Daidoji y Eriol estarán ahí.

-Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea – Respondió ella dudosa.

Syaoran decidió darle a Sakura una de sus sonrisas socarronas y luego hablarle – Te reto a ir a esa fiesta, gallina.

Ella frunció el ceño – No soy una gallina.

-Entonces vamos – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada.

Sakura buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacer que él dejara de insistir – No podemos ir vestidos con ropa de gimnasia o nos harán preguntas que no podemos responder, y si vamos a nuestros dormitorios y volvemos a salir llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

-Eso se resuelve fácilmente, diremos que estábamos trotando – Dijo él – Llama por teléfono a Daidoji diciéndole que te lleve algo de ropa a la fiesta, yo haré lo mismo con Eriol. Podemos tomar una ducha en los baños de aquí e irnos ¿o tienes miedo acaso?

-Para nada, iremos a esa fiesta – Dijo ella decidida a que no dejaría que él ganara esa vez, por lo que se levantó del suelo para buscar el celular en su bolso y él la imitó.

Sakura sacó el artefacto de su bolso y de inmediato llamó a Tomoyo, la chica contestó un par de repiques después.

 _\- ¿Sakura? ¿qué sucede?_

\- ¿Sigues en nuestra habitación?

 _-Sí, me estoy terminando de arreglar mientras espero a Eriol ¿por qué?_

-Necesito que lleves algo de ropa para mí, por favor.

 _\- ¡Sí irás! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ya sé que es lo que te vas a poner!_

-Que sea algo conservador, por favor. Te veo en la fiesta en un rato.

 _-Ya quiero verte llegar con Li._

\- ¡Tomoyo!

 _-Nos vemos en un rato._

Y sin decir nada más la amatista cortó el teléfono dejando a Sakura avergonzada por lo que dijo acerca del joven chino, sin embargo, decidió no darle demasiada importancia y se giró para ver como Syaoran también colgaba el celular y la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona aún.

\- ¿Te acobardaste?

-Ya quisieras, lobito – Respondió ella dándole una mirada triunfante mientras tomaba su bolso del gimnasio, por suerte esa noche Kero había decidido quedarse en la habitación y no estaría para reprenderla por romper las normas de aquella manera.

Al tomar sus cosas ella se dirigió al baño de chicas del gimnasio de combate seguida de Syaoran quien se pasó de largo hasta el baño de chicos para tomar una ducha, y luego ambos irse a una fiesta que prometía ser de lo más interesante.

 **oOo**

 _-Por Dios, le dije a Tomoyo que fuese ropa conservadora –_ Pensaba Sakura angustiada mientras se veía en el espejo del baño, su querida amiga había decidido llevarle nada más y nada menos que el vestido color rosa y la chaqueta celeste que le había diseñado y con el que la había hecho posar unos días antes.

No es que no le gustara el vestido, era muy bonito, pero le daba algo de vergüenza llevarlo aquella noche, no sólo porque estaba saliéndose de sus estándares rompiendo las reglas de esa manera, sino que también se trataba de su primera fiesta en la vida, por lo que llevar un vestido así solo la ponía más nerviosa.

Sakura suspiró viéndose por última vez en el espejo, por suerte su amiga había llevado algo de maquillaje, además logró lavarse el cabello en el baño del gimnasio de combate, por lo que su cabello se encontraba decente. La chica tomó su bolso y salió del baño para dejarlo en la habitación de Yamazaki, pasaría a buscarlo cuando la fiesta terminara, lo dejó junto al de Syaoran quien ya hacía rato había salido con las demás personas.

La chica salió de la habitación y caminó por la residencia hasta que logró dar con la pequeña sala de estar que tenía cada residencia en la escuela, y que era el lugar donde celebrarían la fiesta. En el recinto había cuando mucho unas 10 personas, ya que eran quienes habían decidido quedarse en la escuela ese fin de semana, por lo que prometía ser una fiesta tranquila.

Sakura buscó de inmediato a Tomoyo, a la cual encontró sentada en un sofá en compañía de Eriol, ella estuvo a punto de ir a otro lugar para no interrumpirlos, pero era tarde ya que la amatista le estaba haciendo señales para que los acompañara.

Un tanto apenada se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado – Hola chicos.

-Hola Sakura – Dijo Eriol sonriendo – Me alegro de que tú y Syaoran decidieran acompañarnos esta noche.

-A mí también me alegra que te animaras a venir – Dijo Tomoyo – Será divertido.

Sakura se acercó a hablarle a su amiga al oído – Creí haberte dicho ropa conservadora.

-Ese vestido te queda mucho mejor que la ropa conservadora de la que estabas hablando – Dijo Tomoyo en el mismo tono – Además, pude darme cuenta cuando venías hacia acá que muchos chicos no te quitaban la vista de encima.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho, nunca en la vida había experimentado algo como eso, por lo que no supo ni siquiera cómo reaccionar – Me da mucha pena que me miren.

-Tranquila, te ves fantástica.

-Y tú te ves muy feliz aquí con Eriol – Respondió Sakura haciendo sonrojar un poco a su amiga – Me hace sentirme incluso como mal tercio.

-Pues no por mucho tiempo – Dijo Tomoyo mirando al otro lado – Mira quien viene ahí.

Sakura se giró para ver que se trataba de Yamazaki abrazando a Chiharu y junto con ellos venía Syaoran, ella tuvo que admitirse que lucía realmente guapo con aquella camisa de cuadros y sus pantalones negros, pocas eran las veces que lo veía con ropa particular, y vaya que le favorecía. Además, el chico venía con dos vasos rojos en sus manos, por lo que Sakura debía suponer que contenían bebidas.

-Chicos vengan aquí – Dijo Yamazaki invitándolos a todos – Vamos a jugar una ronda de _beer-pong_ ¿quieren acompañarnos?

Tomoyo y Eriol se levantaron entusiasmados, Sakura al principio no estaba segura de aquello, no tenía ni idea de que era aquel juego, pero estaba segura de que tendría que beber alcohol, cosa que nunca en la vida había hecho, y no estaba segura de que si estaría preparada para eso.

Syaoran se fijó que ella seguía sentada por lo que decidió hablarle – ¿No juegas?

-Nunca he jugado eso – Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-No es la gran cosa, solo debes hacer que la pelotita caiga en uno de los vasos del otro equipo, eso es todo – Explicó él despreocupadamente mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida y con la otra mano le tendía el vaso a la chica.

\- ¿Eso lo trajiste para mí? – Preguntó ella tomándolo entre sus manos, pero incapaz de beberlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego habló – Sabía que tú no lo buscarías, y necesitas relajarte, así que bébelo, pero no tan rápido o podrías emborracharte.

-No estoy muy segura de esto, nunca he bebido – Admitió ella avergonzada y mirando la bebida.

Syaoran se había imaginado algo como eso – Haz lo que te dije, no bebas tan rápido y no mezcles, y todo estará bien, vamos el _beer-pong_ es realmente divertido, estarás en mi equipo y prometo hacer que no bebas tanto.

A Sakura misteriosamente aquellas palabras le destilaron mucha confianza por lo que se puso de pie y antes de hablar dio un sorbo de su bebida para luego poner cara de asco – Esto sabe horrible.

Syaoran no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver la cara de la chica – Andando.

Los chicos se fueron juntos hasta donde estaban el resto de las personas y por un par de horas rieron y compartieron con todos mientras hacían unos cuantos juegos o simplemente se retaban entre sí a tomar ciertos tragos de bebidas. Sakura jamás se imaginó que una fiesta con tan pocas personas fuese así de divertida, y la verdad es que no estaba para nada arrepentida de haber aceptado por insistencia de Syaoran ir a esa fiesta.

Pasada la media noche el gran grupo se había dispersado ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban emparejados, y para esas alturas de la noche el alcohol ya empezaba a hacer estragos, por lo que muchos de ellos estaban apartados en un rincón con sus respectivas parejas o simplemente ya se habían ido a sus propios dormitorios.

En lo que respectaba a Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, los cuatro amigos se encontraban aun juntos en un sillón riendo y hablando, hasta que Sakura fue quien notó como su amiga y el chico azabache estaban rozando sus manos disimuladamente para no ser descubiertos, cosa que hizo que tuviera una idea perfecta para que ella y Syaoran dejaran de ser mal tercio.

-Li acompáñame a buscar más bebida, por favor – Dijo Sakura levantándose del sofá.

Syaoran no le discutió ya que él también necesitaba ir por más, por lo que ambos salieron del área del sillón dejando a la pareja a solas, y muy felices por lo que pudo ver Sakura de reojo. Ella y el joven chino se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y sirvieron un par de vasos, pero cuando vio que el chico estaba por irse de nuevo al sofá lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Sabes que esto fue una excusa con doble sentido ¿no? – Ella al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico volvió a hablar – Esos dos quieren estar solos, y no puedes negarlo, estábamos haciendo mal tercio ahí.

Syaoran bufó – Mira a tu alrededor, le estamos haciendo mal tercio a todos.

Sakura fijo su vista y efectivamente, todos a su alrededor estaban emparejados con alguien más, y de hecho todos se encontraban bastante cariñosos unos con otros, por lo que volvió a fijar su mirada en Syaoran quien le habló.

-Sugiero que salgamos a tomar aire fresco.

-Buena idea – Acordó ella saliendo seguida de él.

Los adolescentes salieron de la residencia y caminaron por los jardines que se encontraban en esa área de la escuela, hacía un buen clima en aquella noche ya que el cielo estaba estrellado. Los chicos decidieron sentarse en la grama bajo un árbol. Al principio no dijeron nada, simplemente se dedicaron a mirar el cielo estrellado, hasta que fue Sakura quien habló.

-Me alegro haber venido a la fiesta – Él al escucharla centró su vista en ella – Tenías razón, necesitaba divertirme un poco.

Él levantó una ceja sugestivamente – ¿Estás admitiendo que me agradeces haberte convencido de romper las reglas hoy?

-No de esa forma – Respondió ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Pero si te lo agradezco.

-Pues la verdad es que no te creía capaz de hacerte la rebelde y venir a la fiesta, beber y todo eso.

-Estoy llena de sorpresas – Dijo Sakura.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta de ello – Respondió él para luego cambiar de tema rápidamente – Sabes, siempre he tenido curiosidad de varias cosas sobre ti.

Aquel comentario sin duda la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, no se limitó a quedarse callada – Pues creo que es el mejor momento para preguntarme ¿no crees?

Syaoran no esperaba que ella se pusiera así de abierta con él, por lo que decidió aprovechar la facilidad de la situación – Bien, no quiero que pienses que sigo resentido por el Juicio Final, pero siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo Kerberos te escogió para que fueses la otra candidata? No es por ofender, pero tu familia no tiene mucho linaje mágico.

-Mamá me lo contó una vez que le pregunté – Relató ella – Sabes que mis padres son amigos de toda la vida del director Clow, y mi madre dice que cuando yo nací él fue a conocerme y que cuando Kero me vio inmediatamente sintió una fuerte aura mágica en mí que lo hizo escogerme de inmediato, lo cual es muy raro porque mis poderes no se manifestaron hasta que tuve 10 años.

-Te entiendo, ya que yo ni siquiera había nacido y ya tenían planeados todos los entrenamientos por los que pasaría para ser un Cardcaptor.

Sakura apretó sus labios hasta formar una línea y luego habló mirando a Syaoran seriamente – Sabes Li, ojalá te hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias y no por el Juicio Final, de verdad me caes bien y me gustaría que no hubiésemos tenido un comienzo tan tenso.

-Tengo que admitir que también me caes bien, Kinomoto – Respondió para sorpresa de ella – Sé que muchas veces dije que no era así, pero es porque no te conocía de verdad, y ahora que lo hago pienso que eres muy buena, incluso me haces ser menos idiota a veces – _¿El que dijo eso fui yo?_

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír – ¿Eso quiere decir que somos amigos?

Él se río y luego asintió con la cabeza – Sí, aunque creo que hace tiempo que lo somos, ahora es solo de manera oficial.

-En ese caso puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Dijo la chica – Aunque ya lo has hecho antes.

Aquello sin duda tomó desprevenido a Syaoran – ¿Cuándo te he llamado por tu nombre?

-Fue el día que logré controlar a _Firey –_ Le recordó ella – Cuando me estabas insistiendo en hacerme uno con la carta, me llamaste "Sakura".

A Syaoran se le subieron los colores a la cara ya que aquello debió ser involuntario porque no lo recordaba, solo recordaba haber estado realmente preocupado por ella en ese momento, por lo que eso debía explicar por qué no recordaba haberla llamado así.

-No me molesté en lo absoluto – Se adelantó a decir ella – Me puse muy feliz, así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Él resopló nervioso – Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

\- ¿No te molesta? Es que solo he visto a Eriol y a Meiling hacerlo, no quiero que te veas obligado a pedirme que lo haga solo porque yo te dije que podías hacerlo.

-Quiero que lo hagas, Sakura – Dijo él.

Ella debía admitir que sentía algo en el estómago cuando él la llamaba por su nombre, por lo que decidió darle una sonrisa amigable – Está bien, Syaoran.

El chico sabía que solo dejaba a pocas personas llamarlo por su nombre, y era porque no le daba confianza a todo el mundo, pero debía admitir que ella se lo había ganado, y sobre todo porque le gustaba como decía su nombre, cosa que lo hizo sentirse más raro de lo que se había sentido los últimos días, por lo que decidió dar un sorbo a su bebida y luego hablarle a Sakura.

-Deberíamos jugar a "yo nunca" – Propuso él.

\- ¿Cómo juegas eso? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Es fácil – Explicó él – Debes decir algo que nunca hayas hecho y si yo lo he hecho entonces debo beber, pero si no lo he hecho bebes tú, y viceversa ¿entiendes?

-Sí – Respondió la chica emocionada, aunque debía admitir que aquello se debía al alcohol que ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella – Empieza tú.

-Está bien – Dijo él pensativo – Yo nunca he sido el Cardcaptor.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – Eso no es justo, creí que no había rencor por eso.

-Bebe – Dijo él viendo como la chica le daba un sorbo a su bebida y para luego ver que le daba una mirada asesina – Y no hay rencor, es solo que tenía que hacer que de alguna manera inauguraras el juego.

-Me las vas a pagar, Syaoran – Respondió ella haciéndolo reír – Yo nunca he sido castigada más de 3 veces en un año.

-Golpe bajo – Syaoran tomó un sorbo de su bebida para luego hablar – Yo nunca he estudiado en casa.

A Sakura le tocó tomar un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar – Yo nunca he viajado a otro país.

Syaoran bebió de su vaso y luego trató de pensar bien la siguiente – Yo nunca he modelado un diseño de Daidoji.

Sakura bebió – Yo nunca había jugado este juego antes.

-Eso no es justo – Dijo él bebiendo de su vaso mientras recibía una sonrisa por parte de ella – Yo nunca he tenido un guardián mágico.

La chica tomó un sorbo de su vaso y lo miró desafiante – Yo nunca he tenido una cita.

Los efectos del alcohol hicieron que Syaoran dijera algo que sobrio jamás hubiese admitido – Pues estás en una, así que debes beber.

Sakura lo miró y se rio – Ni lo sueñes, esto no es una cita, bebes tú.

El chico decidió darle un sorbo a su bebida y soltar el siguiente – Yo nunca me he caído de unas escaleras.

Ella bebió. Definitivamente el alcohol ya estaba mareándolos a ambos, sin embargo, no pudieron parar con aquel juego ya que debían admitir que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, ella fue quien habló – Yo nunca me he acostado con alguien.

Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa triunfante – Tampoco yo, así que bebe.

Sakura lo miró sin poder creerlo – Pero me han dicho que saliste con la mitad de la escuela.

-Pero no me acosté con ninguna – Confesó él acercando su rostro al de ella para darle una sonrisa socarrona – Bebes tú.

Ella dio un sorbo a su bebida y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras él soltaba la siguiente – Yo nunca he usado un vestido como ese.

Sakura lo miró cejuda y le dio el otro sorbo a su bebida antes de soltar una buena – Yo nunca he sido vencida por una chica.

Él tomó un trago sintiéndose mareado por haberlo hecho tantas veces seguida, sin embargo, lo tenía sin cuidado ya que aquello se había vuelto una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder – Yo nunca me he enamorado de un guardián.

Aquel comentario sin duda hizo que Sakura sintiera rabia hacia él por lo que dio un trago a su bebida y luego le lanzó una que lo dejó helado – Yo nunca he estado celosa de ese mismo guardián.

Syaoran tragó grueso antes de tener que beber de su vaso muy a su pesar, admitiendo de esa manera lo que menos había querido admitir en toda su vida y es que estaba jodidamente celoso del guardián de la luna. Él la miró a los ojos de nuevo y por su proximidad sintió como sus alientos se mezclaban, soltó el siguiente casi involuntariamente – Yo nunca me he puesto nervioso por estar así de cerca de alguien.

-Pues entonces bebemos los dos – Respondió ella desafiante y al ver que él estaba por replicar habló de nuevo diciendo cosas que sobria habría preferido guardarse – No me puedes decir que no estuviste nervioso ayer en el gimnasio de combate, esta mañana en el salón de clases y justo ahora.

Él no pudo debatir aquello por lo que cuando Sakura bebió Syaoran no tardó en imitarla, aun no podía creer que ambos lo hubiesen admitido de esa manera, aunque de todas formas culpaban al alcohol. Él volvió a fijar su mirada en la chica quien lo miraba pensativa, buscando algo que ella jamás hubiese hecho, y vaya que lo encontró.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa pícara que hizo a Syaoran sonreír involuntariamente, ella habló – Yo nunca he besado a alguien – La sonrisa del chico desapareció, por lo que ella acercó su rostro al de él para susurrarle – Bebes tú, Syaoran.

Él la miró intensamente – Bebemos los dos, Sakura.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera incluso replicar él juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso robado que la tomó completamente fuera de base y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, sin embargo, Syaoran sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya que él movía sus labios sobre los de ella guiándola, por lo que fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que Sakura empezara a seguirle el ritmo sintiendo como él relamía con su lengua el labio inferior de ella, cosa que le gustó demasiado.

Y también fue solo cuestión de minutos para que él pusiera sus manos en la cintura de Sakura mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Syaoran sin ganas de separarse el uno del otro. Sin embargo, tuvieron que hacerlo ya que ambos ya necesitaban tomar aire.

Cuando se separaron se miraron sorprendidos con los labios ligeramente hinchados y con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Ninguno pudo decir nada en el primer momento, ya que él ni siquiera había quitado sus manos de la cintura de la chica, y ella aún lo abrazaba por el cuello mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bebemos los dos, Sakura – Repitió Syaoran con la voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente tomó el último trago que quedaba en el vaso y él hizo lo mismo, ambos pusieron los vasos en la grama y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, para que luego fuese Sakura quien decidiera cortar la distancia que había entre ellos con un segundo beso esa noche, retomando el ritmo que habían iniciado con el primer beso, solo que esta vez más cargado y sin ningún juego de por medio. El estado de emoción que tenía Syaoran lo hizo incluso introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, cosa que aceptó sin reclamos y experimentado cosas que, sin duda, le estaban gustando demasiado, sobre todo porque las estaba experimentado con él.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo que ha sido el más largo hasta el momento y es que lo ameritaba ;) Sé que todos estaban ansiosos por este momento y pues aquí está, además todos estaban muy emocionados por saber cómo Syaoran invitaría a Sakura a la fiesta de Yamazaki y les dije que sería interesante. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, mi parte favorita de escribir fue el "yo nunca" que los llevó a la perdición jajaja.**

 **Por favor, no me maten por haberlo dejado ahí, prometo que todo tiene su explicación y que es que todos saben que amo el drama y pues era lógico que lo dejaría jajaja.**

 **No estaba segura si actualizaría hoy, ya que bueno, estaba trabajando y además hoy es mi cumpleaños, estuve bastante ocupada hoy. Si quieren dejarme un regalo pues que sea un lindo review sobre el capítulo, de verdad ustedes me hacen muy feliz con esas bonitas palabras que dicen sobre la historia, no imaginan cuanto significan para mí. Son los mejores.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Más extraño de lo normal**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que una chica con cabello castaño y ojos verdes empezara a removerse y se quejara levemente del dolor de cabeza que estaba presentando debido a haber tomado tanto alcohol la noche anterior.

Sakura se movía tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación, ya que sus últimos recuerdos hasta el momento eran los de ella y Syaoran hablando bajo el árbol. Ella iba a estirarse para alcanzar su celular en la mesa de noche y ver qué hora era, pero unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura le impidieron moverse, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la cara de Syaoran a solo unos centímetros de la de ella, quedó estática viendo como el chico se empezaba a despertar porque ella se había movido, para que cuando él abriera los ojos se encontraran con el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Sakura y sintiendo sus propios brazos aprisionándola por la cintura.

Ambos adolescentes se sentaron en la cama rápidamente deshaciendo el abrazo, lo primero que hicieron fue verse con sus ropas del día anterior, solo que ella ya no tenía ni sus zapatos ni la chaqueta, solo el vestido que, por cierto, estaba hecho un desastre, así como su cabello. Syaoran por su lado, tampoco tenía sus zapatos puestos, su cabello estaba despeinado y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando ver una parte de su pecho.

Sakura recorrió con su vista el lugar para darse cuenta de que evidentemente no se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su propia residencia.

Syaoran la miraba con la misma sorpresa que ella a él para luego hablarle – ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-No tengo idea – Respondió ella con cara de pánico – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

-Lo último que recuerdo es que tú y yo estábamos bajo el árbol – Empezó él a hacer memoria sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza lo mataba.

-Y estábamos jugando lo del "yo nunca" – Seguía ella.

-Maldita sea, bebimos demasiado rápido, por eso nos emborrachamos – Dijo él.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto enrojeció hasta la coronilla por recordar algo importante, para luego mirar a Syaoran, quien no entendía su actitud, por lo que le preguntó – ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella respondió en un hilo de voz – Nos besamos.

Tal vez Sakura hubiese hablado prácticamente en susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Syaoran escuchara y enrojeciera tanto como ella, ya que los recuerdos lo empezaron a abrumar _– Besos… beber…risas…besos…caminar… más besos torpes…cuarto de Yamazaki…bolsos…mi cuarto…besos…cama…besos y caricias subidas de tono –_ todos los recuerdos estaban haciendo que enrojeciera cada vez más.

-Sí, te besé – Respondió Syaoran – Y luego tú me besaste de nuevo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – Dijo ella roja de la vergüenza – Y después empezamos a caminar y fuimos de nuevo a la residencia de Yamazaki, por nuestros bolsos – Esto lo dijo mientras miraba en la esquina del cuarto efectivamente sus cosas apiladas.

-Y nos besamos todo el trayecto ¿no?

\- ¡Syaoran! – Dijo ella tapándose la cara con las manos – Y vinimos aquí a tu cuarto ¿te acuerdas de lo que hicimos aquí?

-No nos acostamos – Aseguró él – Pero sí hicimos muchas cosas ¿no?

Ella asintió y Syaoran se pasó la mano por el cabello en señal de preocupación – No quise que la noche terminara así.

-Syaoran jamás dormí con un chico – Confesó ella – ¡Ni siquiera había besado a un chico hasta ayer! ¿Te imaginas que alguien nos hubiese visto o delatado? Tendríamos muchos problemas.

-Rayos Sakura, cálmate.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – Dijo ella enojada – Debes estar acostumbrado a dormir con otras chicas en las residencias.

\- ¡Anoche te dije que nunca me acosté o dormí con ninguna! ¡Eres la primera chica que duerme en mi cama!

\- ¡Pues te ves muy tranquilo! – Respondió la chica antes de poner la vista en sus manos – Tú te acuerdas qué tipo de cosas hicimos ¿no?

Él asintió y luego habló – Lamento si te toqué donde no debía.

Ella entonces enrojeció por lo que estaba a punto de decir, sin embargo, decidió simplemente hacerlo ya que lo veía necesario – Yo lamento haberte mordido tan fuerte en los labios y por haber sido tan salvaje, yo no soy así.

Syaoran enrojeció por completo recordando que aquello era cierto, llegó un momento en que ella incluso lo mordió, sin embargo, poco les importó ya que no les impidió continuar con su faena de la noche anterior.

Pero entonces, fuertes dudas pegaron contra la mente de ambos, y estas eran: ¿Todos esos besos y caricias habían significado algo para ellos? ¿Cómo afectaría todo eso en sus entrenamientos y en su relación como amigos? Y la más importante ¿Les había gustado aquello? Esta última pregunta ya tenía respuesta en la mente de cada uno, sin embargo, en ese momento no eran capaces ni siquiera de mirarse directamente a los ojos, mucho menos de decir que a pesar de su borrachera, habían disfrutado de cada beso y caricia compartido la noche anterior.

Syaoran fue el primero en hablar tratando de sonar como que aquello no le había afectado en lo más mínimo – Sabes, si esto te incómoda será mejor que simplemente lo olvidemos ¿no?

Sakura debía admitir que se sintió un poco mal al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, decidió estar de acuerdo con él para evitar más situaciones extrañas entre ellos – Sí, estábamos borrachos y fue un error hacerlo.

-Sí – Dijo él rápidamente aun nervioso – Estábamos borrachos, todos tenían pareja menos nosotros, decidimos hacer ese estúpido juego y supongo que el calor del momento nos hizo actuar de esa manera.

-Definitivamente actuamos bajo presión, por el momento y todo eso – Respondió Sakura tratando de no verse tan nerviosa como realmente estaba.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Después de aquella extraña conversación se quedaron en un silencio aún más extraño e incómodo, que los llevó incluso a mirarse directamente a los ojos por primera vez en el día. Ambos con sus miradas desprendían muchos sentimientos a la vez, tales como vergüenza y preocupación, pero sobre todo miedo, ya que ellos podían acordar que nada de eso había pasado, pero aquello no les garantizaba que en realidad lo olvidarían, ya que ambos estaban de por si desarrollando fuertes e inexplicables sentimientos por el otro.

No saben quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero poco a poco involuntariamente ambos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta el otro, sintiendo como sus alientos empezaban a mezclarse y sus narices se rozaban, sus labios estaban muy próximos a cumplir con la acción que hace poco habían tildado como un error por parte de ambos, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Sakura y Syaoran se separaron de inmediato, muy sonrojados y fijaron su mirada en Eriol quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta notablemente avergonzado.

-Ehm – Dijo él evidentemente apenado por interrumpir – Que bueno que están aquí, nos hemos preguntado dónde se habían metido.

Syaoran quiso asesinar con la mirada a su mejor amigo, porque a pesar de que aquel beso con Sakura pudo ser producto del calor del momento, él estaba ansioso porque sucediera. Pudo haberle dicho algo que desviara el tema, sin embargo, al ver al azabache con la misma ropa del día anterior no pudo evitar decirle algo.

\- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, Hiragizawa? – Preguntó Syaoran mirándolo perspicazmente.

-Ehm – Dijo Eriol nervioso – Es una historia graciosa.

Syaoran bufó – Estabas en la habitación de Sakura y Daidoji ¿cierto?

\- ¡¿Dormiste con Tomoyo?! – Preguntó la chica sin poder creerlo.

Eriol se sorprendió mucho por algo y no pudo evitar hacer el comentario buscando salvarse de esa conversación – ¿Desde cuándo le dices "Sakura"?

-No me cambies el tema, Hiragizawa.

-Pero si por lo que veo Sakura durmió aquí también – Viendo como ella aún se encontraba con Syaoran en su cama, ambos enrojecieron cuando él dijo lo siguiente – Supongo que ahora se la llevan tan bien que nada les impidió divertirse anoche durante y después de la fiesta ¿no?

\- ¡Eriol! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, después de ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo se tensaron más y Sakura decidió levantarse de la cama rápidamente y empezar a recoger sus cosas mientras Eriol se reía ante la situación.

Sakura se puso la chaqueta y sus zapatos para luego tomar el bolso de gimnasia y decir en voz baja – Adiós chicos – Y sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Eriol entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en su cama, al estar ahí pudo ver como Syaoran pasaba su mano por su cabello y veía a un punto de la pared perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que decidió hablarle.

-Entonces – Dijo Eriol atrayendo la atención de su mejor amigo – ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

Syaoran sabía que esta vez su amigo si hablaba en serio, por lo que decidió encararlo – La besé, y ella me besó devuelta… Nos besamos mucho anoche y terminamos aquí, solo dormimos.

-Pues los botones desabrochados de tu camisa me dicen lo contrario.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierto de esa manera – No nos acostamos si es lo que te preguntas, pero si hubo un poco de caricias subidas de tono ¿entiendes?

-Lo hago – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – Lo que no entiendo es porque tienes esa cara como si fueses el ser más miserable.

El joven chino resopló – Estábamos borrachos, y decidimos no darle importancia.

Eriol lo miró confundido – Disculpa ¿lo que me quieres decir es que para ustedes no pasó nada?

Syaoran asintió y el azabache volvió a hablar – Pues no lo entiendo, evidentemente sientes algo fuerte por ella, y viceversa ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-No sé lo que siento por ella.

-Pues tus acciones de anoche solo me dicen que si lo sabes – Refutó Eriol.

-Maldita sea ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento, y es obvio que ella también.

\- ¿Y por qué te ves tan afectado sí solo "se dejaron llevar por el momento" según tú?

-Porque fui el primer chico que la besó – Confesó Syaoran seriamente – Y para más el primer chico con el que dormía… Ella en definitiva no es como las chicas con las que he salido antes.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos desde antes de lo de anoche – Dijo Eriol – Es la única chica que he visto que te ponga de esa manera solo por unos besos y caricias que según tú fueron insignificantes.

Aquella conversación con Eriol no estaba yendo hacía ningún lugar, por lo que Syaoran no dijo nada más, simplemente se levantó de su cama para tomar la toalla y dirigirse al baño, sin embargo, antes de que entrara Eriol lo detuvo.

-Te pido que por favor no lastimes a Sakura – Le dijo seriamente – Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ella te hace poner los pies en la tierra ¿sabías?

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente entró al baño con aquella última frase de Eriol dándole vueltas en su cabeza y con todos los recuerdos de la noche embriagándolo, y deseando que, de alguna forma, se repitieran, ya que aún podía sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos respondiendo ferozmente a sus besos.

 **oOo**

Sakura entró a su habitación tratando de ser silenciosa por si Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban dormidos. Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie dentro del cuarto un pequeño guardián alado se posó frente a ella con la cara muy cejuda.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Sakura?!

\- ¡Kero! – Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡Nada de "Kero"! – Dijo él imitando su voz visiblemente enojado – ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?! ¡Te fuiste ayer supuestamente a entrenar y acabas de llegar, niña!

-Te lo puedo explicar – Respondió Sakura dejando el bolso encima de su cama.

\- ¡Más te vale que lo hagas porque sé de buena fuente que estabas en una fiesta! ¡Así que será mejor que me vayas explicando dónde dormiste!

Sakura se sonrojó mucho mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que su guardián no explotara de enojo, cuando de repente del baño salió Tomoyo con un pijama puesto y se puso feliz al ver a su amiga.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Es una larga historia – Dijo ella – Y tú también me debes una, sé que Eriol durmió aquí.

Tomoyo se sonrojó hasta la coronilla para luego saltar de alegría – ¡Sí! ¡Somos novios, Sakura! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

La chica de ojos verdes empezó a dar brincos de alegría con su mejor amiga para que luego ambas se sentaran en la cama y fuese Sakura quien hablara – Cuéntame todo.

-Sé que tú y Li nos dejaron solos a propósito.

\- ¡Debíamos hacerlo! Tú y Eriol estaban muy cariñosos entre ustedes y prácticamente él y yo estábamos haciendo mal tercio.

-Pues, nos quedamos ahí el resto de la noche, sabes que nosotros dos no bebimos tanto, así que éramos los más sobrios en el lugar – Explicó Tomoyo – Mantuvimos nuestras manos unidas toda la noche, y en un momento me dijo que desde hacía tiempo se sentía de otra forma hacía mí, y que el día del concierto fue mágico también para él ¿lo puedes creer?

Sakura sonrió – Me alegra que haya sentido lo mismo que tú.

-Y me dijo muchas cosas más que fueron tan lindas, y yo le respondí que desde hacía un año que él me gustaba mucho, y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que me besara y que luego me pidiese ser su novia – Respondió Tomoyo soñadoramente – ¡Fue perfecto!

\- ¿Y cómo entra la parte en la que durmió aquí? – Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente.

Tomoyo se sonrojó – Como a eso de las 2:00 a.m. ya no quedaba nadie en la fiesta así que decidimos venir aquí para evitar estar en los jardines o patios a esa hora y que nos descubrieran, él dijo que se quedaría un rato, te juro que solo nos besamos y hablamos, pero nos quedamos dormidos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había salido el sol, fue una hermosa noche.

-Ese Hiragizawa ronca tanto como Clow, no dudo que sean familia – Dijo Kero quejándose.

Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario del guardián y fue Sakura quien habló después dirigiéndose a su amiga – Me alegro de que tu príncipe azul te correspondiera y de que ahora estén juntos.

-Creo que de alguna forma te lo debo a ti y a Li por dejarnos solos – Admitió Tomoyo – Gracias.

-Cuando quieras – Respondió Sakura despreocupadamente.

-Ahora debes contarme dónde estuviste anoche, ya que nadie te vio ni a ti ni a Li después de la fiesta – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a Sakura de nuevo – Además ¿cómo supiste que Eriol durmió aquí?

Sakura suspiró – Vamos por partes.

Tomoyo la miró un tanto extrañada – Te escucho.

-Sí, también yo – Dijo Kero cejudamente.

-Cuando Syaoran y yo los dejamos solos…– Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-Aguarda – Dijo Tomoyo desconcertada – ¿" Syaoran"? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?

-Desde anoche – Respondió ella sonrojada.

-Vaya que se está poniendo interesante – Agregó Tomoyo con una ceja levantada sugestivamente.

Sakura decidió seguir con su relato – Vale, cuando Syaoran y yo los dejamos solos decidimos dar un paseo por los patios y nos sentamos bajo un árbol a hablar, básicamente aceptamos que no nos odiamos tanto como pensábamos y me confesó que no estaba dolido por lo del Juicio Final, así que decidimos dejar ir eso y hacernos amigos, y por eso nos llamamos ahora por nuestros nombres.

-Entonces el mocoso nos es un resentido – Dijo Kero – Pero eso no explica porque acabas de llegar.

-A Syaoran se le ocurrió que podíamos jugar al "yo nunca" – Dijo Sakura viendo la cara de sorpresa de Tomoyo, dándole a entender que conocía el juego – Antes de irnos de la residencia de Yamazaki no estábamos borrachos, pero si algo alegres, y con lo del juego bebimos demasiado rápido y seguido, por lo que terminamos por emborracharnos.

\- ¡Eres una irresponsable, Sakura! – Saltó Kero.

-Por favor, grítame cuando termine de contarte todo, sé que querrás hacerlo – Admitió Sakura.

Tomoyo la miró extrañada – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Sabes que no podemos evitar desafiarnos el uno al otro, y el juego no fue una excepción, así que cada vez hacíamos la cosa más intensa… Y yo decidí decirle que nunca había besado a alguien para que bebiera, pero no lo hizo – Sakura miró a su amiga y al guardián para cerrar los ojos y luego soltar lo siguiente – Él me besó.

\- ¡Ese mocoso despreciable! – Dijo el guardián.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? – Dijo Tomoyo intrigada.

Sakura se mordió el labio – Lo besé devuelta.

\- ¡¿Sakura en qué rayos estabas pensando?! – Decía Kero.

\- ¡Estaba borracha! ¡Y nos dejamos llevar! – Respondió ella para continuar la historia – Y tengo solo algunos recuerdos de lo que pasó después, solo sé que nos besamos mucho el resto de la noche y que fuimos a la residencia de Yamazaki para buscar nuestros bolsos, y luego de eso fuimos a su habitación, y ahí es dónde dormí y por eso sé que Eriol durmió aquí – Esto último lo dijo más roja de lo normal.

\- ¡¿Sakura que hiciste?! ¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso despreciable! – Decía Kero con fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¡No nos acostamos! ¡Te lo juro!

-Pero me imagino que se besaron y todo eso ¿no? – Dedujo Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió avergonzada – No recuerdo mucho, pero si recuerdo el toqueteo por encima de la ropa, las caricias subidas de tono y los besos – Al decir esto se desplomó en su cama – ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Evidentemente se dejaron llevar por su estado – Dijo Tomoyo tranquilizándola – Pero debes admitir que había sentimientos involucrados.

\- ¡¿Sakura desde cuándo te gusta el mocoso?! – Preguntó Kero.

\- ¡Él no me gusta! – Respondió ella sonrojándose – Fue solo algo que pasó, no significó nada para nosotros.

Tomoyo la miró preocupada – ¿Estás segura de que no sentiste nada?

Sakura abrazó a su almohada – No lo sé, es confuso todo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque Syaoran y yo acordamos en que fue producto del calor del momento y de la borrachera y que lo olvidaríamos para no hacer las cosas más incómodas y extrañas de lo que ya eran antes.

\- ¿Y estás cómoda con eso? ¿No te afectará verlo y recordar todo lo que pasó ayer? – Insistió Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró – Me gustaría decir que no, pero siento que sí lo hará, él fue mi primer beso y en definitiva el primer chico con el que dormí en la vida.

-Entonces deberías hablar con él.

-No, Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Nosotros ya acordamos que no había significado nada, y así se mantendrá, no quiero que esta confusión afecté nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y crees que podrás tapar tus sentimientos hacia él?

-Ni siquiera sé si tengo sentimiento de ese tipo hacia él – Admitió ella – No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien. Tú solo mantente feliz por tu relación con Eriol.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada, decidió no seguir insistiendo en el tema ya que no quería poner triste a Sakura, así que simplemente le dio una sonrisa de ánimo la cual fue devuelta por la chica. Sakura luego de ello se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Cuando sintió el agua recorrerle el cuerpo no pudo evitar recordar las manos de Syaoran recorriendo esas mismas zonas por encima de la ropa y los besos que le daba en el cuello, la cara y los labios. Nunca en la vida se imaginó poder estar de esa forma con un chico, y la verdad es que, aunque le echaran la culpa al alcohol que ingirieron la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al recordarlo _– Estoy perdida –._

Por otro lado, Syaoran intentaba ahogar sus pensamientos con el agua que salía de su ducha, sin embargo, en su cabeza podía verse a sí mismo siendo besado en el cuello y la zona descubierta de su pecho por Sakura, pudo ver sus propias manos recorriendo el cuerpo de ella por encima del vestido por no atreverse a ir más allá, sin embargo, no se quejó ya que la forma en que le estaba correspondiendo lo hizo sentirse pleno, sobre todo sabiendo que era el primero el probar aquellos labios, y aunque la idea sonara descabellada, le gustaba demasiado ser él quien estaba corrompiendo a la chica de esa manera, y no podía hacerse la idea de algún otro besando esos labios.

 _-Maldita sea, estoy perdiendo la cabeza –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Holas mis lectores! Primero que nada, disculpen la demora, salí super tarde del trabajo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está este capítulo, sé que no hubo mucha acción sino más bien aclaraciones de cómo terminó la noche para todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus bellos deseos de cumpleaños, de verdad que son los mejores, gracias totales. Además, fue genial ver las felicitaciones y sus maravillosas reacciones al primer beso de este par, todos tuvieron la reacción que yo esperaba jajaja, y me encantó que a todos les gustara la estrategia con el "yo nunca".**

 **No olviden comentar que les ha parecido este capítulo de explicaciones y aclaraciones ¿qué piensan sobre la actitud que tomaron Sakura y Syaoran de hacer de cuentas que nada pasó?**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, espero que tengan una gran semana y nos leemos el jueves sin falta. Les mando besos y abrazos a todos.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Un entrenamiento intenso**

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? – Decía Tomoyo viendo como su amiga tomaba sus cosas aquella noche para el entrenamiento.

-Sí – Respondió ella decidida – No dejaré que lo que pasó en la fiesta se interponga con mi deber como Cardcaptor, además Syaoran y yo estamos bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Y si están bien dentro de lo que cabe ¿por qué no quieres que yo vaya? – Preguntó Kero con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque sé que vas a discutir con él – Respondió Sakura a su guardián – Voy a estar bien, Kero.

\- ¿Y vas a estar bien con respecto a él? – Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Sí, sólo actuaré como si nada hubiese pasado – Dijo ella – Él es solo un amigo y nada más, no tiene por qué afectarme tanto.

-Te deseo suerte – Respondió Tomoyo no tan convencida de las palabras de su amiga.

Sakura le agradeció y luego salió de su habitación con paso decidido hacia el gimnasio de combate. Y aunque no lo hubiese querido admitir frente a su amiga y Kero, estaba nerviosa ya que habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta en la residencia de Yamazaki, y ella y Syaoran no se habían hablado, y para su suerte ni siquiera se habían cruzado en los pasillos hasta esa misma mañana cuando tuvieron que ir a clases, sin embargo, en ese momento apenas y se saludaron por cortesía.

Además, por las noches la chica aun revivía todo lo que habían hecho, cada beso y caricia que había compartido esa noche se repetía en su cabeza cada que podía, acompañado de nuevos recuerdos que poco a poco la hacían sentirse más confundida de lo normal.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Li Syaoran me haya besado de esa manera? Si me lo hubiesen dicho a los 11 años jamás me lo hubiese creído –_ Y aquello era totalmente cierto, ya que a esa edad ellos apenas y se hablaban para lo necesario o solo para pelearse, pero jamás se imaginó que las cosas entre ellos terminarían en plan romántico _– ¿Romántico? No, Kinomoto… Se supone que todo esto fue un error y que solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, no deberías estar pensando ni por un momento que esto tiene algo de romanticismo… Por más que en fondo lo desees –._

Sakura entre tantos pensamientos logró llegar al gimnasio de combate, pasó directamente a la arena donde justo por las bancas pudo encontrar a Syaoran sentado esperándola mientras miraba su celular. Ella se acercó y dejó su bolso junto al de él, sin embargo, él no se inmutó ya que seguía solo mirando la pantalla de su celular.

-Hola – Dijo ella tratando de sonar casual y buscando alguna forma de que él despertara de su ensoñación.

Syaoran se sobresaltó y la miró frente a él para luego hablar – Hola, disculpa estaba distraído.

-Sí, lo pude notar – Respondió ella empezando a estirarse.

Él guardó su celular y de inmediato se dispuso a estirarse al lado de ella, ninguno decía nada ya que en realidad no tenían ningún tema del cual hablar, cosa que hizo más incómodo aquel encuentro. Simplemente se limitaban a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, dándose miradas de reojo cada que podían cuando el otro no estaba mirando. Sakura era quien siempre trataba de cortar con aquellos incómodos silencios, y decidió hacerlo esa vez de nuevo, solo que fue un poco difícil dado que no tenían nada nuevo que contar, por lo que simplemente improvisó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y vaya que se le daba mal improvisar.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? – De inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello _– ¿Por qué tienes que ser un desastre improvisando, Kinomoto? –._

Él se tensó un poco, sin embargo, trató de no demostrarlo – Estuvo bien, pasé casi todo el fin de semana en mi habitación descansando… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Pues lo mismo que tú, casi no salí de la habitación – Respondió ella – Tenías razón, necesitaba descansar un poco, ahora me siento con más energía.

-Me alegra que fuera así porque hoy necesitarás mucha energía.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy?

-Pensé que podríamos usar a _Sword_ hoy y tener una pelea como la del primer día de clases.

-Entonces seremos esgrimistas hoy.

-Sólo trata de no utilizar demasiado tus habilidades en esgrima – Le pidió él – La idea es hacer que la carta te dé esas habilidades.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Está bien, intentaré dejarme guiar solo por la carta.

-Y escucha – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos – Sé que la última vez no funcionó, pero quiero que vuelvas a intentar esa técnica hoy, trata de sentir a la carta y de poner todo tu esfuerzo en vencerme, créeme no te la pondré fácil.

-Ese día tampoco lo hiciste – Dijo ella siguiéndole el tono – Pero no te preocupes, volveré a ganar.

Syaoran bufó – No ganaste esa vez.

-Pero si lo hice cuando me retaste cuerpo a cuerpo como excusa para hacerme entrenar la primera vez ¿recuerdas? – Respondió ella dándole una mirada desafiante – "Yo nunca he sido vencida por una chica" después de todo.

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho de que ella dijera aquello, ya que habían evitado tocar el tema de la fiesta, pero le había dado justo en el punto débil, por lo que para nada se la pondría fácil, y vaya que se vengaría de ese comentario.

Él le sostenía la mirada, ella lo estaba retando con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y aquello sin duda lo estaba tentando, por lo que simplemente se puso frente a ella para hablarle – Pues creo que pronto serás vencida por un chico.

Sakura no entendía cómo estaba actuando de esa manera, ella no era así, pero algo en él la empujaba a hablarle de ese modo, ya que sabía que lo estaba afectando de alguna forma, y le gustaba que tomaran esa actitud desafiante entre ellos, les daba más emoción a sus entrenamientos, por lo que decidió seguir haciéndolo.

Ella puso su rostro al de él más cerca de lo recomendable y le habló en susurro – Basta de estiramiento, busca tu espada, lobito.

Él se sintió desvanecer cuando la tuvo así de cerca, sin embargo, no lo demostró ni por un momento ya que fue hasta su bolso y sacó su espada. Ella hizo lo mismo para buscar la carta _Sword_ y para luego utilizarla, primero hizo la transformación del báculo para que posteriormente con el uso de la carta se transformara en una espada. Los dos adolescentes se dirigieron al centro de la arena de combate donde se pusieron en posición para empezar.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó ella con una mirada desafiante.

-Dímelo tú, eres la que tiene que transformar su báculo en espada – Respondió él de la misma forma y con una sonrisa socarrona – Porque "yo nunca he sido el Cardcaptor".

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida viendo como él le seguía el juego, aunque de cierta forma le gustaba que lo hiciera, él al ver su cara de sorpresa volvió a hablar – Ambos podemos jugar ese juego ¿no crees?

Ella supo que él trató de intimidarla con el comentario, pero no lo dejaría hacerlo, así que simplemente le dio una sonrisa igual para sorpresa de él y después ella volvió hablar – Por supuesto que ambos podemos… Al igual que este – Respondió ella haciendo el primer movimiento con la espada.

Syaoran no tardó en esquivarla para luego ponerse en acción contra ella, ambos se miraban desafiantes mientras se movían por toda la arena haciendo movimientos con sus espadas. Sakura en ocasiones daba saltos grandes o vueltas para distraerlo, sin embargo, aquello no funcionaba ya que él estaba demasiado concentrado al igual que ella.

-Ni creas que me vas a distraer – Dijo él.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – Respondió ella con un fingido tono de inocencia para luego atacarlo.

Él bufó – Ese falso tono de inocencia te lo hubiese creído el primer día de clases, pero no ahora – Contestó para después atacarla.

Sakura tuvo que moverse velozmente mientras hacía ágiles movimientos con su espada y al mismo tiempo intentaba sentir la energía de la carta, a decir verdad, era un poco complicado poder hacer aquello al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, a medida que el combate avanzaba sentía la energía de _Sword_ haciéndose más fuerte, suponía que la emoción del combate ponía a la carta feliz, por lo que por eso había estado respondiéndole de buena forma.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó ella esquivándolo.

Syaoran dijo lo siguiente prácticamente sin pensarlo – Porque alguien no puede ser tan inocente si besa de la forma en que tú lo haces.

Evidentemente aquel comentario la descolocó un poco, pero de inmediato supo lo que él estaba tramando, la estaba probando a ver si aquello que había pasado la afectaba más de lo que dejaba entrever, por lo que decidió que no se dejaría ganar, ni en el combate ni en aquella conversación con él, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-Creí que habíamos dicho que esos besos no fueron nada – Respondió ella desprendiendo confianza en sí misma en cada ataque.

-Y no lo hicieron – Dijo él alzando su espada siguiendo la de ella y volviéndolas a bajar para moverse por la arena – Pero somos amigos ¿no?

-Claro que lo somos.

-Entonces no veo por qué no hablar del tema.

-Pues no veo ningún impedimento – Respondió ella esquivándolo – ¿Quieres comenzar con la parte en que me besaste?

-Lo hice para no perder el juego – Explicó él atacando – Además, ya era hora de que dejaras de pertenecer al grupo de "yo nunca he besado a alguien".

-Y como buen amigo que eres decidiste otorgarte el honor de ser el primero ¿no? – Dijo Sakura desafiante.

-Pues no te vi replicando cuando decidiste volver a besarme, así que algo debí haber hecho bien – Él atacó velozmente, pero ella lo esquivó para proceder a moverse por la arena de combate mientras hablaban – Además, esa misma noche saliste del grupo de "yo nunca he tenido una cita" aunque no lo quisieras admitir.

-No era una cita – Refutó ella atacándolo.

Syaoran se rio irónicamente – Literalmente éramos como en esa cursi canción "Sakura y Syaoran sentando en un árbol besándose", y aún niegas que era una cita.

-Si querías una cita conmigo solo tenías que pedirla y no inventarte esa excusa cuando estábamos jugando.

\- ¿Y habrías aceptado tener una cita con alguien que no fuese tu querido guardián de la luna? – Preguntó él desafiante.

Aquella pregunta sin duda le dio fuerte a Sakura ya que por poco había olvidado que él la había hecho prácticamente confesar sus sentimientos esa noche durante su juego, sin embargo, trató de mantenerse serena y seguir concentrada en el combate, de todas formas, misteriosamente _Sword_ se estaba comportando de maravilla sin devolverle ni un solo ataque y tampoco se había transformado en carta involuntariamente aún.

Syaoran al notar el silencio de ella decidió seguir hablando – "Yo nunca he estado enamorado de mi guardián" y te tocó beber, bastante curioso ¿no crees?

-Pues sí, tuve sentimientos por Yukito hace mucho tiempo y tú pudiste darte cuenta ¿no?

-Eras bastante obvia, sobre todo cuando en el Juicio Final te enteraste de que Tsukishiro y Yue eran la misma persona – Dijo Syaoran atacando – Te dolió ¿no?

-Sí, eso me dolió, pero lo dejé ir hace muchos años.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? – Preguntó él un tanto confundido.

-Porque somos amigos, Syaoran – Volvió a responder ella con un tono de fingida inocencia – Y los amigos hablan sobre estas cosas ¿no?

-Por supuesto – Estuvo de acuerdo él esquivando un ataque.

-Y cómo somos amigos podemos hablar sobre más temas ¿verdad?

A él no le gustaba por dónde iba aquello, sin embargo, no pudo dar su brazo a torcer o quedaría como un cobarde, así que simplemente le habló – Claro que sí.

Sakura lo atacó en silencio por un par de minutos, cosa que desconcertó y alertó un poco a Syaoran por todo ese tiempo. Esa chica se caracterizaba por hablar más de la cuenta y si estaba tan callada en medio de un enfrentamiento como ese y de una conversación tan particular como la que estaban teniendo, entonces nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

Él prefirió no decir nada por el momento, simplemente atacaba y era atacado por ella mientras se movían alrededor de la arena sin quitar la mirada el uno del otro. En un momento dado Sakura lo atacó al mismo tiempo que él haciendo que sus espadas quedaran chocando y ambos haciendo fuerza para no dejarse vencerse, por lo que Sakura vio la oportunidad perfecta para continuar con su conversación.

\- "Yo nunca he estado celosa de ese mismo guardián" y te tocó beber – Dijo ella haciéndolo tensar a él – Es curioso porque en aquel entonces ni siquiera le dirigías la palabra a Yukito, solo a Yue. Así que no creo que tus celos hayan aparecido en aquel entonces, sino más bien ahora.

Syaoran no tuvo respuesta para eso, ella lo había atrapado, además de que pudo darse cuenta de que la carta _Sword_ estaba funcionando de manera correcta, ya que Sakura ni siquiera se veía cansada luego de usar tantas técnicas de esgrima, igualmente, ambos seguían haciendo fuerza contra las espadas para no dejarse vencer por el otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella dándole una sonrisa pícara – ¿No tienes argumentos para negarme eso?

-No es eso – Dijo él sonriéndole socarronamente, cosa que a ella no le gustaba por dónde iba.

-Entonces ¿por qué no respondes?

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un rápido y ágil movimiento para hacer caer al suelo tanto su espada como la de Sakura. Ella respiraba con dificultad por todo el ajetreo que habían tenido y lo miraba totalmente desconcertada, ya que si él trataba de ganar con esa técnica eso no sería posible porque no estaba permitido, sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a ella cuando el chico la tomó por las muñecas y la encerró entre una pared y su propio cuerpo cubriéndola.

Él la miró a los ojos desafiante y con la respiración entrecortada le habló – Es sólo que pensé que como estábamos tan animados recordando el juego del "yo nunca" del fin de semana, creí que podríamos continuar jugando justo ahora.

\- ¿Y esa es tu gran excusa para haber interrumpido la pelea de esa forma? – Preguntó ella mirándolo cejuda.

-Estaba algo aburrida, nuestra conversación estaba mucho más interesante – Dijo Syaoran dándole una sonrisa.

Sakura entonces supo que él seguiría probándola ahora que estaban aún más cerca el uno del otro, ni siquiera se preocupó por volver al entrenamiento ya que pudo ver durante toda la pelea que _Sword_ le respondió correctamente, y que había vuelto a ser una carta porque ella dejó de utilizarla, por lo que todo estaba en orden por esa parte, así que se dedicó a seguirle el juego a Syaoran sin dejarse intimidar por su cercanía.

-Te doy el honor de empezar, lobito – Respondió ella sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Ya tengo una en mente desde hace rato – Dijo él despreocupadamente – Yo nunca he usado este juego para intentar distraer a mi oponente y he fracaso en el intento.

Sakura se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, cosa que hizo que Syaoran se tensara, ya que aquel gesto lo debilitaba, sin embargo, no lo dejó entrever, ella fue quien habló – ¿Y cómo pretendes que cumpla con el castigo si no tenemos bebidas?

-Eso también lo he pensado – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos – Un beso en vez de un trago.

Sakura bufó – ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes?

Él de inmediato habló – ¿Eso que huelo es miedo, gallina?

Ella no iba a dejar que Syaoran la llamara de esa forma sin dar lo último de sí misma, así que rápidamente acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos – Para nada.

-Ves que no era tan dificil – Dijo Syaoran.

Ella alzó los hombros y luego habló – Yo nunca he usado este juego como una excusa para besar a alguien.

Syaoran le sonrió – Culpable – Y luego de eso se acercó y la beso rápidamente en los labios, aquello sin duda, no era algo de lo que pudieran quejarse, ya que estaba resultando mejor que el fin de semana, por lo que él continuó – Yo nunca he dormido en la cama de alguien más.

Sakura se volvió a acercar para besarlo, solo que esta vez de forma un poco más prolongada, no sabía ni porque estaba actuando de esa manera, pero sabía que lo estaba afectando mucho, por lo que volvió a sostenerle la mirada – Yo nunca he negado mis celos ante alguien.

-Golpe bajo – Respondió él mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios usando la misma técnica que ella, haciéndolo más largo – Yo nunca he mordido a alguien mientras lo estoy besando.

Sakura se acercó para darle un beso igual de largo y asegurarse de que darle una fuerte mordida como la de la otra noche, sin embargo, él apenas y se quejó, estaba demasiado interesado en que es lo que la chica podría decir después, ella habló – Yo nunca me he besado y toqueteado con alguien en mi habitación mientras estábamos borrachos.

Syaoran cortó la distancia que había entre ellos dándole un beso cargado y pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de ella haciéndola desvanecer para luego separarse y volver a mirarla a los ojos – Yo nunca me he pasado todo el entrenamiento desafiando coquetamente a mi oponente.

Sakura bufó – Si querías que ambos nos besáramos como esa noche solo tenías que pedirlo sin tanto rodeo.

Y sin esperar más la chica se acercó a él para darle un largo beso que el chico le correspondió efusivamente. Syaoran soltó las muñecas de ella y posó sus manos en su pequeña cintura para atraerla hacía él, Sakura por su parte lo abrazó por el cuello con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

Syaoran poco a poco profundizaba el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, cosa que ella recibía gustosamente soltando un pequeño gemido en la boca de él. Sakura de vez en cuando aprovechaba aquello para darle una mordida en su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir y volviéndolo a besar como en el principio. Ella terminó por abrazarlo completamente por el cuello y por enredar sus dedos en el cabello marrón de él, mientras que Syaoran se atrevía a mover sus manos por la cintura de ella y los pegaba más a la pared.

Cuando ambos decidieron cortar el beso por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, verde y marrón se cruzaron sintiendo como la adrenalina los abrumaba, sin embargo, también sintieron temor ya que su habitual entrenamiento había terminado de aquella forma que ni ellos podían explicar las razones, por lo que fue Sakura quien apartó los brazos de Syaoran de su cintura y se dirigió a la banca para tomar su bolso, se agachó en la mitad de arena para tomar la carta y el báculo y caminó rápidamente a la salida, todo bajo la mirada desconcertada de él.

Syaoran no pudo quedarse callado esta vez – Sakura…

Ella se giró para encararlo una vez más y preguntarle seriamente – ¿A qué estamos jugando, Syaoran?

Él no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que ella salió del gimnasio de combate dejándolo ahí parado, aun con la respiración entrecortada y con sus sentimientos hechos un desastre, tal y como habían estado desde que la chica llegó a su vida de nuevo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una semana fantástica, sé que muchos querían saber cómo había sido el toqueteo de la noche de la fiesta entre Sakura y Syaoran, temo decirles que no escribí nada sobre eso, sin embargo, les dejo este capítulo cargado de mucha intensidad, les dije que sería interesante;) espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus geniales comentarios, todos tuvieron las reacciones que esperaba cuando se dieron cuenta que ese par durmió junto en el capítulo anterior, pero ahora quiero ver sus reacciones con este entrenamiento y con el final, no vayan a matarme jajaja. Espero leerlos en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo el lunes, espero que tengan un gran fin de semana. Cuídense y les mando muchos besos.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**De misiones y misterios**

La mañana del viernes transcurría con normalidad, los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas clases y todo estaba muy bien. Excepto para Sakura y Syaoran, quienes se habían retirado la palabra y se habían estado evitando el uno al otro desde hacía dos semanas cuando tuvieron su último entrenamiento, porque si, habían llegado al punto en el que prefirieron detener los entrenamientos porque ninguno era de capaz de mirarse a la cara después de lo ocurrido.

Y pese a las insistencias de la nueva pareja de Seijo, Tomoyo y Eriol, ni la Cardcaptor ni el descendiente de Clow habían dejado de lado su malentendido para continuar con la tarea que les había encomendado el director en su ausencia, y vaya que aquello los tenía igual de preocupados a los cuatro estudiantes.

Esa mañana se encontraban en la clase de japonés, y todos estaban igual de aburridos debido a que la profesora era una mujer de edad que verdaderamente los aburría, por lo que la mayoría de los presentes en el aula simplemente estaban hablando en voz baja con sus amigos, escribiendo cosas sin sentido en sus cuadernos o algunos de ellos durmiendo en sus pupitres.

En el caso del cuarteto, Sakura se dedicaba a hacer dibujos en su cuaderno, mientras que Syaoran miraba hacía la ventana que estaba a su lado, y al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban en voz baja tratando de buscar otra de las tantas soluciones para persuadir a sus amigos de que al menos reanudaran los entrenamientos. Cada uno se encontraba en lo suyo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió haciendo que todos los estudiantes se sobresaltaran y pusieran la vista al frente, se trataba del profesor Terada.

-Disculpe la interrupción profesora – Dijo el hombre.

-No se preocupe, profesor Terada – Respondió la mujer – ¿Qué desea?

-El director Clow me ha pedido que llame a su oficina a dos estudiantes de este salón – Explicó el hombre – El señor Li y la señorita Kinomoto.

Como si fuese algo automático todos los estudiantes giraron sus cabezas hasta el final del salón para centrar la vista sus dos compañeros, los cuales se encontraban bastantes desconcertados con aquella petición del director.

-Señor Li y señorita Kinomoto los solicita el director Clow – Dijo la profesora al ver que ninguno de los dos pretendía moverse.

Ellos se sintieron un poco avergonzados por lo que de inmediato y bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros se levantaron de sus pupitres y salieron del salón silenciosamente. El profesor Terada les hizo una señal para que los siguiera y empezó a caminar a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos.

Sakura no entendía para que los habían llamado, y a pesar de que las cosas seguían incómodas entre ella y Syaoran decidió hablarle rompiendo el silencio de dos semanas entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? – Habló ella en voz baja.

-Te aseguro que yo no he hecho nada últimamente – Respondió él en el mismo tono viendo con desconfianza al profesor Terada – A este sujeto le gusta molestarme.

-Pues tampoco has sido muy obediente que digamos.

Syaoran rodó los ojos para volver a hablar – Por lo visto tú tampoco lo has sido porque no has llamado a los dos.

Sakura puso cara de pánico – ¿Crees que se haya enterado de que dejamos de entrenar durante todo este tiempo?

-No me sorprendería – Respondió él – Además, no hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que tú y yo no nos hablamos, todos se han dado cuenta de ello.

Ella frunció el ceño – Eso fue exclusivamente tu culpa.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo – ¿Mi culpa?

-Tú fuiste el de la idea del estúpido juego del "yo nunca" y al que se le ocurrió que el medio de pago fuesen besos – Respondió ella lo más bajo que pudo asegurándose de que el profesor no se percatara de su conversación.

-Y tú fuiste la que me besaste de tal forma que hizo que todo se subiera de tono.

Él la miró seriamente y volvió a hablar – Por lo menos yo no me fui del gimnasio de combate dejando a mi supuesto amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Ella bufó – Ahora resulta que somos ese tipo de "amigos".

\- ¿De qué tipo de amigos estás hablando?

-Del tipo de los que se besan y luego actúan como si nada – Respondió ella evidentemente dolida.

-Habíamos acordado que no fue nada y que lo olvidaríamos.

-Pues creo que se te olvidó recordar eso cuando propusiste el juego y el medio de pago – Dijo Sakura seriamente – Estás jugando conmigo.

-Tú estás jugando conmigo – Respondió él enojado haciendo alzar su voz y que, por ende, el profesor Terada se girara para mirarlos.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? – Preguntó el hombre.

Sakura y Syaoran negaron con la cabeza, el profesor les dio una última mirada antes de seguir caminando a unos pasos antes que ellos. Y fue Syaoran quien decidió retomar la conversación tratando de utilizar un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

-Tú estás jugando conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo podría estar jugando contigo? Todo lo que hago es seguirte la corriente cuando estamos discutiendo.

-Pero tú fuiste la que comenzó con el coqueteo incluso antes de que comenzáramos con la pelea de las espadas – Refutó él – Por poco ni te reconocía.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento analizando aquello, y él tenía razón, ella a esas alturas de la vida aún no se explicaba como actuó de la manera en que lo hizo, esa forma tan coqueta de retarlo y todas las cosas que decía, ni siquiera supo cómo se atrevió a besarlo de la manera en que lo hizo, fue como si él la empujara a comportarse de esa manera.

Sakura estaba por decir algo más, pero el profesor Terada se giró para mirarlos, ya estaban frente a al despacho – El director Clow está adentro, pueden pasar.

Syaoran y Sakura le hicieron caso al hombre dejando su propia conversación en segundo plano por los momentos. Al entrar a la oficina del director pudieron notar que este no se encontraba solo, ya que Kero y Yue, así como también los dos guardianes actuales de Clow en sus falsas identidades, Nakuru Akizuki y Spinel se encontraban rodeando el escritorio donde estaba sentado el mago.

Clow puso una sonrisa amigable – Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, por favor pasen y siéntense.

Los dos estudiantes se sentaron en las sillas frente a Clow sintiendo un ambiente algo pesado en aquel recinto y viendo las caras de seriedad de todos los guardianes, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que los habían llamado para un asunto serio, algo posiblemente mucho más serio que el que hayan dejado de entrenar por dos semanas, por lo que decidieron esperar que alguien les explicara el motivo de aquella reunión.

-Sé que deben estar preguntándose qué hacen aquí, pero les aseguro que no es por nada malo, sin embargo, es un asunto serio.

-Lo pude deducir al ver a los guardianes aquí, director – Dijo Sakura.

-Es cierto, Clow – Respondió Syaoran seriamente – ¿Qué sucede?

-Primero necesito saber ¿cómo van los entrenamientos? – Preguntó el hombre tranquilamente.

Sakura y Syaoran se tensaron un poco, sin duda, ese era el tema que menos querían tocar, sin embargo, debían imaginarse que después de tantas semanas sin ver al director apenas los viera le preguntaría al respecto, por lo que fue Syaoran el primero en hablar.

-Pues rebobinando como se fueron dando las fallas y después de un par de pruebas con los guardianes pudimos darnos cuenta de que en efecto el problema no era la magia de Sakura, ya que ni el báculo ni los guardianes se han visto afectados por la falla, cosa que nos llevó a concluir que el problema recae en las cartas – Explicó Syaoran.

-Muy buen razonamiento, Syaoran – Lo felicitó Clow.

-Por ello decidimos entrenar cada día con una carta diferente, evaluando el comportamiento de estas y dándonos cuenta de que existe una forma de arreglar este problema, sin embargo, solo hemos podido probarlo con tres cartas, de la cuales solo dos han logrado recibir esta técnica correctamente, además, existen cartas que funcionan sin ningún problema – Siguió explicando Syaoran.

\- ¿Y de qué técnica estamos hablando? – Preguntó Clow.

-Se trata de sentir a la carta y no obligarla a tomar una forma que no quiera, hacerme uno con ella y el báculo mágico – Explicó Sakura – Es una técnica un poco complicada y aún suelo tardar un poco en hacerla, pero dio resultado con dos cartas… Fue idea de Syaoran.

Clow le sonrió al chico – Veo que no me equivoqué contigo.

Syaoran se incomodó un poco al sentir la mirada de todos en él, por lo que trató de centrar su vista en sus propios pies. Clow decidió hacer otra pregunta – Háblenme de las cartas ¿con cuáles funciona esa técnica y con cuáles no? Y ¿cuáles son las cartas que nunca han fallado?

-Funcionó con _Firey_ y con _Sword,_ pero no con _Windy –_ Explicó ella – Entre las cartas que no me han fallado tengo a _Jump, Shadow, Mirror, Light, Dark, Thunder._ Además, están _Fly_ y _Watery_ que son de las cartas que más han fallado.

Clow pensó por unos momentos antes de hablar – Me intriga que no funcione con _Windy._

-A mí también, pero es una carta pacífica y supongo que no puedo atacarla con otra carta porque podría alterarla, sin embargo, la última vez que la usé me venció y Syaoran tuvo que intervenir usando sus pergaminos.

-Ese es un buen razonamiento, Sakura – Dijo Clow – Pero debes darte cuenta de que dos de las cartas que fallan son elementales, _Windy_ y _Watery,_ y que ambas son fieles servidoras de la luna, así como también _Fly._

Todas las miradas se posaron en ese momento en el guardián de la luna. Yue puso una de sus serias caras que por mucho superaban a las de Syaoran y habló – Mis poderes no se han visto afectados, pero el día que luché contra Sakura y usó esas cartas pude sentirlas débiles y también sentí como su poder se iba debilitando conforme Sakura las usaba.

-Eso no explica porque algunas cartas fallan y otras no – Dijo Syaoran mirando un poco despectivo a Yue.

-Pero tenemos un punto de referencia – Dijo Clow – Y es que sin duda tienen que ver con el poder de la luna o con Yue, debido a que cartas como _Sword, Firey, Thunder, Mirror_ y entre muchas que sirven al sol están funcionando bien.

-Todavía nos quedan varias cartas que no hemos probado – Dijo Sakura – Muchas de ellas las usé por última vez hace meses cuando creía que el problema eran mis poderes, por lo que no me he atrevido a volverlas a usar.

\- ¿Y esa es la razón por la que han dejado de entrenar las últimas semanas? – Preguntó tan tranquilamente que llegó a perturbar, sin embargo, eso sí que hizo tensar a los adolescentes, al ver la cara de sorpresa de ellos volvió a hablar – Sí, lo sé y me gustaría escuchar la razón.

¿Cómo podrían decirle al mago Clow que habían dejado de practicar y de buscar soluciones al problema de las cartas solo porque en el último entrenamiento no pudieron controlar sus hormonas ni sus impulsos adolescentes? Aquello no sonaba lógico para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo Syaoran que trataba de buscar por todos los medios una excusa convincente y verdadera del porque habían dejado de entrenar, pero ninguna sonaba completamente madura, y mucho menos para decírsela a uno de los magos más poderoso y respetado de los últimos siglos.

-Tengo que disculparme por eso, director Clow – Dijo Sakura para sorpresa de Syaoran quien solo se limitaba a mirarla mientras hablaba – No me he sentido muy bien las últimas semanas, así que Syaoran prefirió que paráramos el entrenamiento por unos días.

-Qué considerado de tu parte, Syaoran – Dijo el director.

-Ehm, sí – Respondió el joven chino agregando algo más – Y nos ausentamos más tiempo porque se nos acumuló la tarea, sin embargo, hoy iba a decirle a Sakura que ya podíamos programar el siguiente entrenamiento.

Sakura se sintió tranquila de que él le siguiera la historia, y para suerte de ambos Clow les había creído, y aunque a ninguno de los dos les gustara mentir, tuvieron que hacerlo para no causar tensión por un asunto personal de ambos, ya que no sería para nada maduro de su parte.

-Qué bueno que puedan llegar a ese tipo de acuerdos entre ustedes, pero me temo que su entrenamiento tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana – Dijo Clow seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se adelantó Syaoran.

-Verán, esta reunión tenía dos razones, y ya hemos cubierto la primera, por lo que me concierne hablarles de la segunda – Respondió el mago de forma enigmática.

\- ¿De qué trata, director? – Preguntó Sakura.

Clow los miró inquisitivamente antes de hablar – Tengo una misión para ustedes dos este fin de semana.

\- ¿Una misión? – Preguntó Syaoran desconcertado – ¿Desde cuándo envías a tus estudiantes a una misión?

-No estoy enviando a mis estudiantes – Explicó Clow mirando a los dos adolescentes – Estoy enviando a la Cardcaptor y a mi descendiente más poderoso.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho a los chicos y el director pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió seguir explicando – No es algo del otro mundo, solo necesito a dos personas de confianza que sean capaces de defenderse por si algo ocurre y que, además, las personas de la comunidad mágica no conozcan, y esos son ustedes.

\- ¿De qué tipo de misión estamos hablando? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Es sólo buscar un paquete con un importante y confidencial contenido – Dijo Clow – No puedo decirles mucho, pero sepan que solo deberán ir a la dirección que les daré y recibir el paquete, lo haría yo mismo sino fuese tan arriesgado hacerlo por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Está seguro de que Syaoran y yo somos capaces de cubrir esa misión? Digo, no tenemos ninguna experiencia en ello – Dijo Sakura temerosa.

-No te preocupes – Respondió el mago tranquilizándola – Yue y Kerberos irán con ustedes y les cuidarán las espaldas, nunca los dejaría solos en algo como esto, sin embargo, confío plenamente en ustedes, su instinto y sus poderes, sé que no me van a defraudar.

-Clow sé que no puedes decirnos mucho, pero al menos ¿podrías hablarnos más sobre la misión? – Pidió Syaoran – Quiero estar preparado ante lo que sea que podamos encontrar.

-Siempre tan precavido – Dijo Clow para seguir con su explicación – La entrega del paquete tendrá lugar en Tokio mañana a la media noche – Junto con decir esto Clow le tendió a Sakura y a Syaoran una hoja de papel con anotaciones – Esta es la dirección exacta, y les pido que sean puntuales y discretos.

-Lo seremos – Aseguró Syaoran leyendo la hoja de papel para luego hablar – Imagino que nos iremos mañana ¿no?

-En vista de que es una misión secreta y de la que preferiría que el cuerpo escolar no se enterara, lo más recomendable es que salgan de viaje esta noche, y les he conseguido hospedaje en casa de una vieja amiga que los recibirá gustosamente durante el fin de semana, deberán volver el domingo por la noche para evitar que otros estudiantes los vean. Les pido que solo les cuenten a sus compañeros de habitación, sé que son de confianza, pero no den muchos detalles – Pidió Clow seriamente.

Sakura y Syaoran se mantenían callados mirándose entre ellos con temor y luego a Clow, ninguno esperaba un encargo de ese tamaño, y el director se dio cuenta de ello por lo que decidió hablarles – Sé que deben sentir un gran peso en sus hombros y no los obligaré a cumplir con esta misión si no lo desean, son libres de escoger lo que quieran hacer, ambos son mayores de edad y tienen voz y voto en esto, yo respetaré su decisión.

Los dos adolescentes lo pensaron un momento e incluso llegaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos dejando a un lado todo el drama personal que tenían, y se dieron cuenta que solo bastaron unas miradas llenas de determinación para que ambos hablaran al mismo tiempo mirando a su director – Acepto.

Clow sonrió satisfecho – Muchas gracias de antemano – Al decir esto todos escucharon como el timbre sonaba anunciando el final de esa hora de clases y dando paso al recreo, el mago volvió a hablar – Me temo que les he quitado más tiempo del que pensé, así que pueden retirarse, imagino que querrán prepararse después de clases para su viaje así que nos les quitaré más tiempo, los veo esta noche en la salida de la escuela.

Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron, hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y luego salieron del despacho seguidos de Kero y Yue, dejando a Clow en su oficina con sus respectivos guardianes en su falsa forma, sin embargo, apenas la puerta se cerró uno de ellos habló dirigiéndose al mago.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirles tus verdaderas intenciones, Clow? – Preguntó Nakuru mirando la puerta.

-Pronto Ruby Moon, pronto – Respondió finalmente el mago.

Syaoran y Sakura por su parte, se habían quedado en medio del pasillo sin los guardianes, ya que Yue se destransformó volviendo a ser Yukito y regresó de inmediato al trabajo antes del viaje y Kero había decidido acompañarlo para meditar juntos algunas cosas. Por lo que los dos adolescentes se quedaron solos mirándose con los ojos llenos de miedo e incertidumbre.

-Sakura…– Empezó a decir él seriamente.

Ella le habló de la misma forma – Basta de juegos Syaoran, estamos metidos en algo serio.

-Lo sé – Respondió él acercándose a ella, al estar así de cerca tuvo la intención de decir algo, pero prefirió simplemente sacudir su cabeza negativamente y separarse de ella nuevamente dándose la vuelta – Nos vemos esta noche.

Y sin decirle una palabra más ella vio como él se fue por el pasillo y se perdía entre la multitud, tal vez ahora debían comportarse como adultos dada la situación en la que estaban inmersos por causa de sus poderes, por lo que no podían dejar que sus problemas de adolescentes se interpusieran entre ellos, pero vaya que aquello se veía dificil considerando que el chico y ella pasarían todo el fin de semana juntos.

 _-No debes dejar que esto les afecte en la misión… Necesitas que la Sakura Kinomoto responsable esté alerta todo el fin de semana y no dejar que la Sakura Kinomoto rebelde que aparece con la sola presencia de Syaoran los haga flanquear ni por un momento –_ Y con paso decidido se dirigió hasta el patio, tenía mucho que contarle a Tomoyo antes de su partida.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un gran día, bueno acá les dejo este capítulo donde estoy segura de que aumente el misterio, justo como lo prometí aquí traje más detalles sobre el problema con las cartas, y además, una misión bastante interesante. Quiero que me digan que piensan de la misteriosa actitud de Clow, sé que él siempre es así incluso en la serie original, pero ¿qué creen que está tramando? Adoro leer teorías, aunque no pueda decir nada jajaja.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos leemos el jueves con el próximo que les aseguro estará genial. Nos leemos, les mando un beso enorme. Cuídense.**

 **PD: Sé que es muy pronto y no vamos ni a la mitad de esta historia, pero ya estoy pensando en una posible secuela jajaja. Todavía lo estoy considerando, pero ya saben, mi mente está maquinando cosas nuevas;)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**El ataque en Tokio**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? – Preguntaba Sakura mirando la fachada.

-Por supuesto – Respondió Syaoran mirando aleatoriamente la hoja de papel y el lugar – Es la dirección exacta que me dio Clow.

-Pero esto es una casa de masajes – Dijo la chica confundida aun viendo el lugar.

-Tal vez Clow se equivocó poniendo las direcciones, es pésimo con eso – Agregó Kero asomándose del bolso de su dueña.

-Kero escóndete, estamos en medio de la calle a plena luz de día y alguien podría verte – Regañó Sakura viendo a todos lados y asegurándose que nadie había visto al pequeño guardián.

-Supongo que no perderemos nada llamando a la puerta y preguntando – Dijo Yukito tranquilamente acercándose a la puerta de la casa y tocando.

Los chicos esperaron unos minutos detrás de él hasta que una anciana con vestimenta proveniente de China se asomó por la puerta y les dio una sonrisa amistosa, la cual Yukito se la devolvió de inmediato y le habló – Buenos días ¿es usted la señora Lin?

-Sí, soy yo – Afirmó la mujer viendo a todos los presentes – Y me imagino que ustedes son los amigos de Clow.

-Está usted en lo correcto, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro – Dijo él amablemente haciendo una reverencia y para luego presentar al resto de los presentes – Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, él es Li Syaoran y el pequeño Kero.

-Podrías haberme presentado si quiera por mi verdadero nombre – Dijo Kero asomándose desde el bolso de Sakura y dedicándole una mirada cejuda al joven de cabello platinado.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos finalmente – Dijo la señora Lin – Por favor pasen.

El primero en entrar siguiendo a la mujer fue Yukito, seguido de Sakura y Syaoran con Kero quien había decidido salir del bolso de la chica y volar junto a ellos debido a que aquella mujer sabía sobre la existencia de la magia, así que no tenía por qué esconderse.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta mi pequeño negocio es el de una casa de masajes – Dijo la mujer caminando – Pero la verdad es que es solo una pequeña fachada, ya que me mantengo en Japón para ayudar a Clow cuando necesita algo.

\- ¿Es usted familiar de Clow? – Preguntó Syaoran intrigado.

-Una vieja amiga de su madre – Explicó la mujer – Soy de China, así como tú Xiao Lang.

Syaoran se removió incómodo al escuchar su nombre en chino, sin embargo, no le discutió a aquella mujer, sino que más bien siguió caminando mientras ella seguía hablando – Cuando murió la madre de Clow me prometí cuidarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera mientras me mantuviera viva, y esta es una de esas situaciones en las que Clow necesita personas de confianza.

-Es usted muy amable en recibirnos – Dijo Sakura.

-Me alegra poder ayudar – Respondió la mujer parándose en medio del pasillo para mirar a Yukito – A ti ya te he visto antes, solo que no en esa forma.

Yukito le dio una de sus habituales sonrisas tranquilizadoras – Pues mi otra identidad está bastante intrigada con su persona, y ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Conocí a los guardianes de Clow hace muchos años – Luego de ello miró a Kero – También te he reconocido a ti.

-Su cara se me hacía conocida – Dijo Kero – Sólo que la última vez que la vi era más joven.

-Kero no seas grosero – Regañó Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada por la forma en que Kero había dicho aquello – Discúlpelo, señora Lin.

Cuando la chica ojiverde habló la mujer la miró fijamente para después hablar – No cabe duda de que tú eres la Cardcaptor.

Sakura se tensó un poco – ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Percibo un gran poder proveniente de ti, y un gran vínculo con ambos guardianes – Explicó la mujer para luego mirar a Syaoran – Y tú sin duda alguna eres el descendiente de Clow que nació en la familia Li, y me intriga que tienes casi el mismo nivel de magia que la Cardcaptor.

-Clow también lo ha mencionado – Respondió él tratando de evitar el tema, ya que se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo.

-Bueno creo que ya quedó claro que no son totalmente desconocidos para mí, y sé que esta noche tienen una misión importante, así que les diré sus habitaciones para que se pongan cómodos en ellas – Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a abrir una de las puertas del pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que aquel lugar se parecía un poco a la antigua casa en la que vivía Yukito en Tomoeda, ya que las camas estaban en el suelo, sin embargo, el lugar estaba bastante limpio y ordenado.

-Este es el cuarto que he preparado para los chicos – Dijo ella mirando a Syaoran y a Yukito – ¿No tienen problema en compartir habitación?

-Para nada, señora Lin – Dijo Yukito entrando a su habitación.

-No hay problema – Respondió Syaoran con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta del cambio de actitud del joven chino, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada al respecto ya que la mujer abrió la habitación que estaba continua a esa revelando un cuarto muy parecido al anterior, con solo una cama en el centro.

-Este es el cuarto que he preparado para ti, espero que estés cómoda.

-Muchas gracias – Respondió ella entrando seguida de Kero.

Sin embargo, cuando el guardián iba a entrar la mujer le hablo – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Pues a la habitación, también es la mía – Dijo el guardián.

-Los chicos duermen en la habitación de al lado – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable – Y tú eres un chico, Kerberos.

\- ¡Pero siempre he dormido con Sakura! – Se quejó el guardián.

-Kero por una noche que duermas con Yukito y Syaoran no vas a morir – Dijo Sakura – Anda, recuerda que tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparnos.

El pequeño guardián refunfuñó, sin embargo, no dijo nada más y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado, Sakura se rio involuntariamente imaginándose a Syaoran tratando de compartir habitación con Kero, quien lo insultaba cada dos minutos, y con Yukito, quien evidentemente no le agradaba al joven chino. Pero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la mujer le habló.

-Ese joven Li es un poco gruñón ¿no crees?

A Sakura la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, aunque no dudó en responder riendo ligeramente – ¿Sólo un poco? Imagine convivir con él a diario.

-A pesar de todo lucen felices juntos – Dijo la señora Lin.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y empezaba a balbucear – ¡Nosotros no estamos juntos! ¡Sólo somos amigos!

-Oh, entiendo – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa cómplice – Disculpa si los he confundido con una pareja enamorada, son cosas de anciana.

-No se preocupe – Dijo Sakura aun apenada por la confusión – Si me disculpa quisiera desempacar y descansar un poco del viaje, ya que desde anoche estábamos en el autobús.

-Sakura ¿puedo decirte algo más? Y prometo dejarte descansar – Pidió la mujer.

La chica ojiverde se extrañó por la petición, sin embargo, no se negó – Claro, dígame.

La señora Lin tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y le dio una cálida sonrisa – Quiero que sepas que hay cosas que simplemente están destinadas a pasar, y a veces ese tipo de cosas no las puede predecir ni el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Sakura se sintió aún más extrañada con aquel comentario por parte de la mujer, pero tuvo que sonreír de lado para no ser descortés, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó.

-Anda querida, te dejo descansar – Dijo la señora Lin amablemente – Siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias – Y sin decir más, la chica entró a la habitación con sus cosas para disponerse a desempacar, aún con las palabras de la mujer dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

La señora Lin se quedó a la mitad del pasillo viendo ambas puertas con una sonrisa y pensando inquisitivamente en el amor joven y como se aseguraba a sí misma que sin duda, había cosas que ni siquiera la magia de Clow podía predecir, y cuán feliz estaba de que eso fuese de esa manera.

 **oOo**

-Cúbrete la cabeza con la capucha – Le decía Syaoran a Sakura mientras se ponían sus chaquetas oscuras, se estaban preparando para salir a la misión.

-Hazlo tú también – Le pidió Sakura mientras hacía lo que él le dijo.

-Se supone que tú eres la Cardcaptor, eres a quien debemos proteger más – Explicó él tomando su espada y poniéndola en una mochila.

-Pues no está demás que tú también trates de esconderte por si algo sale mal – Dijo ella acercándose a él para poner sus manos en el cuello de él y luego ponerle la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Syaoran se tensó un poco por la cercanía, sin embargo, no pudo quejarse ya que ella se estaba preocupando por él, y de alguna manera, aquello le gustó. Sakura volvió a hablar – ¿Ves? No era tan dificil.

El joven chino se le quedó mirando embelesado por unos minutos, cosa que ella tampoco pudo evitar. No habían hablado desde que tuvieron que ir a la oficina de Clow, y la verdad es que sentían que su relación estaba como en el aire, sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que tenían una misión importante la cual cumplir.

Los dos adolescentes estaban tan concentrados en la mirada del otro que Kero tuvo que aclararse la garganta haciéndolos despertar. Cuando tuvo la atención de los dos habló – ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Claro – Respondieron los dos adolescentes ligeramente sonrojados mientras apartaban la mirada del otro.

A todas estas, la señora Lin miraba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo, cuando anunciaron que era hora de irse los acompañó hasta la salida para hablarles – No me dormiré hasta que hayan regresado.

-No tiene por qué trasnocharse por nosotros – Dijo Sakura.

-Ella tiene razón, vamos a estar bien, señora Lin – Aseguró Syaoran.

-Confío en que estarán bien – Dijo la mujer – Les deseo buena fortuna.

Los chicos agradecieron y empezaron a caminar detrás de Yukito quien había decidido ir vestido también de forma discreta, Kero por su parte, estaba escondido en la chaqueta de Sakura. No podían arriesgarse a ir en sus verdaderas formas ya que Clow les había pedido que no se dejaran ver por quienes les entregarían el paquete, al menos que fuese en una emergencia, debían estar escondidos cuidándoles las espaldas a Sakura y Syaoran, y, además, estaban en Tokio un sábado a la media noche, por lo que las calles aún estaban atestadas de gente.

Y a pesar de que la señora Lin viviese en una zona poco habitada y de que el lugar de la entrega del paquete también fuese una parte poco concurrida, debían ser lo más discretos posibles, por lo que lo mejor sería que los guardianes se mantuvieran en sus identidades falsas por el momento, así como también que Sakura mantuviera el báculo y las cartas guardados y asimismo Syaoran su espada.

Los chicos y los guardianes caminaron un par de calles y tomaron un autobús para poder llegar al lugar de la entrega, se trataba de un callejón, y la verdad es que, si era algo tan secreto, no esperaban otro lugar, por lo que al estar cerca y viendo que nadie estaba en la zona, Syaoran los paró en seco.

-Es tiempo de que se transformen – Dijo él mirando a Kero y a Yukito, quienes asintieron silenciosamente.

Mientras los guardianes se transformaban en sus verdaderas identidades Sakura se dispuso a poner las cartas en su bolsillo para tenerlas a la mano en caso de necesitarlas, habían acordado no transformar el báculo ni sacar la espada hasta que los necesitaran, para no levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas identidades, ya que no sabían con quién estaban tratando, por lo que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando los guardianes completaron su transformación Syaoran les habló en voz baja – Pueden quedarse vigilando en el inicio del callejón, si me ven sacando la espada acérquense y prepárense para atacar.

-Tengan mucho cuidado – Dijo Kero mirándolos a los dos.

-Ustedes también – Respondió Sakura viendo a sus dos guardianes.

Antes de ir al callejón Syaoran miró a Sakura a los ojos más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto – Mantente junto a mi todo el tiempo, y no te dejes intimidar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego de darle una última mirada a los guardianes, fueron hacía el callejón sigilosamente. Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decir nada y sintieron como el corazón podría salirse de sus pechos en cualquier momento, sin embargo, trataban de mostrarse fuertes ante la situación, por lo menos para Sakura aquello se le estaba haciendo tremendamente dificil ya que nunca en la vida estuvo en una situación parecida, y mucho menos esperó estarlo. Estaba tan atenta en cada paso que daba que cuando Syaoran tomó su mano fue una total sorpresa para ella.

Sakura de inmediato lo miró y él habló en voz baja – Que ni se te ocurra soltarme la mano ni por un momento a menos que vayas a usar el báculo, y por favor, intenta no usarlo ¿entendiste?

La chica asintió sin decir nada y siguió caminando, sintiendo como con cada paso ambos apretaban más sus manos como si de ello dependiera sus vidas. Y se detuvieron en seco cuando entre la oscuridad pudieron ver tres figuras acercándose hacia ellos desde el otro lado del callejón, decidieron quedarse parados esperando, sin soltar sus manos ni por un momento.

Las tres figuras resultaron ser tres hombres vestido con largas túnicas muy parecidas a las que usaba el Clow, por lo que debían suponer que también eran magos antiguos, sin embargo, usaban capuchas para cubrir sus caras, así como ellos, el hombre que se situaba en el medio poseía entre sus manos el susodicho paquete. Syaoran decidió hablar.

-Venimos de parte del mago Clow Reed – Dijo él firmemente.

-Bastante discreto, tal como prometió Clow – Dijo el de la izquierda.

-Así es – Refutó Syaoran – Y nos gustaría que fuese tan rápido como también prometió.

-Pues es evidente que no conocen nuestra forma de hacer las cosas – Dijo el de la derecha.

-Creo que es momento de que les enseñemos a los amigos de Clow como son las cosas a nuestro modo – Respondió el primero que había hablado haciendo aparecer un báculo.

Syaoran debió imaginarse que algo así podría pasar, por lo que de inmediato sacó la espada de su bolso, que al mismo tiempo era la señal para que Kero y Yue se acercaran, cosa que no dudaron ni por un minuto, sin embargo, aquello no fue tan sencillo.

-De verdad pensaron que se las íbamos a poner fácil – dijo uno de los magos haciendo un rápido hechizo de barrera protectora en el callejón, justo a tiempo para que Yue y Kero se quedaran fuera de ella dándoles un golpe con la misma.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende ver a los guardianes de Clow aquí – Dijo otro de los magos – Hacía muchos años que no veíamos al viejo Kerberos y al odioso de Yue.

Por aquellas palabras Syaoran pudo deducir rápidamente que sin duda esos magos no tenían ni idea de que Yue y Kerberos ya no eran guardianes de Clow, por lo que no debían ni siquiera imaginarse de la existencia de una Cardcaptor, cosa que lo tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo, apretó la mano de Sakura para mantenerse fuerte.

-Entonces es hora de ver qué es lo que tienen para ofrecernos los mensajeros de Clow – Respondió uno de los magos, sin embargo, quien se mantenía misteriosamente en silencio era el que poseía el paquete.

A Syaoran no le dio más tiempo de seguir analizando la situación ya que el mago que habló usó un hechizo contra ellos, y el joven chino empezó a usar sus pergaminos mágicos para devolverle los ataques. Los contrataques de Syaoran eran buenos, sin embargo, para aquellos poderosos magos parecían ser solo pequeños hechizos.

-Creo que es tiempo de darles un poco de acción – Dijo el otro mago agitando sus manos y haciendo aparecer una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Syaoran apretó más fuerte la mano de Sakura, ya que con aquella fuerte brisa podrían incluso salir volando, así que ambos se agacharon al suelo buscando mantenerse firmes y sin flanquear, por más dificil que estuviese resultando. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que las capuchas de sus chaquetas se quitaran, mostrando sus rostros a los magos.

Uno de ellos habló – Pero si no son más que un par de niños.

El otro soltó una risa – Esto es lo que le faltaba a Clow, enviar a sus estudiantes.

El primero de ellos volvió a hablar – Creo que es tiempo de mostrarles un poco de magia real – Y diciendo esto tronó sus dedos convirtiendo la ráfaga de viento en fuego.

Los chicos miraban con miedo la situación, sin embargo, Syaoran no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Tuvo que deshacer el agarre de manos con Sakura para pasar al frente de ella y atacar – Dios del agua ¡ven!

Syaoran logró invocar agua, sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente, ya que las llamas volvían a aparecer, sin embargo, él no desistía.

-El niño cree que un poco de agua lograra apagar mi fuego – Dijo el mago que lo había invocado mientras le lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego quemándolo levemente – Que equivocado estabas.

En vista de que al parecer los ataques de Syaoran estaban siendo débiles y que él estaba siendo atacado de esa manera Sakura decidió entrar en acción, por más que supiera que el chico luego se enojaría por haberlo hecho, pero su vida estaba en riesgo y se negaba a quedarse ahí mirando, y con toda la determinación transformó la llave en el báculo en forma de estrella para sorpresa de los magos, quienes centraron toda su atención en ella.

-Ni crean que él está solo – Dijo ella sacando una carta – _¡Watery!_

Sabía que aquello era demasiado arriesgado, pero no podían fallar, así que sin pensarlo mucho usó la carta inmediatamente tratando de conectar con ella, y a pesar del miedo y la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros logró hacerlo, incluso fue como si ella y la carta hubiesen tenido la misma idea ya que _Watery_ desató una lluvia torrencial sobre ellos haciéndolos empapar y acabando con el fuego, y aquello era justo lo que ella había pensado.

Mientras eso se desencadenaba, dos de los magos salieron de la barrera y aprovechando esto Sakura se acercó rápidamente al mago que poseía el paquete, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría para enfrentarlo, pero lo intentaría, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando este simplemente le tendió el paquete y sin dejar ver su rostro le habló.

-Sabía que lo lograrías – Ella lo miró confundida y él volvió a hablar – Tómalo.

Ella tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo puso rápidamente en su mochila, para que de un momento a otro el mago no se encontrara ahí ni tampoco con los otros dos que aún estaban afuera de la barrera protectora, simplemente había desaparecido. Cuando Sakura se giró para ir hacia donde estaba Syaoran y pudo darse cuenta de que uno de los magos iba a lanzarle un hechizo que traspasaba la barrera, por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia él mientras tomaba una carta.

 _\- ¡Shield! –_ Y junto con llegar abrazó a Syaoran siendo ambos protegidos por el escudo que desvió por completo el ataque que le hizo el mago al chico.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo de inmediato para darse cuenta de que ya ninguno se encontraba ahí, y que incluso la barrera mágica se había ido también, todo había acabado. Ella deshizo el hechizo del escudo y de inmediato vio a Syaoran para hablarle.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada viendo sus brazos que eran donde habían impactado las bolas de fuego del mago.

-Estoy bien – Dijo él dándole una sonrisa de medio lado – Sabes que estas quemaduras no son nada para mí.

Ella suspiró resignada mientras rodaba los ojos – Siempre tan engreído.

-Y tú siempre tan desobediente – Dijo él, Sakura en cierto modo se sintió mal ya que él le pidió que evitara el uso del báculo, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-Te estaban atacando, era necesario – Refutó ella.

Syaoran le sonrió como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho – No te estoy regañando, me dejaste impresionado, y gracias por salvarme.

Sakura no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo, y él le correspondió, para que luego de eso vieran llegando desesperados a Kero y a Yue.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Kero preocupado.

-Sí, ambos estamos bien – Respondió Sakura.

-Fue una batalla fuerte y pudimos ver que se defendieron bastante bien – Dijo Yue mirando para todos lados – Pero los magos se han ido.

-Tengo el paquete – Dijo Sakura para sorpresa de todos – Cuando fui a quitárselo a ese mago silencioso él simplemente me dijo que lo había hecho bien y que lo tomara.

-Un sujeto extraño – Dijo Kero mirando hacia todos lados.

-Supongo que tendremos que decirle a Clow – Dijo Syaoran viendo como Sakura estaba más empapada que él por lo de la lluvia que había invocado – Tenemos que irnos ahora, o te vas a enfermar.

-Y tú necesitas curarte esas quemaduras – Respondió ella seriamente.

-Supongo que el trabajo está hecho – Dijo Kero un poco preocupado.

Sakura miró a Syaoran y le dio una sonrisa – Misión cumplida – Él no dudó en devolvérsela.

Los chicos se subieron al lomo de Kero y sobrevolaron el cielo de Tokio, a aquellas horas de la madrugada ya no había peligro en que fuesen visto, por lo que decidieron quedarse tranquilos por el resto de esa noche. Sin embargo, en algún otro lugar del mundo tres magos se postraban ante otra persona y uno de ellos hablaba.

-Logramos comprobarlo – Decía él con una sonrisa – Sin duda ese era báculo mágico y las cartas, solo que estaban diferentes, pero podía sentirlas, tiene que ser esa chica.

-Aunque hemos perdido el libro – Dijo el otro enojado, mientras que el tercer mago se mantenía en silencio, solo escuchando lo que probablemente, no quería escuchar, y vaya que lo fue.

-No se preocupen, el libro es lo de menos – Respondió una tercera y gruesa voz – Lo importante es que sabemos que la Cardcaptor está aquí, lo cual significa que el fin del reinado de Clow está cerca.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Sé que me deben querer matar por dejar ese final así, pero créanme que es necesario crear este tipo de suspenso para que todo salga como yo quiero. Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo de hoy y que no duden en dejarme un comentario con su opinión sobre la pelea con los tres magos ¿quién creen que sea el misterioso mago silencioso que le entregó el paquete a Sakura sin poner objeción? Quiero leer teorías, de verdad que tienen una gran imaginación;)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, son geniales. Nos vemos el lunes en el nuevo capítulo que estoy segura de que amaran jajajaja. Les mando un beso enorme.**

 **PD: ¿Entre mis lectores hay fans de Miraculous Ladybug? ¿Vieron Gorizilla? Bye.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Sólo nosotros dos**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación en la casa de la señora Lin, hacía un par de horas que habían llegado de la misión, sin embargo, mientras tomaban un baño caliente para no resfriarse y que la señora Lin curaba las quemaduras de Syaoran, se les hicieron alrededor de las 2:00 a.m., por lo que debían estar realmente cansados.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado como una hora desde que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones y ella había dado mil vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, aunque había varias razones para ello. La primera de ella es que la chica al haberse expuesto por tanto tiempo a la brisa mientras sobrevolaban por Tokio había pescado un pequeño resfriado, por lo que se sentía un poco mal, y la segunda razón es porque en su mente las imágenes de la pelea en el callejón aún le daban vueltas, sobre todo por la extraña actitud del mago silencioso.

Por más que tratara de buscarle algún sentido a todo, la forma de actuar de ese misterioso mago fue demasiado rara, ya que en ningún momento se opuso a darle el paquete en comparación con los otros dos magos que incluso los habían atacado. Y aquel recuerdo la hizo pensar en cómo se desarrolló la pelea, ella ni siquiera había pensado en usar esas cartas y que todo saliera tan bien se sentía incluso irreal.

 _-Logré controlar a_ Watery – Pensaba ella con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, sobre todo porque también pudo usar a _Shield_ sin ningún problema y tan rápidamente _– Creo que los entrenamientos con Syaoran están dando buenos resultados –_ Y fue entonces cuando todos sus pensamientos se desviaron al joven chino.

Sin duda, las cosas estaban confusas entre ellos, primero se retaban en el gimnasio de combate hasta incluso llegar a besarse, luego se dejaban de hablar por dos semanas afectando incluso sus entrenamientos y preocupando a sus amigos, después eran mandados de viaje juntos decidiendo ignorar toda su situación y luego de la nada se tomaban de la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, se cuidan las espaldas y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, aquello era para locos.

 _-Fue tan raro como actuamos hoy, creo que el comportarnos como adultos nos hizo olvidar por un momento nuestros problemas de adolescentes… Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír tan genuinamente como esta noche, y se ha sentido realmente bien que yo haya causado esa sonrisa –_ Pensaba ella mientras se cubría hasta el cuello con su cobija por el frío y su resfriado.

Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir, solo pensando cuando de repente se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, no dudó en apartar las sábanas y sentarse para descubrir que se trataba de Syaoran quien se encontraba con una expresión avergonzada parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Syaoran.

-Hola, disculpa si te desperté – Dijo él visiblemente sonrojado.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza negativamente para hablar – No he podido dormir.

-Tampoco yo – Respondió recostándose en el marco. Él traía puesto un pantalón de pijamas y un sweater color verde, su color favorito.

Sakura no supo si fue correcto hacer lo siguiente, considerando su incómoda situación, sin embargo, le habló – Si quieres puedes pasar y sentarte aquí a mi lado.

Syaoran sintió como los colores se subían a su cara – No es necesario, debes querer dormir.

-No te preocupes, no tengo ni una pizca de sueño, así que llegaste en el momento adecuado – Respondió ella dándole una sonrisa cálida.

El chico decidió entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó junto a ella viendo como frotaba las manos en sus brazos para darse calor a sí misma y fue cuando cayó en cuenta en que el tipo de pijama que la chica tenía puesto consistía en un largo pantalón de algodón, pero una simple camiseta de tirantes.

\- ¿Qué clase de pijama es esa? – Dijo él reprochándole – Estás resfriada y deberías estar lo más abrigada posible.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y luego explicó – Es que solo traje una chaqueta con la cual pretendía dormir, pero fue la que usé esta noche y está mojada, por eso estoy tratando de cubrirme lo más que puedo con las cobijas.

-No son suficientes – Dijo él poniendo sus manos en el borde de su sweater, sin embargo, Sakura al ver sus intenciones lo detuvo.

-No Syaoran, no tienes por qué hacer eso – Respondió ella – Tú debes tener frío.

Syaoran bufó – Sólo me puse esto porque venía a ver como estabas, ni siquiera la estaba usando – Y sin esperar que ella dijera algo más se sacó el sweater por encima de su cabeza haciéndola sonrojar hasta la coronilla.

Jamás en su vida había visto el torso desnudo de un chico, y mucho menos pensó que llegaría a ver específicamente el de Syaoran. Debía admitir que él estaba en muy buena forma, suponía que se debía a todo el ejercicio que el chico hacía tanto en la escuela como en su casa a lo largo de los años, así que no debería extrañarle. Sin embargo, era una chica y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo completamente roja, sobre todo cuando se fijó en algo que él tenía en su pecho, se trataba de un tatuaje a la altura del corazón.

La vista de Sakura se vio interrumpida cuando Syaoran le pasó el sweater por encima su la cabeza y se lo puso como si de una muñeca se tratara. Ella le ayudó a acomodar la prenda en su cuerpo mientras sentía como el olor de Syaoran la impregnaba y de alguna forma la extasiaba.

\- ¿Ves? Estás más abrigada ahora – Dijo él – Yo suelo dormir sin camisa.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco más, aunque no estaba segura si era por estar usando su sweater, porque el chico se estaba preocupando por ella o porque él estaba sin camisa frente a ella sin ningún tipo de pudor, lo más probable es que fuese por las tres.

-Gracias – Susurró ella volviendo a poner su vista en el pecho de él, justamente en el tatuaje el cual pudo darse cuenta de que tenía la forma de un lobo, por lo que decidió hablarle sin quitar la vista de ahí – Tienes un tatuaje.

-Sí – Afirmó él – Me lo hice cuando cumplí 18, solo Eriol lo había visto hasta el momento.

Aquel comentario sin duda hizo que ella enrojeciera aún más, por lo que decidió simplemente hablar – ¿Por qué un lobo? ¿O solo es uno de esos tatuajes que no tienen un significado especial?

-No tiene un significado especial, pero tampoco lo hice sólo porque sí – Explicó él viendo su tatuaje y luego a la chica – Es sólo que mi nombre significa "pequeño lobo" y siempre me gustó ese animal.

-Sabía que te gustaba ese animal, por algo siempre te he dicho "lobito", pero no sabía que era el significado de tu nombre – Ella quitó la vista del tatuaje y le sonrió – Es muy lindo.

-Gracias, aunque si mis padres se enteraran de que me he tatuado a sus espaldas me matarían – Respondió él para luego levantar los hombros – Aunque de todas formas soy la oveja negra de mi familia, no creo que haga mucho la diferencia.

Aquellas palabras hicieron un poco incómoda a Sakura y habló – Recuerdo haber visto a tus padres en el Juicio Final, se veían bastante serios.

-Así son todos en mi familia – Explicó él – Y esperaban que yo fuese así, y por un tiempo fui así, cuando era niño y antes del Juicio Final, pero luego simplemente me dediqué a ser un poco más relajado, y creo que a mis padres no les agradó mucho la idea ya que me metía en problemas por ello.

-Desde que entré a la escuela me he preguntado qué fue de ti – Comentó la chica – Cuándo éramos niños recuerdo eras muy callado y nosotros solo hablábamos para discutir un hechizo o algo así, pero cuando entré a Seijo y vi que eras el típico chico malo de la escuela me hizo preguntarme si en verdad te conocía.

Él resopló fijando la vista en sus pies – Es solo que cuando perdí el Juicio Final me di cuenta de que había desperdiciado todos esos años estudiando para nada cuando pude haberme divertido, así como tú, no te preocupaste ni siquiera por conocer verdaderamente tus poderes hasta que se acercaba el Juicio Final y aun así lograste vencerme limpiamente.

-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal – Dijo ella.

Syaoran volvió a fijar su vista en ella – No me hiciste sentir mal, solo me hiciste darme cuenta de que la vida estaba más allá de libros viejos y magia, por eso decidí relajarme, aunque creo que me pasé un poco ya que me tildaron como "el chico malo de Seijo".

-Pues creo que ese apodo te ha quedado grande este año – Respondió ella.

-No es para tanto, es solo que los entrenamientos me mantienen ocupado de meterme en problemas – Dijo él restándole importancia – Te culpo de ello.

Sakura sabía que estaba jugando con ella por lo que simplemente le dio una sonrisa – Pues yo te culpo de ser mi mala influencia.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reír – ¿Mala influencia?

-Sí – Explicó ella – Me castigaron por primera vez en mi vida por pelearme contigo, me hiciste ir a mi primera fiesta, la cuales están prohibidas en la escuela, y además nos emborrachamos, sin duda, han sido grandes pasos para mi este año.

-No soy una mala influencia, tú decidiste seguirme por el mal camino – Dijo él – Además, a veces necesitas relajarte y salir un poco de tus límites.

-Y tú decidiste seguirme a mí por el buen camino.

\- ¿El buen camino? – Preguntó él riendo fuertemente – ¿Según tu cuando te he seguido por ese buen camino?

-Manteniéndote alejado de los problemas – Explicó ella – Incluso el director Clow está impresionado, creo que por eso ha confiado lo suficiente en ti para venir a esta misión.

-En nosotros – Corrigió él mirándola seriamente de nuevo – Nunca en mi vida había estado en una situación como esa.

-Tampoco yo, sin embargo, lo hicimos bien ¿no crees?

\- ¿Hicimos? – Dijo él – Tú me salvaste a mí, me dejaste impresionado de la forma en que lograste controlar a _Watery_ tan rápidamente, y como sin pensarlo usaste a _Shield_ para protegernos de ese ataque, por si fuera poco, conseguiste el paquete tú sola.

-Me estás dando demasiado crédito, tú fuiste quien intentó protegerme desde el principio – Refutó ella seriamente – Ni siquiera estabas dispuesto a que usara las cartas solo para mantenerme a salvo.

-Eres la Cardcaptor y… – Sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió.

-No vengas con eso, tú eres tan poderoso como yo y no por eso debes hacerte menos – Le dijo Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada – Y fue gracias a ese agarre de manos que pude mantenerme firme y fuerte toda la pelea, y te lo agradezco.

Syaoran se sintió realmente abrumado por todas esas palabras que le estaba dedicando la chica, y apartó su mirada por un momento – Siento que me estás agradeciendo más de lo que deberías, he sido un idiota contigo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí has sido un idiota conmigo – Acordó ella poniendo sus manos en la barbilla de él para que la mirara a los ojos – Pero eres el único idiota que se ha preocupado tanto por mí, a pesar de nuestras peleas y malentendidos.

-Y tú eres la única persona que soporta mi mal genio y mis desafíos – Dijo él de repente – ¿Cómo rayos es que no te has alejado? Suelo alejar a todo el mundo.

Sakura levantó sus hombros – Pues no a todo el mundo ya que yo sigo aquí contigo, y he aprendido a aceptarte de esa forma, aunque a veces me saques de mis casillas y me hagas incluso romper las reglas de formas que ni siquiera pensé que podría hacerlo; pero a pesar de todo sé que en el fondo eres un buen chico.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Preguntó él.

-Porque ya me lo has demostrado en muchas ocasiones – Entonces ella señaló el sweater verde que traía puesto y el dedicó una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos – Justo ahora, por ejemplo.

Los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los ojos marrón chocolate de él de forma instantánea, haciéndolos quedarse en silencio solo concentrándose el uno en el otro y sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente como si fuesen a salirse por sus pechos en cualquier momento.

Syaoran no pudo resistir más por lo que mandando al carajo todas sus confusiones y malentendidos se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Sakura, a decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso, pero no lo creía apropiado, sin embargo, al sentir los labios de él moviéndose sobre los suyos y haciéndola perderse le hizo reprocharse a sí misma por haber pensado que no era el momento, ya que era la ocasión perfecta para algo como eso.

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello y él puso ambas manos en su cintura abrazándola y sin ganas de soltarla, sentían sus labios y las yemas de sus dedos arder, pero eso no les impidió seguir besándose y acariciándose de aquella manera, ya que era justo lo que ambos querían y necesitaban después de todo lo que pasaron ese día, era como si el mínimo contacto con el otro fuese suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien.

Sakura empezaba a sentir molestia en su espalda por la posición en que estaban así que lo fue atrayendo hacia ella para que ambos quedaran tendidos en la cama sin separase ni por un momento. Aquella situación debía verse similar a la noche en que durmieron en el cuarto de Syaoran mientras estaban borrachos, solo que esta vez si podían recordarlo y estaban conscientes de cada beso y caricia que compartían, cosa que se sentía mil veces mejor.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltarles se vieron obligados a separase, sin embargo, seguían recostados el uno al lado del otro mirándose fijamente con las respiraciones cortadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, bocas jadeantes y sus manos aún en el cuerpo del otro con ganas de no soltarse.

Sakura sin apartar sus ojos de los de él le habló – ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Me gustaría saberlo también – Respondió él en susurro poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella para acariciarla.

Aquel tacto hizo que ella pusiera su propia mano encima de la de él para volver a preguntar algo – ¿Y qué somos?

-Amigos no – Contestó él – Pero tampoco sé cuál es termino adecuado para definir nuestra situación.

Ella se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, y él decidió hablar – No te muerdas el labio de esa manera, no imaginas lo dificil que es contenerme de besarte cuando lo haces.

Sin embargo, aquello no le causó gracia, ya que se deshizo del agarre de él y se sentó en la cama mirando sus pies. Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de su mirada y su cambio de actitud, por lo que se sentó junto a ella y habló apenado – Lo siento, fue un comentario insensible.

-Siento que juegas conmigo – Confesó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Syaoran le dio una mirada dura – Tú también lo haces.

Sakura lo miró indignada – ¿Cómo podría jugar contigo? Siempre eres tú quien empieza con la cosa de los besos inesperados.

-Tal vez yo empiece con eso, pero es porque me haces perder el control – Dijo él seriamente – No eres tan inocente como aparentas.

A Sakura le dolió un poco aquel comentario – ¿Podrías explicarme eso?

-Pues que para mí siempre has sido la inocente Sakura Kinomoto que hace todo lo que le dicen, la niña buena que ganó el Juicio Final – Decía Syaoran sosteniéndole la mirada – Pero desde que volviste a llegar a mi vida me has puesto el mundo de cabeza.

\- ¿De qué forma? Siempre he actuado así – Respondió ella ligeramente enojada.

-Pues no – Aseguró él – Primero te comportas como la niña buena, después me desafías, me coqueteas descaradamente y luego de la nada quieres volver al principio y repetir el ciclo ¡Me confundes más de lo que piensas!

-Pues quiero que sepas que tú me haces comportarme de esa manera – Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada – Nunca me porté tan mal para ser castigada, nunca desafié a nadie ni le respondía, ni siquiera sabía que rayos era coquetear y si quiera besar a un chico, todo esto ha pasado porque de alguna forma tú me impulsas a ello y no lo entiendo.

-Así como yo no entiendo qué demonios fue lo que hiciste para hacerme preocupar tanto por ti – Respondió Syaoran desviando la vista a sus pies.

Sakura suspiró frustrada – Somos un desastre.

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación y luego centró su vista en Sakura quien miraba a un punto en la pared, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por él le habló – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos ignorar todo esto.

-Pero tampoco podemos detener nuestras vidas y los problemas a los que nos estamos enfrentando solo por una confusión – Dijo Syaoran seriamente.

Sakura de inmediato entendió a qué se refería él – Estás hablando de la misión de hoy ¿verdad?

Él asintió para luego hablar – Sinceramente no creo que nos hayamos zafado de esos tipos tan fácilmente, además vieron el báculo y las cartas, no quisiera llamar a la mala suerte, pero siento que los problemas van empezando.

-Pero ¿qué tipo de problemas? El director Clow no nos quiso decir nada sobre esos tipos o sobre el contenido del paquete.

-Supongo que tendremos que pedirle una explicación en cuanto volvamos, pero estoy seguro de que de alguna forma el que Clow no hayas escogido a ti y a mí para esta misión no es casualidad, y va mucho más allá del hecho de tú seas la Cardcaptor y yo su descendiente.

-Entonces ¿crees que esa es la excusa para ignorar todo esto? – Le preguntó ella seriamente.

-Si acaso supiera a donde nos vas a llevar esto entonces no lo ignoraría – Respondió Syaoran firmemente – Pero ni tú ni yo lo sabemos, por lo que tampoco podemos saber qué tan arriesgado es que sigamos haciendo estas cosas… Y personalmente, pienso que estamos jugando el uno con el otro.

\- ¿Y qué nos garantiza que no seguiremos actuando de esta manera? Somos muy volátiles – Dijo Sakura.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – No lo sé, pero no pienso ponernos en riesgo por algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es… ¿Sabes acaso lo que sientes por mí?

Sakura sintió como todo la abrumaba, seguía realmente confundida y ahora toda aquella situación la tenía por mucho asustada – No lo sé, es todo demasiado complicado cuando se trata de ti.

-Pues me pasa lo mismo contigo – Admitió él – Y no quiero que nos sigamos peleando por esto y lastimándonos.

-Entonces no podemos volverlo a hacer – Dijo ella seriamente – Si dejamos de entrenar por dos semanas solo porque nos besamos de esa forma la última vez, no me quiero imaginar qué pasaría si esto pasa a mayores.

-Por lo visto no nos hacemos bien el uno al otro – Respondió Syaoran con cierto tono de decepción.

Ella asintió y puso sus rodillas pegando con su pecho para poner un semblante triste, aquello sin duda era un remolino de sentimientos y hasta que no lograran saber qué estaba pasando, no podían avanzar, por más que les costara admitirlo era como él había dicho, no se hacían ningún bien el uno al otro.

Syaoran se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Sakura, y aunque al finalizar esa conversación las cosas se hubiesen puesto más tensas de lo que ya estaban, no pudo evitar abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, sintiéndose ambos miserables.

Sakura levantó su mirada para verlo y darse cuenta de que su semblante era tan triste como el de ella, él se sintió observado y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Se miraron por unos momentos y al mismo tiempo juntaron sus labios por segunda vez esa noche, solo que esta vez con mucha más intensidad, de inmediato se recostaron en la cama y él se puso encima de ella empezando a tocarla por encima del pijama, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Ella por su parte, no se inhibía de tocar su pecho desnudo y de acariciarlo mientras sentía como la lengua de él jugaba con la de ella. Syaoran decidió besarla en el cuello, y Sakura entre gemidos habló.

-Lo estamos haciendo de nuevo, Syaoran.

Él paró con los besos en el cuello para mirarla a los ojos – ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Ella se mordió el labio empezando a dudar, por un lado, sabía que eso estaba muy mal, sin embargo, por ese mismo lado todo se sentía realmente bien, ya que los besos de Syaoran lograban llevarla hasta el cielo, y no pudo detenerlo.

-Podemos hacerlo por última vez esta noche – Dijo ella seriamente – Luego nos dejaremos de juegos y ni siquiera lo vamos a mencionar.

-Supongo que ¿lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio?

Ella asintió dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego hablar – Lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio.

Y luego de decir aquello ambos se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices y volvieron a juntar sus labios, y esta vez para no separarlos hasta que el sueño los venció. Esa noche sin duda había sido de las más intensas de sus vidas, habían ido en una misión, se salvaron, rieron, se pelearon, se besaron y acariciaron por encima de la ropa, y aunque sus sentimientos estuvieran hechos un desastre en ese momento, decidieron no darles demasiada importancia mientras se dedicaban a besar al otro con vehemencia antes de que saliera el sol anunciando un nuevo día.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un maravilloso fin de semana. Déjenme decirles que estaba ansiosa por subir este capítulo, me encantó escribirlo y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo, espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones al respecto de todo lo que hablaron este par;)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, los veré el jueves en el próximo capítulo que estoy segura de que les va a gustar. Cuídense mucho y pues les mando besitos. Bye.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bajo el cielo de Tokio**

La señora Lin entró a la habitación que le había asignado a Sakura para medir su temperatura esa mañana, ya que la noche anterior tenía un poco de fiebre. No quiso tocar la puerta ya que todos se habían ido a la cama tarde y no dudaba que la chica siguiera durmiendo, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando al abrir la puerta se encontrara con Sakura durmiendo plácidamente abrazando a Syaoran, quien por cierto no tenía la camisa puesta y también abrazaba a la chica.

La mujer sonrió al verlos de esa forma ya que confirmaba sus sospechas, sin embargo, si no quería que el pequeño guardián Kerberos hiciera un escándalo por aquella situación, ella prefirió aclarar su garganta e hizo unos toques en la puerta para que los adolescentes despertaran, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

Sakura y Syaoran empezaron a removerse perezosamente al escuchar unos toques en la puerta, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al abrir sus ojos encontraron a la señora Lin viéndolos sonriente desde el marco de la puerta, y vaya que ya debía haber malinterpretado la situación considerando que estaban muy abrazados y que Syaoran no tenía la camisa puesta.

-Buenos días a los dos – Dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, señora Lin – Respondió Sakura notablemente avergonzada – Nosotros podemos explicarlo.

-Le juro que no es lo que parece – Dijo Syaoran tan avergonzado como la chica a su lado.

-Bueno parece que estaban durmiendo juntos ¿no? – Respondió la mujer haciéndolos apenarse aún más.

-Bueno sí, estábamos durmiendo juntos – Intentó explicar Syaoran atropelladamente – Lo que quiero explicarle es… – Sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque la chica a su lado decidió hablar.

\- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! – Aunque ambos sabían que la noche anterior sus caricias se subieron de tono en algún momento, sin embargo, aquello podrían guardárselo para ellos mismos.

-Eso solo saben ustedes – Respondió la señora Lin tranquilamente – Yo sólo veo a dos adolescentes recién levantados, el cual uno de ellos no tiene camisa, cosa que me intriga mucho.

\- ¡Es que se la di a Sakura anoche porque tenía mucho frío! – Respondió Syaoran rápidamente.

\- ¡Sí! – Apoyó Sakura – Él vino a ver cómo estaba anoche y como mi chaqueta se mojó él decidió darme su sweater.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte, Xiao Lang – Respondió la mujer – Preocuparte de esa manera por ella hasta incluso quedarte a dormir a su lado.

\- ¡Él es un gran chico! Mire nada más lo que hace por sus amigos – Intervino Sakura haciendo de aquel momento mucho más gracioso para la mujer.

\- ¡Y es que ella es tan buena amiga que necesitaba que alguien estuviera con ella toda la noche! – Continuo él.

-Ah, entonces por lo que veo son muy buenos amigos – Dijo la señora Lin sonriéndoles.

\- ¡Los mejores! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

La señora Lin se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura – Los tres sabemos que durmieron juntos por más de una razón, pero eso a mí no me incumbe… Sin embargo, están a mi cargo.

En ese momento los chicos sintieron como todo se venía abajo, si esa mujer los delataba con el director ni siquiera se imaginaban de lo que sería de ellos. La señora Lin vio sus caras de pánico y decidió hablar de nuevo para tranquilizarlos.

-Oh, no se asusten – Dijo ella amablemente – No voy a delatarlos ni con Clow ni con los guardianes que se encuentran profundamente dormidos en la habitación de al lado, pero para la próxima sean un poco más cuidadosos, y Xiao Lang procura utilizar una camiseta para que esa vez les crean la historia.

Los adolescentes se sintieron sumamente apenados por la situación y fue Sakura quien decidió hablar primero – Lo sentimos mucho, tanto por dormir juntos como por mentirle.

-Sí, y sentimos que nos encontrara faltándole el respeto de esta manera cuando usted ha sido tan servicial y buena con nosotros – Respondió Syaoran bastante avergonzado por aquello.

-Ay no se preocupen – Le restó importancia la mujer – Ustedes son adolescentes y sé que hoy en día los adolescentes hacen muchas cosas que en mis tiempos no se podían hasta el matrimonio, sin embargo, lo dejaré pasar.

Aquel comentario hizo que los chicos se volvieran a poner bastante rojos, ya que prácticamente les estaba insinuando que se habían acostado anoche, cosa que no llegó a suceder aún, sin embargo, los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir que esa conversación conforme avanzaba más lo dejaba mal parados, cosa que hizo reír a la mujer. Aunque prefirió que ya era momento de dejarlos de molestar, así que les volvió a hablar.

-Clow me dijo que deberían viajar durante la noche, que era más seguro ¿no?

-Así es – Se adelantó Syaoran – De esa forma al llegar a la escuela nadie nos verá y se mantendría todo como un secreto, tal como quiere Clow.

-Entiendo – Dijo la mujer – ¿Y qué planes tienen para hoy?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos, y luego miraron a la señora para que fuese la chica quien volviera a hablar – No tenemos planes.

-Nuestra misión era venir y recoger el paquete y ya lo hemos hecho, así que debemos esperar a que anochezca para irnos – Finalizó Syaoran.

-Pero hace un hermoso día allá afuera como para que se queden aquí en esta vieja casa de masajes – Dijo la señora Lin – Deberían ir a pasear por Tokio, y personalmente les recomiendo la Torre de Tokio ¿sabían que es incluso más alta que la Torre Eiffel?

-Aguarde ¿nos está dando permiso de salir? – Preguntó Syaoran impresionado.

\- ¡Pues claro! Son jóvenes y es domingo, faltan muchas horas para que se vayan así que pueden desayunar y aprovechar el día en la ciudad, algo así como un descanso después del día que tuvieron ayer – Dijo la mujer animadamente.

\- ¿Está segura de que no tiene problema con quedarse aquí sola? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no – Respondió ella – Además, los guardianes no despertaran pronto, los conozco y ambos duermen mucho, así que insisto en que ustedes dos aprovechen el día, se lo han ganado.

-Señora Lin agradecemos su amabilidad, pero no creo que sea correcto aceptar, ya sabe vinimos a una misión y no a hacer turismo – Intentó decir Syaoran.

-Si aceptan ir prometo olvidar este incidente – Dijo ella refiriéndose al encontrarlos durmiendo juntos cuando se suponía que debieron haberlo hecho en habitaciones separadas.

Sakura miró al chico quien se había puesto muy rojo y le habló – Syaoran creo que no es mala idea relajarnos un poco ¿no crees?

El aludido se sorprendió al escucharla hablar de esa manera, ya que usualmente era él quien hacía ese tipo de propuestas para que ella dejara de ser tan correcta y se relajara, pero ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, ya que él trataba de declinar la invitación cuando Sakura insistía en que debían ir a Tokio, así que decidió dejar de lado aquella actitud que tomó por unos momentos y le sonrió a la chica.

-Salgamos entonces – Dijo él animando a la chica y a la mujer.

-No se diga más – Dijo la señora Lin sonriendo – Los esperaré en la cocina en lo que se alistan – la mujer se dirigía a la puerta y luego se giró para mirarlos – Los deje compartir la habitación, pero ni por un minuto piensen en compartir la ducha porque no los dejaré.

Los chicos se sonrojaron a tal punto que Syaoran se levantó de inmediato de la cama y salió corriendo a su habitación para empezar a alistarse, sin duda ya aquella mujer no podía seguir diciéndoles cosas así o entre su insistencia y las acciones de ellos cuando estaban solos los harían flanquear y llegar a hacer algo que no podían hacer, o por lo menos no por el momento.

La señora Lin le dio una última sonrisa a Sakura para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. La chica por su parte se recostó en la cama y miró el techo mientras recordaba por un breve segundo como había sido su noche con Syaoran, y aunque no se hayan acostado, poco les faltaba por cómo sus caricias y besos estaban subiendo de nivel cada vez que se quedaban solos _– Lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio –_ pensó ella sonriendo, sin saber lo mucho que los perseguiría esa frase cuando volvieran a casa, sin embargo, por el momento eso no tenía importancia ya que simplemente, estaban tratando de relajarse sin complicar demasiado las cosas, y vaya que se estaban equivocando.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Habías estado en Tokio antes? Me refiero a otras ocasiones que no fuesen el Juicio Final – Preguntó Syaoran viendo como la chica recorría las calles tan tranquilamente y reconocía muchos de los lugares.

-Sí – Respondió ella – Vivo en Tomoeda ¿recuerdas? La ciudad más próxima es Tokio, así que he estado aquí un par de veces.

-Lo noté – Dijo él mientras veían las tiendas a su alrededor – Pareces que fueses una experta en el lugar.

Ella levantó los hombros – ¿Tú habías venido a Tokio? Fuera del asunto del Juicio Final.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza negativamente para después hablar – Sólo había venido a Japón para eso, estuvimos en Tomoeda para el entrenamiento, luego vinimos aquí para el Juicio Final y cuando terminó partimos a Hong Kong de inmediato, y la siguiente vez que vine fue porque iba a comenzar en Seijo, y en las vacaciones suelo ir a China.

-Entonces déjame ser tu guía hoy – Dijo ella dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Mi guía? ¿La chica más despistada que conozco? – Preguntó él socarronamente con ánimos de molestarla – Terminaré perdido en algún bar de mala muerte.

Ella rodó los ojos al saber que él estaba bromeando – Vamos, tengo mucho por mostrarte – Dijo ella tomando inconscientemente su mano para hacerlo avanzar.

Cuando Syaoran sintió el agarre se sonrojó y se tensó un poco, haciendo que Sakura se diera cuenta de ello, cosa que llevó a que también se incomodara y luego hablara mientras deshacía el agarre – Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Syaoran se le quedó mirando un par de minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla avergonzada por haberle tomado la mano, incluso tuvo que admitir que se veía linda. Ella lo miró confusamente y le habló de nuevo – ¿De qué te estás riendo?

Syaoran no dijo nada simplemente se acercó a Sakura para entrelazar de nuevo su mano con la de ella descolocándola por completo y empezando a caminar, él aún seguía sin decir nada por lo que Sakura lo encaró y le habló – ¿A qué se debe el cambio de actitud?

-A nada, es solo que no sé porque soltaste mi mano – Respondió él tranquilamente.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hice – Dijo ella incómodamente refiriéndose a la conversación del día anterior.

-Pues no debiste, considerando que en una cita esto es lo que se hace.

Sakura lo miró incrédula ¿a dónde diablos había mandado este chico todo lo que habían dicho la noche anterior? – No es una cita.

-Sí lo es – Refutó él – Solo mira a las parejas a tu alrededor, actúan igual que nosotros.

Sakura en efecto miró a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta de que había muchas parejas de todas las edades tomadas de la mano y paseando relajadamente disfrutando de aquel domingo, sin embargo, no le iba a dar la razón tan fácilmente. Ellos se detuvieron justo frente a un centro de tatuado para continuar con su conversación.

-Tienes una extraña forma de asumir que estás en una cita ¿lo sabías? – Dijo Sakura – Primero en la fiesta y ahora esto.

-Tienes que admitir que en ambas ocasiones ha parecido una cita – Respondió él apretando su mano.

-Pero en ninguna de ellas he escuchado algo como "Oye Sakura ¿quieres salir conmigo?" – Dijo ella mirándolo furtivamente.

-Pues ambas han sido citas de emergencia – Explicó él – Ya sabes, salen en el mismo momento.

-Gran excusa – Dijo ella suspirando para luego decirle algo seriamente – ¿Qué hay con lo que hablamos anoche?

-Anoche hablamos e hicimos muchas cosas – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola sonrojar.

-Syaoran basta de juegos, sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo – Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada – ¿Qué pasó con lo de no jugar más entre nosotros porque terminaríamos lastimándonos?

\- ¿Y qué pasó con lo de "lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio"? – Preguntó el chico seriamente haciéndola quedarse callada y él volviendo a hablar – Escucha, la señora Lin tiene razón, necesitamos un descanso después de esa misión, así que, por favor, no pensemos en nuestra confusa situación por hoy y tengamos un poco de diversión, aunque no lo creas disfruto estar contigo.

Ella lo miraba sin decir nada, él en cierta parte tenía razón ya que durante su acercamiento la noche anterior habían acordado que lo que hicieran ahí no los afectaría al llegar a casa. Se mantenía en silencio para no tener que darle la razón en voz alta y él decidió hablar nuevo.

-Vamos, te hace falta relajarte un poco y que dejes de ser la niña correcta solo por un día – La animó él.

-Y la mejor forma de no ser la niña correcta es pasando el día en Tokio con el chico malo de Seijo ¿no?

\- ¡Exacto! Ya me has comprendido – Respondió él apretándole gustosamente la mano.

Sakura lo miró por un momento y luego vio a su lado el centro de tatuado, ella se mordió el labio por la indecisión que se acaba de formar en su mente, sin embargo, decidió simplemente dejarse llevar por una vez. Syaoran estaba interesado en ella viéndola como mordía sus labios incitándolo a besarla, sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse con las ganas porque ella le habló.

-Voy a hacerme un tatuaje – Dijo ella disponiéndose a entrar al centro de tatuados.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Soltó Syaoran tirándola por el brazo aprovechando su agarre de manos – ¡No!

-Quiero hacerme un tatuaje y lo haré – Refutó ella mirándolo cejuda – Desde ayer estoy dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Tienes que tener un motivo para hacerte un tatuaje – Trató de convencerla él.

-Tú no lo tenías, simplemente lo hiciste por el significado de tu nombre.

\- ¡Pues yo soy un tonto! No debes copiar mis malos hábitos.

-Y no lo haré, aunque ya sabía que eras un tonto – Respondió ella dándole una sonrisa pícara – Ya sé lo que quiero hacerme y tiene un significado muy especial.

-Los tatuajes duelen mucho ¿sabías?

-Syaoran no vas a persuadirme para no hacerme un tatuaje – Le dijo ella seriamente – Ya he tomado una decisión.

-Pienso que estás tomando una decisión demasiado precipitada, digo ¿ya lo pensaste bien?

-Ese es el punto, no lo estoy pensando demasiado – Explicó ella emocionada – Tú me dijiste que necesitaba relajarme y dejar un poco de lado a la niña correcta y tienes razón, esta es de las pocas decisiones que he tomado por mí misma en toda mi vida.

\- ¡Pero no me refería a hacerte un tatuaje dos minutos después de que te lo dije!

\- "Lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio" ¿recuerdas? No tienes por qué sentirte culpable después – Dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo, sin lograrlo.

-Pero ese tatuaje no se quedará en Tokio ¡lo llevarás en tu piel el resto de tu vida!

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Sabías que estás actuando como un gallina? ¿Desde cuándo nos cambiamos los papeles?

Y fue justo ahí cuando Syaoran cayó en cuenta de que ella tenía razón, él no era de los que pensaba demasiado las cosas, de hecho, su tatuaje se lo hizo en símbolo de rebeldía y decidió hacerlo el mismo día de su cumpleaños a escondidas de sus padres. Además, no era de los que les negaba la diversión a los demás y mucho menos que pensaba las consecuencias de hacer algo que en el momento suena como la mejor idea del mundo, sin embargo, con ella era diferente, y era una de las tantas cosas que aún se preguntaba y que lo tenían tan confundido con respecto a su situación con la chica.

Sakura soltó el agarre de manos y caminó hasta la puerta del centro de tatuados, aunque antes de entrar le dio una mirada a Syaoran quien se veía bastante pensativo y le habló – Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo o no?

Él centró su mirada en ella de nuevo – ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Claro, necesito tomar la mano de alguien mientras me tatúan – Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Los dos adolescentes entraron al centro de tatuados tomados de las manos como si de una pareja se tratara, aunque no estaban demasiado lejos de ser una, de todas formas, ya actuaban como tal. Estuvieron en el lugar poco más de una hora, debido a que Sakura ya tenía el lugar donde quería que le hicieran el tatuaje, el cual era en su torso, específicamente en el área de las costillas justo debajo de su corazón, y además ya tenía el diseño perfecto.

Cuando salieron del lugar Sakura bajaba su blusa, la cual había tenido que mantener arriba con la mitad de su torso al descubierto para que la tatuaran, cosa que a Syaoran le agradó ya que pudo ver una porción más grande su piel a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero idea que dejó de agradarle cuando se dio cuenta que quien tatuaría a Sakura era un hombre, sin embargo, trató de mantenerse sereno durante la sesión de tatuado sin soltar la mano de Sakura ni por un momento.

Los adolescentes caminaban por las calles de Tokio cuando él decidió hablar – Debo admitir que tu tatuaje me gusta.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Sí, y tenías razón, el significado es bastante acertado para ti – Tuvo que admitir él.

-Bueno solo quien sepa que soy la Cardcaptor podrá entender porque me he tatuado la estrella del báculo – Dijo Sakura.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y luego le habló – ¿A dónde vamos, guía turística?

-Tú sólo sígueme – Respondió ella dándole una sonrisa.

Los chicos se pasaron el resto de la tarde entrando a diferentes lugares turísticos de Tokio, tales como el Museo Nacional del Tokio, el jardín de Shinjuku Gyoen y, Sakura había dejado la famosa Torre de Tokio para el final, de tal manera que pudieran ver el atardecer desde el mirador y volver a la casa a tiempo para su viaje de regreso a la escuela. La verdad, es que los chicos se habían divertido mucho paseando por la ciudad.

Aunque al principio Syaoran se hubiese negado de tener aquel paseo con la chica, ahora lo estaba disfrutando mucho, sobre todo porque estuvieron prácticamente todo el día con las manos tomadas y dándose sonrisas, y a pesar de que no se hubiesen besado y las ganas no les faltaban, preferían por el momento solo actuar de esa manera, ya que se sentían mejor de lo que se habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la Torre de Tokio, donde subieron por el ascensor atestado de personas que, al igual que ellos buscaban ver aquella tarde de domingo el atardecer de la ciudad de Tokio. Al estar en el piso más alto, los chicos bajaron y empezaron a caminar para asomarse en los enormes ventanales, Syaoran debía admitir que jamás había tenido una vista como esa, y estaba extasiado viendo como el sol se ponía y en respuesta le apretaba la mano a ella.

\- ¿Lo estás disfrutando? – Preguntó Sakura al sentir el apretón.

-Mucho, es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida – Respondió él mirando la ciudad en todo su esplendor y luego centrando su vista en ella – Gracias por el día de hoy.

Sakura fijó sus ojos en él – Es lo mínimo que podía hacer considerando todo lo que has aguantado por mi todo este año, prácticamente he consumido todo tu tiempo con los entrenamientos.

-Sabes que no me molesta.

-De todas formas, quería hacerte un regalo – Dijo ella – Y me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, aunque haya sido una cita por accidente.

Él levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Ahora si vas a admitir que fue una cita?

Sakura levantó sus hombros y luego le dio una sonrisa – No has estado tan mal, después de todo no has sido un idiota hoy y sostuviste mi mano todo el tiempo mientras me tatuaban sin quejarte, y sé que te apreté muy fuerte.

-No fue nada, soy un chico fuerte – Respondió él con aires de superioridad que hicieron que ella se riera.

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron por unos momentos hasta que él decidió abrazarla por la cintura, no quiso besarla para no incomodarla y arruinar el día que habían pasado juntos. Ella habló – A pesar de todo, fue un buen fin de semana ¿no crees?

Él se acomodó para mirarla a los ojos, aunque con sus manos aun en su cintura mientras que las de ella se encontraban abrazándolo por el cuello, y le respondió – Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pasé un buen fin de semana.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos antes de hablarle – Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se mordió el labio antes de decir aquella frase que sin duda les había marcado el fin de semana – Lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio ¿verdad?

-Pues así quedamos ¿por qué? – Preguntó él extrañado por su actitud.

Sakura no dijo nada más simplemente acortó la distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios en un genuino beso, ese sin duda era el beso más casto que se daban, era intenso, pero no había solo pasión de por medio y eso fue lo que más les gustó. Y aunque al volver a la escuela sabían que las cosas volverían a ser igual de tensas y difíciles que de costumbre, no les importó que por un día se sintieran ellos mismos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y todo se lo debían a la persona que estaban besando en ese momento… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez después de todo, lo que pasaba en Tokio posiblemente no se quede en Tokio por mucho tiempo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo cargado de humor, drama y pues un poquito empalagoso al final, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta llamada "cita por accidente" jajaja;) Espero leer en los comentarios que opinan al respecto.**

 **Quería aprovechar este capítulo para agradecerles a todos su apoyo con esta historia, ya que ni siquiera está terminada y ya tiene más comentarios, seguidores y vistas que cualquiera de mis otras historias y eso de verdad me llena de mucha emoción. Les doy mil gracias por ser los lectores más geniales del mundo.**

 **Sin nada más que acotarles, los veo el lunes en le nuevo capítulo. Que tengan un grandioso fin de semana. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Más preguntas que respuestas**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – Dijo Sakura acomodándose la corbata y la falda del uniforme, para luego voltearse y ver la cara atónita de Tomoyo – Por favor no me mates.

La amatista miraba a su amiga sorprendida – Es que ni siquiera sé que decir… ¿Acaso tú y Li…?

Aquella pausa que hizo la chica le dio a entender a Sakura a que se refería exactamente – ¡No nos acostamos!

\- ¡Pero por poco! – Soltó Tomoyo.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Respondió Sakura sonrojada – ¡Sólo me dejé llevar!

-Fue una suerte que esa señora no los delatara ni con Clow ni mucho menos con Kero y Yue – Dijo Tomoyo

Sakura se mordió el labio sintiéndose frustrada, el día que ella y Syaoran volvieron de recorrer Tokio obviamente habían sido interrogados por Kero, sin embargo, lograron persuadirlo de que solo habían estado paseando por la ciudad como dos amigos, cosa que Kero no terminó de creerse, sin embargo, no les dijo nada. Sakura ni por un momento mencionó lo del tatuaje al pequeño guardián, y, de hecho, tuvo que esperar que este saliera de la habitación esa mañana para poder contarle a Tomoyo como habían sido las cosas con Syaoran durante el fin de semana, y además enseñarle su tatuaje.

-No puedo creer que te hayas tatuado – Comentó Tomoyo – Jamás te creí capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Ni siquiera yo, cuando lo hice solo traté de dejarme llevar y de no pensarlo demasiado – Explicó Sakura viendo a su amiga – Y lo mismo me pasa con Syaoran.

-Bueno he podido notar que cuando estás con él te desinhibes por completo – Dijo la amatista – Y no eres la única que cambia, él también lo hace.

-Por eso quedamos en que no lo repetiríamos al llegar aquí – Refutó Sakura bajando la mirada a sus pies – No nos hacemos bien el uno al otro.

-Yo no creo que sea así – Respondió Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga y poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella dándole apoyo – Es solo que necesitan ordenar sus sentimientos.

-No son sentimientos, es solo atracción física – Dijo Sakura con cierto tono desanimado – Pronto se nos pasará, ya verás.

-Pues considerando el hecho de que se han besado en varias ocasiones y que al parecer no tienen la más mínima intención de pararlo – Explicó Tomoyo seriamente – Para mí es más que "solo atracción física".

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Sólo me basta con verlos – Dijo la amatista con simplicidad – Basta con observar la forma en que tú lo miras a él y la forma en que él te mira a ti, créeme, si solo fuese atracción física no demostrarían esa importancia que se tienen el uno por el otro.

Sakura resopló resignada y se tiró en su cama para hablar desde ahí – Toda mi vida es un desastre en este momento.

-No lo creo de esa forma – Animó Tomoyo – Además, su misión fue todo un éxito, no todo es tan malo.

-Eso solo está bien a medias, aún no le hemos entregado el paquete al director Clow – Dijo Sakura viéndolo apilado en su escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué aún tienes tú el paquete?

-Porque se suponía que debíamos dárselo anoche apenas llegáramos de Tokio – Explicó la ojiverde – Pero nos recibió la señorita Akizuki y nos dijo que el director Clow no se sentía muy bien, por lo que para esa hora ya estaba dormido.

\- ¿Será esa la razón por la que ha estado tan ausente últimamente? – Preguntó la amatista.

-No tengo ni idea – Respondió Sakura – Para colmo no sabemos lo que contiene ese paquete y el director no nos dijo mucho sobre todo el asunto antes de la misión, y tenemos más preguntas que respuestas.

-Te diré que no me sorprende – Le dijo Tomoyo – El mago Clow siempre actúa de esa forma tan misteriosa, te aseguro de que todo está bien.

-Eso no me quita el mal presentimiento que tengo desde que nos dijeron de la misión – Respondió Sakura – Sin embargo, estoy feliz de que todo haya salido bien en Tokio.

-También yo – Estuvo de acuerdo Tomoyo con su amiga para luego mirar su reloj de muñeca y empezar a buscar sus libros – Mejor nos vamos a clases.

Sakura se levantó de su cama y tomó los libros que estaban sobre su escritorio al lado del paquete y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, lo que menos esperó fue que al abrir se encontrara frente a frente a Syaoran quien tenía la mano levantada en un puño, evidentemente iba a tocar la puerta cuando ella abrió.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella sonriendo involuntariamente – Hola.

-Hola – Le respondió él viéndola seriamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella al ver su actitud.

-Clow está en su oficina – Dijo él apresuradamente – Quiere que le entreguemos el paquete ahora.

Sakura asintió y volvió a entrar en su habitación para buscar una mochila, la cual encontró fácilmente y donde metió el paquete, lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara de que ellos llevaban un extraño paquete a la oficina del director, por lo que al estar lista la chica se despidió de Tomoyo y salió apresuradamente de su habitación en compañía de Syaoran.

Los dos adolescentes caminaban con paso apresurado por los atestados pasillos de la escuela, trataban de no parecer demasiado misteriosos, sobre todo porque Sakura había decidido usar una mochila en forma de corazón para transportar el extraño paquete, sin embargo, sentían sus corazones palpitando fuertemente ya que esperaban que el mago Clow pudiera darle respuesta a mucha de las tantas preguntas que se les generaron antes, durante y después del viaje a Tokio.

Los chicos lograron llegar al despacho del director y antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta esta se abrió mágicamente y ellos no dudaron en entrar de inmediato para encontrar a Clow rodeado por Nakuru, Spinel, Yue y Kero, todos lucían semblantes más serios de los que hubiesen visto antes, excepto Clow, quien poseía su usual y cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, los estábamos esperando – Dijo el mago amablemente – Por favor tomen asiento.

Los dos estudiantes hicieron caso a lo que dijo y se sentaron en las sillas que habitualmente se encontraban frente al escritorio de Clow, el mago volvió a hablar – Cuénteme ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje a Tokio?

-Estuvo bien – Respondió Syaoran secamente.

-Todo salió muy bien, director – Respondió Sakura amablemente – La señora Lin es una muy buena mujer.

El director les sonrió – Me alegra oír eso – Todos se quedaron en un extraño e incómodo silencio.

Sakura y Syaoran aprovecharon ese momento para ver las serias caras de todos los guardianes, nunca los habían visto así y la verdad es que les preocupaba mucho, a pesar de que la actitud del director fuese como la de cualquier otro día. Aquello no se veía nada bien.

El silencio incómodo se prolongó por un par de minutos, y fue tal que solo Clow fue capaz de romperlo dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes – Yue y Kerberos me han contado con detalles como fue la misión y la verdad es que me siento sumamente agradecido y orgulloso de ustedes dos.

-No fue nada – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin saber a dónde iba el director con todo aquello.

-Si me lo permiten, me gustaría ver el paquete por favor – Pidió Clow amablemente.

Sakura se sobresaltó para luego tomar su mochila y sacar el paquete, ella se lo tendió a Clow y él le agradeció para empezar a destaparlo frente a todos. Los dos adolescentes no pudieron evitar mantener sus ojos en las manos del director, y al finalizar, pudieron darse cuenta de que se trataba de un viejo libro, que misteriosamente poseía una estrella en su portada, sin embargo, no poseía nada más, ni siquiera el título.

Clow lo examinó con la vista unos momentos para luego dirigirse a sus estudiantes – Lo han hecho excelente.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron de reojo, ambos sabían que seguían en las mismas, ya que Clow al parecer no tenía intenciones de revelarles nada, así como así, por lo que Sakura decidió hablarle al hombre.

-Director nosotros… – Sin embargo, ella se vio interrumpida por su compañero.

-Clow tenemos un millón de preguntas sobre todo este asunto – Dijo Syaoran seriamente.

El director los miró y les habló – Lo sé, y más que nadie ustedes merecen respuestas a todas y cada una de ellas… Pero no puedo decirles nada por ahora.

El joven chino lo miró incrédulo – Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Syaoran – Se apresuró a decir Sakura intentando calmarlo.

-No, Sakura – Respondió él ferozmente para luego encarar al director – Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ti ¿y tú no puedes responder a nuestras preguntas? ¡Es lo mínimo que merecemos de tu parte!

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo Xiao Lang, pero no puedo decirles nada por el momento – Explicó el antiguo mago serenamente – No es tiempo aún.

\- "No es tiempo aún", pero si fue tiempo para enviarnos a una misión que nos puso en peligro – Dijo Syaoran enojado.

-Creo que deberías ser más respetuoso con Clow, Li – Dijo Spinel seriamente.

-Syaoran creo que podemos esperar para obtener respuestas – Le dijo Sakura intentando apaciguarlo de alguna manera – Tal vez haya cosas que no podamos saber aún.

-Exactamente – Dijo Clow.

-Pues no me parece nada justo que Sakura y yo hayamos arriesgado nuestras vidas de esa manera para que tu ni siquiera nos digas algo sobre el maldito libro – Respondió Syaoran explotando – ¡Si quiera dinos si sabes quienes eran los magos que nos atacaron!

-Lamentablemente es algo que no pueden saber aún Syaoran, no espero que lo entiendas, pero sí que lo aceptes por el momento, por favor – Dijo el mago Clow calmadamente.

-No confías en nosotros – Le respondió Syaoran levantándose de la silla.

-No es sobre confianza Syaoran, ya que tú y Sakura son de las pocas personas en quienes más confío en este momento – Respondió el director enigmáticamente – Y por eso mismo sé que la verdad los pondría en peligro, así que lo mejor es que vivan en la ignorancia por el momento.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de enviarnos a esa misión e involucrarnos en todo esto – Refutó Syaoran viendo seriamente al hombre – Vimos a los magos y eran casi tan poderosos como tú, y por ello no entiendo porque nos mandaste a nosotros dos si solo somos un par de estudiantes.

-Porque sé que eran los únicos que podrían cumplir esa misión – Dijo firmemente Clow.

\- ¿Y esa no es razón suficiente para que nos cuentes en qué demonios estamos metidos? – Respondió el joven sosteniéndole la mirada – Porque de alguna forma sé que Sakura y yo estamos involucrados, y no es simplemente por ser ella la Cardcaptor y yo uno de tus descendientes ¿por qué yo Clow? Si se supone que Eriol es tu pariente más directo e incluso tiene parte de tus poderes.

-Syaoran basta – Habló Sakura seriamente – Simplemente no es tiempo de que sepamos.

Él la encaró – Estamos igual de confundidos por todo esto ¿y tú quieres esperar?

\- ¡Todo tiene su espacio y su tiempo! Y debemos respetarlo – Dijo ella.

-Sakura tiene razón – Les dijo Clow volviendo a captar su atención – Hay cosas que simplemente tienen su tiempo y espacio y en definitiva no es el tiempo ni espacio para decirles todo, disculpen si los he decepcionado.

-Lo entiendo, director – Dijo Sakura.

-Pues yo no – Respondió Syaoran mirando seriamente a Sakura y luego al mago – Y no pienso volver a ser tu paloma mensajera hasta que decidas decirnos en qué demonios estamos metidos.

Y sin decir nada más Syaoran salió del despacho del director hecho una furia y ni siquiera pensó en ir así al salón de clases, simplemente se dirigió a los patios de la escuela, ya que necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando por ella en ese momento.

Syaoran se sentó en las bancas que estaban ubicadas cerca de la cancha y junto con ello se pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación y luego empuñó sus manos sintiéndose más frustrado que nunca. Le frustraba no poder saber aquello, sin embargo, le frustraba aún más la actitud del poderoso mago ante todo aquello, ya que sabía que él les estaba escondiendo algo grande.

 _-Demonios, arriesgue mi vida y la de Sakura por conseguir ese maldito libro, y Clow se atreve a ni siquiera decirnos algo sobre eso o sobre la misión, ni siquiera es capaz de decirnos las razones por las que él mismo no podía ir a la misión personalmente –_ Syaoran pensaba a toda velocidad mientras respiraba con fuerza, tratando de controlar su rabia, sin embargo, apenas y podía apaciguarla un poco mientras estaba ahí, usualmente canalizaba su mal humor haciendo ejercicio a escondidas en el gimnasio de combate, pero en ese momento era muy temprano para escabullirse y hacerlo, por lo que tendría que aguantarse. Solo esperaba no explotar en el proceso.

Él puso la cara entre sus manos fijando su vista al suelo intentando calmarse, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado hasta que esta persona decidió hablar.

-Syaoran.

El aludido levantó la cara para encontrar a Sakura a su lado quien lo miraba preocupadamente, él de inmediato recordó su actitud en el despacho y le dio una mirada cejuda.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Sakura? – Preguntó él de mala gana.

-No me hables así sólo porque no te apoyé en la oficina de Clow – Respondió ella seriamente.

\- ¡No entiendo por qué no lo hiciste! – Explotó él – ¡Ambos tenemos las mismas dudas!

-Pero si Clow no nos ha dicho nada entonces es porque tiene una razón para ello – Respondió Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada – No puedes apresurar las cosas.

\- ¿Te parece justo que hayamos soportado ir a Tokio y arriesgar nuestras vidas de esa manera para que él no nos diga absolutamente nada? – Le preguntó él seriamente.

-Syaoran hay cosas en la vida que simplemente debemos aceptar sin preguntar – Le respondió la ojiverde – Si Clow no nos dijo casi nada sobre la misión o sobre ese libro entonces debemos aceptarlo y esperar a que pueda hacerlo, solo debes tener paciencia.

\- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiesen lastimado de gravedad esos tipos? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese ataque inesperado lograba dar con nosotros? – Le preguntó él – Habríamos muerto sin saber si quiera porque estábamos luchando.

-Estás exagerando – Le dijo ella enojándose también – Solo estás enfadado porque el director no quiso decirte nada.

-No estoy exagerando, estoy siendo realista Sakura – Dijo Syaoran – Y estoy enojado porque sé que él nos está escondiendo algo grande, y tú también lo sabes, pero te niegas a insistir aun sabiendo que esto nos incluye a ambos.

-No insisto porque sé que no es tiempo de saberlo – Le respondió ella – Ya escuchaste al director Clow, no podemos saberlo aún porque sería peligroso.

-Ya es suficientemente peligroso ¿no crees? – Dijo el chico – Ellos vieron nuestras caras, tú báculo y mi espada, que sepamos un poco más sobre eso no nos mataría.

-Pues yo creo que debiste ser más sutil y respetuoso con el director – Dijo la chica – Te comportaste de la peor manera con él.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Preguntó él duramente – ¿Qué me pusiera de lo más feliz porque pudimos haber muerto en esa misión y él se niega a decirnos una palabra al respecto?

-Eres demasiado impaciente – Le refutó ella.

-Pues mal por ti – Dijo Syaoran de mala gana – Así soy yo y no pienso cambiar solo porque tú lo dices.

-Estás actuando como un niño pequeño – Dijo Sakura.

-Y tú actúas como un títere de Clow – Le respondió él tratando de herirla.

-Sólo estoy tratando de cumplir con lo que se nos ha pedido – Le refutó ella – Tú por lo visto no puedes hacer eso sin antes haber hecho una pataleta.

Aquello sin duda a Syaoran no le gustó – Y aquí estás siendo de nuevo la correcta Sakura Kinomoto, la que hace todo lo que le piden sin siquiera chistar.

Sakura sabía que él estaba diciendo todo aquello con intenciones de lastimarla, pero no lo dejaría hacerlo tan fácilmente, así que decidió continuar la conversación.

-Y tú no puedes simplemente aceptar las cosas tal y como son, siempre tienes que ser el chico malo que arma los escándalos solo porque no consigue lo que quiere ¿o no Syaoran?

-Creí que estábamos juntos en esto, Sakura – Refutó él enojándose con ella – Creí nos apoyaríamos en todo.

-Pues no puedo apoyarte cuando no tienes razón, lo siento, pero te comportaste como un idiota allá adentro.

Él bufó – Eso demuestra de qué lado estás.

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Lado? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora?

-Es obvio que nunca has estado de mi lado, y el no apoyarme allá dentro fue la prueba – Dijo él – Si ambos hubiésemos insistido tal vez Clow nos hubiera dicho algo que nos sirviera.

-Resulta que ahora tengo la culpa de que el director no nos dijera nada ¿no? – Dijo la chica sosteniéndole la mirada llena de furia – ¡Eres de lo más ilógico, Syaoran!

\- ¡Sólo soy realista! ¿Por qué diablos no me apoyas?

\- ¡Porque estás equivocado! ¡No puedo apoyarte en esto!

\- ¡Entonces no lo hagas! ¡No te necesito! – Le respondió él gritando, aunque a este punto ya ambos lo estaban haciendo.

\- ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡No te necesito ni a ti, ni a tus entrenamientos, ni a tus confusiones sentimentales! – Eso último lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba demasiado enojada.

\- ¡Pues qué maravilla! ¡Eso significa que no tendré que pasar más noches con tu insufrible presencia, señorita perfección!

\- ¡Y yo no tendré que aguantarme tu mala cara cada noche desde ahora, señor mala conducta!

\- ¡Es bueno saber que tampoco tendré a alguien que me confunda coqueteándome todo el tiempo mientras estamos entrenando y luego haciéndose la inocente!

Sakura se levantó – ¡Pues te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien comenzó con los besos y las confusiones en la estúpida fiesta! ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Bien por mí! ¡Adiós!

Sakura se fue por donde vino, solo que esta vez mucho más enojada y frustrada, y ni hablar de Syaoran. Había ido a la banca para intentar calma su rabia contra Clow, pero en cambio, se había ganado una pelea con Sakura y por lo visto que se dejaran de hablar de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir más frustrado y enojado que con el asunto de Clow.

 _-Maldita sea –_ Es todo lo que podía decir con respecto a su situación actual.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Uff este capítulo fue intenso de escribir, y pues las cosas se pondrán intensas a partir de ahora. Espero que no quieran matarme por no revelar casi nada del asunto de Clow y para más por hacer que estos dos pelearan, pero ya era hora de un poco de drama y más misterio. Díganme que tal les ha parecido este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, son geniales;)**

 **Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, espero que tengan una buena semana. Cuídense, les mando besos y abrazos.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Perdiendo el control**

Syaoran y Eriol caminaban por los patios de la escuela con destino a la cafetería, era la hora de su descanso y almuerzo, el azabache le había pedido ir a buscar a Tomoyo ya que todos tuvieron su clase de educación física la pasada hora, por lo que al finalizar se separaron para asearse, y el chico le había prometido a su novia verse durante la hora del almuerzo.

Los chicos caminaban como si nada, sin embargo, a su alrededor podían escuchar los murmullos y risas de las chicas, ellos aún seguían siendo los más casanovas de la escuela Seijo, aunque ese año haya sido completamente diferente a los demás.

-Veo que a las chicas poco les importa tu relación con Daidoji – Dijo Syaoran rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Eriol las miró por un momento y luego volvió a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa estampada en la cara – Si te soy completamente sincero esas chicas no me producen nada.

Syaoran bufó – Creo que Daidoji te ha hechizado.

Eriol levantó sus hombros sin dejar de sonreír – Así son las cosas cuando estás enamorado, te juro que jamás imaginé que ella me haría sentirme como me siento, esto ni siquiera se compara con todas las chicas ocasionales con las que salíamos o íbamos de fiesta, es mucho mejor.

-Ya hablas como Yamazaki – Dijo Syaoran con cara de aburrición.

-Ahora puedo entenderlo, sabes – Respondió el azabache – Y no estaría mal que lo intentaras.

Syaoran rio sarcásticamente – Yo enamorado, que chiste.

-Pues hace un par de semanas tú sonrisa podía compararse con la mía y con la de Yamazaki cuando estamos con Tomoyo y Chiharu, respectivamente – Dijo Eriol.

Syaoran sabía a donde iba aquella conversación, de todas formas, tuvo que contarle a Eriol todo lo que pasó en Tokio un par de semanas antes, la misma noche en que llegó se desahogó con él, ya que estaba completamente confundido. Sin embargo, al día siguiente surgió el asunto con Clow, y por ende la pelea con Sakura, y desde ese día ellos no se hablaban para nada.

-No estoy ni estuve enamorado – Refutó Syaoran.

-Pues fue lo más cerca que estuviste, incluso tuvieron una cita y una hermosa velada compartiendo la habitación – Le dijo Eriol pícaramente.

-Cierra la boca, se supone que eso es un secreto – Dijo el joven chino sonrojado – Si Clow llegara a enterarse quién sabe qué nos pasaría.

-No se enterará, y ese es el menor de tus problemas – Aseguró Eriol – Sigo pensando que tú pelea y la de Sakura fue una completa tontería.

-Otra vez vamos con esto – Dijo Syaoran molestándose – Sé qué piensas que fui inmaduro, pero sentí de alguna forma que ella ya no me apoyaba.

-Te sentiste solo, y como Sakura era de las pocas personas que te había dado su apoyo te refugiaste en ella – Empezó Eriol – Y pienso que estuvo bien que ella te dijera las razones por las que no estaba de acuerdo contigo, y son completamente válidas.

-Aquí estás dándole la razón de nuevo, Hiragizawa – Dijo Syaoran rodando los ojos.

-No lo hago, ella también fue inmadura cuando se pusieron a discutir sobre ustedes – Respondió Eriol – La pelea comenzó porque ella no te apoyó con lo de Clow, pero lo de pelear por su extraña situación estaba totalmente fuera del tema, ambos son inmaduros.

-Es mi asunto – Respondió el joven chino caminando.

-Si, pelearse por eso es inmaduro, pero dejarse de hablar a tal punto de dejar de entrenar ya es algo serio y lo sabes – Le dijo Eriol seriamente – ¿Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en si sus poderes se siguen saliendo de control o algo así?

-No me importa – Dijo Syaoran sin mirarlo a la cara y apretando los puños – Ella fue muy clara cuando dijo que no me necesitaba a mí, ni a mis entrenamientos, ni… a mis confusiones sentimentales – Esto último lo dijo en voz baja y en un tono más apagado, y Eriol pudo darse cuenta de ello, sabía que su mejor amigo la estaba pasando bastante mal con aquella situación.

-Si te importa – Refutó Eriol dándole una palmada en la espalda y entrando a la cafetería seguido de su amigo.

Syaoran suspiró resignado y antes de continuar le habló – Solo no menciones nada de esto frente a Daidoji, no quiero que sea todo más incómodo.

Eriol asintió dejando a Syaoran un poco más tranquilo y ambos entraron a la cafetería empezando a buscar a Tomoyo. La verdad es que desde la pelea entre él y Sakura, el grupo que habían formado junto con Eriol y Tomoyo se había visto un tanto afectado, ya que cuando ellos estaban en el mismo lugar no se miraban ni se hablaban, por lo que aquello para la pareja era tremendamente incómodo, por lo cual habían decidido no pasar demasiado tiempo juntos los cuatro para evitar más silencios tensos, sin embargo, era bastante complicado considerando el hecho de que Tomoyo y Eriol eran novios y, además, mejores amigos de los rivales.

Los chicos lograron visualizar a Tomoyo en una mesa y luego de buscar su almuerzo en la fila, se acercaron a la chica quien los estaba esperando para comer. Junto con llegar Eriol se sentó al lado de ella para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un corto beso en los labios, aquellas situaciones ya se le habían hecho comunes a Syaoran, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse miserable, considerando el hecho de que él y Sakura no se hablaban para nada.

Syaoran cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento sacudió su cabeza negativamente y se dispuso a almorzar _– ¿Por qué demonios tengo que pensar en ella y sentirme así de mal cuando estos dos se besan o se hacen cualquier tipo de gesto amoroso? Se supone que antes de dejarnos de hablar ni siquiera éramos algo más que amigos… Se supone que todo eso que vivimos se quedó en Tokio –_ Los recuerdos de ese viaje lo abrumaron, en realidad, aquello le pasaba por lo menos una o dos veces al día y vaya que intentaba disiparlos, sin embargo, era imposible hacerlo considerando que, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta a esas alturas de la vida, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida _– Si se supone que todo eso se quedó en Tokio ¿entonces por qué demonios todos esos recuerdos siguen haciéndome sentir tan raro? ¡Lo que pasó en Tokio se quedó en Tokio, Li! ¡Es hora de que te la saques de la cabeza! –_ Se regañó a sí mismo.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? Creí que almorzaría con nosotros – Cuando Syaoran escuchó el nombre de la chica saliendo de los labios de su mejor amigo se vio obligado a apartarse de sus pensamientos y sin levantar la vista de su comida escuchaba cuidadosamente la conversación de la pareja.

-Pues está hablando con Suzuki – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo que de inmediato Syaoran levantara la vista.

\- ¿Suzuki? ¿Kenji Suzuki? – Preguntó Eriol desconcertado y a la vez preocupado ya que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Tomoyo se incomodó un poco ya que también había notado el cambio tan drástico que dio Syaoran cuando ella dijo aquel nombre, sin embargo, decidió seguir hablando – Sí, él se acercó a nosotras hace un rato y le preguntó si podían hablar a solas.

\- ¿Y dónde están? – Preguntó Eriol, aunque era obvio que quien quería hacer esa pregunta era el joven chino.

-Justo por allá, en el dispensador de refrescos – Respondió Tomoyo aún más incómoda.

Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se giró para poder ver perfectamente como Sakura sonreía mientras ese joven alto y rubio le hablaba, aquello lo hizo empuñar sus manos, fruncir ceño y empezar a sentirse como cuando vio a Sakura y a Yukito hablando la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión se sintió incluso mucho peor, y ni siquiera sabía porque, solo tenía unas increíbles ganas de ir hasta allá y golpear a ese chico, no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso.

Eriol y Tomoyo pudieron darse cuenta de la cara de enojo que tenía el chico, por lo que el primero de ellos fue quien habló – Syaoran ¿estás bien?

-Sí, de maravilla – Respondió él secamente sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos verdes.

-Li si lo deseas podemos irnos al patio a almorzar – Trató de decir Tomoyo lo más sutil posible.

-No tengo problema en quedarme aquí.

Eriol esta vez intervino – Entiendo, pero si necesitas aire nosotros podemos… – Pero se vio interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Estoy bien, Eriol – Le respondió Syaoran cortante mientras se levantaba de la mesa para sorpresa de la pareja – Necesito un refresco.

Y sin dejar que sus amigos dijeran algo se encaminó hasta el dispensador de refrescos, Tomoyo y Eriol no le quitaron la vista de encima ni por un minuto, aquello no podría terminar bien. Syaoran por su parte, caminaba con paso decidido, no había muchas personas en el dispensador de refrescos, aunque, de todas formas, para él solamente estaban Sakura y ese sujeto Suzuki que, por cierto, se la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Al llegar a su destino se vio enfrente de ellos, ambos centraron la vista en él y Sakura se puso realmente seria, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada, el chico rubio por su lado estaba esperando que Syaoran hablara ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí entre ese par.

-Con permiso – Dijo Syaoran duramente ya que ellos estaban frente a la máquina dispensadora.

La pareja se hizo a un lado quedándose parados a unos centímetros de la máquina, Sakura iba a quedarse callada hasta que Syaoran comprara su refresco y se fuera, sin embargo, Kenji siguió hablándole.

-Entonces ¿qué dices, Kinomoto? ¿Una cita?

Syaoran al escuchar esto se mantuvo atento a la conversación mientras ponía el dinero dentro de la máquina y le rogaba a todos los Dioses que aquello se tardara. Mientras tanto, Sakura se sorprendió mucho con aquella pregunta, solo había hablado un par de veces con ese chico, era amable con ella, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para salir con él, además no pudo evitar mirar por un momento a Syaoran quien se encontraba detrás del chico rubio.

-Sabes Suzuki me caes muy bien y todo, pero no nos conocemos lo suficiente – Empezó a decir ella lo más educadamente posible – No creo que sea apropiado tener una cita.

-Pero podemos conocernos mejor durante una cita – Insistió el chico – Vamos Kinomoto, te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho.

Aquello hizo que Syaoran empuñara sus manos de nuevo, ya que por el tono de voz que estaba usando Kenji sabía a qué tipo de diversión se estaba refiriendo, escuchar todo eso solo estaba haciendo que su cólera aumentara más rápidamente.

-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no, Suzuki – Le dijo Sakura – No te veo de esa manera, pero siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Por la expresión que puso Kenji, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que ese chico no estaba acostumbrado a recibir una negativa, pero ella le había sido muy sincera, además, no se sentía lista para salir con alguien cuando apenas estaba sobrellevando la confusión emocional que tuvo con Syaoran.

Kenji la miró seriamente para luego darle una sonrisa socarrona mientras sorpresivamente la tomaba por la cintura y con la otra mano tomaba su cara bruscamente para buscar sus labios mientras hablaba – Te puedo hacer cambiar de parecer en solo unos segundos.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Decía Sakura tratando de zafarse, pero el chico era realmente fuerte.

-Vamos Kinomoto, un beso y verás cómo aceptas salir conmigo más rápido de lo que piensas – Dijo Kenji acercando sus labios a los de ella forzadamente.

Sin embargo, aquella acción jamás se completó ya que unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la espalda y lo empujaron hacia atrás haciendo soltar a la chica. Cuando Kenji se giró pudo encontrarse con la cara llena de rabia de Syaoran, el rubio se rio cínicamente.

En ese momento Eriol y Tomoyo se levantaron de su mesa y se acercaron a Sakura quien se había alejado un poco de los chicos. La amatista se adelantó a hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien Sakura? – Preguntó ella preocupada por su amiga.

-Estoy bien – Respondió Sakura fijando su vista enteramente en los chicos de la dispensadora de refrescos – Suzuki quiso besarme forzadamente.

-Pero ¿no te hizo daño? – Le preguntó Eriol.

-No se preocupen, no pasó nada – Dijo ella sin quitar la vista de Syaoran – Pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar entre esos dos.

-No me gusta la mirada de Suzuki – Dijo Tomoyo.

-Y a mí no me gusta la de Syaoran – Agregó Eriol sintiendo miedo por su mejor amigo – Esto no va a terminar bien.

Sakura por su parte ya se había quedado callada solo con la vista fijada en los chicos, ellos se miraban entre sí con mucha rabia, como si algo se debieran el uno al otro, y sin duda aquello no le gustaba para nada. Agradecía de todo corazón que Syaoran hubiese apartado a ese chico de ella ya que la tenía sumamente incómoda y ella no lo quería besar, y eso mezclado con sus confusos sentimientos causaron una gran preocupación por lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre esos dos. Sakura se tensó cuando ellos empezaron a hablar tan despectivamente y sin quitar las miradas desafiantes que se habían estado dando durante todo el rato.

-Sal de mi camino, Li – Dijo Kenji mirando con aires de superioridad al joven chino – Estoy en algo importante.

-Ella te dijo claramente que no, Suzuki – Dijo Syaoran apretando aún más fuertes sus puños – Déjala en paz.

\- ¿Ahora eres el defensor del pueblo, Li? – Le dijo Kenji sonriendo socarronamente – Vete a jugar con las niñas de primer año casanova, pero no te interpongas entre mi próxima chica y yo.

Aquello sin duda fue la gota que derramó el vaso haciendo que Syaoran diera un paso adelante y le pegara un puñetazo a Kenji en el estómago. El joven rubio al sentir aquel impacto no dudó en devolverle el golpe, pero en la cara y fue justo ahí cuando el verdadero caos se formó ya que todos los estudiantes en sus mesas se levantaron a ver qué pasaba y junto con ello empezar a gritar, ya que se trataba de una pelea puramente de cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Paren ya! – Gritaba Sakura mientras veía cómo se golpeaban el uno al otro y luego miró al azabache quien se encontraba tan atónito como ella – ¡Eriol tienes que hacer que paren de pelear!

Eriol de inmediato salió de su estado de shock, juntó a un par de chicos más y se acercaron a la zona de pelea para separar a Syaoran y a Kenji, sin embargo, les costó un poco ya que los dos ya se encontraban tendidos en el suelo dándose golpes el uno al otro. Ya Kenji había recibido golpes en el estómago y la nariz, mientras que Syaoran estaba sangrando por la boca y otras zonas de su cara y, además, había sido golpeado en la espalda por el chico.

Syaoran sentía las manos de otras personas queriéndolos separar, pero su cólera era tal que hacía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse agarrando a Kenji por el cuello. Cuando le dio un último puñetazo en la quijada a Kenji sintió como era separado bruscamente del chico, y vio como otros más tomaban al rubio para que tampoco se le volviera a abalanzar encima.

Después de unos minutos de mucha fuerza e insistencia por parte de Eriol y los otros chicos lograron separar a Syaoran y a Kenji, quienes a pesar de eso aún intentaban zafarse para seguir peleando.

\- ¡Déjame acabar con ese maldito idiota! – Le decía Syaoran a Eriol intentando volver a la pelea.

\- ¡Ni soñando! – Respondió Eriol seriamente – ¡Estaban a punto de matarse el uno al otro!

\- ¡Entonces me hubieses dejado terminar! – Dijo el joven chino.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Li? ¿No puedes conmigo? – Lo retaba con una sonrisa cínica – ¿No te da miedo que vuelva a intentar besar a Kinomoto?

\- ¡La próxima vez que te acerques a ella acabaré contigo! – Le respondía Syaoran furioso.

Eriol miró a los chicos que sostenían a Kenji y les habló seriamente – Sáquenlo de aquí, hay que mantenerlos alejados.

Los chicos asintieron e hicieron lo que Eriol les pidió, sin embargo, todos pudieron ver como Kenji le sonreía de una forma más cínica y desafiante a Syaoran, haciendo que este último intentara zafarse de nuevo del agarre de su mejor amigo y de sus compañeros, sin poder lograrlo.

Cuando sacaron a Kenji de la cafetería Eriol habló en voz alta dirigiéndose a la multitud que se había aglomerado a su alrededor – Vuelvan a lo suyo, aquí no pasó nada.

Tal fue la seriedad con la que habló Eriol que de inmediato las personas se dispersaron, sin embargo, él en compañía de las chicas seguían ahí parados esperando que Syaoran se calmara un poco para que después los otros chicos lo soltaran y se dirigieran a sus asientos.

Cuando aquello pasó Syaoran dirigió su mirada de inmediato a Sakura y cuando sus ojos marrón chocolate se juntaron con los verdes de ella, pudo darse cuenta de que la chica estaba soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Sakura – Dijo él en un tono de voz casi audible, su voz incluso se le había quebrado un poco.

Ella no respondió nada simplemente se giró inesperadamente y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esta vez, así que decidió seguirla pese a que sus amigos querían impedírselo. Él la siguió hasta la entrada donde al correr lo suficientemente veloz pudo tomar su mano para detenerla y hablarle.

-Sakura – Empezó a hablar él sin saber exactamente qué decir – Yo…

Ella se giró para mirarlo, y pudo ver más de cerca cuan moreteado y golpeado estaba, cosa que la hizo sentir mucho peor – Déjame, Syaoran.

-No esta vez – Dijo él firmemente sin soltar su mano.

-Sí, esta vez sí lo haremos – Refutó ella con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Mira como quedaste por querer defenderme de un tramposo!

\- ¡Te estaba obligando a besarlo!

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! – Decía ella intentando soltarlo, pero sin lograrlo – Sólo nos hacemos daño el uno al otro, tanto físico como emocional.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que un idiota como él nos arruine a nosotros? – Preguntó él sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No hay un nosotros – Dijo ella sintiéndose peor que nunca – "Lo que pasa en Tokio se queda en Tokio" y así fue, ahora aléjate de mí.

-Eso es pura mierda, y lo sabes – Le respondió él sin desistir – Sabes que no se quedó en Tokio porque nos sigue afectando a ambos.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y con el semblante triste le habló – No nos hacemos bien el uno al otro, Syaoran.

Aquella frase hizo que él suavizara el agarre de su mano, y cuando eso ocurrió ella lo miró por última vez con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue caminando lejos del lugar. Syaoran solo la miraba desaparecer entre los estudiantes y pensaba en la última frase que ella dijo, también se la había dicho en Tokio la noche de su conversación, justo antes de que decidieran olvidarse de todo y todos durante ese fin de semana, pero ella tenía razón, ellos ya no estaban en Tokio y ese fin de semana solo había sido eso precisamente, un fin de semana. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando Syaoran se sintió más roto y perdido que en cualquier momento de su vida.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Sé que es muy temprano y que no son mis horas de actualizar, pero voy a estar fuera el resto del día y no se si para cuando vuela a mi casa habrá electricidad (así de impredecibles son las cosas en mi país), por eso acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Dios mío por lo comentarios del capítulo pasado sé que todos esperaban una reconciliación en este, pero no, de hecho, este capítulo también fue uno de los más intensos de escribir, sobre todo por ese final, espero que a pesar de que también estuvo fuerte les haya gustado. Admito que soy una mujer cruel, pero créanme necesitaba esas escenas.**

 **En el capítulo pasado todos comentaron inconscientemente si eran del "Team Syaoran" o "Team Sakura" y pues ganó el equipo de nuestro lobito, creo que podemos hacer esa dinámica de nuevo con este;) así que no olviden decirlo en los comentarios ¿Están con Syaoran o con Sakura? Y díganme que ¿tal les pareció la pelea entre Syaoran y Kenji?**

 **Espero que tengan un grandioso fin de semana y les deseo a todos felices pascuas. Nos leemos el lunes en el nuevo capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos. Cuídense.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Pagando las consecuencias**

-Debo admitir que extrañaba tu odiosa presencia, Li – Decía la señora Kishaba dejando un par de libros sobre la mesa para que el chico los apilara – Aunque tu cara moreteada me indique que esta vez te metiste en un problema serio.

Syaoran levantó sus hombros antes de hablar – Sólo estaba poniendo a un imbécil en su lugar.

-Ah fue por una buena causa – Respondió la mujer – ¿Estabas jugando a ser el héroe?

-Más o menos – Soltó con la mirada puesta en los libros.

La señora Kishaba suspiró – Tan noble, pero tan tonto.

Syaoran se rio sarcásticamente – Fui más tonto que noble.

-En ese caso no me sorprendería que hubiese una chica involucrada – Insinuó la mujer – ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Syaoran se tensó un poco y todos los recuerdos de la pelea que tuvo lugar hacía un par de días lo abrumaron, no por la parte en que estaba golpeando y siendo golpeado por Kenji, sino más bien todo lo que ocurrió después. La mirada triste y llena de lágrimas de Sakura aún lo perseguía día y noche, y por sobre todo sus últimas palabras.

 _«No nos hacemos bien el uno al otro, Syaoran_ _»_

Él sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, ya que desde que habían empezado con ese juego lo único que hacían era lastimarse, y ahora incluso habían provocado una pelea que le garantizó a Syaoran dos semanas de castigo en la biblioteca, y lo más doloroso, que ella se alejara de él.

La pelea había tenido lugar hacia un par de días y desde entonces ellos literalmente solo se veían en el salón de clases por obligación, pero ella ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, simplemente ignoraban la existencia del otro, y la verdad, es que a ambos aquello los hacía sentir de lo más miserables.

-Tu silencio solo confirma mis sospechas – Dijo la señora Kishaba viendo la cara del chico – Dime que al menos lograste conseguir a la chica.

-No había nada con ella – Respondió él con cierto resentimiento.

La señora Kishaba bufó – Si no hubiese nada dudo que te habrías peleado así por ella.

-Es complicado – Dijo Syaoran para después corregirse a sí mismo – Más bien, era complicado.

\- ¿Era? ¿Ya se acabó? – Preguntó la mujer intrigada.

Él empuñó sus manos – Nunca empezó realmente.

-Ustedes los jóvenes son tal complicados – Dijo la señora Kishaba – Te aseguro que es solo una pequeña pelea sin importancia.

Syaoran bufó – No lo fue, la verdad es que no soy el tipo de chicos que le haga mucho bien a ella.

La señora Kishaba lo miró seriamente para después hablar – ¿Un chico que no duda en pelearse para defenderla de otro chico no es del tipo que le hacen bien a ella? Entonces no sé qué es lo que busca la chica en cuestión.

-Sabe eso realmente no importa, señora Kishaba – Intentó Syaoran no darle tanta importancia.

-Sólo contéstame ¿estabas dispuesto a golpear más fuerte a ese chico, arriesgándote a ser expulsado de Seijo solo por ella?

Syaoran no pudo mentirle – Sí, no iba a dejar que ese imbécil se aprovechara de ella sin hacerlo pagar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Y has estado dispuesto a protegerla sin importar nada?

-Ya lo he hecho – Respondió él recordando en ataque en Tokio.

\- ¿Y la sola presencia de ella te hace sentirte diferente al resto de las otras personas? – Siguió la mujer.

Syaoran lo pensó por un momento y aunque no lo haya visto desde ese punto de vista antes, ella tenía razón – Sí, así es.

-Entonces déjame decirte que no sé qué tipo de chicos le hace mal a tu compañera de castigo, pero estoy segura de que tú no eres de esos – Dijo la señora Kishaba sorprendiendo al joven chino – Recuerda pasar por mi oficina en cuanto termines.

Y sin decir una palabra más, la señora Kishaba se dio media vuelta y salió de las estanterías, dejando a Syaoran solo, con sus palabras martillándole la cabeza, la mujer incluso había podido darse cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sakura, ya que claramente había dicho "tu compañera de castigo", no podía tratarse de otra persona.

Syaoran se quedó parado unos minutos simplemente mirando en un punto de la estantería, con sus pensamientos llenándole la cabeza de más dudas y confusiones. Desde el día de la pelea se había sentido más miserable que en toda su vida, y ahora podía fijarse que incluso Eriol, Tomoyo, la señora Kishaba y hasta el mismísimo Clow se habían dado cuenta de ello, demostrando que era más transparente de lo que pensaba.

Al ver todos los libros que debía poner en sus estanterías por motivo de su castigo, la conversación con Clow luego de la pelea tomó lugar en sus pensamientos.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Bien Kenji, entonces cumplirás tu castigo durante dos semanas haciendo la limpieza de la cancha por las tardes y serás supervisado por el señor Terada – Decía Clow viendo al joven rubio, quien tenía una gasa en su nariz ya que Syaoran le había dado un buen golpe._

 _-Está bien, director – Respondió Kenji simplemente._

 _-En ese caso te puedes retirar – Dijo Clow – Necesito hablar con Syaoran a solas._

 _Kenji no dijo nada, sencillamente se levantó para hacerle una reverencia de respeto al mago Clow y luego darle una mirada con una sonrisa socarrona a Syaoran, para posteriormente retirarse del despacho, dejando al joven chino y al mago más poderoso a solas._

 _Clow le habló a Syaoran con la amabilidad de siempre – No esperaba verte en mi oficina tan pronto._

 _-Solo ponme el castigo y acabemos con esto de una vez – Respondió Syaoran de mala gana._

 _Clow suspiró – Aunque no lo creas, me preocupas Syaoran… Este año habías dado un cambio bastante grande._

 _-Pues no fue así, sigo siendo el mismo chico problemático que tuvo la desgracia de ser tu descendiente – Dijo el joven tratando de mantenerse lo más serio posible._

 _-Sé que en el fondo eres muy bueno – Dijo Clow calmadamente – Basta con ver como defendiste a Sakura de Kenji._

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo no iba a dejar que un imbécil como él se aprovechara de una chica como ella – Respondió Syaoran tratando de no darle demasiada importancia._

 _-Eso demuestra que eres más bueno de lo que piensas, y que no te importa meterte en este tipo de problemas con tal de proteger a quienes amas – Dijo Clow haciendo que Syaoran lo mirara a la cara por primera vez en toda la conversación._

 _-No la amo – Respondió Syaoran, sin creerse del todo sus propias palabras y recordando todo lo que había pasado con ella – Y desde ahora ni siquiera somos amigos._

 _-Ambos sabemos que eso no es así, Syaoran – Refutó Clow – Recuerda que la mente no manda sobre el corazón._

 _-No estoy enamorado – Siguió el joven dándole miradas duras y tratando de creerse él mismo esas palabras que estaba diciendo – Y no creo estarlo nunca._

 _Syaoran volvió a desviar la mirada del mago, la verdad es que aquellas palabras solo las decía para no tener que compartirle ninguna de las confusiones sentimentales que estaba teniendo desde hacía un tiempo con la chica, solo quería salir de ahí y sumirse en la soledad de su habitación._

 _-Syaoran no me gusta usar mis poderes en los estudiantes y lo sabes – Empezó diciendo Clow cerrando sus ojos – Pero puedo percibir fuertes sentimientos en tu aura mientras hablamos de Sakura._

 _-Deja de monitorear mis sentimientos, y dame mi castigo de una vez por todas – Le respondió Syaoran de mala gana._

 _-Me disculpo por eso, pero incluso antes de usar el monitoreo podía sentir cuan triste estás – Dijo Clow abriendo los ojos – No tienes por qué martillarte de esa manera, Syaoran._

 _-No me estoy martillando, ella ya no está en mi vida ni yo en la de ella._

 _-Ambos están más presentes en la vida del otro de lo que piensas – Respondió Clow para luego decirle algo más a Syaoran – Recuerda que hay cosas que ni los magos más antiguos y poderosos, como yo, podemos predecir, simplemente están destinadas a pasar._

 _Syaoran no supo si quiera que decirle a Clow después de esa última frase ¿qué es lo que quería decirle el poderoso mago con todo eso? No tenía ni idea, sin embargo, tampoco pudo preguntarle al respecto ya que este volvió a hablar serenamente._

 _-Syaoran sé que tuviste esa pelea con Kenji por defender a Sakura, pero por más nobles que hayan sido tus intenciones me veo obligado a castigarte – Decía Clow – Cumplirás castigo durante dos semanas por las tardes en la biblioteca con la señora Kishaba._

 _El joven chino asintió con la cabeza prefiriendo no preguntarle nada al respecto sobre lo que había dicho, decidió que era mejor olvidarlo y no darle demasiada importancia, de todas formas, Sakura y él habían salido de la vida del otro, por lo que no tenía caso que pensara en ello._

 _-Te puedes retirar – Le dijo Clow amablemente mientras veía como el joven chino se levantaba y le hacia una respetuosa reverencia – Cuídate._

 _Aquella última palabra que le dijo le pareció un poco extraña a Syaoran, ya que lo había estado mirando con un semblante de preocupación mientras se la dijo, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar nada. Solo quería salir de ahí y vaciar su mente de las preocupaciones, cosa que, sin duda, no pudo hacer._

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Syaoran aun reproducía esas palabras que Clow le había dicho y que por nada en el mundo había podido sacar de su cabeza.

 _«Recuerda que hay cosas que ni los magos más antiguos y poderosos, como yo, podemos predecir, simplemente están destinadas a pasar_ _»_

¿Qué es lo que quería decirle Clow con todo aquello? Él sabía que por más poderosos que fuesen los magos antiguos como él, no eran capaces de saberlo todo en el universo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de intrigarle la forma tan enigmática en la que él le había dicho aquello, y tampoco entendía cómo se conectaba con Sakura si, de todas formas, ellos ya no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Syaoran decidió apartar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, los cuales no le estaban haciendo nada de bien y se dedicó a empezar a poner todos los libros apilados en su lugar, entre más se quedara tendido en sus pensamientos, más se tardaría en terminar con las tareas asignadas durante su castigo.

Estaba logrando hacer sus tareas sin la necesidad de martillar su mente con pensamientos sobre todos sus problemas, hasta que una voz femenina proveniente del inicio de las estanterías lo hizo fijar su vista a esa dirección.

 _-No se preocupe señora Kishaba, yo puedo buscarlo, muchas gracias_ – Escuchó Syaoran desde donde estaba, casi reconociendo esa voz.

La dueña de la voz se hizo visible en ese pasillo solo unos segundos después dejando helado a Syaoran por unos momentos, ya que se trataba de Sakura quien se acercó específicamente a esa estantería donde él estaba cumpliendo su castigo.

Cuando ella estuvo ahí viéndolo a él y viceversa, se removieron incómodos sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, en clases apenas y se daban los buenos días por cortesía, pero no sabían que hacer en aquella situación, estaban completamente solos y la tensión estaba aumentando demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos.

Syaoran decidió volver a sus tareas sin decir una palabra, a lo cual Sakura entendió que no se hablarían, por lo que se dispuso a buscar entre el lugar el libro que necesitaba esa tarde para completar sus deberes escolares. Sin embargo, aquello le estaba resultando dificil ya que no lograba leer los libros que estaban en la repisa superior por su estatura, Syaoran al verla de puntillas intentando leer lo que decían los lomos de los libros, decidió dar un largo suspiro y luego dirigirse a ella.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda y tratando de que sus ojos no se encontraran con los de él le respondió – Sí, por favor.

\- ¿Qué clase de libro estás buscando? – Le preguntó él.

-Pues cualquiera sobre historia contemporánea – Le dijo ella calmadamente – Pero por lo visto están todos arriba.

-Sí en efecto – Respondió Syaoran poniéndose de puntillas y alcanzando un libro que luego le dio a Sakura en las manos – Estos los acomodé hace un rato.

-Gracias – Dijo ella mirando el libro, sin embargo, debía admitir que no tenía ganas de volver aún a su mesa a terminar su tarea.

Sakura levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la cara un poco moreteada de Syaoran, era evidente que se había estado curando, sin embargo, desde el día de la pelea no había podido dejar de sentirse culpable por todo aquello, además, sentía que la forma en que había hablado con Syaoran luego de la pelea, terminando por completo lo que sea que alguna vez hubo entre ellos, había sido demasiado abrupta.

-Tú… ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó ella apenada mientras señalaba su rostro.

A él aquella pregunta lo tomó un poco desprevenido, ya que pensó que ella se iría junto con obtener el libro, por lo que decidió responderle – Sí, no es nada, ya no me duele.

Sakura se removió incómoda antes de hablar – Yo en serio lamento que te hayan golpeado y castigado por defenderme de Suzuki.

-No tiene importancia ¿sabes? – Dijo él levantando sus hombros – Lo importante es que tú estás bien y que ese idiota no se aprovechó de ti.

Ella no sabía cómo es que se estaba dando toda aquella conversación, sin embargo, sentía que le debía un millón de disculpas a él, por lo que decidió seguir hablándole.

-También lamento haberte tratado como lo hice cuando terminó la pelea – Dijo ella para completa sorpresa de él – Estaba asustada por lo que había pasado y a la vez enojada.

Syaoran la miró seriamente – ¿Por qué estabas enojada? ¿Por la pelea?

-Estaba enojada por todo – Explicó Sakura viéndolo de la misma manera – Por la pelea con Suzuki, por nuestra pelea después de entregarle a Clow el libro, y también porque teníamos ya semanas sin hablarnos, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tratarte de esa manera y me siento de lo peor.

Syaoran pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba siendo completamente sincera, como siempre solía serlo, sin embargo, debía admitir que seguía dolido por la forma en que ellos habían terminado su conversación ese día.

-Por eso decidiste terminar lo nuestro de esa forma – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura lo miró confundida – Syaoran ni siquiera empezamos realmente.

-Lo sé, pero debes admitir que compartimos demasiado como para que "lo nuestro" terminara de esa manera – Respondió él evidentemente dolido.

-Escucha, sé que estuvo mal la forma en que te traté ese día – Admitió ella – Pero que nosotros… – Sin embargo, Syaoran la interrumpió.

\- ¿Nosotros? No había un "nosotros" según tú.

Sakura de inmediato se maldijo a si misma por haber dicho algo como eso, porque en realidad sabía que, si había pasado algo fuerte entre ellos, aunque en el momento no quiso admitirlo.

-Sé lo que dije y me arrepiento por completo – Le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos – Todos los besos, las caricias, las palabras, todo lo que compartimos significó más para mí de lo que piensas.

-Pues no lo parecía el día de la pelea – Contestó Syaoran frunciendo el ceño – Daba la impresión de que ni siquiera entendiste las razones por las que hice lo que hice.

-También estaba asustada por ti ese día como para ponerme a analizar las razones por las cuales lo hiciste – Refutó Sakura – Estaba tan asustada de que Suzuki te lastimara de gravedad y sé que me defendiste por razones nobles, pero no las entendí hasta después que había hecho lo que hice contigo, y es de lo que más me arrepiento.

-Cómo sea ya está hecho ¿no? – Respondió él abruptamente volviendo a centrar su vista en la estantería – Tú y yo no somos ni amigos.

Sakura frunció el ceño enojada, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente – Si estuviese "hecho" como tú dices entonces no estaría martillándome cada noche la cabeza sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo y recordando todos los momentos contigo… ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez eso?

 _-Cada noche después de la maldita pelea –_ Pensó él tratando de hacerse el indiferente con ella, pero como había dicho anteriormente, se había vuelto más transparente de lo que pensaba, y tal vez, ella se había percatado de eso, por lo que decidió callarse.

Sakura al no recibir respuestas decidió volver a hablar – Escucha, no voy a obligarte a hablarme ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero que sepas que si estuviese "hecho" no me estaría sintiendo tan miserable como lo hago porque, aunque no lo creas, cambié mucho gracias a ti.

Syaoran se giró para encararla seriamente y después hablar – ¿Tú me estás hablando a mi sobre cambiar?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada – Me metí en una pelea el primer día de clases, me castigaron, fui a una fiesta, me emborraché, dormí en la cama de un chico, te besé y acaricié millones de veces, me enfrenté a tipos malos usando mi magia, me tatué, incluso estuve dispuesta a ir mucho más allá contigo… Cambié gracias a ti.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – Respondió tajantemente.

-Te estoy siendo más sincera de lo que he sido en mi vida, Syaoran – Respondió ella con seriedad.

-No puedes hablarme de cambiar cuando ni yo mismo me reconozco – Dijo él suspirando resignado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Syaoran se acercó a ella a tal punto de sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban – Acepté a ayudar a alguien que apenas conocía, te hablé sobre mis inseguridades en cuanto a mis padres, arriesgué mi vida por ti y ni siquiera me importo si podía morir por un ataque de esos tipos, solo me importaba que estuvieras bien… Este no soy yo.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron unos minutos en completo silencio, solo sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban y modulaban sus respiraciones por las palabras que acababan de decir, ni siquiera se habían fijado en aquello hasta que lo dijeron en voz alta, y cuánta razón tenían.

Sakura fue quien decidió hablar en susurro sintiendo como su garganta le quemaba, sin embargo, en ningún momento apartó los ojos de los de él ni tampoco puso ningún espacio entre ellos, no había forma de que quisieran alejarse, pero tampoco había forma en que quisieran tocarse ya que sería su perdición.

-Después de todo, lo que pasó en Tokio no se quedó en Tokio – Dijo ella.

Syaoran suspiró resignado y habló con el semblante inusualmente triste – Jamás lo hizo, ni lo que pasó en Tokio ni lo que pasó antes de eso, siempre has estado presente, aunque yo intentara alejarte, es imposible porque te metiste en mi piel como nadie más lo había hecho, Sakura.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de minutos más hasta que Syaoran no pudo soportarlo más y pasó por un lado de ella para salir del área de las estanterías. Sakura se quedó ahí parada procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar y bajó la mirada a sus pies para luego apretar sus puños.

 _-También te metiste en mi piel, Syaoran –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana y pues aquí les dejo este capítulo que fue bastante intenso de escribir. Sé que aún hay mucho drama y que no hemos avanzado más sobre el asunto de las cartas, pero presten mucha atención siempre que salga Clow ya que hay pistas.**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció esta intensa conversación, el Team Syaoran ganó en el capítulo pasado, y creo que en este también lo hará jajaja, sin embargo, aquí aclaré porque Sakura se comportó de esa forma con él y pues, espero que logren entenderla y que no la juzguen demasiado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, me encanta leerlos, son muy divertidos;) Nos vemos el jueves en otro capítulo de esta historia. Hasta entonces, cuídense.**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Una noche normal… o algo así**

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Kero viendo como su dueña se ponía su ropa de gimnasia.

-Voy a estar bien, no usaré las cartas ni nada de magia, sólo quiero entrenar un poco – Le explicaba Sakura poniéndose las medias.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres utilizar la magia? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces ni tampoco entrenas, no quiero que pierdas todo lo que aprendiste con el mocoso – Dijo Kero preocupado.

-No te angusties, recuerda que hace una semana tú y yo fuimos al gimnasio de combate a entrenar y las cartas que hasta el momento había logrado controlar aún se mantienen así, por lo que no estoy preocupada por ello.

-Has estado muy desanimada los últimos días ¿te pasó algo? – Le preguntó el pequeño guardián.

Sakura se tensó al escuchar eso, hacía dos días que había estado en la biblioteca y que había tenido aquella intensa conversación con Syaoran, y desde entonces ellos seguían evitándose. A pesar de eso, ella no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, sin duda cada vez que ellos decidían hablar más les afectaba, ya ni siquiera sabían si estaban bien o mal entre ellos, todo era realmente complicado.

-No es nada, Kero – Dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia – Sólo estoy un poco estresada con los exámenes que tuve esta semana y necesito relajarme, así que haré ejercicio.

Kero no se quedó para nada tranquilo con esas palabras así que se acercó a su dueña y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en su cabeza para luego hablarle – Sabes que estoy aquí para ti cuando me necesites.

Sakura le sonrió a su guardián – Gracias, Kero.

El pequeño le devolvió el gesto para después hablar – ¿A dónde ha ido Tomoyo? Se supone que es muy tarde como para que esté con ese Hiragizawa.

-Está en la habitación de Meiling – Explicó la ojiverde.

-Tengo mucho sin ver a la chiquilla por aquí.

-Es porque desde el fin de semana que tuvimos libre ella se fue a Hong Kong, y se quedó hasta ahora porque tenía un par de asuntos que resolver con su madre, así que Tomoyo está en su cuarto poniéndola al día con algunas tareas.

-Creí que la chiquilla no estaba en tu salón y el de Tomoyo – Dijo Kero confundido.

-Sí, pero tenemos los mismos profesores, así que Tomoyo está explicándole todos los temas ya que debe recuperar los exámenes y todo eso – Finalizó Sakura para luego ver el reloj de su celular marcando las 8:00 p.m. – Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero volver tan tarde.

-Espero que te diviertas – Dijo Kero viendo como la chica se levantaba y tomaba su bolso del gimnasio.

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde – Y sin decir más la chica salió del lugar.

Kero se le quedó mirando a la puerta unos minutos mientras se sentía preocupado por la chica, Clow les había revelado varias cosas a todos los guardianes, y eran ese tipo de cosas que quizás Syaoran quería saber, pero que aún no podía. Y cuantas ganas tenía de contarle a Sakura todo lo que estaba por venir, pero no pudo, ya que Clow tenía razón, todo tenía su tiempo y espacio determinado y si quería que todo saliera bien debía esperar, sobre todo cuando estaba Sakura tan involucrada en aquel asunto.

Sakura por su lado, caminaba por los patios de la escuela en forma silenciosa. Ellos nunca le dijeron al director Clow que habían dejado de entrenar, sin embargo, dados los acontecimientos que surgieron luego del viaje a Tokio, el poderoso mago no debía imaginarse menos que eso. Por ello, había decidido pedirle permiso al director para usar el gimnasio de combate en ciertas ocasiones para entrenar por sus propios medios, Clow estaba también algo desanimado por la desafortunada situación de los jóvenes, sin embargo, no le negó el permiso a la ojiverde.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica llegó al gimnasio de combate y entró en él. Sakura caminó por el largo pasillo que estaba antes de llegar a la arena y por primera vez, al encontrarse sola admiró los cuadros de los magos que estaban en las paredes, incluido uno de Clow. Ella no le dedicó mucho tiempo a aquello, simplemente pasó de largo y abrió las puertas de la arena, sin embargo, jamás esperó encontrarse a alguien más practicando a esa hora, mucho menos a él.

-Syaoran – Dijo ella captando la atención de él.

-Sakura – Respondió el chico viendo como ella cerraba la puerta detrás de él y se acercaba – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza unos minutos mientras se acercaba a él y pudo fijarse que estaba con su ropa de gimnasia al igual que ella, solo que él parecía haber llegado antes debido a que se encontraba ya muy sudado, por lo que pudo deducir fácilmente que estaba haciendo.

-Vine a lo mismo que tú – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Vas a practicar con las cartas? – Preguntó él intrigado.

-No, no las he traído conmigo – Explicó la chica – Sólo quería entrenar un poco sin magia.

-Pues pensamos lo mismo.

Luego de aquello se formó un tenso y largo silencio que ninguno fue capaz de romperlo de ninguna manera, su conversación en la biblioteca aún estaba demasiado fresca y se habían dicho demasiadas palabras que cambiaban mucho las cosas entre ellos. Sakura en vista del incómodo momento decidió alejarse de él para dejar su bolso en la banca junto al del chico _– Como en los entrenamientos –_ pensó ella inconscientemente nostálgica.

Al girarse Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que Syaoran no había parado de entrenar solo porque ella había llegado, ya que el chico había vuelto a hacer sus ejercicios, en ese momento se encontraba haciendo flexiones. Sakura simplemente dejó sus cosas en su lugar y se acercó más al centro de la arena de combate, donde se dispuso a estirarse para no sufrir algún calambre, tratando de no mirar al chico demasiado.

Cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta de que la chica se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento, se acercó a ella para hablarle, Sakura se había dado cuenta de aquello, sin embargo, había decidido actuar como si nada, por lo que seguía estirándose, haciendo de cuenta que él no estaba ahí y que no la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura bufó sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios – Es un poco obvio ¿no? Me estoy estirando.

\- ¿Vas a entrenar ahora?

\- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? – Preguntó ella serenamente.

-Porque estoy usando el gimnasio y llegué primero – Respondió él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí? – Preguntó Sakura astutamente.

Syaoran bufó – Parece que no me conocieras.

-Entonces no lo tienes – Afirmó ella.

\- ¿Acaso tú sí? – Preguntó él esperando una respuesta negativa, sin embargo, no fue así.

-De hecho, sí lo tengo – Respondió Sakura dándole una mirada de reojo mientras seguía estirándose y calentando.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido, sin embargo, no perdió su seriedad – ¿Clow te ha dado permiso de venir a entrenar sin las cartas?

Sakura lo miró un poco cejuda – Está bien, me ha dado permiso de venir con las cartas, pero hoy necesitaba relajarme un poco.

-Entonces tampoco tienes permiso – Dijo él empezando a imitar los movimientos de estiramiento que ella estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Para qué haces eso? Hace rato que ya debiste hacerlo – Dijo la chica.

-Pensé que como entrenaríamos juntos lo mejor era estar a la par – Respondió él muy tranquilamente.

Sakura dejó de hacer sus estiramientos para mirarlo confundida – ¿Quién dijo que entrenaríamos juntos?

-Lo supuse cuando dijiste que entrenarías aquí, es lo más lógico considerando que ambos estamos buscando relajarnos y que, además, estamos aquí contra las reglas – Explicó Syaoran tranquilamente mirándola.

Ella lo miró aún más confundida – Syaoran no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

\- ¿Por qué? No veo porque estaría mal hacerlo.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – ¿Estás bromeando?

-No esta vez – Dijo él muy seriamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella lo miró de la misma manera – Syaoran lo de hace unos días… – Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por el chico ya que él puso una de sus manos en la boca de ella haciéndola callar.

-Se supone que estamos aquí para relajarnos de todos nuestros problemas ¿podríamos simplemente olvidar todo el drama por un par de horas hasta que entrenemos? – Le pidió él.

Syaoran quitó su mano de la boca de ella, e inmediatamente la chica habló – Escucha, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, si quieres puedo volver otro día.

Sakura no esperó que él respondiera, simplemente dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y se acercó a la banca para tomar su bolso _– Que tonta idea fue quedarme aquí –_ se reprochaba a sí misma, sin embargo, no llegó a agarrar su bolso ya que el chico le habló mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él.

-Golpéame, Sakura – Dijo él tomándola por sorpresa.

La aludida se giró para mirarlo como si se hubiese vuelto loco y después hablar – ¿Otra vez con esto? – Ella recordaba que la primera vez que entrenaron él usó esa misma táctica para hacerla pelear con él a la fuerza, y vaya que había funcionado aquella vez, aunque no estaba segura si iba a ceder en esta ocasión.

-Golpéame – Repitió él acercándose a ella.

-Syaoran esta vez no va a funcionar – Dijo Sakura tratando de que él parara – No estoy tan enojada contigo como aquella vez.

-Sí lo estás – Refutó Syaoran parándose en frente de ella – Y yo también lo estoy.

Sakura levantó la ceja sugestivamente – ¿Propones golpearnos el uno al otro?

-No de esa forma, pero sí te propongo un pequeño enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo como nuestro primer entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?

La chica río sarcásticamente – Eso no va a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él intrigado.

-No tiene sentido que lo hagamos – Explicó ella.

-Si tiene mucho sentido – Empezó Syaoran mirándola a los ojos – Estás enojada conmigo por un millón de razones, y yo estoy enojado contigo por esas mismas razones.

-La violencia no es la solución – Insistió ella.

-La última vez si lo fue, y nos salió muy bien – Explicó Syaoran sin intenciones de apartar el tema – Sólo piénsalo, podemos descargar toda nuestra rabia con el otro en una sola pelea, los dos ganamos.

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos minutos, aquello no sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo, pero debía admitir que ambos tenían rabia y frustración desde hacía un tiempo acumulada, por lo que la idea de Syaoran no sonaba tan descabellada después de todo.

\- ¿Voy a tener que llamarte "gallina" de nuevo para que aceptes? – Preguntó él al no haber obtenido aún una respuesta por parte de ella.

-No – Dijo ella decididamente mientras lo tomaba a él del brazo y lo llevaba hasta el centro de la arena – Vamos a hacer esto, justo ahora.

Cuando estuvieron en el medio de la arena Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, le gustaba cuando ella tomaba ese tipo de actitudes tan decididas, por lo que procedió a hacer algo que la hiciera flanquear un poco. Él puso sus manos en el borde de su sudadera y la pasó por encima de su cabeza hasta dejar su torso al desnudo.

-Espero que no te moleste, estoy bastante acalorado.

Sakura sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para tentarla y distraerla, y vaya que lo estaba logrando ya que tenía una vista completa de su bien trabajado torso el cual ya había visto, por lo que ella decidió que los dos podían jugar ese juego.

-No te preocupes – Respondió ella tan tranquilamente que perturbó un poco al chico.

Ella estaba usando ese día una chaqueta y debajo de ella un top para hacer ejercicio, así que sin pensarlo demasiado bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y luego se la quitó para tirarla a un lado junto con la sudadera de Syaoran.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay mucho calor. Espero que no te moleste.

Syaoran abrió los ojos de par en par ya que jamás la creyó capaz de hacer algo como eso, por primera vez tuvo una vista completa del torso de ella, y la verdad es que debía admitir que estaba en buena forma y que su tatuaje le favorecía mucho, pero, sobre todo, pudo darse cuenta de que los senos de ella en ese top de hacer ejercicio serían un problema para él.

-Para nada me molesta – Dijo él poniéndose en posición de pelea y ella lo imitó.

Con ambos oponentes en posición fue Syaoran quien les dio la señal para que empezaran con aquel segundo enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura atacaba con sus manos ágilmente, sin embargo, por la fuerza de Syaoran pudo tomarlas y dejarla solo con sus pies como medio de defensa.

Sakura no se rindió tan fácilmente, por lo que decidió aprovechar aquella posición para mover sus pies ágilmente haciendo que Syaoran se tropezara sin caer y dándole la oportunidad a ella de deshacer el agarre que él tenía en sus brazos. Ambos volvieron a las posiciones iniciales y esta vez fue Sakura quien dio el primer paso abalanzándose hacia él y tomando uno de sus brazos para luego llevarlo hasta su propia espalda.

Syaoran admitía que la chica había usado una táctica bastante buena, ya que lo tenía un poco adolorido en esa incómoda posición, sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ya que decidió girar su cuerpo dolorosamente hasta quedar en frente de ella, y como aún Sakura le estaba tomando una de las manos aprovechó para atraerla a él y encerrarla entre sus brazos.

Él la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras Sakura trataba de zafarse, pero admitía que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, sin embargo, con los entrenamientos los últimos meses había fortalecido unas cuantas habilidades, y una de esas era la fuerza. Sakura le dio un codazo en el estómago y logró separarse de él de nuevo.

Ambos volvieron a quedar uno frente al otro solo mirándose, y al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron sobre el otro, Sakura le dio una patada intentándolo hacer caer esa vez, pero no funcionó ya que la esquivó y en un descuido de la chica al pensar que su táctica había funcionado. Syaoran la tomó por ambas manos poniéndola justo frente a ella, y en un rápido y ágil movimiento puso a Sakura en el suelo debajo de él aun con sus manos prisioneras de él.

Syaoran se había puesto a horcadas encima de ella para que no tuviera ninguna escapatoria, por lo que tenía la vista desde ese ángulo para ver como ella respiraba con fuerza, en cierto modo, aquello sin duda le recordaba a la noche en Tokio, y se sonrojó un poco por haberlo hecho, así que decidió concentrarse en la recién terminada pelea.

-Te gané – Dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Fue solo suerte – Refutó Sakura, aún seguía debajo de él.

-Tú fuiste la que tuvo suerte la primera vez que peleamos – Le respondió el chico – Acepta tu derrota.

-Está bien – Dijo ella resignada – Tú ganas esta vez, debo admitir que fue una derrota limpia.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – Decía Syaoran sin intenciones de cambiar de posición.

-Pero ten claro que fue la primera y última vez que me ganas, lobito – Le dijo ella en tono desafiante.

Syaoran sabía que cuando ella le decía de esa manera es porque intentaba retarlo de alguna manera, y vaya que aquello lo estaba animando – Cuando quieras podemos tener la revancha.

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente sonrió, y de repente un montón de recuerdos de Tokio golpearon su cabeza, ya que ellos no estaban en esa posición desde su noche allá, y vaya que empezó a sentir como los colores subían a su cara cuando recordaba, por lo que decidió cambiarle un poco el tema antes de que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-Creo que tenías razón, la violencia a veces es la solución.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? – Preguntó él bastante interesado por la respuesta.

-No estaba enojada como tal – Se explicó ella – Sólo estaba muy estresada y frustrada por todo lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas, desgraciadamente en todas tuviste algo que ver así que por eso daba la impresión de que mis problemas eran contigo.

-Han sido semanas tensas – Dijo él sintiendo como su aliento y el de ella se mezclaban y sus tonos de voz empezaban a ser más suaves.

-Muy tensas – Respondió Sakura respirando tan fuertemente que sentía su pecho subir y bajar chocando con el de él.

Syaoran tragó grueso, aquella posición ya estaba causando estragos en ambos, considerando que la desnudez de sus pechos solo era separada por un top deportivo, el cual no era los suficientemente grueso como para que Syaoran no pudiera sentir los senos de ella contra su propio pecho, haciéndolo peligrar.

Él la miraba intensamente antes de preguntarle algo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo y que no había encontrado la ocasión para decirle – ¿Por qué no nos hablamos?

Esa pregunta tomó a Sakura completamente fuera de base, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme dentro de lo que cabe para poder responderla – Porque nos hacemos daño el uno al otro.

-No lo creo – Dijo él entre susurros – Nos acabamos de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y ninguno salió lastimado.

Sakura podía sentir su corazón palpitando fuertemente, pero, sobre todo, gracias a la posición en que aún se encontraba podía a la vez sentir el corazón de él igual de acelerado que el de ella.

-No de esa forma – Decía ella sin apartar los ojos de los de él – Pero siento que cada vez que damos un paso adelante son dos hacia atrás ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé – Respondió Syaoran – Pero también sé que eres la única persona que me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra, así de importante te has vuelto sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Sakura quedó casi sin palabras luego de esa confesión, sin embargo, no se quedó del todo callada ya que decidió responderle algo que él le había dicho en la biblioteca – También te metiste en mi piel más de lo que te imaginas.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Syaoran eliminara la poca distancia que existía entre ellos en un hambriento beso que fue correspondido de inmediato. Él soltó las manos de ella para que Sakura las pudiera poner alrededor de su cuello y empezara a acariciar su cabello, mientras que sus propias manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica sin ningún pudor.

Sakura sentía las manos de él tocarle el abdomen desnudo y luego subiéndolas lentamente hasta sus senos, ella gimió en su boca cuando sintió aquello ya que jamás en su vida había sido tocada de esa manera con tan poca ropa, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando. Por lo que, ella decidió llevar sus manos al pecho de él y luego a su ancha y desnuda espalda para empezar a tocarlo en esa zona y, además, darle una pequeña mordida a su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir en su boca.

Syaoran separó sus labios de los de ella para empezar a besar su cuello con vehemencia mientras se atrevía a bajar hasta el inicio de sus senos, zona en la cual repartió varios besos aun cuando ella tenía el top puesto, el cual, por cierto, mostraba sus pezones erectos. Él volvió a besarla en los labios mientras sentía como ella abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas, cosa que la llevó a sentir un bulto que empezaba a chocar con su zona baja.

Syaoran se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas mientras que ella volvía a poner una de sus manos en el cabello de él y otra en su mejilla sin dejar de besarlo. Él por su parte, la tomaba por la cintura descubierta y con la otra mano tocaba uno de sus senos por encima del top, haciendo círculos con la yema de sus dedos, provocándole más gemidos ahogados en su boca, pero sin dejar de sentir como sus lenguas se acariciaban llevándolos a otro mundo.

Los dos adolescentes estaban tan concentrados en su faena, que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando alguien irrumpió en el gimnasio de combate abriendo las puertas de par en par y viendo semejante escena.

\- ¡¿Xiao Lang?! ¡¿Sakura?!

Sakura y Syaoran cortaron el beso rápidamente y aún aquella comprometedora posición miraron a la puerta, para encontrarse con los ojos color fuego de Meiling abiertos del asombro.

Ahora sí que se habían ganado un gran drama por no saber controlar a sus amigas las hormonas.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, disculpen la hora, sé que es tarde, pero cuando llegué a mi casa no tenía electricidad y cuando llegó tuve que hacer un millón de cosas, apenas logré actualizar. Pero, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya todos ansiaban porque estos dos se reconciliaran, y sé que no se dijeron precisamente "lo siento", pero dejaron los problemas de lado por un momento y pues siguieron sus instintos, hasta que llegó Meiling;)**

 **No olviden dejarme en los comentarios que tal les pareció este interesante entrenamiento, pero, sobre todo, cuéntenme que piensan sobre lo que Clow le dijo a Kero y a los otros guardianes, les dije que les iría dando pequeñas pistas y he ahí una de ellas;)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo. Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y que les vaya bien. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**

 **PD: ¿leyeron el nuevo capítulo del manga de Clear Card? Esta es una zona libre de spoilers, pero déjenme decirles que me pase todo el capítulo con sentimientos encontrados, fue uno de los mejores. Bye.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**De confesiones y propuestas**

\- ¡Quiero saberlo todo ahora mismo! – Decía Meiling caminando de un lado a otro tratando de contener su enojo.

Sakura se encontraba en la banca acomodando su chaqueta, aún seguía completamente avergonzada por haber sido encontrada en semejante situación con Syaoran, por lo que apenas podía mirar a Meiling a la cara. Por su parte, Syaoran también estaba acomodando su sudadera preparándose psicológicamente para el drama que estaba por armar su querida prima.

-Meiling cálmate – Decía Syaoran tomando aire – ¿Cómo diablos supiste que estaba aquí? – Le preguntó él refiriéndose al gimnasio de combate.

-No estabas en tu habitación y Hiragizawa no supo decirme dónde estabas, así que decidí buscarte en varios lugares, estaba por darme por vencida cuando vi el gimnasio de combate, sé que está prohibido venir aquí sin permiso, pero me arriesgue, ni siquiera estaba segura de que te encontraría aquí, pero si lo hice – En este momento Meiling fijó su mirada seria en Sakura – Con ella.

La aludida se sonrojó un poco para empezar a hablar – Meiling yo… – La verdad es que no sabía que decir, por lo que soltó lo que le pareció más apropiado para el momento, pero sin estar muy segura – ¿Lo siento?

La joven proveniente de China bufó – Una simple disculpa no me explica qué demonios estaba pasando aquí – Esto lo dijo mientras miraba seriamente tanto a su primo como a su amiga – ¿Están juntos?

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron unos momentos, ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta para ello y aquello sin duda no le gustaría para nada a la pelinegra, por lo que fue el chico quien decidió hablar tratando de evadir el tema – No debiste venir aquí, Meiling.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres contarme? – Preguntó ella percatándose de sus intenciones.

-Será mejor que te vayas ahora, o podrías meterte en problemas si alguien te ve aquí – Insistió Syaoran.

-Ustedes pudieron haberse metido en un problema enorme si no hubiese sido yo quien entrara por la puerta hace unos minutos – Refutó ella – Lo mínimo que merezco es que me expliquen qué rayos pasa entre ustedes.

-No pasa nada – Dijo Syaoran entre dientes – Y nosotros tenemos permiso de estar aquí.

-No creo que tengan permiso de estar aquí para venir a enrollarse – Respondió Meiling sosteniéndole la mirada a su primo.

\- ¡Basta Meiling! – Respondió el chico.

\- ¡No hasta que me digas la verdad, Xiao Lang! – Refutó la chica de origen chino.

\- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

\- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Eres mi primo y no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en problemas por ella! – Le dijo Meiling seriamente – Ya me han contado lo que pasó con Kenji Suzuki – Al decir esto no dudó en darle una dura mirada a Sakura.

-Ese es mi problema – Rugió Syaoran.

\- ¡Te pudieron haber expulsado! ¡¿Crees que acaso no me importa?! – Dijo ella volviendo a mirar a su primo.

-Sé que me pudieron haber expulsado, pero Suzuki estaba intentando aprovecharse de Sakura y no lo iba a permitir, hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti o por cualquier otra persona y seguiría sin importarme que me expulsaran, alguien tenía que poner a ese imbécil en su lugar.

Meiling se sorprendió mucho al escuchar cómo su primo llamaba aquella chica por su nombre, incluso le dolió un poco, ya que él no tenía tanta confianza con las mujeres, por lo que, el hecho de que él la llamara así significaba que ella se había perdido de muchas cosas mientras estuvo en Hong Kong.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Suzuki intentó aprovecharse de ti? – Le preguntó Meiling suavemente a Sakura.

La ojiverde asintió para después hablar – Intentó besarme a la fuerza, si no hubiese sido por Syaoran quizás lo hubiese logrado ya que es mucho más fuerte que yo.

La joven proveniente de China volvió a sentir un poco de dolor al escuchar cómo Sakura también lo llamaba a él por su nombre, sin duda, eso reforzó su teoría de que habían pasado muchas cosas durante su ausencia, además, no podía ignorar el hecho de que acababa de encontrarlos en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Yo lo lamento – Dijo Meiling a Sakura – No me contaron lo de la pelea de esa manera, creí que había sido por capricho.

-Ya no soy ese chico, Meiling – Dijo Syaoran mirando a su prima, pero dándole una mirada de reojo a Sakura para después volverla a centrar en la chica de ojos color fuego.

-Ya veo, y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes – Admitió Meiling apenada – Sin embargo, siguen sin decirme que estaban haciendo aquí… Fuera de besarse de esa manera; que yo sepa incluso debes tener un permiso para que te dejen entrar en este lugar y no creo que haya estado abierto solo porque sí.

Syaoran sabía cuán curiosa era Meiling, aunque no podía culparla, desde que estudiaban ahí el gimnasio de combate era como ese lugar prohibido en el que todos los estudiantes querían entrar, pero que no podían hacerlo al menos que hubiese un gran evento, cosa que solo ocurría de vez en cuando, por lo que el hecho de que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran ahí una noche común corriente levantaba muchas sospechas, y por eso es por lo que Clow desde el principio trató de mantenerlo en secreto.

-Meiling en serio lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo – Dijo Syaoran seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Intentó seguir insistiendo la chica.

-Porque nos hicieron prometer que no podíamos decir nada – Se adelantó a decir Sakura.

Meiling los miró suspicazmente – ¿Me prometen que no me están mintiendo solo para encubrir la situación en la que los encontré?

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco ya que aún se sentían avergonzados por el incidente, sin embargo, no dudaron en asentir dejando un poco más tranquila a Meiling, sabía que debía tratarse de algo importante cuando Syaoran no le había contado. Ellos podrían pelear mucho, pero desde niños siempre se contaban las cosas verdaderamente importantes, por lo que confió plenamente en su palabra.

-Saben, será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación – Dijo Sakura cortando el incómodo silencio que se había formado – De nuevo, disculpa mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso Meiling.

-No te preocupes, Sakura – Respondió la chica con ojos color fuego – Que tengas buenas noches.

-Gracias, igual tú – Dijo la ojiverde mirando a su amiga más tranquila.

Sakura se dirigió a tomar su bolso de la banca y antes de salir se topó con la mirada marrón de Syaoran, ambos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, que incluso hizo sentir un tanto incómoda a Meiling. Sakura no pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio inferior recordando ese momento en el que, por primera vez en semanas, ambos se sintieron tan felices y plenos. Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo de esa forma ya que recordó que tenían compañía por lo que se limitó a hablar un tanto nerviosa.

-Buenas noches, Syaoran.

Él cuando la vio mordiéndose el labio de aquella manera tuvo que tragar grueso para contenerse de besarla ahí mismo sin importarle que Meiling los estuviera viendo, y aunque no quisiera alejarse de ella y menos después de ese momento que compartieron, tuvo que hacerlo.

-Buenas noches, Sakura. Descansa.

La chica de ojos verdes no se quedó más tiempo, simplemente salió por la puerta del gimnasio de combate, dejando a los jóvenes de origen chino solos en la arena en un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ni creas que no vas a contarme que es lo que pasa con Sakura.

Syaoran salió de su ensoñación para responderle a su prima – Es complicado.

Meiling bufó – Lo que yo vi no parecía nada complicado, de hecho, estaban muy a gustos.

A Syaoran se le subieron los colores a la cara – Nos encontraste en el peor momento.

-El peor momento para mí, y el mejor para ustedes querrás decir – Corrigió Meiling antes de mirarlo seriamente – ¿La amas?

-Meiling te dije que es complicado.

-Fuera de todo lo complicado – Aclaró la chica.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo un momento, nada era claro para él en ese momento, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que cada vez que estaba con ella sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, y aquel era el mejor sentimiento del mundo – Ella me hace sentir diferente.

-Y te hace actuar diferente – Agregó Meiling recibiendo una mirada curiosa de su primo que la hizo seguir hablando – Ambos sabemos que ella ha hecho que este año dejaras de meterte en problemas todo el tiempo y que dejaras de ser un promiscuo, además, me parece muy noble de tu parte que la hayas defendido de esa manera de Suzuki, jamás te había visto hacer algo así por alguien.

-Es gracioso porque no pude darme cuenta de eso hasta hace poco, por lo que la cagué muchas veces con ella antes del día de hoy – Le confesó él a su prima.

-Wao, estás admitiendo que te equivocaste – Le dijo Meiling burlándose de él – Sakura tiene que decirme que fue lo que hizo contigo, casi no te reconozco.

-Ni yo tampoco – Suspiró Syaoran.

-Sabes, a pesar de todo, te veo muy feliz, incluso más de lo que te he visto desde que te conozco, y tenemos una vida conociéndonos – Agregó Meiling sintiéndose feliz por su primo – Incluso se te iluminan un poco los ojos cuando la llamas por su nombre.

-Sabía que dirías algo sobre eso – Respondió él.

-Syaoran no me llamaste por mi nombre hasta que cumplimos 5 años, y soy tu prima – Le dijo Meiling – Y no te lo estoy reprochando, pero ella tiene que tener algo para que le hayas tenido confianza tan fácilmente.

-Créeme ni yo sé qué diablos hizo conmigo, sólo sé que se ha vuelto importante para mí demasiado rápido, que apenas puedo procesarlo – Le confesó él – Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, solo me gusta dónde estoy con ella ahora ¿entiendes?

-Si, lo hago – Dijo Meiling – Sólo procura ser más cuidadoso sobre los lugares que escoges para enrollarte con ella, me han dicho que la sección de los libros de historia de la biblioteca no está mal.

Syaoran la miró con cara de pocos amigos y ella se rio para después hablar – Sólo estoy bromeando, en serio me alegro de que pues estés con ella y que te haga tan feliz.

El chico se removió incómodo por lo que estaba a punto de decir, sin embargo, prefirió ser claro con ella – ¿Estás segura de que esto de Sakura no te molesta ni te incómoda? Ya sabes, por todo nuestro asunto.

Meiling suspiró – Syaoran mi enamoramiento por ti terminó hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes.

-Ustedes las chicas son muy complicadas, no puedo suponer algo como eso – Dijo él.

-Pues así es, fue solo de esos enamoramientos de niños – Le dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – Además, cuando estuve en Hong Kong vi a Zhen.

\- ¿Liu Zhen? – Meiling asintió – Hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hablar de él.

-Cuando una chica termina con un chico no esperas que hable de él todo el tiempo – Respondió Meiling como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y habló – Entonces ¿cómo estuvo eso?

-Un poco incómodo al principio, pero conforme más nos veíamos todo volvía a ser como antes de que yo terminara con él – Dijo Meiling bajando la mirada – Y todas esas semanas con él en Hong Kong me sirvieron para darme cuenta de cuánto lo sigo queriendo.

-Nunca lo dejaste de querer – Le dijo Syaoran con seriedad – Soy callado, pero muy observador, sé que terminaste con él porque la situación lo ameritaba, y no porque dejaras de quererlo.

Meiling apretó uno de sus puños – A veces deseo no haber obtenido nunca mis poderes, así no habría tenido que venir a la escuela y alejarme de él, solo porque él si es un chico normal.

-Sé que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, pero debes admitir que Liu reaccionó muy bien cuando le contaste sobre tus poderes.

-Jamás me juzgó y es lo que más amo de él – Confesó Meiling derramando una pequeña lágrima – Me seguía tratando como siempre, incluso cuando supo sobre mis poderes.

Syaoran vio aquello y no pudo evitar acercarse a su prima y abrazarla fuertemente, a Meiling aquello le sorprendió mucho, ya que él solo le había dado unos dos brazos en toda su vida, él no era para nada expresivo, sin embargo, ese día la chica se tragó sus palabras cuando él empezó a hablar.

-Estoy seguro de que volverás a estar con él – Le dijo él para luego separarse – Sólo no pierdas la esperanza, y si él te ama como lo hace, te esperará.

Meiling lo miraba sorprendida para luego embozar una sonrisa – Gracias.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa de medio lado, para que después Meiling volviera a hablar – Sakura en serio tiene que decirme que rayos fue lo que hizo contigo, señor amargado.

Syaoran simplemente levantó los hombros, ni él sabía lo que había hecho aquella chica ojiverde.

 **oOo**

-Lo tuyo con Li se está saliendo de control – Dijo Tomoyo asombrada por lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones – Respondió Sakura tapándose la cara con las manos – No tengo ni idea de cómo fuimos capaz de hacer todo eso en el gimnasio de combate.

-Por suerte fue Meiling quien los encontró – Soltó la amatista – No me quiero imaginar si alguien de la limpieza o un profesor lo hubiese hecho.

Sakura se tiró sobre su cama para hablar desde ahí, hace un rato que habían llegado de sus clases de ese último día de la semana, por lo que era el momento perfecto para descansar y contarle a su amiga todos los sucesos de la noche anterior en el gimnasio de combate, además, debía aprovechar que Kero no se encontraba en la habitación para reprocharle su confusa situación con el descendiente de Clow.

-Probablemente estaríamos expulsados en este momento… No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, solo me dejé llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Es lo que siempre haces con Li, después de todo – Dijo Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa a su amiga – Me alegro de que se hablen de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera sabemos ni nos hablamos de nuevo – Confesó Sakura – Se supone que solo nos hablaríamos para entrenar y relajarnos un poco, pero luego vino lo de los besos y lo de Meiling, y no hemos hablado desde anoche.

-Ustedes son tan complicados, pero a la vez tan graciosos.

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo Sakura aventándole una almohada a su amiga – No es fácil estar en mi situación, un día estamos bien, el otro nos peleamos, luego me defiende, se comporta como un idiota, nos besamos, nos enrollamos, y el ciclo se repite ¿quién sabe lo que podríamos hacer la próxima vez?

Tomoyo bufó – Dada la situación, lo más lógico es que el siguiente paso sería que se acostaran.

Sakura enrojeció hasta la coronilla para luego taparse la cara – ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Vale estaba bromeando – Dijo Tomoyo para después ponerse seria – Creo que si eso te hace tan feliz no deberías martillarte tanto por saber que podría pasar, solo disfrútalo.

Sakura miró a su amiga impresionada – ¿No piensas que estoy loca solo porque estoy en esta situación con Syaoran?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza para después hablar – Desde anoche no paras de sonreír, eso quiere decir que Li hizo algo bien, y si les gusta estar en esta extraña situación sin nombre, entonces creo que deberías seguir así con él, hasta que averigüen por completo lo que sienten, aunque es un poco obvio.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso último – No es tan obvio.

La amatista se rio fuertemente antes de hablar – Sí lo es, pero sabes, yo no diré nada hasta que ustedes por fin se lo terminen de admitir.

La ojiverde se removió incómoda y habló en voz baja – ¿Admitir que?

-No puedes mentirme a mí – Dijo Tomoyo – Pues admitir que se aman.

-Tomoyo nuestra situación ya es demasiado complicada como para meter la palabra "amor" y terminarla de empeorar – Respondió Sakura abrazando una almohada.

-Sé que no es fácil decirle a alguien que lo amas, pero debes aceptar que tu relación con él no es cualquier cosa.

-Pero tampoco estamos en la situación de decirnos que nos amamos si ni siquiera sabemos si lo sentimos en realidad – Dijo Sakura seriamente mirando a su amiga – Supongo que estamos en el proceso de averiguar lo que sentimos.

-Bueno, así no suena tan complicado después de todo – Admitió Tomoyo.

-Además, nunca le he dicho a alguien que lo amo, y no sé si estoy lista aún para eso – Respondió la ojiverde sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

-Mejor solo sigue a tu corazón y disfruta de los buenos momento con Li – Le dijo su amiga en apoyo.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida y ambas chicas se quedaron en un silencio reconfortante por un par de minutos, hasta que fue la amatista quien lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Harás algo esta noche? – Preguntó la amatista.

-Pues fuera de estar aquí en la habitación viendo películas y comiendo esos chocolates que me envió mi mamá, creo que nada ¿por qué?

\- ¿Sabías que mañana hay "salida libre"?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, la salida libre era como una especie de pase que les daba Clow a los estudiantes para salir a Tomoeda una vez cada mes, por ser el pueblo más cercano, este duraba todo el domingo. Solo se les otorgaba a aquellos estudiantes que estuviesen entre los 16 y los 18 años, y debían firmar un libro de salidas comprometiéndose a ser responsables y regresar antes del plazo, o serían sancionados.

-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que haré esta noche? – Preguntó Sakura confundida.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, la ojiverde sabía que era algo importante lo que quería decirle, así que simplemente esperó a que ella hablara, cosa que no tardó demasiado en pasar – Escucha, Eriol consiguió cuatro entradas para la inauguración de la nueva discoteca que abrió en Tomoeda ¿has escuchado sobre ella?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y luego habló – Nunca he ido a una discoteca, pero hasta yo sé que no abren los domingos y mucho menos para una inauguración ¿quieres decirme qué está pasando?

-Eriol consiguió esas entradas para que fuéramos nosotras dos con él y Li – Dijo Tomoyo.

\- ¿Cómo pretende que vayamos a esa discoteca si la salida libre es mañana? – Preguntó la ojiverde.

-Pues porque tomaremos nuestra salida libre desde hoy ¿entiendes? – Le dijo la amatista esperando la reacción de su amiga, la cual no tardó en llegar.

\- ¡¿Estás hablando de fugarnos?!

-Fugarnos suena feo, dilo como yo lo dije, tomaremos nuestra salida libre desde hoy, llegaremos mañana de todas formas.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que firmaremos el libro de salidas? – Preguntó Sakura aun sin poder creerlo.

-Eriol y Li se encargarán de firmarlo antes de irnos, ya lo pusieron en la entrada, así que no habrá problemas.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos iremos a Tomoeda? Los autobuses salen mañana.

-Pues sucede que mi novio y tu… Li – Dijo Tomoyo sin saber que nombre darle al chico – Eran los reyes de la escapada en los años anteriores, y pues ya tienen cubierto el auto que nos llevará.

-Esto suena a una mala idea – Respondió Sakura – ¿Tú aceptaste?

-Les dije que primero lo consultaría contigo – Contestó la amatista – Vamos Sakura, será divertido y no pasará nada. Se quedarán todos en mi casa ya que mis padres están de viaje.

\- ¿Estás segura de que todo estará bien? ¡Nunca he ido a una discoteca y mucho menos escapada!

-Todo va a salir bien, además, yo necesito tiempo con Eriol fuera de la escuela – Explicó Tomoyo recibiendo una mirada perspicaz por parte de Sakura – Y tú en serio necesitas tiempo con Li fuera de aquí, pasar tanto tiempo en el gimnasio de combate los está llevando a tener salvajes peleas por todo.

Sakura se sonrojó, aunque Tomoyo tenía razón, últimamente resolvían todo con una pelea en el gimnasio de combate. Además, el plan que se habían ideado Syaoran y Eriol no sonaba tan mal, de todas formas, ellos ya lo habían hecho y hasta donde sabía no los habían atrapado, y, a decir verdad, le daba emoción saber que podría pasar toda la noche con el chico de origen chino, y quizás, finalmente poder averiguar a donde iba toda su extraña relación o simplemente divertirse un rato sin la presión de la escuela.

-Está bien, iremos a Tomoeda esta noche – Dijo Sakura finalmente.

Tomoyo saltó de la emoción para abrazar a su amiga – Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

Sakura se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo y pensó _– Ya lo estoy haciendo –._

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana. Por Dios, sé que es tarde y me disculpo por la demora, hoy ha habido cortes de luz demasiado prolongados en mi ciudad y pues cuando llegué del trabajo no tenía electricidad, ha sido un día duro. En fin, ustedes saben que soy tarde, pero segura y pues he aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Es curioso que los capítulos en los que salen Meiling hayan coincidido con el episodio de Clear Card donde ella regresó a Tomoeda, les juro que no lo planee ya que escribí estos capítulos en enero… Aquí es cuando sale Kaho Mizuki a decir "En este mundo no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable" … Ok no, chiste malo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus maravillosos comentarios que me sacan del estrés del día a día, si tardo en responder es porque estoy súper ocupada en estos días, sin embargo, apenas tenga un tiempo libre lo haré y pues podrán decirme que opinan de este capítulo ¿qué crees que pasará en Tomoeda? ¿Los atraparán? Estoy ansiosa por saber qué piensan;)**

 **Nos leemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense mucho, les mando un beso enorme.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Sueños adolescentes (Parte I)**

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto – Susurraba Sakura a Tomoyo mientras caminaban silenciosamente hasta la salida trasera de la escuela, donde se encontrarían con los chicos.

\- ¿Te refieres a irnos a la discoteca o a usar ese fabuloso vestido que te confeccioné? – Le preguntó la amatista viendo para todos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie a su alrededor.

-A ambos – Susurró la ojiverde – Estoy empezando a retractarme.

-Es tarde para eso – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido al caminar con sus tacones – Bastante que nos costó hacer que Kero se durmiera y luego salir de la habitación sin que se diera cuenta.

Sakura se mordió el labio sumamente nerviosa, era cierto que tuvieron que persuadir a Kero para que se durmiera, y convencerlo de que se pusieron aquellas ropas tan bonitas para una pequeña sesión de fotos antes de irse a dormir, ella incluso pensó en utilizar la carta _Sleep_ para hacer dormir al pequeño guardián, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que este vestido se me ve bien? – Preguntó Sakura insegura acerca de su vestimenta. Esa noche lucía un vestido color negro que le quedaba a media pierna, encima de él tenía una chaqueta de cuero y, además, unos tacones negros a juego y un bolso donde llevaba las cartas, además, Tomoyo la había maquillado un poco, sin embargo, jamás en su vida se había puesto algo tan ajustado y que mostrara tanto su figura, por lo que no sabía ni cómo actuar.

-Se te ve genial – Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me siento como desnuda – Confesó la ojiverde – Jamás había usado algo como esto.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo creí que ese estilo te quedaría bien, y no me he equivocado, se te ve una figura de muerte – Dijo la amatista emocionada al ver su trabajo – A Li le va a encantar.

\- ¡No tiene porqué encantarle! – Dijo Sakura escandalizada sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse y alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¡Shh! Sakura van a descubrirnos – Susurró Tomoyo y siguió caminando.

-Lo siento – Respondió la ojiverde en el mismo tono – Tú también te ves genial hoy.

-Gracias, tampoco suelo vestirme de esta forma muy seguido – Confesó Tomoyo. Esa noche ella llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa pálido que también le quedaba a media pierna y que tenía unas mangas y un pequeño y moderado escote, además de unos tacones color crema.

Las chicas llegaron al punto de reunión, donde los chicos no habían llegado aún, cosa que les extrañó mucho ya que ellos les habían asegurado salir un poco antes de la hora pautada para poder poner sus nombres en el libro de salidas y luego escabullirse hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, sin embargo, ellos no estaban ahí.

\- ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo? – Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-No lo creo, son unos expertos, quizás solo se les hizo tarde – Intentó ser un poco más positiva la amatista.

Las chicas prefirieron quedarse calladas por si había alguien por los pasillos y las llegaban a escuchar, aunque el sentimiento de preocupación en ambas amigas no desapareció hasta un par de minutos después cuando vieron a los chicos llegar tan silenciosamente como si de unos ladrones se tratara.

-Disculpen la demora – Dijo Eriol en susurro acercándose a Tomoyo para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Sí disculpen el retraso – Empezó a explicar Syaoran – La señorita Akizuki seguía caminando por el pasillo donde está el libro de salidas, así que teníamos que esperar a que se fuera, pero todo ha salido bien.

-Luces hermosa esta noche – Le decía Eriol a su novia.

-Gracias – Respondió la amatista sonrojándose y dándole otro corto beso al chico.

Syaoran había visto toda la escena, por lo que mientras esos dos se daban amor decidió desviar la vista para encontrarse con Sakura, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando la vio vestida de esa manera. No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza, él ya la había visto en muchas vestimentas, incluso en un vestido el día de la fiesta de Yamazaki, pero ninguna se comparaba con aquella prenda tan ajustada que dejaba ver su figura y sus largas piernas, por si fuera poco, era primera vez que la veía tan maquillada, y aunque le gustaba como era al natural, no pudo evitar pensar que así se veía incluso más hermosa.

-Luces bien, Syaoran – Dijo ella sacándolo de la ensoñación, y la verdad es que se veía realmente guapo con su camisa y sus pantalones. Sin embargo, ella logró disimular más su nerviosismo de lo que él lo hizo.

-Ehm, tú también te ves muy bien – Decía él nerviosamente sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

\- ¡Gracias! – Contestó ella con su ánimo de siempre.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, el día anterior había sido intenso y no sabía que les esperaba el resto de la noche, pero estaban emocionados de que al menos estarían juntos.

Eriol tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que ellos salieran de su ensoñación y le pusieran atención – ¿Podemos irnos? El auto nos está esperando.

\- ¡Claro! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo completamente rojos y saliendo por la puerta.

Tomoyo y Eriol se rieron de su comportamiento y luego fue la chica quien habló – Son de lo más divertidos.

-Son tal para cual – Respondió el chico a su novia – Andando.

Y sin decir más los chicos se montaron en el auto que los llevaría a Tomoeda aquella noche, no sabían que les depararía la noche, sin embargo, estaban ansiosos por averiguarlo.

 **oOo**

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo en la nueva discoteca de la ciudad de Tomoeda, aquel lugar estaba repleto sobre todo de jóvenes buscando diversión aquella noche del sábado. Los chicos habían llegado hacía alrededor de las 10:00 p.m. y desde entonces había pasado aproximadamente una hora, sin embargo, los cuatro amigos se mantenían en su mesa tomando unos tragos y riéndose sobre las anécdotas de Eriol.

El ambiente se estaba tornando cada vez más divertido entre las luces, las personas a su alrededor y los tragos, por lo que Eriol invitó a bailar a su novia, y ella aceptó gustosa dándole un guiño de ojo a su amiga antes de irse, cosa que Sakura no entendió, sin embargo, le dio una sonrisa.

Sakura y Syaoran vieron como Eriol y Tomoyo se perdían entre la multitud dejándolos solos en la mesa, ellos solo habían hablado sobre temas banales cuando estaban en compañía de la pareja, pero ahora que se encontraban solos debían admitir que no tenían ni idea de cómo actuar, sobre todo cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior en el gimnasio los abrumaron por completo haciéndolos sonrojar.

Syaoran decidió armarse de valor como nunca y se levantó para tenderle la mano a Sakura – ¿Bailas?

Sakura puso cara de pánico al escucharlo y respondió bastante apenada – No sé cómo hacerlo, lo siento.

Él se rio, pero sin intenciones de burlarse de ella – Yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, de hecho, muchas de las personas que están aquí no saben, solo muévete al ritmo de la música.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que acabe pisándote o haciendo el ridículo?

-No creo que hagamos el ridículo, y puedo soportar las pisadas, en serio no es nada – Dijo él insistiéndole – Entonces ¿bailas conmigo?

Sakura sonrió levantándose de la mesa – Sí, andando.

Syaoran le tomó la mano para guiarla entre la multitud hasta que encontraran un lugar donde pudiesen bailar hasta que lo lograron. Al estar ahí Sakura se quedó estática ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo moverse, y Syaoran decidió ayudarla un poco y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sin embargo, la forma de bailar del chico hizo que Sakura soltara una risa.

-Oh vamos, no bailo tan mal ¿o sí? – Dijo él riendo con ella.

-Sólo es un poco gracioso – Respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Anda, sólo inténtalo.

Sakura empezó a moverse lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de la música, y Syaoran la ayudó acercándose y tomando los brazos de ella para ponerlos en sus hombros, de manera que él pudiera guiarla un poco, cosa que logró, ya que con sus manos en la cintura de ella pudo darse cuenta de que ya lo había entendido.

-Ves que no era la gran cosa – Le dijo él muy cerca de su cara.

Ella levantó los hombros y le sonrió para seguir bailando, y la verdad es que conforme avanzaban las canciones se divertía más, sobre todo porque Syaoran en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima y siempre trataba de sonreírle o hacerle algún tipo de morisqueta para que supiera que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato sentía que sus pies la estaban matando por los tacones, por lo que le pidió a Syaoran que volvieran a sentarse un rato y a tomar algo, cosa que hicieron.

-Discúlpame, no estoy acostumbrada a esto de bailar – Dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-No te preocupes, también tenía sed – Respondió él imitándola – Además, tengo que confesarte que admiro a las mujeres por atreverse a bailar con esas cosas en sus pies.

Sakura se rio – Los tacones son muy bonitos, pero vaya que matan.

-Sí, me pude dar cuenta, gracias por no pisarme, habría sido doloroso – Dijo él haciéndola reír – No estuvo mal para ser tu primera vez.

-Bueno has tenido el honor de incitarme a hacer algo por primera vez de nuevo – Explicó Sakura empezando a enumerar – Primera pelea, primer castigo, primera fiesta, primer beso, primera borrachera, primera vez compartiendo la cama con alguien, primera cita, primera escapada y primer baile.

Syaoran pudo sentir como se sonrojaba un poco y simplemente levantó los hombros – Creo que tengo una especie de récord contigo.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, solo bebiendo de sus vasos, la verdad es que todo aquello había sonado menos vergonzoso en la cabeza de Sakura, y no pudo darse cuenta hasta que lo había dicho, causando nuevamente un silencio tenso entre ellos, sin embargo, Syaoran lo interrumpió para su suerte.

\- ¿Ves a Eriol y a Daidoji? – Le preguntó viendo hacia la multitud, para ese punto él ya se encontraba gritando, ya que el DJ de la discoteca le había dado más volumen a la música.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Respondió Sakura gritando.

Syaoran intentó por segunda vez – ¡Que si has visto a Eriol y a Daidoji!

\- ¡No puedo escucharte por la música, Syaoran!

El chico suspiró con impaciencia ya que a medida que hablaba sentía que la música se hacía incluso más fuerte – Esto ridículo, no lo soporto más.

\- ¿Qué? – Sakura no entendió nada, por lo que Syaoran al conocer esas situaciones en las discotecas decidió tomarla de la mano y caminar entre la multitud.

Sakura simplemente se dejó llevar ya que, de todas formas, no podía preguntarle a donde irían porque no le escuchaba nada, al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que él la había llevado a la entrada del local.

-A veces no soporto las discotecas por esto – Se quejó Syaoran – No puedes escuchar ni tus propios pensamientos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Respondió Sakura sintiendo como sus oídos estaban aturdidos – ¿Qué me decías allá adentro?

-Sólo buscaba con la mirada a Eriol y a Daidoji y te preguntaba si los habías visto.

-Hice lo mismo que tú y tampoco los vi, hay mucha gente ahí adentro – Dijo ella – No creo que las discotecas sean lo mío.

-Debo admitir que tampoco son lo mío.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada sugestivamente – ¿Me está hablando el mismo Li Syaoran que es un experto en escapadas a las discotecas de Tomoeda?

Syaoran bufó antes de hablar – Tal vez en algún momento fue así, pero ya perdieron su atractivo – Confesó él.

Sakura lo miró extrañada sin saber que decir al respecto, sin duda, cada día el chico le demostraba más cuanto había cambiado y de alguna manera, él se estaba haciendo más maduro de lo que alguna vez imaginó, cosa que le gustó. Syaoran se dio cuenta de su extrañada mirada sobre él por lo que decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

La ojiverde se sobresaltó y luego movió la cabeza negativamente restándole importancia – No es nada.

Él se quedó mirándole y le dio una sonrisa a ella por una idea que acababa de venir a su mente, Sakura se percató de ello y de inmediato le preguntó – ¿A que vino esa sonrisa?

\- ¿Quieres irte de aquí? – Preguntó él sin rodeos.

Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida – ¿Ahora? Pero Eriol y Tomoyo…

-No creo que se enojen si nos vamos, solo enviémosles un mensaje – Dijo Syaoran – Además, tú los viste en la escuela, esos dos quieren privacidad.

-Bueno tienes razón, han estado de lo más cariñosos los últimos días, y siempre que estoy sola con ellos me incomodo un poco – Admitió la chica.

-Ves, es la excusa perfecta, podemos encontrarnos con ellos mañana antes de irnos de vuelta a la escuela.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Pero a dónde iremos?

Syaoran dudó por un minuto sobre si decirlo o no, sin embargo, haría cualquier cosa para ir a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera estar con ella – A mi departamento.

\- ¿Tú departamento? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo ella ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Sakura recuerda que viví un tiempo aquí con mis padres mientras entrenábamos para el Juicio Final – Explicó él – Mi padre compró un departamento a unas cuadras de tu casa, y nunca lo vendió en caso de una emergencia, pensé que podríamos ir a allí para hablar sin tener que gritar.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente para hacer allá? – Preguntó ella un poco temerosa.

-Lo que quieras, podemos ver una película o simplemente hablar en el sofá de la sala, es solo una excusa para no hacer mal tercio con Eriol y con Daidoji – Explicó Syaoran sintiéndose también un poco nervioso.

La chica se mordió el labio nerviosamente solo de pensar en esa idea, nunca había estado en una casa a solas con un chico, y menos si tenía tanta historia con el chico en cuestión, y considerando todo eso, además de los pocos grados de alcohol en su cuerpo y sus hormonas alborotadas, aquello no sonaba como una buena idea para nada. Sin embargo, pensó en que de por sí ya se había escapado de la escuela, por lo que romper una regla más no le haría daño… o eso esperaba.

Él al no recibir una respuesta por parte de ella le volvió a hablar – Entonces ¿qué dices?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Sí quiero ir.

Syaoran sonrió y no pudo evitar darle un corto beso en los labios a Sakura, que la dejó completamente aturdida, a pesar de todo, ella le dio una sonrisa como respuestas y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Voy a pedir un taxi – Dijo él rompiendo el silencio – ¿Podrías enviarle ese mensaje a Eriol y a Daidoji para que no se preocupen?

-Claro – Dijo ella en un hilo de voz aun recuperándose de ese beso.

Syaoran se alejó de ella para pedir el taxi que los llevaría a su departamento, y aunque todo aquello sonaba como una total locura, Sakura se sentía lista para hacer una total locura con él, de todas formas, aunque aquello estuviese mal se sentía realmente bien, y eso era suficiente para avanzar.

Al cabo de un rato, Syaoran logró conseguir un taxi y haciéndole señas a la chica desde la parada ella se acercó y ambos entraron en él, sentándose en la parte trasera. Syaoran le indicó al hombre la dirección y este procedió a conducir.

Sakura miraba por la ventana con su mente yendo a mil por hora _– Vamos a estar solos en su casa… ¿Cómo no sentirme nerviosa por esto? No sé qué puede pasar… ¡Dios mío es primera vez que estaré con un chico a solas en su casa! ¿Qué tal si él y yo…? –_ Sakura se sonrojó mucho por haber pensado algo como eso por lo que empezó a reprocharse mentalmente – _¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo como eso?! Ustedes ni siquiera son novios, y su situación es demasiado complicado como para que quieras acostarte con él para terminar de poner todo de cabeza, debes relajarte y tratar de no pensar que hay muchas probabilidades de que eso pase como que no lo haga… Aunque personalmente, no me molestaría dar ese paso con él, sobre todo después de lo de ayer –._

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Syaoran tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Estoy de maravilla! – Dijo ella nerviosamente.

Syaoran no se lo creyó del todo – Oye si no te sientes cómoda podemos volver a la discoteca, puedo decirle al taxista que de la vuelta.

\- ¡No! – Salió ella rápidamente maldiciéndose por estar tan nerviosa – Si quiero ir a tu departamento contigo.

Él la miró incómodo – Es que luces un poco nerviosa.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – No tienes de qué preocuparte, recuerda que es mi primera escapada y el hecho de que ahora estemos escapándonos también de Eriol y Tomoyo me pone un poco nerviosa, nunca lo había hecho antes, discúlpame.

Syaoran no dijo nada sobre eso, aunque si se sintió un poco tonto por aquello, ya que por poco había olvidado que era la primera vez que ella hacía algo como eso, quiso disculparse como solía hacerlo, pero prefirió hacer otra cosa que consideró mejor y que, por cierto, extrañaba hacer desde el viaje a Tokio, por lo que simplemente se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano para apretarla con la suya.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ya que ellos no hacían eso desde el fin de semana que habían estado en Tokio, sin embargo, ese roce la hizo sentirse más segura de aquello, por lo que no pudo evitar darle un corto beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar a él también.

Ninguno dijo nada el resto del camino, simplemente se limitaron a mantener sus manos entrelazadas mientras que conforme se acercaban más a departamento del chico sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban, aunque aquello les agradaba. Nada podría salir mal esa noche.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, la mía fue super estresante, sin embargo, estoy viva y con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Por los comentarios del capítulo pasado todos tienen las expectativas elevadas con esta salida a Tomoeda y pues he aquí la primera parte, sé que lo he dejado en la mejor parte, pero ustedes ya me conocen;)**

 **Les juro que siento que la historia está avanzando muy rápido, y pues aun queda mucho por leer. No olviden comentarme y decirme que les pareció esa idea de Syaoran;)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo. Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y que les vaya de maravilla. Besos y saludos a todos mis queridos lectores.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Sueños adolescentes (Parte II)**

Sakura y Syaoran entraron al departamento dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor, y la verdad es que la chica nunca había estado tan feliz de haberse quitado esa prenda, verdaderamente no estaba hecha para caminar en tacones.

-Volviste a tu tamaño normal – Comentó Syaoran viendo como ella ponía los zapatos en el recibidor y luego caminaba hacía la sala que es dónde él se encontraba.

-Prefiero ser así de pequeña que usar esas cosas todo el tiempo – Respondió ella haciendo reír al chico – Definitivamente, nunca podría ser modelo.

-Pues yo creo que tienes el tamaño adecuado – Dijo él mostrándole el departamento – Este es mi hogar de Japón.

Sakura bufó – Eres la única persona que conozco que tiene dos casas, y que las presenta diciendo incluso el país en donde están ubicadas, es un poco pretencioso – Dijo ella sin ánimos de insultarlo ni nada, solo de hacer un divertido comentario.

-Sólo estaba aclarando – Respondió él pasando a sentarse con ella en el sofá de la sala – ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua estará bien.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó para ir hasta la cocina y para solo unos minutos después volver con dos vasos de agua, de los cuales le tendió uno a ella.

-Veo que no quieres repetir lo de la fiesta de Yamazaki – Dijo él.

-La resaca no fue bonita al día siguiente – Confesó ella – Además, creo que bebí suficiente alcohol en la discoteca y no quiero estar borracha ahora que por fin podemos escucharnos el uno al otro.

Ese comentario lo hizo reír y luego habló – Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco me gusta emborracharme, es solo que ese día nos emocionamos más de la cuenta con el juego del "yo nunca"

-Sí, ese juego fue nuestra perdición ¿no crees? – Respondió Sakura.

-Totalmente – Syaoran decidió dejar las bromas de un lado, y decidió ser serio al decir lo siguiente – Sin embargo, todo lo que pasó después no estuvo tan mal.

Sakura lo miró curiosa – ¿Hablas de cuando dormí en tu cuarto?

-No sólo de eso, me refiero a todo lo que pasó después de la fiesta – Dijo él sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente – Sé que las cosas entre nosotros han estado realmente confusas desde el comienzo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Respondió ella empezado a sentir como el ambiente se tensaba – Hemos tenido la historia más complicada del mundo.

-Lo sé, y no te lo he dicho, pero, aunque pareciera que yo por un momento olvidara todas nuestras confusiones, peleas y desafíos, quiero que sepas que en serio las tengo muy presentes martillándome la cabeza, y no sólo eso, sino también todos los buenos momentos en los que hemos estado juntos – Confesó él – Era muy en serio cuando te dije que te metiste en mi piel como nunca nadie lo había hecho, me afectas y me importas más de lo que piensas.

-Syaoran tú también te has hecho importante para mí, aunque haya dicho que nunca hubo un "nosotros", de verdad es de lo que más me arrepiento, porque siempre ha habido un nosotros ya sea peleándonos, desafiándonos, riéndonos o besándonos, así somos nosotros.

Syaoran se rio para luego acercarse a ella dándole una sonrisa pícara, él puso su mano en la cintura de ella y acercó su rostro a solo unos centímetros de distancia – Sabes que la parte de "besándonos" es por mucho mi favorita.

Sakura se mordió el labio a propósito para provocarlo y él al darse cuenta de eso le habló de nuevo – Sabes que eso me tienta, eres cruel conmigo.

-Sólo era un mensaje para que supieras que esa también es mi parte favorita – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Los dos adolescentes no esperaron un minuto más para juntar sus labios en un beso arrebatado. Sakura de inmediato lo tomó por el cuello y acarició esa zona para que luego sus manos tomaran la cara del chico. Syaoran por su parte, la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola a él y profundizando el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, empezando a escuchar los gemidos ahogados.

Sakura decidió abrazar a Syaoran por el cuello para poder enterrar sus dedos en su cabello y empezar a despeinarlo, además, se le ocurrió hacer algo un poco atrevido, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, simplemente se recostó en el sofá atrayendo a Syaoran hacia ella quedando encima, tal como la noche anterior en el gimnasio de combate.

Él se sorprendió ante tal acción por parte de la chica, y aquello solo lo incitó a besarla con más pasión mientras que gracias a esa nueva posición tocaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, quedándose tendido acariciando sus muslos descubiertos por el vestido. Sakura sintió como él se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas, por lo que poco le importó abrirlas un poco, a pesar de tener vestido, para que él continuara acariciándola de esa manera mientras sentía como el joven chino abandonaba sus labios para capturar su cuello.

Sakura soltaba gemidos sintiendo como aquello poco a poco pasaba a mayores, y vaya que no sabía cómo podía terminar, esta vez nadie podría interrumpirlos, sin embargo, ellos nunca habían hablado de dar ese paso, aunque ella ya lo hubiese pensado un par de veces.

-Syaoran – Lo llamó ella haciendo que él se sobresaltara y se detuviera para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Hice algo mal? – Preguntó nervioso.

\- ¡No! Todo lo contrario, se siente todo muy bien, es solo que… – Ella no pudo terminar la frase porque las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-Diablos, estoy yendo muy rápido ¿no?

-No Syaoran – Decía ella sintiendo un nudo en su garganta – Es solo que nunca hemos hablado de hacer esto, y todo el ambiente se está poniendo bastante caluroso.

Syaoran entonces entendió a lo que ella se refería – No pensaba avanzar más allá si tú no querías, yo sólo estaba haciendo lo mismo que ayer, sé que te gustó tanto como a mí.

-Sí, así fue – Respondió ella dándola una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Y por eso creo que no estaría mal ir un poco más lejos ¿sabes?

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho con aquello y tuvo que verificarlo – No me hables en código… ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Sakura sintió como se ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba y asintió para que después Syaoran hablara de nuevo – Pero ¿estás segura? No quiero lastimarte… Además, tú y yo…

-Estaré bien – Aseguró ella dándole un corto beso en los labios que lo dejó un poco aturdido – Sé que nuestra situación es complicada, pero quiero que olvides eso esta noche. Además, hoy caí en cuenta de que fuiste el primero en muchas cosas en mi vida, y quiero que lo seas en esto también.

Syaoran sonrió para después hablar – Tú sabes que también serás la primera para esto.

-Sí, y creo que ya era hora de que yo te corrompiera en algo ¿no crees?

Aquel comentario hizo que Syaoran soltara una carcajada para después levantarse del sofá, Sakura lo miró confundida y después él habló – No vamos a hacerlo en el sofá, si quiera vayamos a la habitación principal.

Sakura debía admitir que él tenía un punto, en el sofá estaban a gustos, sin embargo, en la cama sería mucho más cómodo, por lo que sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo y excitación, lo siguió hasta la habitación. Al llegar ahí entraron y él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos para acercarse a ella lentamente hasta quedar escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Syaoran decidió comenzar quitando la chaqueta de cuero de ella, bajándola por sus brazos y dejándola en el suelo. Luego Sakura no tardó en deshacer cada botón de la camisa de él hasta dejarla abierta, y luego pasarla por sus brazos para sacarla, dejando al descubierto el trabajado torso del chico que ya había podido ver en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante esto.

Sakura al recordar que su vestido tenía una cremallera en la espalda se giró y recogió su cabello para luego sentir las frías manos de él empezando a bajar el cierre del vestido poco a poco, e incluso se sonrojó mucho al sentir como él le daba un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Al terminar con su tarea, ella le ayudó a bajar el vestido hasta que este quedó en el suelo. Sakura se apresuró a quitarle los pantalones a él, para que ambos quedaran en ropa interior.

Estuvieron contemplando unos minutos sus cuerpos tan ligeros de ropa por primera vez, y luego fue Sakura quien rompió la distancia entre ellos para besarlo ferozmente, Syaoran al tenerla entre sus brazos la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama, dónde la depositó para empezar a repartir besos por todo lo largo de su cuerpo haciéndola arquear su espalda.

Syaoran volvió a capturar sus labios para cambiar de posición, ya que Sakura se sentó a horcadas sobre él, para que fuese ella esta vez quien apartara los labios y empezara a besarlo en el cuello y luego bajar hasta su pecho, incluso llego a besar el tatuaje de lobo que tenía, haciéndolo gemir tanto como a ella. Cuando Sakura volvió a besarlo en los labios Syaoran aprovechó el momento para dar el siguiente paso, y era poner sus manos en el sujetador color negro que la chica vestía esa noche, y empezar a luchar contra el broche.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó ella entre besos.

-No sé cómo demonios te quitas y te pones esta cosa todos los días – Respondió él empezando a frustrarse con la prenda.

Sakura se rio aun besándolo para luego separar sus labios de los de él y mirarlo a los ojos mientras dirigía sus manos al broche del brassier para fácilmente deprenderlo y dejar esa prenda en el suelo con el resto. La vista de Syaoran de inmediato se posó en los senos desnudos de la chica extasiado ante lo que estaba viendo y ella habló en un susurro – ¿Mejor?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando Syaoran puso sus labios el cuello de ella y luego fue trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales empezó a besar por primera vez sin ninguna prenda de por medio, y vaya que la chica adoraba como eso se sentía. Syaoran volvió a poner a Sakura debajo de él para estar más cómodo al besar esa zona de su cuerpo, y luego decidirse a seguir el camino de los besos por su estómago, haciendo una pausa para besar su tatuaje en forma de estrella y después al bajar encontrarse con las bragas de encaje.

Syaoran puso ambas manos alrededor de la prenda y empezó a bajarla, Sakura sentía como los colores se subían a su cabeza, sobre todo en el momento en que sintió que ya no tenía nada puesto. Sin embargo, cuando Syaoran volvió a ponerse a la altura de la cara de ella y la besó todo se le pasó, él ya la había visto sin nada puesto, por lo que ahora era su turno.

Sakura bajó sus manos hasta la elástica del bóxer y lo bajó con un poco de ayuda del chico, ya que se encontraba encima de ella. Cuando los dos estuvieron en el mismo estado de desnudez, ella lo vio por primera vez en esas condiciones y vaya que se sonrojó al ver el estado en el que él ya estaba gracias a ella.

-Sí, tu causaste eso, y no es la primera vez que lo haces – Dijo él en un susurro para que ella se riera avergonzada.

Sin embargo, se quedaron callados mirándose, él seguía encima de ella sintiendo su masculinidad chocando con la feminidad de ella, y ambos temblaban un poco ya que estaban igual de nerviosos por ese momento tan ansiado. A pesar de todo, cuando Sakura fue la que le dio un beso en los labios a él, Syaoran supo que todo estaría bien y que era momento de avanzar.

Estuvo a punto de besarla de vuelta hasta que recordó algo sumamente importante, por lo que rápidamente alcanzó sus pantalones del suelo sacando su billetera bajo la confusa mirada de Sakura, aunque ella lo entendió todo cuando lo vio sacando de ella un paquete color plateado, se trataba del condón.

Syaoran de inmediato se giró hacia ella para hablarle – No creas que sabía que esto pasaría, es solo que mi padre me lo dio en mi último cumpleaños, y me dijo que lo tuviera conmigo siempre… Tenía razón.

-Pues eso me pone tranquila, ni siquiera se me habían pasado por la cabeza los condones.

-Por suerte, soy precavido – Dijo él destapando el paquete y empezando a ponerse aquello que, por mucho, era la primera vez que usaba. Y al cabo de un rato fue que logró hacer que estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando terminó con aquello, volvió a ponerse encima de Sakura, solo que esta vez entre sus piernas. Él esperó que ella lo besara de nuevo para poder sentirse capaz de avanzar, y eso no tardó en llegar ya que cuando Sakura se sintió preparada lo besó pausadamente en los labios, y fue cuando Syaoran decidió entrar poco a poco en ella, buscando no lastimarla para nada.

Al sentirlo dentro de ella la chica pudo percibir incomodidad ya que él estaba buscando acomodo entre sus piernas, y cuando aquello llegó empezó a entrar y salir evitando a toda costa separar los labios de los de ella, cosa que fue imposible, ya que Sakura empezó a sentir dolor por ser su primera vez, y se vio obligada a apoyar su boca en el hombro de él para no soltar gemidos de dolor.

Aquello duró un rato, pero cuando por fin ese dolor se disipó sintió como las embestidas de Syaoran se volvían placenteras, cambiando sus gemidos de dolor por unos de placer y empezándolo a abrazar fuertemente hasta incluso enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de él. Syaoran trataba de aguantar y de no lastimarla demasiado, por lo que procuraba besarla en el cuello y cuando podía en los labios. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura sentía el final cerca ambos se miraron a los ojos y él procuró hacerla llegar al orgasmo diciendo su nombre, y vaya que lo logró.

Cuando aquello terminó, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones jadeantes de los dos adolescentes en la cama. Syaoran salió de ella recostándose a su lado en la cama y procurando mantener una de sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica hasta que recuperara la fuerza para ponerla entre sus brazos, cosa que no tardó en llegar, ya que apenas Sakura lo miró y le dio una sonrisa entre sus gemidos él la atrajo y la abrazó por la cintura, para que luego se taparan con las cobijas.

-No te quedes callada – Le dijo él en el oído aun escuchando su respiración cortada.

Sakura se giró para quedar frente a él y hablarle – ¿Puedo decirte algo sin complicar más las cosas?

Él tragó grueso, pero aun así asintió para que luego Sakura soltara aquellas tres palabras – Te quiero, Syaoran.

El aludido sintió algo en su estómago que ni siquiera supo cómo interpretar ya que nunca le había pasado, sin embargo, lo hizo sentirte bien, por lo que simplemente le dio un beso en los labios a ella para después hablar – Te quiero, Sakura.

Y sin duda, ese fue el final de la noche que esperaron, ambos entre los brazos del otro, felices de haber compartido su primera vez juntos, nada podría salir mal después de ese momento entre ellos… O por lo menos, eso quisieron pensar el resto de su noche en la cual, no existían las complicaciones.

 **oOo**

Sakura empezó a removerse entre las sábanas al sentir los rayos de sol chocando con su cara, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber olvidado cerrar la ventana de su habitación, aunque tampoco se explicaba porque Tomoyo no la había cerrado, puesto que ella era realmente cuidadosa con eso. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un cuarto que no era el de la escuela.

Por un momento se sintió realmente desorientada y un tanto asustada, pero luego al ver al joven de cabello marrón que dormitaba a su lado y que la tenía abrazada por la cintura se tranquilizó, y al verlo tan dormido, decidió perturbar un poco su paz empezando a repartir besos en su rostro.

Syaoran al sentir aquellos besos sobre su cara no pudo evitar sonreír incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y cuando hizo esto último se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda de la chica que tanto le gustaban, y se sintió feliz. Por un momento, pensó que todo lo que había pasado la noche se lo había imaginado, pero al verla ahí entre sus brazos solo le confirmó que en definitiva no había sido un sueño.

Sakura cuando cumplió con su cometido dejó su rostro a unos centímetros del de él y le susurró un poco sonrojada – Hola.

-Hola – Le respondió él en el mismo tono.

-Creo que has tomado cierto gusto por abrazarme mientras dormimos ¿sabes?

Syaoran se rio al darse cuenta de que eso era cierto, la primera vez que durmieron juntos, o sea en la fiesta de Yamazaki, ella había amanecido entre sus brazos después de su borrachera de la noche; y cuando estuvieron en la casa de masajes de la señora Lin en Tokio había pasado lo mismo, él se había quedado dormido en su cuarto y a la mañana siguiente también la abrazaba, y esta vez se repetía.

-No me quejo – Respondió él con simplicidad.

-Bueno, tampoco yo – Admitió ella mordiéndose el labio para incitarlo a besarla, cosa que no tardó en llegar.

Syaoran vio como ella hacía aquello por lo que acortó la distancia para darle un beso de lleno en los labios, que ella correspondió al instante. Él besó su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndola gemir levemente, cosa que lo llevó a tomarla por la cintura para atraerla a él y pegar sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la sábana.

Sakura puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de él, mientras Syaoran se acomodaba encima de ella para no romper el beso y estar cómodo al mismo tiempo, cuando lo hizo, ella pudo sentir como la erección matutina de él chocaba con ella y procedió a besarlo con más pasión.

Aquel encuentro pudo durar mucho más si el teléfono que se encontraba en los pantalones de Syaoran no hubiese repicado interrumpiéndolos por completo. Sin embargo, Syaoran tenía intenciones de dejarlo sonar, pero Sakura no, ya que al ver que el chico no pensaba dejarla de besar ella habló entre besos.

-Debes contestar.

-Déjalo, que llamen luego – Respondió él buscando sus labios.

-Syaoran puede ser una emergencia – Dijo ella poniéndose seria.

Él vio su cara de seriedad y supo que tenía razón, por lo que mientras se levantaba para buscar su teléfono le habló a la chica – No hemos terminado esto.

Ella le sonrió para luego sentarse en la cama cubriendo su pecho con las sábanas. Syaoran encontró sus pantalones en el suelo cerca de la cama y de inmediato los tomó para agarrar su teléfono, y maldijo a su mejor amigo cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla, él contestó poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para llamarme justo ahora, Eriol.

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? –_ Syaoran y Sakura se extrañaron, ya que el tono de Eriol sonaba inusualmente serio.

-Estoy en mi departamento.

 _\- ¿Sakura está contigo?_

Syaoran la miró para ver que ella estaba tan asustada como él por el tono de voz del chico.

-Si ella vino conmigo – Explicó Syaoran sin explicarse el tono de su mejor amigo – ¿Qué está pasando, Eriol? No me gusta tu tono de voz.

Syaoran y Sakura pudieron escuchar con claridad como su amigo suspiraba nerviosamente por la otra línea, sin embargo, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _-Atacaron la escuela anoche._

Ambos se miraron con pánico en el rostro, mientras las sonrisas que se habían formado desde la noche anterior se borraron sin dejar rastro.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Dios mío deben querer matarme por ese final, les dije que las coas se pondrían interesantes. Sé que todos estaban ansiando con ese momento tan especial para la pareja y espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, y pues me imagino que se les generaron un montón de dudas con ese ataque a la escuela, todo será explicado en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo.**

 **Sé que soy una mujer cruel, pero saben que a mi me encanta el drama y el suspenso jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme esos maravillosos comentarios, me encanta ver sus reacciones con cada capítulo y espero que con este no sea la excepción.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, les mando un beso enorme y abrazos. Cuídense.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Misterios no tan resueltos**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _Syaoran y Sakura pudieron escuchar con claridad como su amigo suspiraba nerviosamente por la otra línea, sin embargo, la respuesta no tardó en llegar._

 _-Atacaron la escuela anoche._

 _Ambos se miraron con pánico en el rostro, mientras las sonrisas que se habían formado desde la noche anterior se borraron sin dejar rastro._

 **oOo**

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Eriol? – Preguntó Syaoran saliendo del pequeño shock en el que entró por un par de segundos cuando escuchó aquello.

 _-Durante la madrugada unos magos atacaron Seijo, no me supieron decir quiénes son, pero fue un ataque grande._

Sakura se adelantó a hablar sintiéndose extremadamente preocupada – ¿Están todos bien?

 _-Sakura –_ Dijo Eriol sorpresivamente sin saber que ella estaba escuchando _– Me dijeron que hubo algunos heridos, pero lograron evacuarlos a todos a tiempo._

\- ¿Quién te dijo todo? – Preguntó Syaoran.

 _-La señorita Akizuki me llamó hace un rato, apenas lograron ponerse en un lugar seguro._

\- ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó el joven chino.

 _-Me dijo que a todos los estudiantes lograron enviarlos a casa o por lo menos al pueblo más cercano donde tuvieran familiares._

\- ¿Dónde están Kero, Yukito y todos los profesores? – Le preguntó Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

 _-La señorita Akizuki me dijo que los profesores se fueron a sus hogares –_ Empezó a explicar Eriol seriamente – _En cuanto a Kerberos, Yue, SpinelSun y la señorita Akizuki se encuentran con Clow en la Mansión de la colina ¿recuerdas dónde quedaba Syaoran?_

 _-_ Sí.

 _-Qué bien porque Akizuki me dijo que debíamos ir los cuatro allá inmediatamente –_ Dijo Eriol – _Clow necesita vernos urgentemente._

Syaoran miró a Sakura y luego le habló a su mejor amigo – Tengo el presentimiento de que este llamado no es para reprocharnos por escaparnos anoche.

 _-En lo más mínimo, Akizuki no me dio detalles, pero esto es algo serio –_ Admitió Eriol.

Entonces de repente Syaoran cayó en cuenta que se había olvidado de preguntarle por alguien – ¿Eriol que sabes de Meiling?

El aludido suspiró profundamente – _Lo siento, pero Tomoyo ha intentado contactar con ella desde que supimos del ataque, sin embargo, no ha obtenido respuesta… Creemos que debe estar aquí en Tomoeda, es el pueblo más cercano._

-Debe estar volviéndose loca buscándome – Respondió Syaoran – Está bien, nos veremos en la Mansión de Clow en una hora.

 _-Tengan cuidado –_ Advirtió Eriol – _Akizuki me dijo que debíamos estar alerta, así que ni se les ocurra dejar las cartas de Sakura._

-Entendido.

-Ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado – Dijo Sakura.

 _-Los veo más tarde –_ Y luego de aquellas palabras Eriol cortó.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron con las caras llenas de pánico, y el chico al verla de esa forma no pudo evitar abrazarla mientras sentía que ella soltaba algunas lágrimas sobre su pecho. Él también estaba asustado, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para ella, por lo que decidió tranquilizarla.

-Todo va a estar bien – Le decía – Nadie salió herido de gravedad, y nosotros estamos a salvo.

-Igual me siento mal, nosotros estábamos de fiesta mientras todos estaban siendo atacados en la escuela – Sakura levantó la mirada – Syaoran ¿qué pasa si con nuestros poderes hubiésemos podido detenerlos? El director Clow dijo que éramos los estudiantes más poderosos, y no estuvimos ahí para ayudar.

-No podemos culparnos por esto, no teníamos ni idea de lo que pasaría – La calmó él – Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos a alistarnos para irnos a la Mansión, estoy seguro de que Clow nos explicará todo.

Sakura asintió aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él volvió a abrazarla para luego besar su cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos cuando escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento, pero aquello se escuchaba como si alguien la estuviese azotando, cosa que los hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse alerta.

-Nadie, además de Eriol, sabe que estamos aquí – Respondió Syaoran parándose de la cama y poniéndose rápidamente sus pantalones – Esto no puede ser bueno.

-Te acompaño – Dijo Sakura poniéndose la ropa interior y tomando rápidamente la camisa de Syaoran para usarla como un vestido.

-No – Dijo de inmediato él.

-Tú no tienes tu espada, pero yo sí tengo el báculo y las cartas – Refutó ella seriamente – Ambos abriremos esa puerta.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de contradecirla, pero volvieron a escuchar como la puerta era azotada, por lo que se apresuraron a ir hasta la entrada sin volver a pelearse. Sakura había transformado el báculo y apuntaba a la puerta mientras tenía sus cartas a mano. Syaoran solo esperaba que la puerta volviese a ser azotada para que pudieran abrir, sin embargo, a cambio de eso recibieron gritos desde el otro lado.

 _\- ¡Xiao Lang más te vale que estés ahí adentro!_

Syaoran se sorprendió y se alegró mucho de escuchar aquella chillona voz, por lo que sin dudarlo abrió la puerta para encontrar a Meiling parada en la puerta con su pijama puesta, y portando en sus manos la espada perteneciente al chico, sin embargo, poco le importó eso, se sentía feliz de que la chica estuviese a salvo, por lo que él y Sakura no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla.

Meiling sonrió y se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que ellos dos estaban ahí y a salvo, sin embargo, al ver el báculo de Sakura no pudo evitar hablar – ¡¿Acaso pensaban atacarme?!

-Eriol dijo que debíamos mantenernos alertas todo el tiempo – Dijo Syaoran mirando a todos lados del pasillo – Entremos.

El chico seguido de las chicas entró, y la primera en hablar fue Meiling dirigiéndose a su primo, sobre todo – ¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron anoche?!

-Meiling es una historia muy larga y nada importante comparado con el ataque a la escuela – Respondió Syaoran.

Meiling lo miró con los ojos llenos de fuego – ¡¿Qué no es importante?! ¡Nos íbamos a volver locos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estaban! ¡Creíamos que algo les había pasado! Si no es porque la señorita Akizuki tropezó con el libro de salidas todavía estaríamos buscándolos como desquiciados por toda la escuela.

-Lo sentimos mucho – Se adelantó a decir Sakura – De verdad, desearía haber estado ahí para ayudarlos a todos.

-No, Sakura, tú no querías estar ahí – Respondió Meiling mirándolos a ambos – Nos atacaron cuando sabían que todos estábamos durmiendo, ni siquiera Clow pudo hacer mucho porque estaba tratando de que todos escapáramos y que nos pusiéramos a salvo.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, para que este después fuese interrumpido por Meiling quien le tendió la espada a Syaoran – Cuando fui a tu habitación a buscarte logré rescatar esto, sé que lo vas a necesitar.

-No debiste irme a buscar, era demasiado peligroso – Le reprochó el chico para después hablarle – ¿Cómo llegaste a Tomoeda?

-Logré salir con Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Kenji Suzuki – Syaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del chico – El tipo es un imbécil, pero en ese momento no importó porque todos queríamos sobrevivir, así que caminamos por los bosques hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, ni siquiera teníamos dinero encima, así que tuvimos que esperar a que algún auto se apiadara de nosotros y nos trajera a Tomoeda para que pudiéramos llamar a alguien, al estar aquí Yamazaki logró contactarse con sus padres y fueron a buscarnos en la estación, ellos me trajeron aquí.

Sakura entre más escuchaba el relato de Meiling peor se sentía, sin embargo, no había tiempo para eso y Syaoran lo sabía así que decidió hablar – Tenemos que irnos a la Mansión de Clow, ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Meiling.

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos idea, pero será mejor que se alisten y salgamos lo más pronto posible, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Meiling, dale algo de la ropa que tienes aquí a Sakura por favor.

Entonces fue cuando Meiling se detuvo a mirar cómo estaban vestidos ambos, Syaoran solo con unos pantalones y sin camisa, ya que debía suponer que esa prenda que usaba Sakura pertenecía a su primo, ella levantó la ceja sugestivamente – Tuvieron una noche movida ¿no?

La pareja se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y Syaoran no dijo nada más, simplemente fue hasta su habitación para empezar a vestirse. Y las chicas decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar su conversación para otro momento, ya que tenían cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales preocuparse.

 **oOo**

Los tres adolescentes entraron a la casa siendo guiados por Syaoran, la verdad es que Sakura también había estado ahí un par de veces con sus padres y en los tiempos del Juicio Final, sin embargo, era mala para las direcciones por lo que apenas y recordaba que ese lugar estaba en la colina, además, aquel lugar era enorme y al estar adentro resultaba dificil saber dónde estaban todos.

Para su suerte, en la búsqueda de todas las personas se toparon en uno de los largos pasillos con Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes al parecer se encontraban igual de perdidos que ellos, sin embargo, al verlos no dudaron en abrazarse, tal vez ellos no hubiesen estado en el ataque, pero luego de enterarse de los acontecimientos todos entraron en alerta y se preocuparon por todos sus amigos que, si estaban en la escuela, como por ejemplo Meiling.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien – Dijo Tomoyo a la chica de origen chino.

-Soy una chica fuerte, y estoy feliz de que ustedes no hayan tenido que vivir el ataque – Les dijo Meiling con seriedad.

Los chicos pudieron seguir hablando, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mujer con grandes alas de mariposa, cabello largo y oscuro y traje a juego se acercó a ellos y les habló – Que bueno que ya llegaron, los estábamos esperando.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Syaoran poniéndose alerta.

Eriol lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro – Es la señorita Akizuki en su verdadera forma, ya la había visto antes.

La aludida les sonrió a todos – En esta forma soy Ruby Moon – Ella se giró para empezar a volar por el pasillo – Por favor, síganme.

Los chicos siguieron a una de las guardianas de Clow por los pasillos, estuvieron caminando unos minutos, hasta que lograron encontrarse con una enorme puerta, la cual ella abrió dejándolos pasar. Cuando los cinco adolescentes estuvieron adentro pudieron darse cuenta de que había presentes muchas personas, sin embargo, Sakura fue quien se apresuró a abrazar a Kero y a saludar a Yue, quienes estaban en sus verdaderas formas, así como Ruby Moon y SpinelSun.

-Estoy tan feliz de ver que están bien – Decía la ojiverde – Y lamento haberme ido de esa forma, prometo no volverlo a hacer.

-No te preocupes, Sakura – La tranquilizó Kero para luego hablarle de nuevo – Hay dos personas que quieren verte.

Sakura lo miró confundida, y entonces fue cuando detrás del guardián se acercaron dos personas, un hombre con lentes y sonrisa amable, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y gris y con unos ojos igual de verdes que los de ellas.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Dijo la chica acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza.

Los amigos de la chica miraban la escena sonriendo, ya que se alegraban de que por lo menos uno de ellos pudiera ver a sus padres en un momento como ese, aunque costara creerlo eso es justo lo que necesitaban. Sakura se separó de ellos para mirarlos a la cara.

-Nos alegramos de verte, hija – Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo – Aunque sea en una desafortunada situación.

-Sakura dime que no te pasó nada – Contestó Nadeshiko mirándola preocupada.

-Estoy bien, mamá – Sakura se sintió un poco mal, ya que es obvio que sus padres no sabían que ella no estaba en la escuela al momento del ataque, por lo que decidió aclararles – Lo cierto es que no estuve en la escuela cuando fue atacada.

-Lo sabemos – Respondió su madre.

Sakura los miró confundidos – Pero ¿cómo?

-Sakura eso no tiene importancia – Dijo Fujitaka para luego mirarla con seriedad – Tienes algo más importante por lo cual preocuparte.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, papá? – Preguntó ella empezando a angustiarse.

-Tienes que hablar con Clow – Respondió el hombre mirando a su hija y para luego mirar al resto de los adolescentes presentes – Todos ustedes.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron y se preocuparon por el semblante tan serio con el que les había hablado Fujitaka. Sin embargo, la siguiente en hablar fue Ruby Moon – Vengan por aquí.

Todos los estudiantes siguieron a Ruby Moon por la enorme habitación y empezaron a subir las escaleras que ahí se encontraban, los demás guardianes y los padres de Sakura venían detrás. Y al llegar al otro piso pudieron darse cuenta de que había una enorme cama y, en la cual se encontraba nada y nada menos que recostado el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

A su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer con el cabello largo y rojizo, quien sostenía la mano del mago. Sakura y Syaoran la reconocieron de inmediato, era Kaho Mizuki, la mujer que había amado Clow durante varios años y que había estado presente en el Juicio Final.

Los chicos se acercaron junto con Ruby Moon y se pusieron alrededor de la cama, la primera en hablar fue la ojiverde sin poder creer aquello – Director Clow.

-Hola a todos – Respondió el hombre sin dejar de darles una de sus habituales sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó Syaoran anonadado.

-Luchó contra los magos en la escuela – Empezó a relatar Ruby Moon – Puso campos de fuerza y utilizo muchas de sus habilidades más poderosas, sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones para poder hacer eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "condiciones"? – Preguntó Syaoran.

Ruby Moon puso un semblante triste mientras miraba a todos los chicos – Lleva varios meses enfermo, y hace unas semanas nos dijo a todos los guardianes que su tiempo en este mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

Todos los presentes pusieron caras de tristeza para luego mirar al mago, quien les habló sorpresivamente desde la cama – No tienen por qué sentirse tristes, ya he vivido demasiados siglos.

-Eso no es gracioso, Clow – Dijo Yue – No puedes dejarnos en un momento como este.

-Oh Yue, créeme cuando te digo que es el momento justo para irme – Respondió Clow para luego mirar a Sakura y a Syaoran – Aunque no puedo hacerlo sin darles algunas explicaciones.

Syaoran de inmediato dedujo algo – Los magos que atacaron anoche la escuela, eran los mismos que nos entregaron el libro en Tokio ¿no?

-Siempre tan astuto, Syaoran – Le dijo Clow con una sonrisa – Sí, los dos magos que los atacaron en Tokio fueron a la escuela anoche, y la verdad es que jamás me había alegrado tanto que cuatro estudiantes se escaparan.

\- ¿Dos magos? – Preguntó Syaoran – Habían tres magos cuando fuimos a Tokio, y ¿por qué te alegras de que nos hayamos escapado? Estuvo mal.

-Porque los estaban buscando a ti y a Sakura – Respondió seriamente Clow – Y sí solo eran dos magos… ¿Jamás se preguntaron porque el tercer mago nunca los atacó, sino que simplemente le dio el libro a Sakura?

Los chicos asintieron, esa era una de las tantas preguntas que les martillaba la cabeza desde que fueron a Tokio, el mago volvió a hablar – Pues es porque teníamos un infiltrado, por lo que era imposible que intentara lastimarlos.

\- ¿Un infiltrado? ¿Quién? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-Yo – Dijo Fujitaka sorprendiendo a todos los jóvenes.

\- ¿Papá? – Preguntó Sakura sin poder creerlo – ¿Tú eras el mago silencioso?

-Así es – Afirmó Fujitaka – Clow necesitaba a alguien de confianza que se asegurara de que el libro llegara a tus manos.

\- ¿Qué tiene ese libro de especial? – Preguntó Sakura sin poder comprender nada.

-Se lo han llevado – Respondió Clow en un hilo de voz – Fueron a por ustedes, y como no los encontraron me quitaron el libro porque saben que es importante.

\- ¿Por qué es importante? – Preguntó Syaoran.

Clow los miró – Porque contiene lo que tú y Sakura han estado buscado durante meses, todo sobre por qué las cartas se salían de control está ahí, y no sólo eso, estaba toda la información acerca de la creación de las cartas Clow y el cómo se convirtieron en cartas Sakura… Ellos buscan quitártelas.

Sakura lo miró con pánico, sabía que no sería la última vez que verían a esos magos, sin embargo, no sabía que iban específicamente detrás de sus cartas, detrás de ella.

El mago Clow vio la cara de preocupación de la chica y le habló de nuevo – No tienes porqué angustiarte, yo sé que ganarás esto, lo supe desde el momento en que Kerberos te eligió como su elección para Cardcaptor – Luego fijó su mirada en Syaoran – Y tú debes mantenerte a su lado pase lo que pase, es esencial que la Cardcaptor y mi descendiente se cuiden las espaldas el uno al otro, por eso te he escogido por encima de Eriol, es de la única forma que lograran vencer.

\- ¿Vencer qué, Clow? – Preguntó Syaoran desesperado.

Clow le dijo una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Pronto lo averiguarán, ustedes son chicos listos, confío completamente en ustedes.

-Clow no es tiempo para acertijos – Dijo Syaoran.

Sin embargo, el mago posó su vista esta vez en el joven azabache y con lentes que se había mantenido callado – Mi descendiente nacido en la familia Hiragizawa, me temo que a partir de este momento tendrás que lidiar con algunos de mis demonios y me disculpo desde ahora, al igual que mi querido y viejo amigo Fujitaka.

Eriol lo miró sin entender una palabra – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Fujitaka lo miró con la misma confusión que el joven, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Clow volvió a hablar – Ustedes tienen maravillosos poderes, y Eriol sabe que posee algunos de mis poderes, pero en menor medida. Lo que no saben es que él no es el único que cuenta con estos… Bueno no todos lo saben, sé de alguien que se dio cuenta de esta afinidad.

En ese momento el mago miró a Sakura quien sabía a qué se refería – Sakura pudo darse cuenta al conocer a Eriol que este poseía uno de los poderes de su padre.

-Así es, pero no quise comentarle nada a nadie – Confesó la chica – Es la hipnosis.

-Exactamente – Dijo Clow para seguir con su explicación – Y ambos deben saber que a partir de ahora cada uno contará con la mitad de mis poderes y la mitad de mis demonios, así que espero no causarles demasiados problemas.

-Clow estás haciendo que todo esto suene como a una despedida – Dijo Kero.

-Es porque lo es, Kerberos – Respondió tranquilamente el mago – Ya les he dicho todo lo que deben saber para continuar con su misión, manténganse todos juntos y sé que podrán salir adelante.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – Salió Yue.

-Esta vez no es una de mis bromas, Yue – Dijo Clow sonriéndole – Pórtate bien con Sakura, espero que tú y Kerberos no dejen de ser tan buenos guardianes como siempre lo fueron conmigo.

-Puedo sentir como sus poderes se apagan – Dijo de repente Ruby Moon tristemente.

-Ruby Moon, SpinelSun – Dijo Clow en un hilo de voz – Cuiden tanto de Fujitaka como de Eriol, y no peleen demasiado.

Clow miró que un poco apartados estaban los padres de Sakura – Mis apreciados Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, son los mejores amigos que he tenido y gracias por estar siempre conmigo sin importar las circunstancias.

Nadie decía nada, simplemente dejaban hablar al hombre, quien luego se dirigió a los estudiantes – Eriol no temas de los poderes, recuerda que tú los controlas a ellos y no al revés… En cuanto a Tomoyo y a Meiling, apóyenlos a todos porque lo necesitarán, manténganse fuertes y bondadosas como siempre han sido.

El hombre luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura y Syaoran – La Cardcaptor y mi descendiente, recuerden que ni la magia más poderosa puede predecir ciertas cosas, y que tampoco puede romper las conexiones tan fuertes y profundas que comparten dos individuos. Manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien.

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada, simplemente se podía apreciar como a esas alturas todas las chicas ya estaban soltando lágrimas silenciosas, y los chicos intentaban consolarlas, luchando con sus propias lágrimas.

Finalmente, Clow se giró hacia la mujer de cabello rojizo que no había dejado de sostener su mano – Mi querida Kaho, no los abandones… Me gustaría saber cuándo volveré a verte, pero mientras tanto, procuraré estar contigo siempre hasta nuestro reencuentro.

La mujer soltó más lágrimas mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Clow, él luego de despedirse de aquella manera de todos los presentes, simplemente fijó su vista en el cielo que estaba dibujado en el techo de su habitación y susurró – Mi tiempo en este mundo ha llegado a su fin, les deseo a todos buena fortuna.

Y fue entonces cuando todo se quedó en silencio, todos los presentes se acercaron para ver el rostro pacífico de Clow con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, fue el llanto desconsolado de Kaho al no sentir que el hombre apretaba su mano como de costumbre, que les hizo darse cuenta de que ya había pasado.

El mago Clow se había ido de este mundo.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores. Dios mío si pensaron que fui cruel y mala en el capítulo pasado no me quiero ni imaginar que pensarán de mi en este capítulo. Fue duro de escribir, y pues se que he dado algunas respuestas a unas preguntas, pero sigue habiendo dudas que se resolverán en próximos capítulos. Tomé como referencia del anime original cuando Eriol le dio la mitad de sus poderes a Fujitaka y pues ya verán como se desarrollará esa parte.**

 **Espero que a pesar de ser un capítulo triste les haya gustado y que no olviden dejarme un comentario. Nos leemos el lunes en el próximo. Les mando un beso enorme a todos, cuídense.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**A la deriva**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte del Mago Clow, y aunque costara creerlo, todos los que habían estado presentes en aquel triste día apenas y habían podido mantener sus rutinas sin caer en la tristeza si quiera una vez al día.

Sakura había vuelto a casa de sus padres junto con Kero; Tomoyo también había hecho lo mismo y apenas avisaron a sus padres lo sucedido en la escuela Seijo estos no dudaron en volver para asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien. Eriol por su parte, no fue capaz de volver a Inglaterra y mucho menos después de todo lo que les reveló Clow antes de morir, y con el asunto de sus nuevos poderes, por lo que desde el día de la muerte del mago había estado quedándose con Syaoran y Meiling en el departamento, quienes tampoco eran capaces de abandonar Japón en un momento como ese.

Syaoran se sentía especialmente preocupado por Sakura, ellos no se habían visto desde el funeral de Clow, ya que al chico le daba un poco de pena ir a su casa debido a que los padres de la chica eran muy amigos de Clow, por lo que podía imaginarse cuán adoloridos seguían. El chico debía admitir que, incluso con toda esa tristeza que los embargaba, él extrañaba a Sakura de una forma que no esperó extrañar nunca a nadie.

Y es que, además, todos esos días de soledad le habían servido para llenarse la cabeza con toda la nueva información que les dio Clow justo antes de morir, esta era útil, sin embargo, aún tenían muchas dudas al respecto, y cada día sentía la rabia consumiéndole cuando recordaba que esos magos habían robado el libro que con tanto esfuerzo él y Sakura habían conseguido, haciendo parecer que todo lo que pasaron en el ataque de Tokio fue para nada.

 _«Y tú debes mantenerte a su lado pase lo que pase, es esencial que la Cardcaptor y mi descendiente se cuiden las espaldas el uno al otro, por eso te he escogido por encima de Eriol, es de la única forma que lograran vencer_ _»_

Eso es lo que había dicho Clow en su lecho de muerte directamente a él y eran las palabras que más martillaban su cabeza desde hacía dos semanas _– Después de todo si me escogió por encima de Eriol… Pero ¿por qué lo hizo si se supone que al morir Eriol es quien heredaría sus poderes? –_ Nada de aquello tenía sentido para él.

Entonces una extraña y peculiar idea golpeó contra su mente _– ¿Acaso es posible que Clow supiera sobre Sakura y yo? ...Bueno no es que sea muy concreto lo que hay entre nosotros, sin embargo, él me lo insinuó la última vez que hablamos en su oficina –_ Recordaba el chico tratando de encontrar alguna relación o sentido a eso con lo que le había dicho el poderoso mago.

 _«Recuerden que ni la magia más poderosa puede predecir ciertas cosas, y que tampoco puede romper las conexiones tan fuertes y profundas que comparten dos individuos. Manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien_ _»_

Esas eran casi las mismas palabras que ya le había dicho en su oficina cuando lo iba a castigar por pelearse con Kenji Suzuki, sin embargo, el mago había agregado algo que lo puso aún más pensativo – _¿" Conexiones fuertes y profundas"? ¿" Compleméntense"? ¿Qué demonios quiso decir Clow con todas esas palabras?... ¿Cómo rayos puedo complementarme con Sakura si nuestros poderes son tan distintos, ambos somos distintos… No lo entiendo –_ Pensaba el joven chino empezando a frustrase como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en ese tema, o sea todos los días desde hacía dos semanas.

Sin embargo, el joven chino que se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que parecían no llevarlo a ningún lado, fue interrumpido de ellos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, cosa que lo extrañó mucho ya que desde la muerte de Clow todos los habitantes del departamento se encontraban inusualmente callados, incluso Meiling que era la más habladora.

-Pase – Indicó el chico.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un joven de cabello azabache y gafas y este le habló – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Dentro de lo que se puede estar ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que has estado inusualmente más callado hoy que de costumbre, ni siquiera almorzaste con nosotros – Respondió Eriol entrando a la habitación.

-No tenía hambre – Respondió el chico restándole importancia para luego mirar a su amigo seriamente – ¿Cómo has estado?

Eriol sabía que Syaoran se refería al asunto de sus nuevos poderes, los cuales desde la muerte de Clow habían empezado a manifestarse. Él respondió – Lo normal, es como cuando estaba desarrollando mis primeros poderes, solo que un poco diferente.

\- ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

-Que ya no tengo límites con mis antiguos poderes ni con los nuevos – Explicó Eriol – Además, estoy tratando de no usarlos demasiado mientras me acostumbro a ellos, no quiero que se salgan de control.

Syaoran entonces le preguntó algo que había dicho el mago cuando le estaba hablando – ¿A qué se refería Clow con lo de que de ahora en adelante lidiarías con sus poderes y con sus demonios?

-Creo que se refería a que no es fácil manejar estos poderes, son muy fuertes y desde que los estoy desarrollando ha habido ocasiones en que no he podido evitar que se manifiesten – Respondió Eriol – Hace unos días desperté con una barrera protectora rodeándome y me dolía un poco la cabeza, creo que a este tipo de demonios se refería.

-Sólo ten cuidado, no quiero verme obligado a usar mis poderes contra ti – Dijo Syaoran tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa medio lado antes de hablar – Con nuestra conversación casi me olvido decirte a que he venido – Syaoran lo miró con interés – Akizuki me llamó esta mañana, quieren vernos en la Mansión de Clow.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero para qué?

-No me dijo nada, simplemente me pidió que fuéramos esta tarde – Respondió Eriol – Solo me dijo que se lo pidió la señorita Mizuki.

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el nombre de la mujer – Creí que estaría mucho más tiempo sin contactar con nadie, por lo menos, hasta que su dolor pasara un poco.

-Supongo que debe tratarse de algo importante – Dijo Eriol – Clow murió, pero nos pidió continuar con la misión, por lo que creo que ella de alguna forma tomará el papel de Clow en todo esto.

Syaoran asintió y luego Eriol volvió a hablar – Voy a tomar una ducha antes de irnos, deberías hacer lo mismo, estar tanto tiempo aquí ha hecho que apestes un poco.

El joven chino le dio una mirada cejuda mientras que el de gafas se aproximaba a la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, tal vez fuesen tiempos difíciles, pero les alegraba que en el fondo siguieran tratándose como si estuvieran en la escuela. Entonces, Syaoran decidió hablarle a su mejor amigo antes de que se fuera.

-Eriol.

El aludido se detuvo para mirarlo – ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Quiénes estarán en la reunión? – Syaoran no había querido preguntar por alguien directamente.

Sin embargo, Eriol sabía perfectamente la razón de esa pregunta y le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro – Sakura estará ahí.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada de su mejor amigo, para que después este volviera a hablar – Me debes una conversación, por cierto.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Syaoran haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería el chico.

-Bueno han sido días difíciles, pero nunca es tarde para recordarte que tú y Sakura desparecieron misteriosamente de la discoteca y que al día siguiente muy temprano cuando los llamé ustedes dos estaban aquí – Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Hiragizawa – Respondió Syaoran arrojándole una almohada – Ve a tomar tu ducha o se nos hará tarde.

-Yo sólo decía – Agregó el azabache.

Eriol se limitó a no decir nada más, simplemente salió de la habitación dejando al joven chino a solas de nuevo. Él se tiró en su cama resoplando y resignándose con todas las dudas que se habían creado en su cabeza hasta que Eriol irrumpiera en su habitación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ladeadamente cuando supo que esa misma tarde podría ver a Sakura, y aunque sabía que sería para tratar algo serio, aquello era suficiente para él y para aplacar la gran soledad y llenar ese vacío que se había formado en su pecho desde hacía varios días.

 _-Creo que Meiling tenía razón, Sakura hizo algo conmigo… ¿cuándo demonios había extrañado tanto a alguien? –._

 **oOo**

-Les agradezco a todos por haber venido a esta reunión tan inesperada – Decía Kaho Mizuki dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

En esa tarde albergaban en la casa de Clow todos aquellos que estuvieron el día del funeral, Sakura y sus padres estaban sentados juntos y eran acompañados por Kero y Yue; Tomoyo estaba junto a Eriol, a Ruby Moon y SpinelSun, y finalmente, Meiling se mantenía a un lado de Syaoran, tal vez la chica al principio ni siquiera tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero dados los acontecimientos, Syaoran decidió contarle todo el asunto de las cartas, los entrenamientos, la misión en Tokio y el libro a Meiling un par de días luego del funeral, después de todo, ella era de confianza y ahora estaba involucrada en el asunto.

Desde su asiento, Syaoran podía ver a Sakura junto a sus padres, y en algún momento dado ella fijó su mirada en él dándole una sonrisa ladeada, cosa que él respondió de la misma manera, quiso darle un guiño de ojo, pero no creía que era el lugar adecuado para eso, así que simplemente se limitaron a escuchar a la mujer de pelo rojizo que había empezado a hablar.

-Además, les agradezco a todos por mantenerse a mi lado en este momento tan dificil – Soltó la mujer limpiándose una pequeña lágrima – Y a pesar de la tristeza que nos embarga en este momento, debemos continuar con la misión.

Todos se pusieron serios, de todas formas, cuando recibieron el llamado se imaginaron algo como eso. Kaho volvió a hablar – Sin embargo, antes de decirles lo que sé, lo mejor será que rebobinemos todo lo que ha pasado.

Los presentes se dispusieron a escucharla en silencio y ella continuó – Todos deben saber que el hecho de que Sakura entrara a Seijo por la falla de sus poderes y que Clow se haya enfermado al mismo tiempo, no es casualidad… En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable.

\- ¿Quiere decir que todo estaba planeado? – Preguntó Syaoran.

-No precisamente de la forma en que ocurrieron las cosas, pero sí joven Li, Sakura debía llegar este año a Seijo para poder fortalecer sus poderes – Explicó la mujer.

Sakura la vio confundida – ¿Fortalecer mis poderes? Pero si más bien estaban fallando.

-Lo estaban, pero cuando empezaste tus entrenamientos con el joven Li, Clow de inmediato percibió cómo te hiciste más fuerte, aunque las cartas siguieran fallándote.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Es porque ustedes encontraron otra manera de hacer que las cartas funcionaran – Explicó Kaho – Creaste tu propia técnica haciendo a las cartas más tuyas, cosa que generó mayor interés en nuestros enemigos.

\- ¿De qué enemigos estamos hablando? – Preguntó Kero.

-De los mismo que ha tenido Clow toda su existencia, los magos que atacaron Seijo en busca de Sakura y el joven Li – Explicó la mujer – Pero en vista de que no los encontraron y de que se dieron cuenta de que hubo un traidor entre sus tropas, decidieron arrebatarle el libro que ustedes rescataron en Tokio.

Fue entonces cuando Kaho miró al padre de Sakura – Señor Kinomoto ¿podría usted decirnos como fue todo el asunto mientras fue nuestro infiltrado?

-Tomé una apariencia falsa para no ponerme en peligro ni a mí ni a mi familia – Dijo él mirando a su esposa e hija – Sin embargo, no fue fácil servir a nuestros enemigos, sobre todo porque Kyo estaba muy pendiente de mí cuando supo que les había dado el libro.

\- ¿Quién es Kyo? – Le preguntó Syaoran al hombre.

-Era amigo de Clow cuando apenas estaba creando las cartas, fue casi como un hermano para él – Explicó Kaho – Pero la oscuridad lo consumió por completo, siempre quiso las cartas para sí, por eso ahora está detrás de Sakura.

-Clow sintió una gran traición por parte de él cuando alteró las cartas hace muchos siglos – Siguió explicando Fujitaka – Sin embargo, logró tomar control otra vez de ellas, pero el daño entre ellos ya estaba hecho, Clow no volvió a saber nada más de Kyo hasta que Sakura se volvió la Cardcaptor.

\- ¿Cómo entras tú en todo este asunto, papá? – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Yo era de las pocas personas a las cuales Clow le tenía confianza, además estábamos hablando proteger a mi propia hija quien se enfrentaría a los secuaces más fuertes de Kyo – Explicó Fujitaka – Estuve lejos de casa por un par de semanas con mi falsa identidad hasta que logré que Kyo me considerara suficientemente confiable para ser parte del comité que llevaría el libro.

-Sigo sin comprender cual era la finalidad de darnos ese libro si igual iban a quitárselo a Clow sin piedad – Dijo Syaoran.

-Estaban probando a Sakura – Se adelantó a decir Fujitaka – Nunca habían visto el nuevo báculo ni las cartas, por lo que aprovecharon esa oportunidad para hacerlo, el libro fue solo una excusa para ellos, aunque para Clow y para ustedes fuese importante.

-Es por eso por lo que Clow los envió a ustedes – Dijo Kaho – Sabía que sería peligroso, pero era la única forma de que supieras a que te estabas enfrentando Sakura. Además, debías ver el libro.

-El mago Clow solo nos dijo que poseía toda la información que estuvimos buscando durante meses sin éxito – Dijo Sakura – Pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta leerlo, solo vimos la portada y no tenía ni siquiera un título, solo una estrella.

-Es tu estrella, Sakura – Dijo Nadeshiko quien se había mantenido callada – Clow y tú escribieron ese libro.

Sakura miró a su madre confusa – ¿Cómo pude haber escrito ese libro yo? Ni siquiera lo he visto más que en la oficina del director el día que se lo entregamos y ni siquiera lo abrí.

-Es porque Clow empezó a escribirlo conforme creaba cada carta – Explicó Kaho – Y cuando estas pasaron a ser de tu propiedad Clow se las arregló para que cada cambio que hicieras quedara escrito en ese mismo libro, es tu libro Sakura.

-Si es su libro ¿no cree que ella sería capaz de tener alguna conexión o poder sobre él para rastrearlo? Digo, está hecho de su magia y la de Clow – Dijo Syaoran intrigado.

-Sólo ella puede decir eso – Respondió Kaho mirando a Sakura para luego sorpresivamente mirar aleatoriamente a Eriol y a Fujitaka – Así como también los herederos de los poderes de Clow.

\- ¿Usted cree que el señor Kinomoto y yo podemos rastrear el libro? – Preguntó Eriol.

-Eso solo depende de ustedes y de cómo logran manejar los nuevos poderes que les transfirió el mago Clow – Finalizó la mujer.

Eriol miró con un semblante triste a Sakura – Me gustaría ayudarte, pero por el momento no he podido controlar los nuevos poderes.

-Tampoco yo – Confesó Fujitaka.

-Supongo que no podemos arriesgarnos demasiado hasta que tanto el joven Hiragizawa como el señor Kinomoto puedan usarlos sin ningún inconveniente – Dijo Kaho.

\- ¿Propone quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ese tal Kyo está buscando a Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran un poco enojado.

-Estoy proponiendo que todos mantengamos un perfil bajo por el momento, no salir de Tomoeda a menos que sea completamente necesario – Explicó la mujer – Y propongo que Sakura no vaya a casa, por su seguridad.

-Yo lo había estado pensando también – Confesó Nadeshiko mirando a su hija – Quisiera mantenerte en casa cuidándote todo el tiempo, pero es un lugar inseguro para ti.

-Y también para ustedes – Refutó Sakura – Son mis padres y, además, papá ahora está desarrollando nuevos poderes.

-También nos esconderemos – Salió Fujitaka – Será en casa de un antiguo familiar que vive cerca de la universidad, a pesar de todo este asunto no puedo dejar de trabajar, sin embargo, este familiar no posee magia, y no creemos que sea el lugar adecuado para ti.

-Entonces ¿a dónde iré? – Preguntó Sakura un tanto preocupada.

-Puedes ir conmigo a mi casa, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida – Dijo Tomoyo.

Nadeshiko la miró preocupada y se acercó a la joven amatista – Sakura me habló mucho sobre ti Tomoyo y te agradezco por ser tan buena con mi hija, pero me temo que no es seguro que vaya contigo tampoco.

Sakura miró a su madre confundida – ¿Por qué no? Tomoyo vive en una casa muy segura, me ha dicho que incluso hay guardaespaldas.

-No es por eso – Explicó su madre – Es solo que no es recomendable que, en una situación como esta, vayas con parientes, porque podrían ser los primeros lugares en donde te buscarían.

\- ¿Parientes? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Sakura sin saber a qué se refería.

Nadeshiko suspiró – La mamá de Tomoyo es mi prima, cosa que las convierte en familia.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí sin poderlo creer. La verdad es que Sakura sabía que sus padres habían tenido muchos problemas con su matrimonio, tanto así que se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia sin muchos invitados, y esto se debía a que la familia de Nadeshiko nunca aceptó a su padre como el hombre para ella, por lo que nunca se volvieron a poner en contacto, cosa que explicaba que todos esos meses estuvo viviendo con su prima y ellas ni siquiera estaban enteradas.

-Sé que es algo delicado, y no te prohibiré ver a tu amiga, pero no puedes quedarte en su casa – Decía Nadeshiko – Sería peligroso.

-Puede quedarse conmigo – Salió Syaoran captando la atención de todos – Mi departamento no lo conoce nadie más que los que vivimos ahí, prometo que estará bien.

-De hecho, me parece que es una buena idea – Dijo Kaho – La residencia del joven Li es un lugar desconocido para Kyo, por lo que es el lugar perfecto para que ellos se queden. Además, Clow fue muy claro cuando dijo que la Cardcaptor y su descendiente debían cuidarse las espaldas.

-Yo creo que puede ser un buen momento para intentar conectar con el libro mientras controlo mis poderes – Dijo Eriol a la ojiverde – Quiero ayudarte en esto.

-Y puedes quedarte conmigo en mi habitación – Dijo Meiling.

Sakura miró a sus padres – Creo que estoy en buenas manos ¿no creen?

-Sí, tienes buenos amigos – Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y dirigiéndose a los jóvenes – Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en este momento.

Nadeshiko también les agradeció a todos, sin embargo, cuando los demás se encontraban hablando entre sí ella se acercó a Syaoran para hablarle en voz baja – Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi pequeña, mi esposo me dijo como la defendiste en el ataque de Tokio.

-No es nada, señora Kinomoto – Respondió Syaoran sonrojándose un poco por estar hablando de la chica con su madre – Siempre que pueda hacerlo, la defenderé.

-De eso no tengo duda – Dijo la mujer para luego decirle algo que desconcertó un poco a Syaoran – Y por favor, intenta hacerla reír de nuevo, con todo lo que ha pasado tengo muchos días sin verla sonreír, sé que tú sabes hacerlo.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco y luego de eso la mujer lo dejó para unirse a su hija. Syaoran no pudo evitar centrar su vista hacía ese lugar, y la verdad es que empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar que a partir de esa noche la chica viviría en su casa con él, y no sabía si eso podría afectarlos para bien o para mal, sin embargo, aquello no importaba, solo importaba que la tendría más cerca que nunca, y eso suficiente para hacerlo sentirse tan feliz como antes de que todo su mundo se complicara hace dos semanas. Solo esperaba, estar haciendo lo correcto para ambos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Sé que es un poco temprano para actualizar, pero es que acabo de pasar 15 horas sin electricidad y no tengo idea si se volverá a ir la luz así que prefiero dejar el capítulo aquí porque sé que el anterior quedó super triste y con muchas dudas, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y alguna de sus dudas se disiparan.**

 **Sé que lo de Fujitaka a todos les cayó como balde de agua fría y pues aquí les dejo las explicaciones, además me imagino que todos deben estar hypeados al saber que Sakura se irá a vivir a la casa de Syaoran;) La relación entre estos dos no es muy clara aún, sin embargo, ya verán como se desarrolla cuando ella se mude con él y los demás.**

 **Como pudieron ver decidí incluir ese detalle del anime del parentesco de Sakura y Tomoyo, espero que no les parezca demasiado forzado, pero no quería dejarlo por fuera ya que me parece que ella dos tienen una excelente relación.**

 **No olviden dejarme en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo y todas las revelaciones. Nos leemos el jueves sin falta, les mando un beso enorme. Cuídense mucho y que tengan una gran semana.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Un giro inesperado**

 _\- ¿Cómo me he metido en esto? –_ Se preguntaba Sakura mentalmente mientras ponía ropa en su maleta, sin embargo, ella no le estaba prestando verdadera atención a lo que estaba empacando, simplemente lo estaba haciendo por inercia – _No he hablado con Syaoran en dos semanas y ahora de la nada debo mudarme con él por mi propia seguridad… ¿Es acaso esto lógico? Para nada –._

-Sakura – la llamó Tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La aludida le respondió un tanto nerviosa – ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoyo me acercó a su amiga para hablarle – Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy de maravilla – Respondió ella sin siquiera creerse esas palabras ella misma, era demasiado obvio que tenía los nervios de punta.

Tomoyo levantó la ceja sugestivamente para luego mirar la maleta de Sakura, sacar una pequeña prenda de ahí y ponerla justo frente a su amiga – No creo que vayas a necesitar un traje de baño en el departamento de Li ¿o sí?

Sakura suspiró resignada y se sentó en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos, Tomoyo se sentó junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro – Lo siento, fui demasiado brusca.

-No te disculpes, yo te mentí – Respondió Sakura con el semblante en sus pies – Sí me sucede algo.

Tomoyo subió los hombros – Sabía que mentías, pero preferí no presionarte.

-Todo es un desastre – Empezó a desahogarse Sakura – El ataque a la escuela, la muerte del director Clow, lo de esos magos que quieren quitarme las cartas, separarme de mis padres, mudarme para estar segura, todo va demasiado rápido.

-Entiendo que te sientas asfixiada, pero debes tomarlo con calma – La tranquilizó su amiga – Además, mudarte no está del todo mal, estarás segura y con Meiling, Eriol y Li.

Sakura se quedó callada aun mirando a sus pies sintiendo como su garganta quemaba, Tomoyo pudo deducir que aquello no la tenía lo suficientemente tranquila y volvió a hablar – ¿No quieres mudarte con ellos?

-Sí quiero, Meiling y Eriol han sido buenos amigos y me hubiese gustado que esto pasara, obviamente en circunstancias distintas – Entonces Sakura hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga – Pero Syaoran es otro caso.

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho con aquello – ¿No quieres vivir con Li?

-No hemos hablado nada desde la noche de la discoteca, y ahora de repente debo mudarme con él por tiempo indefinido – Soltó Sakura – Sé que las cosas con él siempre han pasado rápido y sin que lo pensemos demasiado, pero esto es diferente, no sé qué tanto podría cambiar nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y tienen una relación? – Preguntó Tomoyo tratando de no sonar demasiado insensible, sin embargo, si quería ser sincera con su amiga debía hablar de aquella manera.

-Eso también es tremendamente confuso – Dijo Sakura a su amiga sintiéndose más nerviosa que nunca. Entonces decidió contarle algo que no se había atrevido a decirle por mensajes de texto que era la vía por la que hablaron las últimas dos semanas.

Sakura le hizo señas a Tomoyo para que se acercara a ella lo más que pudiera, Kero estaba por la casa y no quería que el pequeño la escuchara. La amatista se acercó a su amiga y la ojiverde habló en susurro – Me acosté con él.

Tomoyo de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego habló en voz baja – Sabes ya había supuesto eso dado que ambos durmieron en el departamento de Li, sin embargo, tenía mis dudas… ¿es por eso por lo que estás tan nerviosa de verlo? ¿Es por qué no lo has visto desde la mañana en que despertaron juntos?

-Exacto – Dijo Sakura sintiendo un nudo en su estómago – Fue una noche maravillosa y me trató como siempre soñé, y a la mañana siguiente todo seguía igual de mágico, hasta que recibimos la llamada de Eriol. Y nuestra relación sigue en el aire, y ahora debo mudarme con él mientras trata de protegerme, y trato de proteger las cartas y todo es demasiado complicado ¡solo soy una chica!

-Sakura cálmate – Respondió Tomoyo teniendo que abrazarla para que no le diera un ataque de pánico – Todo va a estar bien, tu relación con Li siempre ha sido así de complicada, pero deberías ver tu mudanza como un paso adelante, te dará tiempo para convivir con él y averiguar lo que ambos quieren del otro, mientras se protegen.

-Diciéndolo así no suena tan complicado después de todo – Tuvo que admitir Sakura mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga – Siempre sabes que decir cuando mi vida está de cabeza, gracias.

-Para eso estoy aquí – Dijo Tomoyo separándose y dándole una sonrisa – No puedes mudarte conmigo, pero al menos puedo ayudarte dándote consejos para que no pierdas la cabeza.

Sakura se rio ante el comentario, ya que aquello era cierto. Luego de unos segundos de silencio entre las chicas, fue la ojiverde quien habló – Sé que es rara toda la situación y no conozco toda la historia de lo que pasó con nuestras familias, pero me alegro de que seas mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

-Tengo que admitir que también me sorprendí mucho cuanto tú mamá nos dijo que ella y mi mamá son primas, pero también me alegra mucho – Dijo Tomoyo sinceramente.

-Sabes yo nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad, cuando era pequeña perdí el contacto con todos mis compañeros de la primaria cuando mis poderes despertaron, y el resto de los años estudié en casa, y cuando llegué a Seijo jamás pensé que encontraría una amiga como tú, y el hecho que resultáramos siendo familia me pone más feliz – Finalizó Sakura acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras era abrazada por su amiga, y cuando ambas se separaron fue la ojiverde quien volvió a hablar – Será mejor que terminemos de empacar, mis padres no quieren llevarme tan tarde al departamento de Li.

La amatista asintió mientras buscaba más ropa para la chica y hablaba desde el closet – Sabes, iré a dormir un día contigo y Meiling y llevaré algunos de los diseños que tengo en casa, para que podamos hacer otra sesión de fotos, así podremos relajarnos y divertirnos un poco.

-Tu concepto de diversión suena muy vergonzoso para mí – Dijo Sakura en sarcasmo.

-Pues de todas maneras disfrutas de las sesiones de fotos después de que Meiling te enseña cómo posar – Respondió Tomoyo – Las dos lucen maravillosas con mis diseños.

Sakura sonrió mientras seguía poniendo ropa en su maleta. A pesar de toda aquella situación mágica, y bastante complicada, debía admitir que estaba feliz de estar rodeada de personas como Tomoyo que, a pesar de todo, nunca la dejaban sola... E inconscientemente pensó en Syaoran poniendo una sonrisa aún más grande, ya que él era exactamente igual, y no podía estar más agradecida.

 **oOo**

-Y aquí vas a dormir – Decía Meiling mientras deslizaba desde la parte de debajo de su propia cama una gaveta que resultaba ser otra cama y que es la que usaría la ojiverde – Sé que está en el suelo, pero es más cómoda que solo usar un saco de dormir ¿estarás bien?

-Sí, claro – Respondió Sakura empezando a acomodar su nueva cama – Otra vez gracias por dejarme quedar aquí contigo, prometo ser muy ordenada y silenciosa, y cuando quieras privacidad solo pídemelo.

Meiling se rio – Sakura relájate, esta también es tu habitación ahora… Además, yo no soy tan ordenada así que no te asustes si te encuentras con ropa tirada en algún lado.

Sakura sonrió mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas y decidió hablar – Eres muy amable, no te ofendas, pero cuando te conocí jamás imaginé que nos volviéramos amigas a este punto. A decir verdad, me dabas un poco de miedo.

La chica de origen chino no se ofendió simplemente se giró y miró a su amiga – Y yo te juzgue sin siquiera conocerte, y lo lamento.

-No fue tu culpa – Trató de excusarla la ojiverde – Lo primero que supiste de mi es que me peleé con tu primo y que a ambos nos castigaron, fue una mala primera impresión.

-No – Respondió Meiling – Lo primero que supe de ti es que eras la rival de Syaoran en el Juicio Final, y si es mi culpa, ya que empecé a odiarte mucho y ni siquiera te conocía en persona.

-Éramos solo niños, entiendo que sintieras que yo era una amenaza para tu primo y querías protegerlo de mí.

Meiling se sorprendió mucho con su respuesta – Dios mío Sakura ¿siempre has sido así de buena? Yo no tenía excusas para odiarte, ni cuando era niña ni cuando entraste a la escuela.

Sakura levantó los hombros – No creo que haya sido odio, fueron solo cosas de niños y primeras malas impresiones, lo importante es que ahora somos amigas y me alegro de que así sea.

Meiling se quedó completamente anonadada con aquellas palabras de la chica, en el poco tiempo que habían convivido juntas y en lo que Syaoran le había dicho, había sido capaz de notar que la chica era bastante correcta, sin embargo, aquella forma tan sincera de hablar la hacía sentirse una completa tonta por haberla odiado tantos años sin ninguna razón aparente, ya que esa chica era verdaderamente buena, y le agradecía a todos los Dioses que estuviese en la vida de Syaoran, ya que a su parecer, ella era exactamente lo que él necesitaba y viceversa. Se hacían bien el uno al otro.

-También me alegro de que seamos amigas – Respondió finalmente Meiling recibiendo una sonrisa sincera por parte de la ojiverde.

Las chicas se dedicaron a seguir acomodando las cosas de la castaña en la habitación, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, ambas indicaron que podía pasar, y al abrirse esta fue Syaoran quien se asomó.

\- ¿Cómo van con la mudanza?

-Todo bien – Se adelantó a hablar Meiling – A decir verdad, Sakura no tiene mucha ropa. Bueno considerando el hecho de que todos perdimos muchas de nuestras pertenencias en el ataque a la escuela.

-De todas formas, no tenía mucha ropa en la escuela ya que teníamos el uniforme – Respondió Sakura para luego mirar al chico en la puerta – Pero sí, todo va bien con la mudanza.

\- ¿Estás segura de que dormirás bien con Meiling? – Preguntó Syaoran – A veces suele roncar.

\- ¡Xiao Lang! – Dijo la aludida frunciendo el ceño.

-No creo que sea tan malo, además, ya he dormido con Kero durante años, y él sí que ronca – Dijo Sakura haciendo reír a los jóvenes chinos.

-Ese muñeco es un perezoso – Soltó el chico – Solo come y duerme en exceso.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sakura se riera y luego hablara – Si llega a escucharte te insultaría.

-Pues tú sabes que yo no me quedaría callado.

-Sí lo sé – Respondió Sakura rodando los ojos – Ambos son demasiado competitivos y orgullosos como para darle la razón al otro.

Fue entonces en ese momento cuando Meiling se sintió sobrando en aquella conversación, y no era para menos, ya que cayó en cuenta que con todo el asunto de la muerte de Clow ellos ni siquiera se habían visto hasta ese día en la reunión en la Mansión de Clow, donde prácticamente no hablaron. Por lo que aquella, era su primera conversación en dos semanas, y gracias a ello supo que era su momento de escabullirse con alguna excusa para darle privacidad esos dos.

-Saben, acabo de recordar que debo comprar unas cosas para la cena – Dijo Meiling captando la atención de los otros dos.

La chica con ojos color fuego tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta cuando fue retenida por su primo quien le habló – ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya está oscuro.

-No te preocupes, iré a la tienda que está en la otra calle – Dijo ella rápidamente – Además, ustedes deben mantener un perfil bajo, lo mejor es que salgan lo menos posible.

-Todos debemos hacerlo – Le refutó el chico.

-Pero sobre todo tú y Sakura – Respondió Meiling para pasar junto a su primo y hablarle desde la puerta – Estaré bien, volveré en un rato.

Y sin decir nada más Meiling salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Al pasar eso, un silencio un poco incómodo se formó entre los chicos, hacía solo unos minutos que parecía que no podían parar de hablar, pero ahora de repente, todos los temas de conversación posibles se habían borrado de sus mentes por completo.

Fue Syaoran quien luego de removerse incómodo decidió continuar con el tema que habían dejado a medias cuando Meiling habló, por lo que se dirigió a ella – Entonces ¿dónde está el muñeco? No lo veo por aquí.

-Está en la habitación de Eriol con Spinel – Respondió Sakura – Como el pequeño guardián decidió venir con Eriol, Kero y él están distrayéndose un poco con unos video juegos.

-Qué bueno que Eriol está en casa de Daidoji, porque te puedo asegurar que ya hubiese perdido la paciencia con esos dos peleándose por el video juego.

Sakura soltó una risa antes de hablar – ¿Estás seguro de que no estás hablando de ti mismo?

Syaoran levantó la ceja sugestivamente mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Estás insinuando que no tengo paciencia?

-Sólo digo que tienes menos paciencia que Eriol – Respondió ella mientras quedaba frente a él – De hecho, Eriol es una de las personas más pacientes que conozco.

-Me considero una persona muy paciente – Dijo Syaoran mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

-Porque he esperado dos semanas para hacer esto – Y sin previo aviso él la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Sakura empezó a reír y a suplicar que él la dejara tranquila, sin embargo, Syaoran no tenía intenciones de dejarlo. Ella se movía por toda la habitación buscando zafarse de él, sin éxito alguno, y gracias a la gaveta de la cama que aún estaba abierta, los chicos se tropezaron, cayendo sobre la cama de Meiling. Syaoran se las arregló para quedar encima de ella de tal manera que pudiera seguir haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¡Déjame! – Suplicaba Sakura.

-Pero si te estoy haciendo reír – Dijo él tranquilamente – No puede ser tan malo.

\- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Para! ¡Está empezando a doler!

Syaoran decidió que ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado, por lo que paró con su faena de cosquillas, pero sin quitarse de encima de ella, de hecho, sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Él quiso besarla, pero prefirió contenerse por el momento, ya que ella aún trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Eres de lo peor – Decía ella con la respiración cortada.

\- ¿Cómo podría ser de lo peor si te estaba haciendo reír? – Preguntó él con un fingido tono de inocencia.

Sakura bufó – Creí que la que fingía los tonos de inocencia era yo.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Supongo que me hiciste tanta falta estas últimas dos semanas que empecé a imitarte inconscientemente.

La chica se sorprendió mucho de que él dijera que la extrañara de la forma más relajada y, además, acompañado de una pequeña broma. La verdad es que pensó que las cosas estarían tensas entre ellos cuando llegara al departamento, y se sintió una tonta al darse cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, él seguía haciéndole bromas y tratando de hacerla enojar solo por diversión, y ella se reía, era como en la escuela.

Aquello la hizo sonreír inconscientemente, haciendo que Syaoran le hablara extrañado – ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios habló – También te extrañé las últimas dos semanas.

Y esta vez Syaoran no dudo ni por un minuto acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios, y vaya que había extrañado su sabor. Sakura le correspondió poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y empezando a acariciarla mientras sentía como él pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior y luego la introducía en su boca, cosa que recibió gustosa.

Syaoran decidió recostarse al lado de ella abrazándola por la cintura, de tal manera que cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, podían verse a los ojos.

-También extrañaba eso – Confesó Sakura.

Syaoran respondió dándole otro corto beso en los labios para después pegarla contra su cuerpo – Yo también lo extrañe, aunque sabes que Meiling nos mataría si sabe que estuvimos besándonos en su cama.

Sakura rio fuertemente antes de hablar – Supongo que correré el riesgo.

-Vaya que estás rebelde – Dijo él.

-Lo aprendí de ti – Le respondió ella dándole una sonrisa.

Sakura se acercó para besarlo de nuevo en los labios, solo que esta vez más pausado, usualmente se besaban con pasión, y muchas de las otras veces desafiándose el uno al otro. Pero en aquella ocasión ella tenía la necesidad de besarlo lentamente, sintiendo cada roce y anhelando que durara más. Sin embargo, se separaron mirándose de nuevo a los ojos.

-Eso estuvo… – Empezó a decir Syaoran sin encontrar las palabras más correctas – Wao.

Ella lo miró nerviosa – ¿Eso es un "wao" bueno o un "wao" malo?

-Te aseguro que es bueno – Respondió él rápidamente tranquilizándola.

Sakura le dio una última sonrisa antes de levantarse para seguir desempacando sus cosas, ya que aquella tarea seguía a medias. Él decidió seguirla para darle una mano con las pocas cosas que aún estaban en su maleta.

-Te ayudo – Dijo Syaoran.

-No te preocupes – Respondió ella – Sólo quedan un par de cosas.

-Insisto, has tenido un día largo con la mudanza, puedo ayudarte.

-Syaoran estoy bien, no voy a romperme – Respondió Sakura un poco molesta con su insistencia – En serio, son solo cosas de chicas.

Sin embargo, Syaoran le hizo caso omiso ya que se adentró en la maleta de ella y sacó unas cuantas prendas con ánimos de hacerla reír, sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario al darse cuenta de que lo que había tomado eran bragas y dos brassieres. Sakura se sonrojó hasta la coronilla y se los quitó de las manos para después explotar.

\- ¡Te dije que eran cosas de chicas!

-Sakura cálmate – Respondió él al verla tan a la defensiva – Sólo quería hacerte una pequeña broma.

\- ¡Pues no fue gracioso! ¡Me tratas como si fuese inútil!

Syaoran la miró totalmente confundido – ¿Inútil? Jamás he pensado eso de ti.

\- ¡Si lo has hecho! Ni siquiera me dejas desempacar mis propias cosas – Respondió ella con fuego en los ojos – ¡Y mi ropa interior es privada!

\- ¡Ya la he visto! ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo él empezando a enojarse también por su actitud.

\- ¡Sólo una vez y eran circunstancias diferentes! Todavía no me acostumbro – Respondió ella metiendo la ropa interior en un cajón – Soy muy tímida con estos temas.

Syaoran la miró incrédulo y bufó antes de hablar – ¿Tímida? No parecías nada tímida la primera noche que estuvimos aquí.

-Fue solo un momento.

\- ¿Un momento? Fue toda una noche – Respondió él – Y una pequeña parte de la mañana siguiente.

-Basta con el tema – Dijo ella viéndolo cejuda – La cuestión es que me tratas como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse todo el tiempo.

-Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte en vez de quedarme acostado en la cama – Respondió Syaoran un poco ofendido.

-Pues debiste hacerlo cuando te dije que estaba bien, solo faltaban unas cosas que no quiero que veas porque son privadas – Dijo ella enojada.

-Tú ropa interior ya no es privada para mí, te he visto con y sin ella puesta.

\- ¡Basta del tema, Syaoran! – Explotó ella de nuevo.

\- ¡No hasta que dejes de gritarme y regañarme! – Soltó el chico enfureciéndose él también – ¡No eres mi madre!

\- ¡Y tampoco soy tu novia! – Respondió Sakura sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- ¡Pues estás actuando como si lo fueras! ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo!

\- ¡Lo hago porque tú lo haces! ¡Pero solo logramos confundir más las cosas! – Respondía la chica – ¡Me vuelves loca!

Syaoran se quedó callado un momento, ella nunca actuaba de esa manera, y mucho menos por una simple broma. Entonces se fijó que aquella actitud tan cambiante, su sensibilidad y su repentino odio hacia el sexo masculino solo podía tener una explicación, y lamentablemente, él sabía lo que pasaba, después de todo, al vivir con seis mujeres en casa durante varios años tuvo que aprender algo de utilidad sobre el sexo femenino.

\- ¿Tienes el período, Sakura? – Le preguntó él seriamente.

La aludida sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban, aquello solo la puso peor – ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Syaoran!

-Sí lo es, los novios se preocupan por esas cosas de sus novias – Respondió él tranquilamente – Y acabas de decir que desde hace tiempo actúo como un novio, así que no deberías enojarte conmigo por hacerte esas preguntas.

\- ¡Eres un inmaduro! – Soltó ella.

-Mira quién habla – Respondió Syaoran al ver que sus palabras no habían tenido efecto en ella y haciéndolo enojar más – ¡Me estás peleando por una broma!

\- ¡Porque no te tomas nada en serio! ¡Ni si quiera a mí!

\- ¡Sí te tomo en serio!

\- ¡Pues por tus acciones no pareciera! – Respondió ella al borde de las lágrimas de rabia – Quiero estar sola.

Syaoran la miró por unos momentos respirando fuertemente – Como tú quieras.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Sakura se sentó en su cama empezando a derramar lágrimas, no quería provocar una pelea así, pero estaba sensible, enojada, frustrada, triste y sumamente preocupada por lo todo lo que estaba pasando, que se enojó por la más mínima cosa, y fue cuando el chico abandonó la habitación que se dio cuenta de lo mal que aquello había estado y se maldijo a sí misma.

Y así es como terminaba su primer día viviendo juntos, en una pelea… Algo que, a pesar de todo, no les sorprendía demasiado.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Yo sé que todo iba muy bello y color de rosa con estos dos viviendo juntos, pero ustedes me conocen, y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta para que ambos se sacaran en cara que, a pesar de todo, no son una pareja. Soy alguien cruel, lo sé. Déjenme decirles que los siguientes capítulos serán bien fuertes y pues espero que sean suficientemente pacientes, saben que soy cruel, pero no tanto.**

 **Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios y también a todos los que han leído sin comentar, todos los días quedo atónita con el número de visitas por capítulo, de verdad muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Espero que, a pesar de todo, hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que tiene ciertas partes graciosas, y pues no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos el lunes en el próximo capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos. Cuídense mucho.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Visitas inesperadas**

-Y en resumidas cuentas… ¡Él me vuelve loca! – Dijo Sakura frustrada.

-Debes empezar por calmarte – Respondió Tomoyo resoplando.

\- ¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando necesito que él sea maduro y es lo que menos hace? – Decía la chica ojiverde caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Tomoyo tiene razón – Dijo Meiling captando la mirada de la chica – Debes calmarte o te dará un ataque.

Sakura respiró profundamente y miró a sus dos amigas. Esa tarde Tomoyo había acudido al departamento porque ella se lo había pedido ya que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien sobre todos sus problemas y, sobre todo, por la pelea con Syaoran del día anterior.

-A todas estas – Dijo la chica de origen chino dirigiéndose a la ojiverde – ¿Tienes o no el período?

-Sí, lo tenía, pero ya se ha ido y… – Empezó a decir Sakura distraídamente para después caer en cuenta – ¡Ese no es el punto Meiling!

La aludida bufó – El punto es que el motivo de su pelea fue una tontería y lo sabes.

-Tengo que admitir que Meiling tiene razón – Intervino Tomoyo – Estabas sensible y a la vez muy estresada por todos los problemas con las cartas, y lastimosamente la pagaste con Li.

\- ¿Están defendiéndolo? – Preguntó Sakura un poco dolida.

-Sé que mi primo no es el chico más maduro del planeta – Le dijo Meiling seriamente – Pero sé que se toma las cosas en serio cuando debe hacerlo, y estoy segura de que anoche solo trataba de ayudarte.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y puso su cara entre sus manos para después hablar – Ahora me siento como una tonta por haberlo tratado como lo hice, encima le saqué en cara de que no era mi novio.

-En eso tienes razón, no lo son – Dijo Meiling poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella – Por lo menos, no por el momento.

-No estamos ni cerca – Respondió Sakura desanimadamente.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – Dijo Tomoyo – No han tenido la historia más fácil del mundo, pero sin duda están más cerca de lo que han estado nunca, no vas a dejar que una boba pelea se los arruine ¿no?

-Ni siquiera sé si él quiere una relación en estos momentos – Contestó Sakura – Ustedes lo conocen incluso más que yo, no es del tipo de chicos que está en una relación por mucho tiempo.

-En eso te equivocas – Respondió Meiling captando la mirada confusa de Sakura – Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Desde que llegaste a su vida has sacado facetas de él que ni yo misma había visto, y eres la única que él escucha realmente, a pesar de sus peleas.

-Y no debes olvidar todo lo que han vivido juntos – Siguió Tomoyo – Él ha sido el primer chico en tu vida, y sé que lo quieres mucho… No dejarás que esto lo aleje de ti ¿cierto?

Sakura suspiró frustrada para luego dirigirse a sus amigas – ¿Ustedes creen que él quiera hablar conmigo después de cómo lo traté ayer?

-Se ha pasado todo el día con su cara miserable asustando a todos a su alrededor – Dijo Meiling haciendo reír levemente a sus amigas – Estoy segura de que lo único que quiere es hablar contigo, y nos harás un favor a todos aquí.

-Ustedes son unas expertas en estos temas – Dijo Sakura mirando a las chicas sonriendo – Muchas gracias.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, eres la única chica de todas con las que ha salido Syaoran, que me gusta para que esté con él – Respondió Meiling – Eres la única que lo hace poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-No es para tanto – Dijo Sakura restándole importancia.

-Sí lo es – Refutó Meiling – Además, también es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Syaoran después de todo lo que él me apoyó con Zhen.

Sakura puso una cara de confusión antes de hablar – Disculpa Meiling ¿quién es Zhen?

-Ay lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a mencionarlo como si nada porque Tomoyo si sabe sobre él – Se disculpó la chica para luego seguir hablando – Zhen fue mi novio en Hong Kong, es la persona que más he querido.

Sakura vio como la chica ponía un semblante triste y decidió poner la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – No quiero ser imprudente, pero si es la persona que más has querido ¿por qué ya no es tu novio?

-Supongo que debo contarte desde el principio para que lo entiendas – Dijo Meiling suspirando – Cuando era niña me gustaba Syaoran.

Aquella confesión sin duda Sakura no se la esperaba, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo ya que Meiling siguió hablando – No tienes de qué preocuparte, fue de esos amores de niños y él nunca me correspondió. Sin embargo, en mi clase siempre hubo un niño que me molestaba y me retaba todo el tiempo, su nombre era Liu Zhen.

Sakura procuraba escuchar con mucha atención el relato de su amiga – Tengo que admitir que, a pesar de todo, el rechazo de Syaoran me dolió, sobre todo porque lo hizo antes de venir a Japón para el Juicio Final. Cuando me quedé sola en Hong Kong estaba muy triste, y en la escuela Zhen pudo darse cuenta de eso, por lo que empezó a sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo, no confiaba en él para nada, pero su forma de ser hizo que yo empezara a tratarlo mejor y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos.

Meiling tomó un respiro para continuar con su relato – Me hice tan cercana a él que para cuando Syaoran volvió del Juicio Final ya yo no sentía nada por él, más que el cariño de primos. Zhen se volvió un amigo muy cercano y cuando comenzamos la secundaria se me declaró diciéndome que estuvo molestándome toda la primaria solo porque yo le gustaba, y no encontraba la forma de acercarse a mí, y para ese entonces yo también tenía sentimientos por él, por lo que empezamos a ser novios.

Meiling en ese momento apretó el puño y miró a su amiga – Pero un año después de eso mis poderes despertaron, todos en mi familia pensaban que no tenía porque nunca había dado ningún indicio de magia, pero un día de repente quemé mi tarea y fue todo lo que necesitaron mis padres para transferirme de inmediato a Seijo. Y sé que estuve solo un año de novia con Zhen, pero el resto de los años como amigos también contaban, no imaginas la falta que me hace.

-Terminaste con él porque tenías ir a Seijo, no porque dejaras de quererlo, él debió entenderlo – Dijo Sakura reconfortando a su amiga.

-Lo entendió todo – Respondió Meiling – Después de mis padres, fue la primera persona a quien le conté sobre mis poderes, y aunque fuese un chico normal no le importaba estar conmigo solo porque era diferente a él, pero no queríamos engañarnos, faltaba mucho tiempo para graduarnos, así que decidimos terminar.

-Meiling yo… – Empezó a decir Sakura, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por la joven de origen chino.

-No he terminado – Dijo ella tomando por sorpresa incluso a Tomoyo, ya que aquello no se lo había contado ni a la amatista – Cuando estuve la última vez en Hong Kong lo vi y fue como si todos estos años sin vernos ni hablarnos no hubiesen existido, ya que él me sigue queriendo tanto como yo a él.

-Eso es maravilloso, Meiling – Dijo Tomoyo – Pero ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Sólo se lo había dicho a Syaoran, ya que él fue mi paño de lágrimas cuando llegue a Seijo… Pero hay algo que no tuve las agallas de contarle – Respondió Meiling viendo a sus amigas y hablando en voz baja – Estuvimos juntos, fue mi primera vez.

Sakura y Tomoyo no dijeron nada, simplemente se acercaron a abrazarla y ella les devolvía el gesto para luego hablar – Le prometí regresar apenas me graduara, aunque con todo esto del mago Clow no tengo ni idea de cuando volveré.

-Lo harás pronto – Aseguró Sakura – Ya lo verás.

Meiling sonrió gustosa y luego todas las chicas se separaron para mirarse entre sí, fue Meiling quien decidió romper el silencio dirigiéndose a la ojiverde con una broma – Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tengo mucha curiosidad ¿qué tal fue tu primera vez con Syaoran?

\- ¡Meiling! – Respondió Sakura completamente roja y tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Es una pregunta completamente normal – Se defendió la pelinegra – Considerando que ya ambas lo hicimos, además, la pobre Tomoyo debe tener curiosidad, tenemos que instruirla en el tema.

-No pienso hablar sobre Syaoran y yo en esa situación – Dijo Sakura para después dirigirse a la amatista – No quiero ofenderte, pero me parece un poco raro que Eriol y tú no lo hayan hecho aún, digo, son la pareja más estable del grupo.

A Tomoyo se le incendiaron mucho las mejillas a tal punto que tuvo que desviar la mirada de sus amigas, cosa que hizo que Meiling se acercara a ella para hacerla mirarla a los ojos completamente sorprendida – ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, y sintiendo como los colores seguían subiendo a su rostro asintió, haciendo que sus amigas empezaran a llenarla de preguntas.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Decía Meiling.

\- ¿Dónde? – Siguió Sakura.

\- ¿Estuvo bien? – Continuó la joven de origen chino.

\- ¿Te dolió? – Preguntó la ojiverde con cara de dolor.

\- ¡Vale les contaré! – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo que sus amigas le prestaran atención con una sonrisa en sus labios. La amatista resopló y procedió a contarles – Fue ayer cuando Eriol fue de visita a mi casa, y si estuvo bien y dolió un poco… ¡No les daré más detalles!

\- ¡Oh, vamos Tomoyo! – Empezó a decir Meiling.

Meiling siguió insistiéndole a su amiga para que le contara un poco más, sin embargo, Sakura por su parte se había quedado pensativa, debido a que por lo visto la conversación con sus amigas se había desviado, al parecer era su momento de escabullirse silenciosamente y arreglar todo el embrollo que ella misma causó.

Sakura se levantó lentamente de la cama aprovechando que Meiling estaba interrogando a Tomoyo, y sin ser vista salió de la habitación que compartía con la chica de ojos color fuego. Ella caminó por el pasillo tratando de ser silenciosa, ya que Kero y Spinel se encontraban en la habitación de Eriol con él probando algunos de los poderes que se le habían transferido, por lo que no quería romper su concentración.

La chica pasó de largo hasta el dormitorio principal, ya que era la habitación que Syaoran había estado ocupando desde el ataque a la escuela. Ella no había entrado ahí desde la noche en que estuvieron juntos, por lo que se sonrojó un poco al estar ahí, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza para apartar su sonrojo y tocó la puerta dos veces.

Syaoran solo tardó un par de segundos en abrir la puerta y encontrar a Sakura ahí parada, ambos se tensaron un poco, y ella fue quien habló – ¿Podemos hablar?

El joven chino la miró por unos momentos y luego asintió para dejarla pasar a la habitación, ella entró y él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Ambos decidieron quedarse de pie frente al otro sosteniendo un incómodo silencio que ella volvió a interrumpir, ya que sabía que esta vez era su turno de iniciar aquella conversación.

-Lamento lo de ayer – Dijo Sakura sin rodeos – Estaba bajo mucho estrés, y sé que fui muy inmadura al enojarme solo porque estabas tratando de jugarme una broma.

-Fue una tontería – Respondió Syaoran tratando de restarle importancia.

-No actué de la mejor manera – Admitió la chica – Sin embargo, con esa discusión me di cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas que dejar en claro.

Syaoran la miró con cara de confusión – ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Sakura suspiró nerviosa y sentía un nudo en el estómago. Sin embargo, decidió dejar esos sentimientos de lado y lo miró seriamente – ¿Qué somos?

Él sintió un deja vu, ella ya le había hecho esa pregunta hace un tiempo cuando fueron a Tokio y durmieron juntos en la casa de la señora Lin. En aquel entonces ninguno de los dos tenía claro que es lo que sentían por el otro, obviamente había atracción y mucha, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces, ella se había vuelto demasiado importante para él en todo ese tiempo, y ya lo era en aquel entonces, solo que no sabía cuánto.

Sakura al no obtener una respuesta inmediata habló sosteniéndole la mirada – Sé que una vez te lo pregunté y no estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, y siento que entre más lo aplazamos más complicado se hace.

-Sí, así es – Acordó él con ella.

Sakura se dio cuenta que aquello de sacarle palabras estaba resultando más dificil de lo que se había imaginado y volvió hablar – Escucha, no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo, si no quieres hacerlo, pues bien, pero por lo menos te pido que nos dejemos de juegos y que le hagamos frente a esto como les hemos hecho frente a todos nuestros problemas.

Syaoran apretó los puños sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo, no se sentía capaz de decir algo en ese momento, no sabía que rayos es lo que pasaba con él… ¿la quería? Por supuesto que la quería, incluso le daba un poco de miedo todo lo que se preocupaba por ella, sin embargo, nunca había estado en una relación, ni siquiera se le había declarado a una chica en toda su vida, por lo que su mayor temor era hacerlo mal.

La ojiverde bajó la mirada y volvió a hablar en vista del silencio de él – Sé que hemos ido muy rápido con todo, pero creo que cometí un error al haberte pedido que estuviéramos juntos.

Sakura se giró para salir del cuarto, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando él la tomó de la mano haciéndola girar para quedar de nuevo frente a él, sus ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraron con los ojos chocolate de él.

-Pues yo no estoy arrepentido de esa decisión – Habló él seriamente – Ni de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado con respecto a ti.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada – Entonces ¿por qué demonios te quedas callado cuando trato de arreglar el embrollo que ambos hemos formado todos estos meses con nuestro juego?

Syaoran en otras circunstancias pudo haberle hecho una broma por escucharla maldecir por primera vez, pero sabía que no era el momento, ya que aquello solo le había confirmado que ella estaba hablándole muy en serio.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada de nuevo sintiendo su garganta quemando y volvió a hablar – ¿Lo ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ¡Sólo juegas conmigo, Syaoran!

\- ¡No lo hago! – Dijo él finalmente – ¡Eres lo que más he tomado en serio en toda mi vida!

\- Y sí es así ¿Por qué rayos te quedas callado cada vez que te hago una pregunta con respecto a esto? ¡No imaginas lo mucho que me duele que lo hagas!

\- ¡Pues a mí me duele no poderte contestar porque las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta!

\- ¡No voy a juzgarte por lo que me digas! ¡¿por qué es tan dificil para ti decirme algo al respecto?!

Syaoran sin pensarlo la tomó por los hombros sin quitarle la mirada de encima y habló – ¡Porque estoy jodidamente asustado de decir algo estúpido que te haga alejarte de mí! ¡Ya la he cagado millones de veces contigo y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo!

Sakura se le quedó mirando unos momentos sin decir nada, él respirada nerviosamente esperando que ella hiciera algo, y para su suerte lo que hizo fue hablarle, aunque aún con el semblante algo triste – Sigues sin decirme que somos ni a dónde vamos con todo esto, Syaoran.

El aludido estaba por decirle algo, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta sonó. Ellos se separaron de inmediato y Syaoran indicó que sea quien fuese podía entrar, unos segundos después Eriol fue quien asomó su cabeza evidentemente incómodo.

-Disculpen que interrumpa – Dijo el azabache para luego hablarle a la chica – Sakura tienes visitas.

Ella miró al azabache confundida, no esperaba visitas y mucho menos cuando apenas tenía un día mudada en el departamento, se suponía que nadie lo sabía.

-Gracias, Eriol – Dijo ella.

Eriol no dijo nada más, simplemente cerró la puerta apenas la chica le agradeció, volviendo a dejarlos a solas. Sakura le dio una última mirada a Syaoran para irse, sin embargo, él volvió a tomar su mano deteniéndola.

-Sakura… – Empezó a decir él, pero se vio interrumpido por ella.

-No, Syaoran – Le dijo seriamente – Se acabaron los juegos, háblame cuando estés listo para decirme que somos y dejar de confundirnos a ambos de una vez por todas… Si me disculpas, tengo que ver quien me busca.

Sakura se soltó del agarre de manos y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Ella luchaba con las ganas de llorar, no quería que aquello terminara así, sin embargo, en ese momento tenía otro asunto del cual ocuparse, así que se dirigió a la sala. Aunque al llegar ahí jamás esperó encontrarse con quienes la estaban esperando sentados en el sofá.

-Yukito – Dijo ella viendo al joven de cabello platinado y luego al moreno a su lado – Hermano.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura – Dijo Yukito dándole una de sus sonrisas amables – ¿Qué tal te fue con la mudanza?

-Todo muy bien, gracias por preguntar Yukito – Luego de decir aquello la chica se dirigió al moreno que tenía tanto meses sin ver – Hermano ¿no se supone que estabas de viaje por el trabajo?

-Sí, monstruo – Respondió él – Pero Yukito ha estado diciéndome todo lo que ha pasado últimamente como tu misión en Tokio, el ataque a la escuela, la muerte de Clow y ahora que esos magos locos están buscándote para quitarte las cartas ¿Acaso pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?

Sakura sonrió ya que su hermano no había cambiado nada, seguía preocupándose por ella – Estoy bien, solo debo mantener el perfil bajo por un tiempo y debo vivir aquí para mantener a salvo a mamá, papá y a ti.

-Papá me lo contó todo ayer por teléfono, y por eso tuve que volver de inmediato – Dijo Touya frunciendo el ceño mirando a todos lados del departamento – ¿Cómo demonios me explicas que estás viviendo aquí con el mocoso de Hong Kong?

Sakura resopló, sin duda su hermano no había cambiado nada, seguía celándola por todo – Es el lugar más seguro porque los magos que me buscan no lo conocen, literalmente estoy escondida aquí… Además, no estoy sola con él, también están Meiling y Eriol, y Tomoyo viene casi todos los días.

-No los conozco a ninguno – Dijo él con desconfianza.

-Son todos amigos de Seijo, Eriol es el otro descendiente del mago Clow, Tomoyo fue mi compañera de habitación y amiga en Seijo, y Meiling también es mi amiga y es la prima de Syaoran.

Sin duda, llamar al chico por su nombre lo peor que pudo haber hecho la chica, ya que Touya de inmediato apretó los puños y la miró seriamente – ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? ¿Son así de cercanos el uno del otro? ¿Por qué demonios eres tan cercana con él?

Sakura se maldijo a si misma por no haberlo llamado por su apellido, no quería mentirle a su hermano, pero tampoco podía decirle todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esos meses, lo mataría a él y luego a ella. Sin embargo, no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado porque unos brazos que se ponían alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo que se pegaba al de ella habló haciéndolos a todos centrar la vista en él.

-Sí somos así de cercanos, Kinomoto – Dijo Syaoran mirando al moreno – Sakura es mi novia.

Sakura sintió como los colores se le subían a su rostro, quería matarlo en ese mismo momento por haberlos comprometido de esa manera. Sin embargo, al parecer Touya se le iba a adelantar en ese aspecto, ya que cuando el chico apareció diciendo eso, el moreno de inmediato lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Li? – Preguntó Touya amenazadoramente.

Syaoran le respondió despreocupadamente – Lo que escuchaste, Sakura es mi novia.

Touya estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima de Syaoran, si no hubiese sido porque Yukito, acompañado de Eriol quien al igual que Tomoyo y Meiling habían estado viendo la escena a escondidas, y que cuando aquello se puso serio, decidieron salir para evitar una pelea.

-Hermano la violencia no resolverá nada – Dijo Sakura mientras Touya aún era retenido por Yukito y Eriol.

-Voy a matarte, Li – Decía el moreno mirando al joven chino – Desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que me causarías problemas ¡Te metiste con mi hermana menor y te haré pagar!

Touya logró zafarse del agarre de Eriol y Yukito y tomó de inmediato a Syaoran por la camisa. Sakura se asustó ya que sabía la fuerza que tenía Touya, por lo que le habló seriamente.

\- ¡Deja a mi novio en paz, Touya! – Gritó ella sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso al mismo Syaoran.

Touya se giró para ver a su hermana menor, ella lo miraba con fuego en los ojos y más seria que nunca, por lo que aflojó el agarre del joven chino y le habló a la chica – ¿En serio este sujeto es tu novio?

-Sí, hermano – Dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Syaoran y luego para volver a dirigirse al moreno – Tenemos varios meses saliendo y ha estado conmigo apoyándome con el asunto de mis poderes, y no dudó en protegerme en el ataque de Tokio. Y lo quiero.

Aquello que dijo fue muy en serio, no fue solo para sacar a Syaoran de todo ese embrollo con su celoso hermano, ella de verdad se sentía así hacía él y Syaoran lo sabía, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Touya dejó a Syaoran dándole una mirada amenazante y luego se giró hacía su hermana – ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a vivir con él?

-Su casa es el único lugar seguro, ya te lo dije – Respondió ella – Y ni siquiera dormimos en la misma habitación, lo hago con Meiling. Syaoran solo ofreció su casa para protegerme, y esa es otra de las razones por la que es tan importante para mí.

Touya no pudo debatir aquello, ella le estaba hablando muy en serio, aunque le costara admitirlo. Por lo que le habló una última vez a su hermana – Supongo que el mocoso es importante para ti.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – Respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano.

Touya no le dijo nada más a ella, simplemente se giró para volver a hablarle a Syaoran – Y tú mocoso, procura no dejarla sola y si le llega a pasar algo, vendré específicamente a matarte lenta y dolorosamente ¿he sido claro?

Syaoran suspiró resignado y luego habló – También fue un placer verte, Kinomoto.

Luego de aquella advertencia Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling volvieron a sus habitaciones para no incomodar, ya que Touya quería seguir hablando con su hermana a quien hacía meses que no veía. En cuanto a Syaoran, luego de las últimas palabras que le dedicó Touya decidió irse a su habitación para darle privacidad, pero no sin antes darle una mirada a Sakura, la cual ella se la sostuvo por unos momentos hasta que la cortó. Tal vez hubiese sido algo rápido, pero le había dado a entender que no todo estaba perdido con ella, todavía había esperanzas y esta vez, no se quedaría callado cuando ella le preguntara que es lo que eran, porque ya lo tenía bastante claro.

 _-Espero no estar equivocándome –._

Y dándole una última mirada a Sakura se dirigió a su habitación.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Si les digo la verdad, me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, ya saben que me encanta cuando Syaoran y Touya se enfrentan creando un cómico alboroto, y pues este no era para menos, imaginen la cara que debió poner Touya cuando sus padres le dijeron que su hermanita menor estaba viviendo en el departamento del mocoso de Hong Kong, todo un poema;) ¿Se imaginaron que la visita inesperada fuese de Touya? ¿Creían que dejaría por fuera a este personaje en esta historia?**

 **Muchos de ustedes me preguntaron en el capítulo pasado si Sakura tenía o no el período y pues en este capítulo les dejé la respuesta, por si les quedó duda jajaja.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, el siguiente estará interesante y quiero leer sus teorías ¿qué creen que pasará? Aunque estoy segura de que lo que viene los dejara helados;)**

 **Ojalá se animen a seguir dejando sus geniales comentarios ya que me entretengo mucho leyéndolos. Que tengan una semana excelente y pues nos leemos el jueves sin falta. Cuídense mucho, y le mando besos.**

 **PD: Esto es un poco triste de decir, pero ya estamos cerca del final de la historia… A mi me está pegando tanto como a ustedes, pero bueno, espero que disfruten los capítulos que quedan;) Bye.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

Syaoran llevaba casi dos horas recostado en el sofá de la sala esperando que por alguna casualidad del destino Sakura decidiera ir a tomar agua antes de dormir o algo por el estilo, ya que hacía más de ese tiempo que todos en el departamento se habían ido a sus habitaciones para descansar.

 _«No existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable»_ Se recordaba Syaoran frustrado.

Sin embargo, él aún tenía esperanzas de que la chica decidiera salir de su cuarto a buscar cualquier cosa y así él tendría la oportunidad de retenerla para que hablaran. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si le pedía hablar lo más probable es que le diera una negativa, ya que él admitía que se había pasado un poco cuando le dijo a Touya que era su novio, era evidente que la chica debía estar por mucho desconcertada y un poco enojada, dada la conversación que tuvieron minutos antes de eso.

 _-No me importa si tengo que pasar toda la noche aquí para esperarla, necesito hablar con ella ahora que por fin tuve las agallas de hacer algo para demostrarle que en serio la quiero y que no es un juego para mí –_ Syaoran debía admitir que se sorprendió a si mismo pensando de esa manera, ya que nunca en la vida lo había hecho _– Si esto es estar enamorado vaya que es complicado, sin embargo, creo que ella lo vale… Si me hubiesen dicho hace un año que estaría así por una chica me habría reído en su cara –._

Y aquello era cierto, hasta hace solo unos meses es que había empezado a sentirse de esa manera tan particular cuando estaba alrededor Sakura, cosa que jamás le había pasado con ninguna de las chicas con las que salió alguna vez en su vida, debía admitir que todas las situaciones lo hacían sentir una adrenalina que le gustaba demasiado.

Todas las palabras que había dicho Sakura frente a su hermano mayor aún daban vueltas en la mente de Syaoran, la forma en que lo defendió para que no lo golpeara y para no meterlos en más problemas _– Ella pudo haber dicho eso solo para salir del paso, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que lo decía en serio, ella piensa todo eso sobre mí y yo no soy capaz de hacerle frente cuando me pregunta qué es lo que somos… Vaya que soy un cobarde –_ Se reprendía a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, sus regaños internos no llevaron más tiempo ya que pudo escuchar la puerta de una habitación abriéndose. Él se quedó recostado en el sofá en medio de la oscuridad, y solo se levantó de ahí cuando vio pasando hacia la cocina aquella cabellera color castaña, haciéndolo sobresaltar cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura – Dijo él inmediatamente al levantarse.

La aludida dio un brinco y se giró para ver hacia la sala donde se encontraba él parado – Syaoran, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención – Respondió él acercándose a la cocina.

Sakura pudo ver sus intenciones y se fue alejando poco a poco hasta quedar acorralada entre el mesón de la cocina y el cuerpo varonil de Syaoran quien se había acercado a ella a tal punto de retenerla ahí.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella tratando de mantener el control en vista de la cercanía entre ellos.

Él le respondió con otra pregunta – ¿Podemos hablar?

Sakura bufó – ¿Ahora si tienes ganas de hablar?

-Ahora si tengo cosas que decir – Respondió él sin siquiera tartamudear.

-Pues deberías empezar con una explicación de lo que pasó hoy con mi hermano – Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada – ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso de que somos novios?

Syaoran se rio por debajo – Ya has maldecido varias veces hoy, eso sin duda lo has copiado de mí.

-No me cambies el tema – Respondió Sakura – ¿Por qué le dijiste a Touya que somos novios?

Él sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su corazón en cualquier momento, pero no era tiempo de quedarse callado, por lo que sin más solo dijo lo que tenía todo el día ensayando en su mente – Porque eso es justamente lo que somos.

Sakura lo miró seriamente – Te dije que no quería más juegos.

-No estoy jugando, estoy respondiendo a la pregunta que me hiciste en Tokio y a la que me hiciste esta tarde y no fui capaz de responder porque soy un maldito cobarde, pero ya no más.

Con las miradas que le estaba dedicando, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que él le estaba hablando muy en serio, sin embargo, esta vez fue ella quien no tuvo ninguna respuesta por el momento.

-Sé que no he sido el mejor chico del mundo, pero demonios moriría por ti – Le dijo Syaoran sintiendo la adrenalina por su cuerpo y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

-Te equivocas – Respondió ella por fin – Si has sido el mejor chico del mundo, por lo menos de mi mundo.

Syaoran bajó la vista suspirando resignado – La mayoría del tiempo siento que no te merezco.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Desde que llegaste a mi vida lo único que he hecho es meterte en problemas – Respondió él – Hoy lo hice de nuevo diciéndole a tu hermano que era tu novio.

-No es como si no lo fueses – Dijo Sakura haciendo que él la volviera a mirar – Tal vez no de manera oficial, pero eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un novio… Y no me metiste en problemas, yo te seguí por el camino de los problemas.

-De cualquier manera, soy una mala influencia para ti, Sakura.

-No lo eres – Refutó ella – Te lo he dicho en forma de juego, pero no más de eso… Eres esa chispa que necesitaba en mi vida, eres quien me saca de mi estructura y me hace vivir como debo hacerlo.

Syaoran levantó los hombros – Supongo que te vi cómo alguien que necesitaba un poco de mi diversión, sobre todo porque eres la única persona que me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra y ya te lo había dicho.

-Lo sé – Respondió ella en susurro – Y en cierto modo, me gusta que sea así.

-Pues a mí me gustas tú, me importas más que nadie y eso es todo lo que tenemos que saber – Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza mientras escuchaba como él seguía hablando – Y si alguna vez se me olvida eso, tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte, de golpearme o si quieres de usar tus cartas contra mí, pero por favor no te alejes porque no sé si lo soportaría.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de él con su mano – ¿No soportarías que la "niña débil y que hace todo lo que le piden" se aleje de ti?

-Sabes que eres mucho más que eso, y ahora yo también soy "el niño débil que hace todo lo que le piden", porque hoy me siento más vulnerable y atemorizado que nunca y no me importa admitirlo – Respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada – Y no sé qué demonios fue lo que hiciste conmigo, pero espero que nunca se revierta porque me gusta donde estoy.

-También me gusta dónde estoy – Dijo ella luego de un rato – Siempre me ha gustado.

-Entonces ¿qué demonios hacíamos confundiéndonos el uno al otro?

-Supongo que actuamos como unos tontos todo este tiempo, cuando la respuesta de lo que somos siempre ha estado aquí – Respondió Sakura abrazándolo por el cuello.

Syaoran se atrevió a poner ambas manos en su cintura y atraerla a él mientras hablaba en susurro – ¿Esto quiere decir que eres mi novia?

-Ya tú lo dijiste frente a Touya – Respondió la ojiverde – Supongo que no hay marcha atrás, a menos que quieras un drama.

-Puedo aguantar eso – Contestó él – Pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

Sakura sonrió – Si Syaoran, soy tú novia y tú eres mi novio, y hemos sido unos tontos todo este tiempo porque siempre nos hemos querido y sólo confundimos las cosas por miedo a no lastimarnos, es hora de dejarnos de juegos de niños.

Él la miró pícaramente – Lo que tengo en mente no es precisamente para niños.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Le dijo ella sonrojada hasta la coronilla.

-Cómo te extrañe – Y sin decir más la besó en los labios.

Sakura correspondió al beso de inmediato dejándose llevar por la adrenalina y la felicidad que a ambos embargaba en ese momento, por fin no había duda de ellos y disfrutarían de cada momento. Syaoran siguió su instinto y aprovechó que sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella para subirla al mesón de la cocina, donde Sakura no dudó en rodearlo con sus piernas.

Syaoran sintió como Sakura le mordió su labio inferior, cosa que lo hizo gemir y llevarlo a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella mientras que con sus manos habilidosas recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica por encima del pijama. Él abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello obligándola a ahogar los gemidos para no despertar a todos los demás habitantes del departamento.

\- ¿Cómo diablos pudiste extrañarme? – Preguntó ella en voz baja mientras sentía los labios de él en su cuello – Ayer nos besamos antes de pelearnos.

-Extrañé que me reprendieras y que te sonrojaras por mis insinuaciones haciéndote la inocente – Respondió él entre besos – Y deberías decir malas palabras más seguido, es excitante.

-No las digo a propósito, simplemente salen y ya, te culpo de ello – Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar el gemido – Tenemos que salir de la cocina, o en cualquier momento despertaré a alguien.

-Imagina lo emocionante que sería hacerlo aquí – Decía él volviendo a poner sus labios contra los de ella.

Sakura cortó el beso un minuto para hablarle – Imagina lo vergonzoso e incómodo que sería si Eriol, Meiling, Kero o Spinel nos encuentran aquí justo así.

Syaoran lo pensó un momento – Tienes razón, no quiero que nos interrumpan, mejor nos vamos a mi cuarto – Y sin dejarla si quiera decir algo la tomó por las piernas y el trasero fuertemente para llevarla en esa posición hasta su cuarto.

Ambos pasaron por el pasillo siendo lo más silenciosos posibles, y cuando por fin entraron, Syaoran depositó a Sakura en su cama y luego se dirigió un momento a la puerta para cerrarla sin hacer ruido. Mientras tanto, Sakura aprovechó el momento para deshacer la camiseta de su pijama dejando a la vista el brassier. Syaoran al girarse sonrió al encontrarla de esa forma, por lo que no dudó en quitarse la camiseta que tenía puesta y luego recostarse en la cama para continuar lo que habían empezado en la cocina.

Syaoran lamió su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en su boca, dirigiendo sus manos al broche del brassier en la espalda de ella, y al lograr desabrocharlo por primera vez en su vida lo quitó del medio para empezar a estimular sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos. Sakura por su parte, recorría sus manos lentamente por la nuca y el cabello de él, sabía que aquello le gustaba ya que él soltaba gemidos y le daba besos más intensos como respuesta.

Sakura decidió bajar sus manos por el pecho de él hasta llegar al pantalón de pijamas, el cual lo bajó fácilmente dejándolo solo con un bóxer, a través del cual podía ver lo que ella misma había causado, y sintió curiosidad, por lo que mientras su novio se dedicaba a besarla con furor ella lentamente introdujo su mano en su ropa interior.

Syaoran se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba aquello, sin embargo, al sentir como ella envolvía su masculinidad en su mano y empezaba a acariciarlo, lo hizo gemir e imitarla, solo que esta vez él no dirigió su mano a sus senos como solía hacerlo, sino que acarició su estómago y vientre e introdujo su masculina mano en el pantalón de pijama y posteriormente en sus bragas de encaje.

Sakura gimió en respuesta al sentir como él tocaba su parte más íntima y empezaba a acariciarla de la misma forma que ella hacía con él. Ambos gimieron en reiteradas veces en la boca del otro y cuando se detuvieron con aquello, Syaoran de inmediato quitó el pantalón de pijama de ella junto con las bragas de encaje, y se deshizo de su propia ropa interior para luego alcanzar el condón que estaba en su gaveta y ponérselo.

Ella admitía sentir su corazón ir a mil por hora y sentía cada minuto que Syaoran tardaba una eternidad, hasta que él logró terminar aquello y ponerse de inmediato encima de ella para empezar a entrar y salir mientras la besaba en los labios. Estaba un poco preocupado que fuese un algo torpe como la primera vez, pero cuando ella empezó a arquear la espalda y a decir su nombre entre gemidos se quedó más tranquilo, haciendo que aquello fuese muchísimo mejor que su primera vez.

Él puso una de sus manos en su cintura para sostenerla, mientras que la otra la enlazaba con la de ella. La chica por su lado, la mano que tenía libre la tenía al costado del cuerpo de él para sostenerse mientras arqueaba la espalda por los espasmos del vaivén de emociones que estaba viviendo. Cuando aquello acabó en un último gemido de placer, él salió de ella, pero dejó su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Sakura y la abrazaba mientras solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones cortadas.

-Te quiero, Sakura – Dijo él de repente luego de varios minutos de silencio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te quiero, Syaoran – Respondió ella abrazando su cabeza y mientras ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Por fin, todo estaba bien por ese lado.

 **oOo**

 ** _Te veo en el parque del Rey Pingüino – Syaoran._**

Sakura tenía que admitir que aquel mensaje de texto le pareció un poco raro, ya que él usualmente la llamaba, sobre todo después de que ya se hubiese cumplido más de tres semanas desde que estaban juntos oficialmente. Sin embargo, el chico había salido del departamento desde esa mañana, indicando que tenía cosas que hacer y no le dijo nada más al respecto.

Ella sabía que ni Syaoran ni ella podían salir del departamento a menos que fuese necesario, y desde que ella se había mudado ahí hace alrededor de un mes, habían sido bastante obedientes, ya que cuando mucho esa sería la segunda vez que saldría. Además, aún había mucho sol, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Sakura tomó el bolso donde llevaba las cartas por si acaso, y salió del departamento. Esa tarde no quedaba nadie en el hogar, ya que Eriol había tenido que ir a buscar un par de libros en la Mansión de Clow en compañía de Kero y Spinel, mientras que Meiling estaba con Tomoyo en su casa. Sakura se prometió a si misma regresar temprano, de todas formas, lo haría en compañía del chico.

Ella caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía y la verdad es que incluso se sintió un poco nostálgica. No es que estuviera arrepentida de su vida en ese momento, solo le gustaría que todo ese embrollo de las cartas terminara y así poder estar con sus amigos y con su novio, como los chicos normales de su edad, sin embargo, por el momento, sería imposible.

Sakura llegó al famoso parque del Rey Pingüino, aquel lugar era muy popular cuando era una niña, sin embargo, con el tiempo se veía abandonado y los niños ya ni siquiera solían jugar ahí, por lo que eran pocas las personas quienes transitaban por ese lugar. Ella se dispuso a admirar el gran tobogán del pingüino, cuando se fijó que justo a un lado de este se encontraba alguien, y le hubiese gustado tanto que esa persona visiblemente lastimada no hubiese tenido en sus manos una espada muy conocida por ella.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Se acercó Sakura corriendo.

Al llegar con él pudo darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando por la boca y que tenía un brazo lastimado, sin embargo, él al verla solo pudo mirarla con absoluto temor – ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es una trampa!

\- ¡No pienso dejarte aquí! – Dijo ella empezando a ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¡Vete, Sakura! ¡Es peligroso que estés aquí! – Insistió él.

-El descendiente de Clow tiene razón, Cardcaptor – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Sakura y Syaoran se giraron para encontrarse con tres magos encapuchados, los cuales quitaron sus capas al momento que ellos voltearon a verlos. Sakura pudo reconocer a dos de ellos como los que los habían atacado en el callejón de Tokio, y al otro no lo conocía para nada, sin embargo, no tardó en hacerlo.

-La gran Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow – Dijo el mago desconocido – Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Kyo.

Los dos adolescentes le dieron miradas desafiantes, y Syaoran a pesar de estar lastimado se levantó y empuñó su espada. Kyo se rio de él – Oh, descendiente deja eso para después, no estás en condiciones de hacerlo, además, me interesa es la Cardcaptor.

-Sobre mi cadáver – Dijo Syaoran poniéndose justo en frente de ella.

-De hecho, solo con su presencia aquí me basta – Respondió Kyo sacando su báculo mágico y pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma que ni siquiera conocían.

Sakura y Syaoran se mantenían firmes, ella estaba más que lista para sacar el báculo y luchar contra viento y marea. Sin embargo, ninguno esperó que al terminar aquellas palabras de repente las Cartas Sakura empezaran a salir rápidamente del bolso de la chica.

\- ¡No! – Dijo ella sosteniendo el bolso para evitar que salieran más, sin embargo, aquello no detenía al hechizo, simplemente en cuestión de minutos Sakura ya no tenía una sola carta adentro de su bolso y miró a Syaoran con temor en sus ojos – ¡No están!

-Por supuesto que no, Cardcaptor… Están aquí – Dijo Kyo mostrándole las cartas rosadas en la palma de su mano y luego desapareciéndolas – Como siempre, Clow te sobreestimó, a los dos en realidad, no son más que un par de adolescentes jugando con trucos de magia baratos.

\- ¡Dios del fuego, ven! – Dijo Syaoran con rabia mientras usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo, Kyo logró deshacer el hechizo de inmediato.

-En fin – Siguió diciendo el hombre – Ha sido un placer conocerlos finalmente luego de tantos siglos, y muchas gracias Cardcaptor por traerme mis cartas.

\- ¡Jamás serán tuyas! – Respondió Sakura con rabia – ¡Esto no se ha acabado!

Kyo se rio burlonamente – Estoy intrigado por saber cómo piensas acabarlo sin tus queridas cartas, ese báculo mágico no sirve de nada sin ellas, y dentro de poco tus queridos guardianes tendrán otro dueño.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía todo tan irreal. Aunque, eso no la impidió quitarle de las manos a Syaoran la espada y acercarse corriendo hasta Kyo, pensaba incluso usar sus habilidades en esgrima o lo que sea, con tal de no dejarlo ganar. Sin embargo, ya era tarde porque antes de que pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba Kyo este le dio una última sonrisa malvada y luego desapareció haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Sakura – Se acercó rápidamente Syaoran – ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y miraba el lugar vacío donde había estado el mago Kyo y luego miró a Syaoran con determinación – Esto no se ha acabado, voy a recuperar mis cartas cueste lo que cueste.

Syaoran se quedó impresionado con su determinación, por lo que no dudó en abrazarla fuertemente – Vamos a recuperar tus cartas, querrás decir.

Sakura sonrió contra su pecho, sin embargo, fue en ese abrazo que todos los sentimientos que tuvo contenidos durante esos momentos con Kyo, salieron a flote haciéndola empezar a sollozar por haber perdido las cartas de esa manera. Syaoran no la juzgó, simplemente la abrazó y la consoló hasta que logró calmarse un poco.

Y así es como, sin quererlo, la misión se había ido abajo en cuestión de segundos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Ufff por poco no sabía si publicaría hoy, ha habido cortes de luz excesivamente largos el día de hoy, sin embargo, aquí estoy para darles el nuevo capítulo que les dije que estaría bien interesante, yo sé que ya hacía falta que estos dos se dieran amor;)**

 **Díganme que tal les pareció la última escena con Kyo, sé que hacía rato que no había nada de las cartas y de repente se las roban, si sé que es un poco loco, pero necesitaba esto para avanzar la historia, por favor no olviden mencionar en los comentarios que tal les pareció. Obviamente les traeré más detalles sobre lo que pasará después, no coman ansías;)**

 **Espero que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana y que todos les salga muy bien. Nos leemos el lunes sin falta. Les mando un beso enorme a todos y saludos. Cuídense.**

 **PD: ¿leyeron el capítulo 23 del manga de Clear Card? Me mató la última parte ok. Bye.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Estado crítico (Parte I)**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió – Finalizó Syaoran – Todo fue una trampa, desde la emboscada que me hicieron en el parque del Rey Pingüino hasta el mensaje que le enviaron a Sakura haciéndose pasar por mí.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada en el momento. Esa noche luego del ataque en el parque Syaoran se vio obligado a convocar una reunión de emergencia en el departamento con Kaho Mizuki, los padres de Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Yukito, Kerberos, SpinelSun y Nakuru Akizuki. No podía esperar al día siguiente para contarles lo sucedido, por lo que ninguno dudó en acudir a aquella inesperada reunión.

-No puedo creer que lograra dar con ustedes – Dijo Nadeshiko con el semblante triste.

-No dio directamente con ellos, señora Kinomoto – Respondió Eriol – Él aún no sabe que se esconden aquí, solo encontró la forma de reunirlos con él para quitarle las cartas a Sakura.

-Y por desgracia, lo ha conseguido – Dijo Kero seriamente.

Sakura al escuchar todas aquellas palabras no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza sintiéndose realmente mal, y el guardián del sol pudo darse cuenta de ello, por lo que se acercó a su dueña y puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza para hablarle.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, fue una trampa.

-Vamos a recuperar las cartas, pequeña Sakura – Dijo Yukito acercándose a la joven.

La chica les dio una sonrisa a ambos guardianes, sin embargo, las palabras de Kyo pasaron por su mente haciéndola sentir temor.

 _«…y dentro de poco tus queridos guardianes tendrán otro dueño_ _»_

Sakura no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza y soltar un par de lágrimas – No quiero que él se los lleve a ustedes también.

-No lo hará – Respondió Yukito correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Vamos a encontrar una solución – Agregó Kero.

-Eso es cierto – Habló Kaho acercándose a la chica – Encontraremos una forma de recuperar las cartas y el libro, ya lo verás, sólo debes ser fuerte.

-Debe de haber una forma en la que ella usé sus poderes sin las cartas – Le dijo Syaoran a Kaho – Clow lo hacía.

-Syaoran tiene razón – Acotó Eriol viendo a la mujer – ¿No habrá una forma de que mis poderes le ayuden un poco? Hoy he tomado más control de ellos.

-La magia de Sakura es muy distinta a la de Clow – Respondió Kaho mirando a los dos jóvenes – Sin embargo, no perderán nada intentando localizar las cartas, sentirlas mediante alguna conexión con ellas, de todas formas, Sakura sigue siendo su dueña.

-No podemos perder el tiempo – Dijo Syaoran – Ese tipo es muy poderoso y no dudo en que pueda alterar las cartas en cualquier momento.

-El joven Li tiene razón – Salió Fujitaka – Cuando estuve infiltrado Kyo revisó y habló mucho sobre el origen de las cartas que describía el libro, estaba particularmente intrigado en ese tema, aunque nunca reveló para qué, no en mi presencia al menos.

-Sugiero que Sakura y Eriol utilicen sus poderes para intentar ubicar el paradero de las cartas – Dijo Kaho – No tienen por qué ser demasiado precisos, pero por lo menos no estaría mal probar algo esta noche.

Eriol vio que Sakura lucía algo nerviosa al respecto por lo que le habló lo más amablemente posible – Tranquila, voy a ayudarte hasta donde mis poderes me lo permitan, vamos a encontrar tus cartas.

-Gracias – Respondió ella sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

-Yo sugiero que el señor Kinomoto intente utilizar también sus poderes – Habló Nakuru por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Ruby Moon tiene razón – Respondió SpinelSun – Tiene la mitad de la magia de Clow, por lo que podría beneficiar en la búsqueda del libro al menos.

-Ya sea rastreando el paradero del libro o de las cartas, será igual – Dijo Syaoran – Sólo necesitamos saber dónde está ese sujeto Kyo.

-Cuando estaba infiltrado solía moverse de lugar todo el tiempo, sin embargo, nunca salió de Tomoeda – Acotó Fujitaka – Por lo que, todos debemos saber que apenas logremos dar con su ubicación tendremos que ir de inmediato, porque Kyo nunca se queda en el mismo lugar.

-Una estrategia inteligente, después de todo – Dijo Kaho para luego mirar a Sakura, Eriol y Fujitaka – Todo depende de ustedes.

Los dos hombres esperaron a que la chica dijera algo, sin embargo, la respuesta de ella se vio cuando por decisión propia se puso en medio de ellos y enlazó sus manos con las de ambos, dándoles a entender que estaba de acuerdo con aquello y que era el momento de intentarlo.

Fujitaka le sonrió a su hija y apretó su mano para luego cerrar sus ojos, Eriol lo imitó, al igual que Sakura quien al cerrar sus ojos verdes trató de poner toda su concentración en aquello. La chica trataba de hacer lo mismo que con la técnica que le enseñó Syaoran hacía unos meses cuando trataba de controlar a las cartas, trataba de sentir su esencia para que ellas se dejaran encontrar.

 _-Puedes hacer esto –_ Se animaba ella misma mentalmente – _No puedes dejar que te quiten las cartas de esa manera solo porque sí, tú trabajaste duro por meses para conseguirlas y, además, para controlarlas. No puedes dejar que un mago las infecté de su magia oscura… Todo va a estar bien –_ Sakura trataba de repetirse esto mientras ponía toda su magia en aquello, al igual que su padre y Eriol, a los cuales podía sentir transmitiéndole incluso un poco de sus poderes heredados de Clow.

Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado, ya que los tres perdieron la concentración conforme aumentaban la potencia de sus poderes, cosa que los llevó a abrir los ojos y mirarse con semblantes decepcionados.

Kaho apretó los labios hasta formarlos en una línea y luego habló – No se preocupen, ha sido el primer intento.

Syaoran pudo ver la cara triste de Sakura, por lo que no dudó en acercarse a ella y abrazarla por los hombros para después hablar – No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, vas a lograrlo.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa ladeada, para que luego sintiera otra mano tocando el costado de su cuerpo, al girarse encontró a su padre siendo abrazado por su madre y él le habló mientras le daba una de sus gentiles sonrisas – Lo hiciste muy bien, pequeña Sakura.

-Tú papá tiene razón – Dijo Nadeshiko – Sólo debes practicar un poco más, y sé que podrás hacerlo.

-Ella tiene razón – Le dijo Syaoran a la chica – Es como cuando íbamos empezando con los entrenamientos, es cuestión de practica y concentración, lo harás tan bien como cuando lograste dominar la técnica para controlar las cartas.

Sakura lo miró intensamente, él tenía razón, todo lo que necesitaba era práctica, y por supuesto, lo necesitaba a él a su lado para saber que podía hacerlo. Después de todo, así había sido en cada entrenamiento, él había estado a su lado en las altas y bajas y solo de esa forma había podido superarse de tal manera hasta el momento.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa y se quedó prendado en sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sabía que ella estaba pasando por un momento duro, por lo que siempre que pudiera estaría a su lado y la apoyaría como nadie, ya que no podía hacerlo mediante el uso de sus poderes, por lo menos se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo moralmente, cosa que, por lo visto, le ayudaba bastante a la chica, y estaba feliz de que fuese así.

Por su parte, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko miraban felices la escena, ya que el resto de los presentes en el departamento se habían enfrascado en sus propias conversaciones. Sin embargo, fue la mujer quien no pudo contenerse de decirles algo – Ustedes dos son tan tiernos ¿acaso ya están juntos?

Sakura y Syaoran salieron de su ensoñación sintiendo sus caras enrojecer por completo debido al comentario de Nadeshiko, la primera en reaccionar con palabras fue su hija – ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Ay! Sakura es que lucen tan lindos juntos – Siguió la mujer para luego dirigirse a su esposo – ¿No te lo parecen, Fujitaka?

-Me parece que se ven muy felices – Dijo el hombre sonriendo – ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

Los dos adolescentes seguían muy sonrojados evitando la mirada de los dos adultos, sin embargo, fue Sakura quien tomó un largo respiro y luego de eso agarró la mano de Syaoran enlazándola con la suya y tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Técnicamente nos gustamos desde hace varios meses – Empezó explicando la chica, no mentiría a sus padres – Pero hasta hace apenas casi un mes fue que lo hicimos oficial, disculpen por no haberles dicho nada, es que no los había visto desde la mudanza.

-Cariño no tienes porqué disculparte – Dijo Nadeshiko para luego dirigirse a Syaoran – Me alegro de que estés con mi hija, siempre supe que la hacías feliz.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco más por el comentario, y aunque aún estuviese impresionado porque Sakura lo haya presentado oficialmente como su novio ante sus padres, cosa que lo hizo sentir bastante emocionado, decidió hablar.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, señora Kinomoto.

-Joven Li – Dijo Fujitaka llamando su atención.

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre – Respondió el chico educadamente.

-Syaoran – Siguió hablando Fujitaka mientras extendía su mano – Estoy feliz de darte la bienvenida a la familia, estoy seguro de que estarás en ella por mucho tiempo.

El joven chino estrechó su mano con la del hombre sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz de ser aceptado, los padres de Sakura siempre le habían caído muy bien, incluso en los tiempos del Juicio Final cuando solo eran unos niños. Y debía admitir que el hecho de que ellos supieran sobre su relación con la chica, le daba más confianza.

-Gracias, señor Kinomoto – Respondió finalmente.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación, fue Kaho quien indicó que por los momentos no había más nada que reportar, por lo que era tiempo de que todos se fueran a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde de lo que ya era. Sakura se despidió de sus padres, y Fujitaka le prometió ir un par de veces a la semana al departamento para que siguieran intentando ubicar las cartas o el libro, sin embargo, le pidió que intentara hacerlo cada día con Eriol, aunque él estuviese ausente por su trabajo, ya que no podían darse el lujo de retrasarse con algo como eso.

Cuando los adolescentes y los dos guardianes se quedaron solos en el departamento se miraron todos seriamente entre sí, y luego fue Eriol quien habló dirigiéndose directamente a la chica ojiverde.

-Lo siento, Sakura. No fue suficiente el esfuerzo de hoy.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Eriol – Tranquilizó ella – Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo, y así hasta que salga.

-Todos usaron gran parte de su energía hoy, pude sentirlo – Dijo Syaoran viendo a su mejor amigo quien lucía algo desanimado – Fue un gran esfuerzo y estoy seguro de que el próximo será mejor.

-Tienen mucha fe en mí – Respondió Eriol un poco atemorizado.

-Sabemos que lo vas a lograr – Le dijo Tomoyo enlazando su mano con la de él – Sólo debes tener confianza en ti mismo, y no miedo de tus nuevos poderes.

-Ella tiene razón – Acotó Meiling para luego mirar a todos los presentes – Mañana será otro día, será mejor que descansemos.

-Sí, será mejor que todos recobremos fuerzas – Agregó Kero.

Todos asintieron, esa noche Tomoyo decidió quedarse para dormir con Eriol, era evidente que el chico necesitaba compañía, y aunque este se negó reiteradas veces, ella igual lo siguió a él y a SpinelSun a su habitación dónde ambos dormirían.

Meiling en compañía de Kero se dirigieron a su habitación, y Sakura estuvo a punto de seguirlos, si no hubiese sido porque el chico la retuvo un momento tomándola por la mano y poniéndola frente a él.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien? – Le preguntó Syaoran.

-Sí – Afirmó ella – Ha sido un día largo y solo necesito descansar.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que duerma contigo? – Le preguntó él un poco preocupado.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa – Voy a estar bien, además sé que también estás cansado.

-No me molesta dormir contigo.

-A mí tampoco, pero sabes que si Kero vuelve a encontrarnos en una situación como esa se enojará, quiero evitar malentendidos y regaños.

Syaoran no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco preocupado, y Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un corto beso en la mejilla seguido de una sonrisa – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – Dijo él finalmente viendo como ella entraba a su habitación.

Un par de horas después, Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos del encuentro con el Mago Kyo aún estaban frescos en su memoria, y la rabia que le causaba el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada, acompañado del miedo que la invadía solo de imaginarse que él alterara sus cartas y se hiciera dueño de sus queridos guardianes, eran suficientes para mantenerla despierta y con las preocupaciones a flor de piel.

La verdad es que no había querido dormir con Syaoran para no enojar a Kero, y, además, para no preocupar más al chico. Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía por completo de aquella decisión ya que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento eran sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y él diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Aunque, no tuvo que sentirse tal mal por declinar su invitación, después de todo.

Sakura no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ya que estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que se sobresaltó al sentir un cuerpo recostarse junto a ella en la cama y posteriormente tomándola por la cintura, para luego hablarle en voz baja al oído para no despertar a Meiling ni a Kero.

-Sabía que no podrías dormir – Dijo Syaoran en susurro – Eres una terca.

-Creí que podría hacerlo – Respondió ella en el mismo tono – No quería preocuparte más.

-Me preocupó que durmieras sola.

-Vamos a despertar a Meiling – Dijo ella alarmada.

Syaoran bufó – Déjala, duerme como una roca, ni se dará cuenta de que estuve aquí.

Sakura sonrió y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él para luego hablarle – Kero nos va a matar.

-No me importa – Dijo él despreocupadamente – Le diré al muñeco que esta noche necesitaba dormir contigo, cosa que es cierta.

Sakura se giró para quedar justo frente a él, sus caras estaban muy juntas y sus alientos se mezclaban – Yo no me había dado cuenta de que también te necesitaba para dormir, hasta hoy.

Syaoran se acercó a ella para darle un corto beso en los labios, y para después hablarle – Gracias por decirle a tus padres sobre nosotros, estaba muy nervioso al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Porque nunca me habían presentado ante unos padres – Confesó él – Y me alegro de que la primera vez, y espero que única vez, haya sido frente a los tuyos, son buenas personas.

-Los amo mucho – Respondió Sakura – Y me gusta mantener a la gente que amo junta.

Syaoran se sonrojó y sorprendió al escuchar esa última parte, Sakura la había dicho involuntariamente y cuando esta salió de su boca fue que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de esta. Ellos siempre habían hablado de quererse, pero amarse, aquello ya era otro nivel, sin embargo, ella nunca decía lo que no sentía, por lo que debía ser cierto.

Él aún impresionado por aquello le preguntó – ¿Me amas?

-Yo… – Empezó a decir ella sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora – Sí, te amo Syaoran, no sé si es apresurado para decirlo, pero es lo que siento.

Syaoran sintió una inmensa e indescriptible felicidad al escuchar eso, por lo que no puedo evitar acercarse a ella para besarla de nuevo, solo que esta vez más largo y pausado. Sintiendo cada roce y tocando su mejilla. Cuando se separaron él la miró intensamente y habló en voz baja – También te amo.

Sakura suspiró – No tienes que decirlo solo porque yo lo dije, no me enojaré si no lo haces.

-Lo digo porque lo siento – Respondió él seriamente – Jamás me había sentido así por alguien en mi vida, y por eso estoy seguro de lo que digo, te amo.

Sakura esta vez fue quien eliminó la distancia entre ellos con un beso, sintiendo como Syaoran la apretaba más hacia él, aunque aquello no fuese estrictamente necesario ya que se encontraban en una cama individual, por lo que ya estaban lo suficientemente juntos. Sakura tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos para acariciarlo, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente.

Luego de aquello se separaron y se dispusieron a dormir, Sakura se giró dándole la espalda para que estuviesen más cómodos y Syaoran le habló al oído de nuevo – Es primera vez que dormiré de cucharita con alguien.

Sakura sonrió – También yo… Más primeras veces.

Syaoran le dio un último beso en la mejilla y luego de eso se dispusieron a dormir. Tal vez hubiese sido un día algo diferente y sin duda, bastante dificil, pero el hecho de que al final de este ellos pudieran estar de esa forma, reducía todo lo malo en un porcentaje bastante alto.

 **oOo**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, haciendo que Meiling empezara a removerse perezosamente entre sus sábanas. La chica de origen chino de estiró y miró al techo mientras aún se encontraba medio dormida. La noche anterior había sido bastante intensa, y por lo que suponía los días lo serían también de ahora en adelante con el asunto del robo de las cartas de Sakura, y aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver con ese sujeto Kyo, los ayudaría a todos, aunque tuviese que levantarse temprano.

Meiling se dispuso a sentarse en su cama para levantarse por fin, sin embargo, cuando estuvo por salir de la cama cuidadosamente como cada mañana para no despertar a Sakura, quien era famosa por dormir demasiado, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando la encontró durmiendo de cucharita entre los brazos de Syaoran.

A decir verdad, a Meiling no le sorprendió demasiado aquello, de hecho, esperaba que su primo hiciera algo como eso desde que la chica se mudó con ellos, por lo que más bien se había demorado en hacer aquello.

Ella decidió molestarlos un poco, de todas formas, había mucha tensión en el departamento desde la noche anterior, así que le dio una pequeña patada a Syaoran desde su cama haciéndolo moverse y, por ende, a Sakura.

Cuando la pareja estuvo despierta fijaron sus miradas en Meiling, quien los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios – Se nota que tuvieron dulces sueños.

La pareja se sonrojó hasta la coronilla.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla y que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana. Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado ¿qué les pareció la charla con los padres de Sakura? Además, les he traído más detalles sobre lo que pasó con las cartas, aunque no se preocupen, habrá más detalles por revelar pronto;)**

 **Les agradezco a todos los comentarios y los mensajes que me dejan, me encanta interactuar con ustedes de esa forma y espero que lo sigan haciendo;)**

 **Nos leemos el jueves en otro capítulo que estará super interesante, se lo aseguro. Espero que tengan una buena semana. Cuídense mucho, les mando besos y abrazos.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Estado crítico (Parte II)**

-Vamos Eriol, yo sé que puedes con esto – Decía Syaoran en voz baja viendo como su mejor amigo luchaba con sus poderes mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura en lo que ambos lograban encontrar el paradero de las cartas y del libro.

En un rincón de la sala se podía ver a Tomoyo quien era abrazada por Meiling, la amatista desde que iniciaron aquello había tratado de mantenerse fuerte para Eriol, sin embargo, en momentos como ese viéndolo luchar de esa manera, la hacían sentirse mal porque sabía que el chico aún no dominaba por completo los nuevos poderes adquiridos por la transferencia que le hizo Clow al morir.

Desde que habían iniciado con esas prácticas, Tomoyo había permanecido en el departamento día y noche, a pesar de las protestas de Eriol, y en varias ocasiones se había podido dar cuenta de que los poderes del chico se manifestaban de la nada, creando campos de fuerza mientras estaba dormido, o haciéndolo crear esferas de cualquier material cuando él solo estiraba su mano para buscar algo en la cocina o su habitación.

Además, para nadie en el departamento era en un secreto que Eriol lucía incluso cada día más agotado, con pronunciadas ojeras por la falta de sueño y por sus intentos inútiles de controlar su propia magia, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso no había puesto ninguna objeción en ayudar a Sakura.

Por su parte, Syaoran también había podido percibir cuán mal la estaba pasando su mejor amigo, desde hacía ya más de una semana que había ocurrido el robo de las cartas por parte de Kyo, y desde entonces el azabache y Sakura no habían parado de intentar, incluso lo hacían con más ahínco cuando Fujitaka se aparecía en el departamento un par de noches por semana, sin embargo, aquello al parecer no había sido suficiente ya que tenían el mismo resultado, nada.

Eso sin duda los frustraba a todos, pero no tanto como a Eriol, él no era violento, pero en varias ocasiones había estado tentado a golpear algo en señal de frustración, ya que se echaba la culpa de que lo que estaba pasando era a causa de sus nuevos poderes, y ahora podía entender a la perfección a que se refería Clow con "sus demonios", y la verdad, es que hubiese preferido no entenderlo nunca.

La concentración de Eriol y Sakura se rompió de nuevo haciéndolos abrir los ojos y mirar a todos los presentes con mucha decepción en sus miradas. Eriol sintió rabia de sí mismo de nuevo, y se levantó de inmediato, Syaoran intentó detenerlo.

-Eriol – Lo llamó él.

-No, Syaoran – Respondió el chico viendo a su mejor amigo.

-Eriol no ha sido tu culpa – Dijo Sakura levantándose del sofá de la sala – No tienes porqué sentirte mal, lo vamos a lograr.

-No lo lograremos a menos que yo controle por completos estos poderes que heredé de Clow – Dijo el azabache mirando a todos los presentes seriamente – Sé que todos tienen fe en mí, pero no es fácil.

-Sabemos que no es fácil – Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a él – Pero no puedes dejar de intentarlo.

-No dejaré de intentarlo – Respondió él – Sólo necesito tiempo a solas.

-El tiempo a solas te hace mal y lo sabes – Le dijo Syaoran mirándolo seriamente – Te provoca esos endemoniados dolores de cabeza.

-Pues estoy dispuesto a soportarlos – Dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a su habitación, sin embargo, su mejor amigo se puso frente a él.

-Sugiero que te quedes con nosotros, prometo que nada de magia, pero al menos déjanos ayudarte – Dijo el joven chino.

-Apártate, Syaoran – Contestó Eriol empezando a enojarse.

-Eriol él tiene razón – Dijo Meiling seriamente – Además, si te cierras podría ser peor tanto para ti como para tus poderes.

-Eriol, déjanos ayudarte – Le pidió Tomoyo acercándose a él y a Syaoran.

-Si no quieres intentar esto en unos días, lo entenderé – Agregó Sakura – Debe de haber otra forma de encontrar el libro y las cartas sin que tú sufras tanto.

-No Sakura, no podemos detenernos solo por esto – Dijo Eriol seriamente – Y todos sabemos que es la única esperanza que tenemos, al menos por los momentos.

Eriol suspiró resignado – Chicos sé que todos están haciendo esto con la mejor intención del mundo, sin embargo, en serio necesito estar solo.

-No dejes que esto te aleje de nosotros – Dijo Syaoran seriamente al chico.

Eriol bajó la mirada y Syaoran finalmente le dio paso para que este fuera hasta su habitación, sin embargo, cuando el azabache apenas y dio un par de pasos se quedó parado en seco haciendo que todos los presentes se pusieran alerta ante aquello.

Syaoran lo tomó por el hombro y le habló – ¿Qué sucede, Eriol?

Sin embargo, él no pudo responder ya que empezó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza a tal punto de arrodillarse en el suelo, tomarse el cabello con las manos y empezar a dar gritos de angustia que asustaron a sus amigos.

\- ¡Eriol! – Gritó Syaoran acercándose a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, al encontrarse a un par de centímetros de él creó involuntariamente un campo de fuerza que lo hizo hacerse hacía atrás y caer en el suelo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – Dijo Sakura ayudando a levantar a Syaoran del suelo.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! – Gritaba Eriol mientras se retorcía de dolor.

\- ¡No te vamos a dejar! – Dijo Syaoran yendo rápidamente hacía su habitación para buscar la espada y los pergaminos.

Al volver a la sala estuvo a punto de usar uno de sus hechizos contra el chico, sin embargo, Tomoyo lo detuvo suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡No Li! ¡Por favor!

-Prometo no hacerle daño – Respondió Syaoran igual de asustado que la chica – Tenemos que hacerlo parar de alguna manera.

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de la amatista procedió a usar un pergamino – Dios del agua ¡ven!

Una ráfaga de agua intentó envolver a Eriol, sin embargo, fue inútil ya que una brasa de fuego la hizo evaporizarse al instante dejando a todos los presentes perplejos. Meiling decidió entrar en acción sin siquiera pensarlo, y empezó a tomar control del fuego que había creado Eriol, aunque aquello también fue inútil, ya que las bolas de fuego empezaron a devolverse contra ella. Syaoran rápidamente se puso en frente de su prima e invocó un escudo con la espada protegiéndolos a ambos.

Kero y SpinelSun intentaron también interferir, pero era inútil, Eriol había logrado inmovilizarlos en el aire dentro de unas bolas de luz, dejándolos a ambos completamente fuera del juego por el momento, por lo que todo dependía de los adolescentes.

Sakura se encontraba aun mirando perpleja la escena, sin embargo, al ver a Tomoyo a un lado de la sala una idea golpeó contra su cabeza – ¡Tomoyo intenta controlar sus emociones!

\- ¡Él es demasiado poderoso! ¡Podría resistirse a eso!

\- ¡Sólo inténtalo! – Le dijo Sakura suplicante.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y luego puso toda su atención en usar esa habilidad que solo había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar un par de veces en toda su vida, y no solo eso, la usaría en la persona que más quería, por lo que le dedicó toda su concentración. Cuando por fin logró percibir sus sentimientos les habló a sus amigos.

-Él está furioso – Dijo Tomoyo.

-Me lo supuse, se siente frustrado porque no puede hacer que sus poderes funcionen bien – Decía Syaoran – ¿Qué más puedes percibir, Daidoji?

-Tristeza, preocupación, odio – Dijo la amatista – Son demasiadas emociones negativas.

-Intenta controlarlo – Dijo Meiling – Trata de transmitirle recuerdos positivos y sensaciones positivas, y podrás lograrlo.

\- ¡Él te necesita, Tomoyo! – Gritó Sakura.

La chica amatista empuñó sus manos mientras empezaba a entrar en la mente de Eriol y buscaba controlar sus sentimientos. Por unos momentos percibió como estaba haciendo que aquellos sentimientos tan negativos dejaran al chico, y los implantaba por unos más felices. Sin embargo, aquello no pudo ser tan fácil ya que Eriol involuntariamente por medio de la hipnosis heredada de Clow, logró hacer que Tomoyo abandonara su mente haciéndola despertar del trance.

Tomoyo miró de inmediato a sus amigos – Me sacó de su mente.

-No puede ser – Dijo Syaoran en voz baja para luego empezar a dirigirse rápidamente a Eriol, quien aún se retorcía del dolor.

\- ¡Syaoran! – Gritaron Sakura y Meiling al mismo tiempo mientras corrían detrás de él.

-No voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo sufra de esta manera – Respondió él y al estar cerca del chico sacó rápidamente un pergamino y empuñó su espada – ¡Dios del…! – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar el hechizo porque se vio interrumpido por un sonoro grito del azabache.

\- ¡Ah! – Gritó Eriol de dolor mientras una potente luz se desprendía de él haciendo volar por los distintos lugares de la casa a todos sus amigos. Sakura y Meiling se golpearon con la pared, mientras que Tomoyo fue atajada por la puerta de una habitación y Syaoran llegó hasta la puerta principal con la espada y el pergamino sin utilizar entre las manos. Incluso los guardianes habían salido de sus esferas y habían sido arrojados a otro extremo de la casa.

Cuando la luz cegadora disipó todos se levantaron de donde habían caído, y aunque estuviesen adoloridos, poco les importó ya que se acercaron rápidamente a Eriol quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo. La primera en llegar fue Tomoyo quien lo tomó entre sus brazos para darse cuenta de que el chico se había desmayado.

Meiling, Sakura, Syaoran, SpinelSun y Kero se acercaron rápidamente hacía donde estaba la chica y pudieron ver al azabache dormitando en sus piernas, estaba un poco pálido, pero su expresión se veía más tranquila, por lo que no se preocuparon del todo, por fin podría descansar.

Sin embargo, fue Syaoran quien al fijarse en la palma de la mano de su mejor amigo pudo darse cuenta de que había algo que captada toda su atención, era una especie de estrella con doce puntas, con muchas figuras, pero resaltando la figura del sol en el medio y la de la luna a su lado. Él habló señalando ese lugar – ¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí?

Todos los presentes fijaron sus vistas en la mano del azabache y Meiling habló – Es como una marca.

-Sí, pero no estaba ahí antes – Dijo Sakura – ¿o sí?

-Para nada, es algo nuevo – Respondió Tomoyo asombrada.

Sin embargo, todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando SpinelSun y Kero se acercaron y examinaron la mano de Eriol, el primero de ellos habló – Sí es una marca, y una muy poderosa.

\- ¿Qué significa? – Preguntó Syaoran.

Pero esta vez el que captó la atención de todos con su respuesta fue Kero – Es la marca de Clow.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Ustedes creen que él ya esté bien? – Preguntó Meiling mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco.

-Yo creo que eso que le pasó es algo que tenía que pasar para completar los nuevos poderes que le transfirió Clow – Explicó Syaoran.

-Además, le ha salido esa marca en la mano – Agregó Sakura – Yo creo que eso era lo último y que ahora estará bien.

-Eso espero – Dijo Meiling – Fue duro verlo de esa forma, sabiendo que es un chico tranquilo y amable.

La pareja asintió para que todos se quedaran en un silencio cómodo. Ya había pasado una hora desde que Eriol había caído dormido después de que sus poderes lo controlaran de esa manera, por lo que apenas todo terminó Tomoyo y Syaoran lo llevaron a su habitación, donde ella se mantenía junto a él para cuando despertara, aunque estaba feliz de que todo eso hubiese acabado y que él no se hubiese hecho daño.

Sin embargo, aquella hora vaya que había pasado lento para todos los demás habitantes del departamento, ya que estaban martillándose la cabeza tratando de convencerse a sí mismos que esa marca en la palma de la mano de Eriol significaba que todo estaba en orden por ese lado, y que por fin podrían concentrarse solo en la localización de las cartas y del libro, siempre y cuando, Eriol se recuperara pronto, ya que no avanzarían hasta que el chico estuviese completamente bien, no querían arriesgarlo a que pasara algo como lo que acababan de vivir.

Sakura centró su mirada en Syaoran, el chico lucía muy sereno por fuera, aunque sabía que por dentro aquella situación con su mejor amigo lo había afectado bastante, considerando que incluso no le importó en lo más mínimo hacerse daño con tal de ayudarlo, por lo que decidió tomarlo de la mano sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella preocupada.

Syaoran no esperaba aquella pregunta – Sí, estoy bien ¿por qué?

-Es sólo que sé cuánto te afectó ver a Eriol de esa manera, él es tu mejor amigo – Dijo Sakura acariciando su mano.

Syaoran se impresionó mucho por la rapidez que tuvo ella para leerlo, él no había querido demostrarse débil, no era de esos. Sin embargo, ella había logrado darse cuenta de que en serio le había asustado mucho que su mejor amigo estuviese de esa forma, y no era mentira. Durante todo ese tiempo que Eriol estuvo controlado por sus poderes sintió temor de perderlo, cosa que jamás había experimentado con el chico, ya que pensó que jamás podrían estar en una situación de vida o muerte, y vaya que estaba equivocado con eso.

Él sabía que no podía mentirle a ella ni ocultarle cómo se sentía realmente, por lo que simplemente resopló y luego habló – Fue una horrible sensación verlo de esa manera, nunca había pasado por algo como esto.

-Ninguno de nosotros, Syaoran – Se adelantó a decir Meiling – Sé que él y yo no somos tan amigos como lo son ustedes, pero es una buena persona, y es una lástima que le pase algo como esto.

Sakura apretó la mano del chico – Ya todo está bien, estoy segura de que esa marca significa el final de este problema, y Eriol estará bien para estar junto a nosotros para enfrentar el siguiente problema de nuestra lista.

-Sakura tiene razón – Dijo Meiling buscando animar a su primo – Eriol es fuerte, se va a recuperar y a seguir siendo tan bueno como siempre.

Syaoran suspiró y les dio una sonrisa a ambas chicas – Confío en que estará bien, además necesito que lo esté porque no pretendo resolver el misterio de esa marca en su mano sin él.

-Ese es el Li Syaoran que conozco – Dijo Meiling sonriendo.

Sakura por su parte solo se limitó a sonreírle, mientras él sin importarle que Meiling los estuviera viendo, se acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido al instante por la chica. Sin duda, él agradecía ahora más que nunca que ella hubiese llegado a su vida, lo hacía mantenerse firme y, sobre todo, lo animaba en momentos como ese. Y fue justo en ese momento, que no tuvo duda de sus sentimientos.

-Consigan una habitación – Dijo Meiling para molestarlos.

Los chicos se separaron un poco sonrojados, habían olvidado por completo que Meiling estaba ahí, ya que se habían perdido en los labios del otro. Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-Lo sentimos – Dijo ella avergonzada – Nos dejamos llevar.

-Sí, así como se dejan llevar siempre que Syaoran duerme en nuestra habitación o que tú mágicamente amaneces en su cuarto – Dijo Meiling levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

\- ¡Meiling! – Dijo Syaoran.

\- ¿Por qué me regañas? – Dijo ella aún con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – Ni que estuviera diciendo mentiras.

-Suficiente del tema – La cortó en seco Syaoran.

Meiling le sacó la lengua a Syaoran y él le devolvió el gesto haciendo reír a Sakura ya que esos dos actuaban como unos niños, aunque ya fuesen prácticamente adultos, ella suponía que eran cosas que jamás cambiarían. Los chicos pudieron seguir molestándose el resto de la tarde si no fuese porque escucharon el sonido del timbre haciéndolos sobresaltar.

\- ¿Tus padres venían hoy? – Preguntó Syaoran a Sakura.

-No que yo sepa – Explicó ella – Y Touya está fuera de la ciudad.

Syaoran miro confuso – Si la señorita Mizuki o Tsukishiro hubiesen venido nos habrían avisado, estoy seguro.

El timbre volvió a sonar, a lo cual Meiling se levantó de su silla – Yo abriré, quizás un vecino quiere azúcar o algo por el estilo.

-Ten cuidado Meiling – Le advirtió Syaoran poniendo sumo cuidado a la puerta.

-Descuida Syaoran, no hemos salido desde el día que le quitaron las cartas a Sakura y hemos sido muy cuidadosos y discretos – Dijo Meiling acercándose a la puerta – Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Meiling abrió tranquilamente la puerta para quedarse anonadada por las personas que estaban justo frente a ellas. Se trataba de una pareja, el hombre de cabello marrón y ojos azul oscuro quien vestía una camisa y unos pantalones, y a su lado, su esposa, una hermosa mujer con el cabello largo y azabache, unos ojos marrón chocolate, que lucía un fino, aunque sencillo vestido color jade con un bolso a juego. Meiling habló sin poder creerlo.

-Tío Hien, Tía Ieran – Dijo ella haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Syaoran al escuchar esos nombres y al ver a las personas en la puerta se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para mirar a sus progenitores e imitar a Meiling haciendo una reverencia.

-Madre, padre – Dijo Syaoran para luego encararlos – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido por varios motivos, sin embargo, el más importante es ver cómo estás, hijo – Dijo Hien.

-Fuimos contactados hace un mes aproximadamente por la muerte de Clow – Contestó su Ierán – Sabemos que han pasado muchas cosas y hemos venido de urgencia.

Syaoran no sabía si la presencia de sus padres en un momento como ese podría ser buena o mala, suponía que debía averiguarlo, tal vez ellos supieran cosas que él estaba ignorando, por lo que no todo estaba tan mal. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo más a sus padres, pero otra voz habló desde el pasillo.

\- ¡Es aquí! – Cuando se escuchó aquello todos voltearon para encontrarse con un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que se acercaba al departamento jadeando, se veía que había estado corriendo, seguido de una chica con el mismo color de cabello y ojos grises.

\- ¿Zhen? – Dijo Meiling sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico estaba ahí en Japón, aquello debía ser un sueño.

-Joven Liu – Se adelantó a decir Ierán con un poco de molestia – Le dije muchas veces que no podía acompañarnos, es peligroso.

Zhen estuvo a punto de hablar, sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo la chica que estaba detrás de él dirigiéndose específicamente al joven chino que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viéndola sorprendido.

-Hola, Xiao Lang – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Akame?

Syaoran solo quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese momento, el hecho de que sus padres llegaran tan repentinamente había sido completamente aplacado al verse frente a su exnovia.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Les dije que este capítulo estaría fuerte, y es que la parte de Eriol fue particularmente dificil de escribir considerando las emociones de todos los personajes, fue un reto. Y estoy segura de que nadie se veía venir la visita del matrimonio Li y de los dos colados del final, ya verán cómo será esa visita;)**

 **Sé que es un poco temprano para publicar, pero quería decirles que los jueves publicaré alrededor de esta hora ya que comenzaré un pequeño curso y pues a la hora que acostumbro a publicar estaré algo ocupada, además no quiero arriesgarme a hacerlo demasiado en la noche debido a los problemas eléctricos de mi país, así que espero que no les moleste el cambio.**

 **Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y espero ver que les pareció en los comentarios. El próximo estará muy genial, les aseguro que a muchos les va a gustar (o eso espero) ya que tendrá información importante. Mientras tanto, nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y pues les mando besos y saludos;)**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Sorpresa oriental**

En una situación como aquella, el único deseo de Syaoran era que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en otro continente. Apenas habían logrado digerir lo que pasó con Eriol para que encima, sus padres aparecieran de repente, este hecho no lo tenía tan molesto ya que pudo percibir el tono de preocupación de sus padres cuando estos le hablaron. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Liu Zhen se haya colado en ese viaje para ver a Meiling le molestaba ya que sabía cuánto se querían esos dos, sin embargo, lo que lo tenía realmente molesto era la presencia de Liu Akame, su primera novia.

Luego del incómodo reencuentro en la puerta del departamento Syaoran se vio casi obligado por la mirada de sus padres a invitarlos a pasar a todos a la sala, cosa que hicieron. Sakura por su parte, se desconcertó un poco al ver a todas aquellas personas entrando, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de quienes eran los mayores se levantó de su asiento e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Señor y señora Li, es un placer saludarlos – Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, no los veía desde el Juicio Final

-Cardcaptor Sakura – Respondió Hien saludándola – Cuánto sin vernos.

-Ying Fa has crecido mucho – Dijo Ieran – Me alegra verte.

La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que no tenía idea de como actuar, por lo que simplemente procedió a sentarse en sofá de la sala. Syaoran tuvo que buscar varias sillas ya que repentinamente el número de presentes había aumentado considerablemente. Meiling fue la encargada de buscar a Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero y SpinelSun, por petición de Syaoran ya que sabía que sus padres tenían cosas importantes que decirles y quería que todos estuviesen presentes.

Pasado un rato, todos los presentes ya se encontraban sentados en la sala viéndose los unos a los otros, aunque prácticamente todas las miradas se centraron en el matrimonio Li. Syaoran se encontraba sentado junto a Sakura, sin embargo, en se momento ansiaba desaparecer, ya que justo frente a ellos se había sentado Akame y la chica no paraba de darle sonrisas coquetas y guiños de ojos descarados, cosa que Sakura fue capaz de notar.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Le preguntó en voz baja y bastante confundida por la actitud de aquella chica.

-Luego te cuento – Respondió él dejando a Sakura para nada tranquila con aquella situación.

Sin embargo, todo aquello se vio aplacado cuando fue Ieran Li quien decidió hablar captando la atención de todos los jóvenes y los dos guardianes.

-Sé que esta visita es muy inesperada, pero deben saber que fuimos contactados por la señorita Mizuki y por los señores Kinomoto cuando Clow murió – Confesó la mujer para sorpresa de todos – No habíamos podido venir y, de hecho, en este momento estamos de paso ya que nos iremos esta noche, pero no podíamos retrasar más nuestra visita.

-La señorita Mizuki nos ha contado todo lo que ha pasado – Dijo Hien – El descontrol de los poderes de la señorita Kinomoto, la misión a Tokio, el ataque a la escuela, la muerte de Clow y más recientemente, el robo de las cartas por parte de Kyo, cosa que nos puso muy alarmados.

-Primero que todo – Dijo Ieran mirando a los habitantes del departamento – ¿Están todos bien? ¿No les pasó nada durante ninguno de los ataques?

-Estamos todos bien, Tía Ieran – Aseguró Meiling.

-Es cierto, madre no nos pasó nada – Dijo Syaoran.

Hien centró su mirada en Eriol, conocían a ese joven desde que era un niño ya que era el mejor amigo de su hijo y, además, el otro descendiente de Clow nacido del lado paterno, lo recordaban por siempre ser un muchacho amable y sonriente, sin embargo, en aquel momento no lucía de esa manera, y él creía saber la razón de aquello.

-Fujitaka me habló sobre la repartición de los poderes que hizo Clow al morir – Dijo Hien dirigiéndose a Eriol – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eriol lo miró con la cara larga y luego de un suspiró habló – Hace una hora perdí el control de mis poderes, ellos me dominaron y empecé a atacarlos a todos.

-No pasó nada grave – Se adelantó a decir Syaoran.

\- ¿Por qué no le han avisado a la señorita Mizuki o a los señores Kinomoto? – Preguntó Ieran.

-Porque primero quería examinar la marca, no queríamos alertarlos por nada, además, Eriol estaba recuperándose – Explicó Syaoran.

\- ¿Cuál marca, hijo? – Preguntó la mujer.

Eriol fue esta vez quien captó la atención de todos mientras mostraba la estrella de doce puntas, con el sol y la luna acompañándola que se dibujaba en la palma de su mano, y luego de tener la atención de todos él habló – Tuve un intenso dolor de cabeza que me llevó a usar el máximo de mis poderes involuntariamente, cuando eso acabó ya tenía la marca en la mano.

-Es la insignia de Clow – Dijo Kero al matrimonio – La usó durante siglos, y la tenían las cartas antes de ser cambiadas por Sakura.

-Lo sabemos – Respondió Hien viendo la mano del chico – La vimos muchas veces, es la auténtica marca de Clow.

-Creemos que por fin Eriol ha logrado completar todos los poderes de Clow y que por eso todo ha terminado por ese lado – Dijo Syaoran – Pero es sólo una teoría.

-Una muy buena debo admitir – Lo halagó Hien.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco al ser halagado de esa manera por su padre, usualmente ellos no solían ser así y por eso es por lo que su relación era algo distante. Pero en aquel día todo lo lucía diferente, no sabía a qué echarle la culpa, pero suponía que era la situación que lo ameritaba.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Eriol? – Preguntó Meiling dirigiéndose al chico.

Él le dio una sonrisa amable – Sí, creo que ya estoy bien.

-Ha dormido durante toda la hora, y se ve bastante repuesto – Agregó Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Es bueno escuchar eso – Dijo Sakura.

-Ying Fa – Dijo Ieran captando la atención de la joven – ¿Lograste dar con el problema de tus poderes antes de que Kyo robara las cartas?

-Sí, señora Li – Respondió la chica al instante – Pero resultó que no era un problema en mis poderes o mi magia, todo recaía en algunas cartas, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con el poder de la luna.

La mujer la miró sorprendida antes de hablar – ¿Y qué hay del guardián de la luna?

-Yue está muy sano – Explicó la chica – Por lo que no creo que él sea parte del problema, además, gracias a su hijo pude dominar una técnica que me permitió controlar varias de las cartas que estaban atacándome.

Ieran se sorprendió de la forma en que la Cardcaptor habló de su hijo, hasta donde ella recordaba en los días del Juicio Final ellos no se llevaban del todo bien, ya que sabía que su hijo era muy competitivo, pero muy tímido y callado, todo lo contrario, a la niña de ojos verdes que Kerberos había escogido para ser la Cardcaptor, por lo que las personalidades de ambos chocaban y recordaba haberlos visto discutir en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, aquel día lucía todo muy distinto, ellos ni siquiera se habían dado alguna mirada fulminante o algo por el estilo, incluso los había visto hablar en voz baja cuando recién habían llegado al departamento, por lo que el matrimonio Li no dudaba que algo había pasado con esos dos, y no se irían de Japón hasta averiguarlo.

-Entonces, Xiao Lang te ayudó ¿no? – Dijo Ieran con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y trató de no tartamudear demasiado al hablar – Sí, el director Clow le pidió que fuera mi compañero en los entrenamientos y fue su idea utilizar la técnica que me ayudó a controlar las cartas, y es la misma técnica que estoy utilizando para intentar localizar las cartas y el libro.

-Háblanos sobre el paradero de las cartas y del libro – Se adelantó Hien – ¿Han logrado dar con algo?

Sakura bajó la mirada a sus pies – No, hemos intentado cada día desde que las robaron y no hemos podido lograr nada.

Hien miró a su esposa con cierto temor y luego habló – Lo suponíamos, tu poder es grande, pero el de Kyo también lo es, y no dudamos en que ya haya alterado las cartas de alguna manera.

-Padre ¿está queriendo decir que al parecer no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de recuperar las cartas ni el libro? – Preguntó Syaoran incrédulo.

-Sí la hay, Xiao Lang – Respondió Hien – Sólo que no de esa forma, considerando el hecho de que han pasado muchos días y de que apenas Eriol se está recuperando, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo del necesario.

Al decir esto último Hien miró a su esposa y asintió con la cabeza para que después ella buscara en su bolso algo bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Syaoran veía intrigado a su madre quien luego de unos segundos sacó lo que con tanto ahínco buscaba, dejando a Syaoran con la boca abierta.

-El tablero Rashinban – Dijo él sintiéndose como un tonto al no haberlo pensado antes.

-Pensamos que podrían necesitarlo – Dijo Ieran pasándoselo a su hijo – Y creo que no nos hemos equivocado.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas cómo usarlo, Xiao Lang? – Preguntó Hien.

Syaoran miró el artefacto mágico como si de algo nuevo o desconocido se tratara. No había visto el tablero Rashinban desde el Juicio Final, ya que Sakura había capturado todas las cartas y las había transformado, no tuvo la necesidad de usarlo de nuevo, por lo que se lo había dado a su padre para que lo pusiera en el salón donde estaban todos los artefactos antiguos mágicos pertenecientes a la familia Li.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – Respondió Syaoran para después mirar a sus padres preocupado – Pero el tablero Rashinban solo busca Cartas Clow, no creo que funcione con las Cartas Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó Meiling.

-Porque fue creado con la magia de Clow, no con la de Sakura – Explicó el chico.

-Xiao Lang, recuerda que para estas alturas de la vida lo más probable es que Kyo ya haya cambiado las cartas, sin embargo, puedes intentar detectar la magia de Clow contenida en el libro, así como también la de la señorita Kinomoto – Dijo Hien.

\- ¿Están seguros de que yo podré hacerlo? – Preguntó Syaoran un poco inseguro de todo aquello – Digo, quien posee los poderes de Clow es Eriol, lo más lógico es que sean él quien lo use.

-De hecho, lo más recomendable en esta situación es que lo intenten ustedes dos – Dijo Ieran – Ying Fa ha estado tratando de localizar las cartas y el libro con el descendiente equivocado.

-Exacto, el tablero Rashinban fue creado por los poderes orientales de Clow cuando estuvo en China hace muchos siglos – Explicó Ieran – La magia de Eriol no responderá en el tablero ya que él posee poderes occidentales, sólo tú puedes usarlo, Xiao Lang.

-Eres el único descendiente de la familia Li capaz de controlar el tablero Rashinban – Le dijo Hien seriamente – Este artefacto fue creado para ti, así como también el báculo fue creado para la señorita Kinomoto.

Todos los presentes miraron al hombre completamente sorprendidos, y fue su hijo quien le habló – Padre ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Se supone que el báculo mágico fue creado hace muchos siglos, cuando ni siquiera se sabía que nosotros seríamos los que se enfrentarían en el Juicio Final.

Hien suspiró y miró a su hijo – Xiao Lang ¿Has escuchado la frase de que "no existen las coincidencias, y que solo puede haber lo inevitable"?

Syaoran asintió y luego habló – Nos la dijo la señorita Mizuki cuando Clow murió.

-Era una frase del mago Clow – Admitió Hien – Y vaya que tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo lo que está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Syaoran sintiendo como todo empezaba a enredarse.

Sin embargo, la siguiente en hablar fue Ieran dirigiéndose tanto a su hijo como a la Cardcaptor – ¿Nunca se han preguntado porque el báculo es de color rosa? Incluso antes de que Ying Fa lo transformara por el poder de su estrella al finalizar el Juicio Final.

Ellos nunca lo habían visto de esa manera, jamás le habían puesto verdadero cuidado ni siquiera durante el Juicio Final, sin embargo, ahora aquello empezaba a cobrar algún sentido. Las caras de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes seguido de sus respuestas negativas con su cabeza hicieron que la mujer continuara hablando.

-No fue una casualidad o cuestión de suerte que Ying Fa ganara el Juicio Final y se convirtiera en la Cardcaptor, así como tampoco es casualidad que el tablero Rashinban haya sido creado por la magia oriental de Clow, era algo que tenía que pasar porque Clow sabía que en algún punto de la historia la Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow se necesitarían el uno al otro – Finalizó Ieran.

-Madre lo que me está queriendo decir es que ¿desde que se creó el báculo se sabía que la persona elegida por Kerberos sería quien lo portaría? – Preguntó Syaoran tratando de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

-Así parece, son las conjeturas que hemos hecho Hien y yo dado los acontecimientos desde el día del Juicio Final – Dijo Ieran.

-Entonces de ser así ¿por qué nos hicieron competir en el Juicio Final? – Preguntó el chico a su madre desconcertado.

-En ese entonces no sabíamos todo esto – Respondió la mujer – Pero sí sabíamos que no sería la última vez que la Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow se verían y lucharían, el mismo Clow nos los dijo antes del Juicio Final.

\- ¿Mis padres lo sabían? – Preguntó Sakura después de estar callada durante tanto tiempo.

-Así es, Ying Fa – Respondió Ieran – Sin embargo, prometimos no decir nada porque debíamos dejar que la historia siguiera su curso y no alterarla porque si no todo saldría mal, ni siquiera sabíamos que asistirías a Seijo junto con Xiao Lang, y tus padres no sabían que él estaba estudiando ahí.

-Como hemos dicho, no existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable – Dijo Hien.

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron preocupados luego de que el hombre dijo aquello. Creían que el hecho de haber ido a la misma escuela, estar en el mismo salón, que Clow los pusiera de compañeros de entrenamiento, todo eso había sido solo una mera coincidencia, sin mencionar el hecho de que habían caído enamorados del otro sin si quiera darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no sabían cómo sentirse con respecto a toda aquella nueva información, es como si su destino hubiese estado escrito en una piedra desde el inicio de la historia.

 _«Manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien_ _»_

Las últimas palabras que Clow les había dedicado a ellos dos en su lecho de muerte pasaron por sus mentes y muchas incógnitas se creaban en sus cabezas ¿a eso es que se refería Clow con que deberían complementarse? ¿Era porque desde el principio ellos estaban destinados a conocerse y a juntarse para detener a Kyo? ¿Sería solo por eso o acaso habría algo más que estaban ignorando por completo?

Ieran miró a los dos jóvenes quienes seguían sin decir nada, por lo que ella decidió romper el silencio – Supongo que ya le hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos.

Syaoran salió del trance en que había entrado con Sakura y apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, para que luego él se dirigiera a sus padres – Gracias madre y padre, su información es valiosa, y gracias por traer el tablero Rashinban hasta aquí.

-Nos veíamos en la necesidad de decirles esto personalmente – Dijo Ieran dándole una media sonrisa a su hijo – Pero como dijimos antes, estamos de paso y debemos retirarnos.

-Esperamos que todos estén bien y que logren dar con el paradero de las cartas y del libro – Dijo Hien a todos los presentes – Si ocurre algo no duden en contactarnos.

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia respetuosa con sus cabezas cuando los señores Li se levantaron para irse. Y estos fueron escoltados hasta la puerta por su hijo, al estar ahí el joven fue quien habló primero.

-Me alegra haberlos visto a ambos – Dijo Syaoran haciendo una reverencia – Y lamento haberles causado problemas al tener que venir aquí.

-No ha sido problema, Xiao Lang – Respondió su madre – Estamos más tranquilos ahora que te vimos, has crecido mucho.

-Estamos orgulloso en lo que te has convertido – Dijo Hien – Es como si el chico problemático de hace un año nunca hubiese existido, eres todo un hombre ahora.

Syaoran carraspeó un poco incómodo por aquellos halagos que le estaba haciendo su padre, y se sorprendió mucho cuando su madre lo abrazó, ella no solía ser así de expresiva, sin embargo, lo que lo sorprendió más fue lo que le dijo al oído.

-La presencia de Ying Fa te ha hecho muy bien – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Espero que decidas llevarla Hong Kong en algún momento para hacer las presentaciones formales.

Syaoran la miró confundido – Madre ¿cómo usted sabe sobre…?

-No hay que ser mago para verlo, hijo – Se adelantó a decir Hien – Para ustedes dos prácticamente desaparece el resto del mundo cuando se quedan mirándose el uno al otro. Nos alegra que hayas escogido bien.

Syaoran ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que recibió un abrazo también por parte de su padre para que después este tomara la mano de su madre y se despidieran – Avísanos si sucede algo.

-Y cuídense mucho, Xiao Lang – Dijo Ieran.

Al finalizar de decir esto el matrimonio Li caminó por el largo pasillo del departamento dejando a Syaoran aún más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que a sus padres les gustaba Sakura y no solo como la Cardcaptor, ellos le habían demostrado cuan felices y orgullosos estaban de él por el cambio tan radical que había dado, y lo que no sabían, es que la chica había tenido mucho que ver en aquello.

Syaoran cerró la puerta del departamento y empezó a caminar hasta la sala, donde se encontró con una escena un poco particular, al parecer una escena de Zhen y Meiling que tenía tantos años sin ver.

-Estás loco por haber venido aquí – Decía Meiling – Te dije que volvería apenas pudiera hacerlo.

-No soportaba más eso, no después de todo lo que pasamos la última vez que fuiste a Hong Kong – Respondió Zhen – No me importa si no tengo nada de magia, voy a estar aquí así sea para protegerte con un escudo de madera.

-Van a hacerte daño si te mantienes aquí, Zhen – Dijo Meiling preocupada por el chico.

-Prefiero eso a mantenerme angustiado en Hong Kong porque no sé nada de ti – él se acercó a ella para abrazarla – En serio te necesito.

Meiling sintió como todo su control se fue por la borda, ya que ella también lo necesitaba, por lo que a pesar de su enojo porque él la haya desobedecido ella lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose completa de nuevo, al igual que él.

Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando la chica de cabello oscuro habló – Lindo momento para Zhen y Meiling, creo que puedo recrear uno parecido.

Esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba al joven chino quien la miraba cejudo. Ella al estar frente a él le habló dándole una coqueta mirada – Ahora que tus padres se han ido y que ha quedado todo claro creo que podemos concentrarnos en lo nuestro ¿o no, Xiao Lang?

Syaoran estaba más que preparado para darle una rotunda negativa, sin embargo, alguien más se le adelantó al hablar.

-Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú? – Preguntó Sakura sin gustarle nada la actitud de aquella chica.

La pelinegra de giró y le dio una sonrisa falsa a la ojiverde – Me llamo Liu Akame, fui la primera novia de Xiao Lang cuando aún vivía en Hong Kong, por lo menos hasta que decidió mudarse aquí.

-Exacto, fuimos pareja – Resaltó Syaoran – No más.

-Pensé que al venir aquí con Zhen podríamos revivir viejos tiempos, de todas formas, nunca terminamos formalmente solo dimos la relación por terminada cuando te quedaste en Tomoeda para estudiar, nunca dejamos de querernos – Dijo Akame dándole una sonrisa pícara al chico y luego girándose para ver a Sakura – De todos modos ¿quién eres tú?

Sakura miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y después a Syaoran, para sostenerle la mirada mientras hablaba con las manos empuñadas – Su novia… O eso creí.

Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo a su habitación seguida de Syaoran quien no dudó en ir tras ella y tomarla de la mano para retenerla, él la giró para que se vieran a los ojos de nuevo.

-Puedo explicártelo – Decía él – No es nadie para mí.

-Ahórrate las explicaciones – Dijo Sakura soltándose el agarre y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para después decirle una última cosa al chico – Linda exnovia.

Sakura entró a la habitación dando un portazo y seguido de eso Syaoran pudo ver como Meiling y Tomoyo iban hasta la habitación para ver cómo estaba, por supuesto Meiling no abandonó la sala sin antes darle una fulminadora mirada a Akame.

Syaoran sintió como si todos sus esfuerzos con Sakura se hubiesen derrumbado en cuestión de segundos y todo por una tonta exnovia obsesiva, sin embargo, no dejaría que todo terminara de esa manera, no después de todo lo que habían pasado. Por lo que debía empezar por arrancar el problema de raíz, o sea desde Akame, tal vez sería complicado y muy dramático, pero no imposible, no dejaría que lo fuese.

Estaba decidido a no rendirse con Sakura a esas alturas de la vida.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y un lindo día de las madres. Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo lleno de muchas revelaciones de varios misterios sobre las cartas, espero que se queden más tranquilos con esto, sé que he causado muchas dudas, pero les dije que poco a poco se irían descubriendo. Ya ven que todo lo que Clow hizo tenía sus razones.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que todos esperaban que ardiera Troya con Akame en este capítulo, y es que se desató un poco la guerra de mujeres al final, pero prometo que aquí no acaba esto, aún quedan algunas cosas por leer;)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios que me sacan del estrés diario, espero que sigan así;) Nos leemos el jueves en otro capítulo, les mando besos y abrazos enormes a todos. Cuídense mucho.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**No pienses, solo siente**

Syaoran se dirigió de nuevo a la sala para encontrarse en ella a Zhen y Akame, el chico estaba algo desconcertado y miraba desaprobatoriamente a la chica, sin embargo, a esta no parecía importarle demasiado aquello, ya que cuando vio Syaoran dirigiéndose a ellos le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se acercó a él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te he extrañado mucho – Dijo Akame buscando sus labios.

Syaoran de inmediato la apartó sutilmente de su cuerpo y le dio una mirada cejuda – No sé qué demonios estás planeando, pero sea lo que sea basta, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo.

-Xiao Lang no tienes por qué hacerte rogar – Decía la chica buscando abrazarlo de nuevo, pero sin ningún éxito – Sabes que estoy loca por ti.

-Akame – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Fuimos novios de secundaria, y ni siquiera completa porque tuve que transferirme a Seijo, en el momento en que me fui todo se acabó, creí que había quedado claro para ti.

-Jamás dijiste "terminamos" – Refutó la chica con la mirada desafiante.

Syaoran bufó – ¿Estás bromeando? Me transferí de escuela, no volvería a Hong Kong más que para las vacaciones, por si fuera poco, eso pasó hace como cinco años, creo que era más que obvio que no estábamos juntos.

-Si Zhen y Meiling lo hicieron, no veía porque nosotros no – Lo encaró la chica.

-A mí no me metas en ese asunto, Akame – Dijo Zhen tratando de mantenerse al margen – Ni tampoco a Meiling.

Akame rodó los ojos – Como sea, ellos resistieron todo ese tiempo y míralos ahora, Zhen vino a buscar a Meiling, aunque él no tuviese magia y ella lo aceptó ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo conmigo, Xiao Lang?

-Porque ya yo tengo a quien amar – Le dijo Syaoran seriamente – Y lamento que pensaras que seguíamos juntos a pesar de tener años sin contactar contigo, supongo que fue mi error no dejarlo demasiado claro, pero lo hago ahora, hemos terminado.

-No puedes hacerme esto cuando he venido hasta aquí para buscarte – Respondió Akame enojándose.

-Por desgracia, ese ha sido tu error – Le recalcó él – Si me disculpas, mi novia está sumamente enojada por como la has tratado y tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella.

Akame bufó – "Tú novia", así solías llamarme a mí, es gracioso ¿no crees?

-Por Dios, Akame ¡éramos niños! – Explotó Syaoran – Fuiste solo mi primera novia, no puedo creer que te hayas obsesionado con esto por tantos años.

\- ¡Es porque estoy enojada!

-Créeme quien está enojado soy yo – La encaró Syaoran – Te colaste en el viaje de mis padres, viniste sorpresivamente a mi departamento en un momento tan crítico como este poniéndonos en peligro a todos, desprecias a mi novia haciéndola enojar conmigo y haciéndola pensar cosas que no son… ¡Y encima me sacas en cara de sigo siendo tu novio!

\- ¡Es que jamás me diste miradas como las que les das a esa simple chica japonés! – Dijo Akame – ¡Ni una vez me miraste así! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto sonreír nunca!

Syaoran no recordaba haber sonreído en aquel día, sin embargo, usualmente hacía ese tipo de cosas inconscientemente cuando estaba alrededor de Sakura, por lo que no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. Aunque, de todas formas, ese no era el tema, el punto es que aquella chica con la que alguna vez salió estaba armándole un drama por algo que él ni siquiera tenía la culpa, por lo que decidió acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

-Akame, escúchame – Le pidió él.

La chica bufó – ¿Ahora vas a decir cuán maravillosa es ella?

-No, porque sé que jamás me lo creerías – Empezó a decir Syaoran – Cuando te pedí ser mi novia éramos solo unos niños, si te soy sincero yo sólo quería besar a una chica, y disculpa si estoy siendo un maldito insensible, pero así soy yo. En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que siempre pensé que para ti también era solo una etapa de experimentación, sobre todo porque duró cuando mucho dos meses porque tuve que venir a Tomoeda.

-Fuiste mi primer amor – Dijo Akame evidentemente dolida.

Syaoran la miró seriamente – Estaría mintiéndote si te digo que tú también lo fuiste, ya que no fue así. Jamás sentí amor hasta que estuve con Sakura, y lamento en serio haberte hecho creer que los dos nos reencontraríamos y que viviríamos felices para siempre o una mierda como esa solo porque no te dije "terminamos".

-No has dejado de ser un insensible – Dijo Akame mirando al suelo – Supongo que por eso me gustaste tanto.

-No puedes recuperar todo el tiempo que perdiste pensando en mi de esa manera, pero al menos no lo pierdas llorando por mí o algo como eso, porque no valgo la pena, soy un insensible como bien lo has dicho, sólo continúa con tu vida.

Akame suspiró derrotada – Tengo que admitir que esa tal Sakura tiene mucha suerte de estar con un tipo como tú.

Syaoran bufó – Yo soy el que tiene suerte de estar con una chica como ella. Te aseguro que Sakura tampoco me merece – Le dijo Syaoran sinceramente – Pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella y no voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Espero encontrar a alguien a quien yo le importe de esa manera – Dijo Akame dándose la vuelta para disponerse a salir del departamento, sin embargo, se giró para darle unas últimas palabras al chico – Y sin duda, ella es quien tiene mucha suerte de tenerte en su vida, Xiao Lang.

Akame no dijo nada más, simplemente se giró y llegó hasta la puerta del departamento dónde se puso sus zapatos y luego salió del lugar sin siquiera esperar a su hermano, quien había presenciado toda la escena en un lado de la sala, no se preocupó por ella ya que a lo mejor quería estar sola antes de decidir qué hacer, por lo que no le llamaría ni nada por el momento.

Cuando la chica dejó el departamento Zhen puso su mano en el hombro de Syaoran haciéndolo sobresaltarse y girarse, el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa ladeada y unos ligeros y amistosos golpes en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Y luego de aquel gesto, Syaoran habló.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermana esté bien? – Preguntó el chico refiriéndose a Akame.

-Necesita estar sola, pero estoy seguro de que lo superará – Aseguró Zhen – Las mujeres son complicadas.

-Dímelo a mí – Resopló Syaoran para pasar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitaba enfriarse un poco de esa conversación para luego ir con Sakura.

Zhen se acercó al chico y lo imitó tomando agua y después le habló – Sabes Li, sé que nunca hemos sido verdaderamente cercanos, pero quiero agradecerte por haberle hablado de esa forma a Akame, sin ningún filtro ni secretos, es lo que ella necesitaba.

-Sólo fui sincero – Respondió Syaoran – Aunque la mayoría del tiempo mi sinceridad me lleva a ser realmente insensible.

-Pues Akame necesitaba un poco de tu insensibilidad – Soltó Zhen recibiendo una curiosa mirada por parte de Syaoran, por lo que decidió aclarar – No me malentiendas, amo a mi hermana, pero apenas ella supo que yo estaba planeando venir a Japón a ver a Meiling su obsesión por ti sobrepasó los niveles, nunca te dejó ir por más que lo haya negado frente a mí.

-Tú lo has dicho – Dijo Syaoran – Las mujeres son complicadas, y tu hermana me garantizó un gran problema con Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura? Es la chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto castaño ¿no? – Preguntó Zhen viendo como Syaoran asentía – Con que ella es tu chica, creo que Meiling la mencionó solo una vez, algo sobre unos diseños de Tomoyo.

-Es que para cuando Meiling fue a Hong Kong ellas apenas estaban empezando a ser amigas – Le dijo Syaoran – En fin, ella si es mi novia y Akame acaba de hacerla pensar cosas que no son.

-Por lo que pude escuchar en la conversación con tus padres, ustedes dos tienen mucha historia juntos.

Syaoran suspiró – Más de la que te imaginas, y si me lo permites, no habrá más historia si no la sacó de su habitación para que hable conmigo.

-Esto promete ser un interesante espectáculo – Dijo Zhen quedándose en la sala para ver todo desde ahí.

-No tienes ni idea de cuán interesante será – Respondió Syaoran para después volver a dirigirse al pelinegro – Y sé que no pudiste terminar de hablar con Meiling por el escándalo con Akame, así que deberías aprovechar este momento para hacerlo.

Syaoran se dirigió a la habitación que compartían Meiling y Sakura, y al estar justo frente a la puerta la tocó un par de veces. Las chicas tardaron un poco en contestar, y es que ellas no eran lentas, sabían que lo más probable es que se tratara de él en un intento de hablar con Sakura, y no se equivocaban. Sin embargo, una voz que reconoció como la de su prima le indicó que podía pasar.

Él entró al dormitorio y se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo a las tres chicas sentadas en la cama. Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, seguía sumamente molesta.

-Necesitamos hablar, ahora – Dijo Syaoran seriamente acercándose a las chicas.

Sakura se puso de pie para encararlo, sin embargo, dejando un espacio prudencial entre ellos, no quería perder el control como solo él sabía provocárselo, por lo que trataría de estar serena, enojada, pero serena.

-Ve a hablar con tu exnovia – Respondió Sakura desafiante – Ella dijo que tenían que revivir viejos tiempos o algo así, no puedes hacerla esperar.

Syaoran abrió la boca impresionado ante lo que estaba presenciando, jamás creyó verla de esa manera, ella solía ser muy pacífica cuando no se trataba de desafiarlo a él. Sin embargo, verla tan a la defensiva por su exnovia, lo hizo sentirse incluso algo curioso por la situación.

Sakura vio la expresión de él y le habló de nuevo confundida – ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Estás jodidamente celosa – Afirmó Syaoran empezando a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y luego de bufar habló – En definitiva, ahora si terminaste de volverte loco.

Syaoran se rio mientras se acercaba más a la chica – Estás delatándote a ti misma tratando de evadirme el tema, estás muy celosa.

La ojiverde sintió como su cara enrojecía más, y no estaba segura si aquello se debía a que él tenía razón, y estaba completamente celosa, o porque Syaoran se estaba acercando demasiado como para hacerla perder el control cuando lo estaba evitando, probablemente serían ambas opciones, por lo que decidió mantenerse firme.

-No estoy celosa – Balbuceó ella desviando la mirada.

-No te creo, ni siquiera me miraste a los ojos – Dijo Syaoran – Eres una pésima mentirosa.

-Basta Syaoran, no estoy celosa – Dijo ella tratando de cortar aquella incómoda y vergonzosa conversación – Sólo quiero que me dejes sola por el resto del día.

-Me temo que no podré hacerlo – Respondió él – O por lo menos hasta que admitas cuán celosa estás.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! – Explotó Sakura con fuego en sus ojos.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa desafiante – Eso está por verse.

Y sin dejarla decir alguna otra palabra la tomó rápidamente por la cintura y la puso en su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sakura al verse en esa posición miró suplicante a sus amigas y les habló.

\- ¡Chicas ayúdenme, por favor!

Tomoyo sintió un poco de pena por la chica y luego habló – Lo siento, pero creo que debes darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando, Tomoyo! – Dijo Sakura incrédula para luego dirigir su mirada a Meiling – ¿Tú también vas a abandonarme justo ahora?

Meiling levantó los hombros – Conozco esa historia de Syaoran, creo que merece ser escuchado, te aseguro que todo se arreglará.

\- ¡Son las peores amigas del mundo!

-Vas agradecérnoslo – Aseguró Meiling para luego sobresaltarse al sentir una mano que se enlazaba con la suya.

Al girarse la chica se encontró con los ojos azules de Zhen y una sonrisa – Li tenía razón, este en un espectáculo digno de ver.

Sakura le daba golpes en la espalda a Syaoran y le gritaba que la dejara ir, sin embargo, él la paseaba por el departamento silbando y haciendo caso omiso a sus objeciones, jamás se había fijado en lo poco que pesaba la chica, por lo que aquella actividad se le estaba dando bastante fácil.

Al entrar en su habitación, Syaoran cerró la puerta detrás de él para después disponerse a bajar a Sakura. Sin embargo, antes de eso se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y ponerse entre esta y la chica, para que ella evitara escaparse antes de que él pudiera decirle alguna palabra.

Sakura lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, quería golpearlo y salir de ahí, pero decidió no acudir a la violencia, por lo que cruzó los brazos en su pecho y le habló – Supongo que no me dejarás ir hasta que me digas todo sobre Akame.

-Esto no es sobre ella – Respondió Syaoran – Es sobre lo jodidamente celosa que estás de que mi exnovia se haya aparecido de la nada.

Sakura estuvo a punto de objetar, pero Syaoran volvió a hablar interrumpiéndola – Y no te atrevas a decir que no estás celosa, porque ambos sabemos perfectamente que sí lo estás.

Ella tuvo que tragarse sus palabras por un momento, así que decidió ir por otro lado de la conversación – Ella parecía muy feliz de verte, ni siquiera parecía ser tu exnovia, sobre todo porque vino desde Hong Kong específicamente para verte.

Syaoran resopló – Está bien no quería hablar de Akame, pero veo que no hay de otra forma… Sí Akame fue mi novia durante dos meses en la secundaria, justo antes de transferirme a Seijo, cuando me mudé nunca le dije algo como "terminamos", simplemente no fui más a la escuela y ella sabía que iba a venir a Japón, por eso supuse que estaba todo claro entre nosotros, ni siquiera fue un noviazgo real.

-Pues para ella si lo fue, sino no habría venido hasta aquí reclamando revivir viejos tiempos – Respondió Sakura dolida.

-Escucha, esa chica se obsesionó conmigo – Confesó Syaoran dejando perpleja a Sakura – Es la hermana de Zhen, y él estaba planeando venir aquí para ver a Meiling y ella simplemente se coló porque pensaba que seguíamos en una relación, la última vez que la vi fue hace como cinco años, ella perdió todo ese tiempo pensando en una relación que ni siquiera existía.

Sakura ni siquiera sabía que decir por lo que balbuceó – Yo no lo sabía.

-Pues yo me he enterado hoy también – Siguió Syaoran – Y le dejé bien claro a Akame que entre nosotros no había nada, porque ya yo tengo a quien amar, cosa que es totalmente cierta y lo sabes.

Sakura se sintió como una completa tonta, y no pudo evitar mirar al chico a los ojos – Lamento haber actuado como lo hice, no tenía ni idea de eso, es solo que me dejé llevar por mis celos.

Syaoran no estaba para nada enojado con ella, por lo que se acercó a la chica y la tomó de las manos para darle una sonrisa ladeada antes de hablar – ¿Ahora admites que estabas celosa?

La ojiverde suspiró resignada y le dio una sonrisa al chico – Estaba jodidamente celosa.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar tal palabra proveniente de los labios de la chica, ella se dio cuenta que él se estaba burlando por lo que volvió a hablar – ¡No lo dije para que te burlaras de mí!

-Es que es tan raro escucharte decir esas palabras – Dijo él parando de reír para luego hablarle en el oído – Aunque me has hecho entrar en una especie de debate interno.

Sakura lo miró confundida – ¿Qué tipo de debate?

Él volvió a hablarle al oído – Del tipo que no sé si me excita más escucharte decir malas palabras o verte jodidamente celosa, es una decisión verdaderamente dificil.

A la chica se subieron los colores a la cara y luego de eso vio al chico escandalizada – ¡Li Syaoran tú...! – Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de decir aquello ya que él había capturado sus labios en un arrebato.

Syaoran la apretó contra su cuerpo empezando a recorrerla con sus manos varoniles escuchando como ella gemía en su boca y de vez en cuando, sintiendo como mordía su labio inferior. Esta vez fue Sakura quien lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacía ella para caminar hasta la cama, donde ambos cayeron besándose con pasión y empezando deshacer las prendas que se interponían entre ellos.

Separaron sus labios unos momentos para poder quitar rápidamente sus ropas, estaban demasiado excitados y emocionados como para pensarlo, hacía un par de semanas que no estaban juntos y toda la tensión estaba siendo liberada en ese momento con cada caricia y cada roce.

Ambos quedaron solo con una pieza de ropa separándolos de la total desnudez, y Syaoran no dudó en trazar un camino de besos que empezó en el cuello de su novia y bajó por su clavícula hasta quedarse en sus senos, y al estar ahí decidió acariciarlos con una mano mientras que con su boca le daba lametazos que la hacían gemir involuntariamente.

Syaoran dirigió su mano libre hasta el interior de las bragas de la chica, donde empezó a explorar su intimidad. Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado tiempo ya que una nueva idea vino a su cabeza, y sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado sacó su mano de las bragas y sus labios bajaron de los senos de la chica hasta su estómago, besó su tatuaje en forma de estrella y bajó por su vientre hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la ropa interior, la cual bajó lentamente, haciendo sufrir a la chica. Mientras estaba en eso, él le dio un corto beso en su intimidad haciendo que Sakura gimiera y se sonrojara, ya que nunca había hecho algo como eso.

Y es que eso último no fue nada comparado con lo que él tenía en mente, ya que cuando la chica se encontró en completa desnudez él puso sus labios en la feminidad de ella y empezó a besarla, hasta incluso decidirse a explorarla más a fondo con su lengua. La chica arqueó la espalda ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones, y se veía obligada a morderse los labios para no gemir demasiado fuerte.

Cuando él terminó con su tarea se volvió a poner encima de ella, y lo que recibió fue un desesperado beso en los labios. Sakura, además, sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, por lo que se sentó a horcadas sobre él y empezó a besar su pecho mientras que sus manos bajaban la elástica del bóxer para dejarlo en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella.

Sakura decidió rápidamente imitar la técnica de él bajando desde su pecho y deteniéndose para depositar un beso en su tatuaje, pasando por su estómago hasta encontrarse con su intimidad. Syaoran al verla en esa zona se tensó un poco ya que no esperaba que ella hiciera algo como eso, no la obligaría, estuvo a punto de detenerla, sin embargo, era tarde ya que ella ya estaba repartiendo besos en su masculinidad para posteriormente meterla en su boca, obligándolo a ahogar los gemidos para no ser escuchados.

La chica logró finalizar con aquello y se volvió a sentar a horcadas sobre él. Syaoran la besó con pasión mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y recorría con sus grandes manos la espalda desnuda de ella. Cuando ya no podían aguantar más aquello, él estiró su mano hasta la gaveta y sacó un condón, el cual se puso rápidamente. Sin embargo, ella no quiso cambiar de posición, por lo que la chica empezó a moverse encima de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, empezando el vaivén.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron encerrados en la habitación amándose solo como ellos sabían hacerlo. Incluso cuando por fin se dieron por vencidos y cayeron exhaustos y jadeantes sobre la cama, solo fue Syaoran quien fue capaz de hablarle a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso fue jodidamente sexy y jodidamente más excitante que cualquier otra cosa que hayamos hecho antes.

Sakura simplemente se sonrojó y le dio un beso en los labios para después recostarse en su pecho desnudo, todo se sentía tan bien en aquel momento que era dificil creer lo que estaba por venir.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén teniendo una espléndida semana, la mía ha estado de lo mejor. Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado (aunque sé que mis lectores son unos pervertidos y estoy segura de que les encantó por esa última parte).**

 **Sé que a muchos no les gustó el comportamiento de Sakura en el capítulo pasado, y admito que fue bastante inmadura, pero deben considerar que Syaoran es su primer novio y por eso le dio ese ataque de celos, aunque en este capítulo he dado más explicaciones al respecto.**

 **Les tengo que admitir que me reí mucho con todos sus comentarios del capítulo pasado debido a que todos sin excepción me dijeron algo negativo sobre Akame. De hecho, una querida lectora (cerezo01) propuso un hashtag que es #OdiamosaAkame, si les gusta no duden en usarlo en los comentarios de este capítulo, de verdad me sacaron muchas sonrisas con sus palabras.**

 **Espero que haya disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos vemos el lunes en el próximo, les mando un beso enorme y abrazos.**

 **PD: No me puedo aguantar para decirles, pero quiero que sepan que ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de esta historia, ya tengo escritos 11 capítulos, así que tenemos para rato;) Besos.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Peligro inminente**

Sakura ponía toda su concentración mientras mantenía sus manos en el tablero Rashinban, así como también Syaoran lo hacía. Ambos dirigían toda su magia lo más fuerte que podían a dar con el paradero de las cartas y del libro, o por lo menos algún indicio de ello.

Desde esa misma mañana se la habían pasado en la sala del departamento en compañía de Kero, Spinel, Nakuru, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Zhen; sin embargo, ya pasaban de las 8:00 de la noche y los intentos habían sido todos fallidos, cosa que culpaban al hecho de que según Fujitaka, Kyo no siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, por lo que ahora en posesión de las cartas sería más probable que se movilizara de un lado a otro varias veces durante el día.

Los chicos perdieron la concentración haciendo que el tablero se apagara y ellos abrieran los ojos completamente decepcionados, habían pasado todo el día en eso y al parecer para nada.

-Otro intento fallido – Dijo Syaoran con rabia dejando el tablero encima de la mesa.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente – Agregó Eriol recibiendo una mirada reprochadora por parte de Tomoyo – Está bien, una mala broma para un mal momento, lo siento.

-No lo tomé como una broma, es frustrante – Respondió Syaoran.

-Pero que esto no los haga darse por vencidos tan fácilmente – Les dijo Meiling.

-No lo hará – Respondió Sakura – Es solo que estoy exhausta de usar mis poderes para que al final todo sea en vano.

-No se rindan – Trató de animarla Tomoyo – Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo más que animarlos, pero lastimosamente no es así.

-Disculpen, yo no sé absolutamente nada de magia ni todo este asunto con las cartas, pero creo que ustedes han usado demasiada energía hoy, por lo que deberían descansar un rato – Recomendó Zhen.

-Eso es cierto – Lo secundó Meiling – El exceso de magia los tiene incluso un poco pálidos a ambos.

Sakura se giró hacia sus dos guardianes que se encontraban en sus falsas identidades, los dos se habían mantenido con ella todo el día, ya que en caso de que sucediera algo querían estar ahí para ayudar, cosa que la chica les agradecía eternamente, sin embargo, una duda se formó en su cabeza.

-Kero, Yukito – Dijo ella llamando la atención de los guardianes – ¿Ustedes no han logrado si quiera sentir la presencia de las cartas bajo su mando?

Desde que a la chica le habían quitado las cartas los guardianes habían tratado con ahínco sentir las cartas que estaban a su mando, o por lo menos las cartas más poderosas tales como las de los cuatro elementos o las de luz y oscuridad, sin embargo, ellos tampoco habían logrado captar nada que los ayudara.

-Lamento decirte que ahora menos que nunca puedo sentir a las cartas – Confesó Kero tristemente.

Yukito suspiró – A mi otra identidad le pasa lo mismo, ni siquiera ha podido volver a sentir a la luz y a la oscuridad, es como si se hubiesen desvanecido.

-Tal vez Kyo ya ha logrado tomar control sobre ellas – Dijo Spinel – Las cartas son servidoras fieles de los guardianes, pero lo son mucho más de aquel que las posea.

-Y más si este ha logrado transmitirles sus poderes – Agregó Nakuru preocupada – No podemos dejarlo avanzar durante más tiempo, o podría empezar a infectar el báculo mágico o incluso a Yue y a Kerberos.

-Sin embargo, seguimos en el mismo lugar – Dijo Syaoran frustrado – No puedo creer que llevemos tantas horas en esto y no hayamos podido dar con un maldito lugar en el que Kyo se mantengan por solo un par de minutos.

\- ¿No crees que quizás ustedes necesiten algo más para poder encontrarlo? – Preguntó Eriol.

Syaoran lo miró con impaciencia – Eriol no estoy de humor para acertijos como los que hacía Clow y no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso en una situación como esta ¿qué estás proponiendo?

Eriol suspiró y miró a todos los presentes, no había querido decirle a nadie sobre aquello porque estaban demasiado ocupados concentrándose en localizar a Kyo, por lo que lo había mantenido como un secreto personal. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía capaz de guardarlo por más tiempo, no después de ver el grado de desesperación en el que todos se encontraban, y no después de la idea que le había surgido desde que esa mañana luego de que le pasó lo que le pasó.

Eriol no respondió, simplemente sacó de su cuello una especie de collar, pero al mostrárselo a todos pudieron darse cuenta de que era una llave muy parecida a la que Sakura siempre tenía puesta, solo que esta contaba con una estrella diferente, ya que tenía más puntas.

Syaoran de inmediato reaccionó – ¿Eso es…? – Pero se vio interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Un báculo – Respondió Eriol – Apareció en mi mano esta mañana sin ninguna explicación, y no sólo eso, la insignia de Clow que está en mi mano estaba brillando cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que lo tenía.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura tranquilamente.

-Todos estaban demasiado tensos con el asunto de buscar las cartas y el libro con el tablero Rashinban, que supuse que lo del báculo no tenía demasiada importancia – Explicó el chico.

\- ¿Y por qué la tiene ahora, según tú? – Preguntó Syaoran un poco enojado porque Eriol les había escondido algo como eso.

-Porque se me acaba de ocurrir algo – Dijo Eriol seriamente – ¿Por qué Sakura no usa el báculo en el tablero Rashinban? Tal vez lo han estado haciendo mal todo este tiempo.

\- ¿El báculo? – Preguntó Sakura confundida – Pero no puedo usarlo sin las cartas, es inútil.

-El báculo de Sakura no funciona sin las cartas, y tú lo sabes – Respondió Syaoran dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.

-Aguarda, su idea no es tan descabellada – Salió Kero captando la atención de todos – Ese báculo se creó incluso antes que las cartas, Yue y yo estuvimos ahí.

Yukito cerró los ojos unos momentos y unas majestuosas alas salieron de su espalda para rodearlo, haciendo que de un momento a otro Yue estuviera en la reunión de ese día, necesitaba hablar él mismo sobre aquel tan importante.

-Vimos a Clow usar varias veces ese mismo báculo aún sin tener las cartas – Explicó Yue – Fueron varios años después que ese báculo fue asignado a las cartas, al igual que Kerberos y yo.

-Además, debemos recordar que Clow tenía su propio báculo que es el mismo que tiene Eriol en sus manos – Dijo Nakuru – Y nunca tuvo la necesidad de tener unas cartas o algo para poder utilizarlo, siempre fue independiente.

-Podría suceder lo mismo con el báculo de la estrella – Agregó Spinel para luego dirigirse a Sakura – ¿Has usado el báculo desde que te robaron las cartas?

-No, ni una sola vez – Admitió ella – Creí que era algo inútil.

-Pues no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes – Dijo Meiling dándole ánimos.

-Creo que podría funcionar – Agregó Tomoyo.

Eriol los miró apenado – Disculpen no haberlo dicho antes, es solo que pensé que no sería de importancia en la búsqueda de las cartas y del libro, después de todo el tablero Rashinban solo podía ser utilizado por Syaoran.

El joven chino apretó las manos y luego miró a su mejor amigo – Sólo no vuelvas a guardarte algo como eso, toda información es valiosa en este momento, jamás lo dudes.

Eriol pudo ver cómo su mejor amigo le sonreía ladeadamente dándole a entender que no estaba enojado, por lo que él asintió devolviéndolo la sonrisa.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura para hablarle – ¿Estás lista para intentarlo de nuevo?

-Sí, estoy lista – Respondió ella decidida.

Sakura miró a todos sus amigos y a los guardianes y después de eso sacó la llave en forma de estrella que colgaba en su cuello desde que era una niña y pronunció el conjuro que se sabía de memoria para hacer aparecer el báculo rosa con una estrella en la punta que tenía tanto tiempo sin utilizar.

Syaoran tomó el tablero Rashinban de la mesa y se paró frente a Sakura. Luego de darle una última mirada cerró sus ojos poniendo toda su atención en la magia que le transmitía al tablero, mientras tanto, Sakura apuntó con el báculo hacia el tablero y cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer que de alguna manera su báculo funcionara de algo, y vaya que lo hizo.

-Miren el tablero – Dijo Kero después de unos minutos.

Todos los presentes fijaron la vista en el objeto mágico, incluso Sakura y Syaoran abrieron sus ojos sin perder la concentración. Usualmente el tablero Rashinban solo desprendía una luz que indicaba la dirección de las cartas Clow, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión era diferente porque el artefacto mágico desprendía luces que nunca habían visto.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Sakura sin saber cómo tomar eso.

-No tengo ni idea, nunca había hecho eso – Respondió Syaoran.

Sin embargo, no tardaron demasiado en averiguarlo porque las luces disiparon, haciendo que una esfera color azul les mostrara un lugar el cual se veía algo destruido, sin embargo, cuando por fin lograron encontrarle una forma se miraron con cara de preocupación.

-Es la escuela Seijo – Dijo Sakura finalmente.

-Kyo está en la escuela – Siguió Syaoran – Tenemos que ir inmediatamente.

\- ¿No creen que deberíamos avisar a la señorita Mizuki de esto? – Preguntó Eriol.

-Y a los padres de Sakura – Secundó Tomoyo.

-Y a mis tíos – Siguió Meiling.

-Perderíamos demasiado tiempo y no contamos con demasiado de eso, Kyo podría cambiar su ubicación en cualquier momento – Dijo Syaoran.

-Él tiene razón – Respondió Sakura – Quisiera avisarles a todos, pero por más que queramos perderíamos demasiado tiempo esperando que ellos vengan aquí.

-Pero ¿cómo rayos vamos a ir Seijo a esta hora? Tardaríamos una vida tratando de encontrar un autobús o algo por el estilo – Dijo Meiling.

Syaoran la miró al igual que a todos los demás – No creo deberían venir con nosotros, creo que mejor solo vamos Sakura, los guardianes y yo, es muy peligroso.

-No es tiempo de hacerte el héroe, Xiao Lang – Dijo Meiling enojada ya que lo llamó por su nombre el chino – Vamos a ir con ustedes quieran o no.

-Ni creas que los vamos a dejar solos en esto – Respondió Eriol seriamente mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Syaoran tiene razón, es muy peligroso que vayan ahí cuando no tienen nada que ver con Kyo – Dijo Sakura preocupada – Nosotros estaremos bien, intenten comunicarse con todos los demás.

-No, Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo seriamente – Estamos juntos en esto, y aunque nuestros poderes no sean tan grandes como los de ustedes, por lo menos estaremos ahí para apoyarlos y luchar con Kyo hasta donde podamos.

-Necesitan toda la ayuda posible – Dijo Zhen.

-Liu no te ofendas – Empezó a decir Syaoran – Pero tú ni siquiera posees magia, sería una misión suicida para ti.

-Pues no me importa, no vine aquí para quedarme de brazos cruzados, voy a ir si quiera a darles apoyo – Respondió Zhen – Y ni loco dejaré ir a Meiling sola.

\- ¡No tienes poderes, Zhen! – Salió Meiling – No imaginas lo peligroso que será para ti.

-No me importa, sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando cuando vine a Japón a buscarte, lo supe desde que me dijiste de tus poderes, y no voy a acobardarme ahora – Le dijo Zhen a Meiling mirándola a los ojos.

-Zhen – Simplemente dijo Meiling mirándolo.

-Además, sé mucho de pelea, es mi especialidad y puedo ayudarlos si se trata de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo – Dijo Zhen a todos los presentes – Puedo ser la carnada incluso si lo desean.

-Vale ha quedado claro tu punto, no te importa no tener magia e igual vas a arriesgar tu trasero por nosotros – Respondió Syaoran.

-Chicos ¿están seguros de que quieren seguirnos hasta Seijo para buscar a Kyo arriesgando sus vidas? – Preguntó Sakura no muy convencida de la idea.

-Los seguiríamos hasta el infierno si es necesario – Dijo Eriol.

-Es cierto, tal y como lo hemos hecho desde la muerte de Clow – Agregó Meiling – Estamos juntos en esto.

-Para eso son los amigos – Respondió Tomoyo viendo a su mejor amiga.

Sakura no pudo sentirse más agradecida en ese momento, de verdad aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas solo para que ella pudiera recuperar sus cartas y el libro. Cuando entró a Seijo y vio a todas esas personas por primera vez jamás pensó que se volverían tan especiales en su vida, así como al parecer ella se había vuelto para ellos hasta el punto de ir a una misión peligrosa solo para recuperar algo de su propiedad. Si aquello no era amistad, entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Meiling volvió hablar – Aclarado el punto de que todos iremos sin importa qué ¿cómo pretenden que vayamos a Seijo y lleguemos en cuestión de minutos?

Sakura bajó la mirada – Este sería un buen momento para usar a _Fly_ si la tuviera.

-Creo que nosotros podemos resolver eso – Dijo Kero mirando al pequeño Spinel quien se encontraba a su lado.

El guardián de color oscuro lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No me gusta por dónde va eso, Kerberos.

 **oOo**

-Ahí está la escuela – Dijo Syaoran desde el lomo de Kero.

Kero asintió al ver el lugar y empezó a descender seguido de SpinelSun, así como también Yue y Ruby Moon quienes los seguían desde atrás. Al tocar la tierra Syaoran, Sakura y Meiling se bajaron del lomo de Kero, mientras que del de SpinelSun lo hicieron Eriol, Tomoyo y Zhen. Todos se quedaron parados en medio del patio escolar que habían cruzado tantas veces y que ahora estaba desierto.

Sakura de inmediato se acercó a Kero y a SpinelSun – Gracias por traernos, lo hicieron excelente.

Ellos asintieron con sus cabezas y después de eso la chica se giró con su báculo entre las manos mientras miraban toda la escuela. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo no habían pisado aquel lugar desde la noche que se escaparon para ir a Tomoeda, solo unas horas antes del ataque. Habían pasado apenas un par de meses desde eso, sin embargo, sentían que había pasado una eternidad considerando todo lo que habían tenido que atravesar desde el ataque, los hacía incluso sentir que la última vez que pisaron Seijo eran niños, y que ahora debían actuar como adultos.

-Está incluso peor que la noche del ataque – Dijo Meiling cortando el silencio – Ese día estaba en llamas, pero ahora está carbonizado y además abandonado.

-Siento que estoy en un lugar desconocido – Agregó Tomoyo – No parece la escuela en la que he estudiado por tantos años.

\- ¿Es que acaso nadie se preocupó por si quiera ver qué fue lo que le pasó a este lugar? ¿No hay juntas escolares para esto? – Preguntó Zhen intrigado.

-Por lo que sé Clow era el único encargado de este lugar – Dijo Eriol – Por lo que al morir ha quedado prácticamente sin dueño.

-Al morir Clow la escuela pasó a ser propiedad de la señorita Mizuki, así lo quiso Clow – Dijo Ruby Moon – Es sólo que no ha querido ni siquiera acercarse por mantener el perfil bajo.

-Si supiera que estamos aquí querría matarnos – Dijo Eriol.

-No es tiempo para arrepentimientos – Dijo Syaoran viendo para todos lados – Debemos buscar a Kyo y acabar con esto lo antes posible.

-Pues entonces no tienes que ir muy lejos, descendiente de Clow – Dijo una voz desde los cielos.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus vistas para encontrarse a un mago alto, con un largo cabello rojizo, una túnica color purpura, y unos penetrantes ojos grises, acompañado de otros dos magos que flotaban a cada lado con túnicas color verde y azul, respectivamente

-No te tenemos miedo, Kyo – Dijo Syaoran – Estamos aquí para recuperar las cartas de Sakura.

-Pero si veo que esta vez tú y la Cardcaptor vinieron acompañados – Dijo Kyo mirando con una sonrisa cínica a todos los demás – Y no son más que niños como ustedes.

-Eso está por verse – Dijo Eriol lanzándole una esfera de luz poderosa.

El mago no esperaba semejante ataque, sin embargo, fue capaz de evitarlo a tiempo para después hablar mirando a Eriol – Reconozco ese tipo de magia, debes estar relacionado con Clow.

Eriol lo miró seriamente y luego de ello sacó la llave y la transformó en el báculo para seguidamente realizar un hechizo aún más potente que hizo que los magos incluso flanquearan un momento, sin embargo, Kyo logró mantenerse firme.

-Sin duda reconocería el báculo de Clow donde fuera, así como también sus patéticos hechizos llenos de luces y esferas, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí, niño – Dijo Kyo.

\- ¡Devuélveme mis cartas! – Exigió Sakura desde el patio de la escuela.

-Pero si la Cardcaptor ha decidido hablar – Respondió Kyo – No sé de qué cartas estás hablando.

-Déjate de juegos y entrégalas – Dijo Kero.

Kyo les dio otra sonrisa cínica y luego de ello extendió su mano para hacer aparecer las cartas y ponerlas a girar a su alrededor, sin embargo, de inmediato todos pudieron darse cuenta de que no eran las mismas cartas color rosa con la insignia de la estrella, estas eran de color negro y sus dibujos blancos, además, la insignia que los acompañaba en la parte de atrás era una extraña figura curvilínea.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, sobre todo porque a pesar de tener las cartas a solo unos metros por encima de ella, no podía sentirlas ni un poco, cosa que la hizo desesperarse mucho.

\- ¡¿Qué les has hecho?! – Preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-Las he transformado, así como tú lo hiciste cuando le ganaste el Juicio Final al descendiente de Clow – Dijo Kyo mirándolos despectivamente – Por tu reacción debo suponer que no puedes sentirlas, lo cual es una lástima para ti.

-Eres un desgraciado – Dijo Syaoran tomando uno de sus pergaminos y empuñando su espada – Dios del viento ¡ven!

Kyo pudo tambalearse un poco con ese ataque, sin embargo, logró atacarlo de vuelta con las cartas, ni siquiera dijo un conjuro o algo, simplemente las usaba por su mente.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen el descendiente más poderoso de Clow y la Cardcaptor? – Preguntó Kyo.

-Ellos no están solos – Dijo Meiling empezando a lanzar bolas de fuego en compañía de Tomoyo quien también empezó a utilizar sus poderes tratando de secundar a su amiga.

-Que de valor en dejar que sus amigas los defiendan – Dijo Kyo usando la carta _Firey_ y lanzándoles una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que pudo acabar con ellos.

Aquel ataque era bastante grande, sin embargo, Eriol fue suficientemente rápido de hacer una barrera protectora que los cubrió a todos a tiempo, haciendo que Kyo se enojara por eso. El mago vio como seguían protegiéndose por lo que habló.

-No perderé mi tiempo con un montón de niños y guardianes en una escuela destruida – Decía Kyo – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y sin dejarlos si quiera procesar la información, Kyo dio un chasquido con sus dedos y desapareció junto con los otros dos magos. Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de ello, Syaoran no dudó en sacar el tablero Rashinban y Sakura no tardó en usar en báculo de nuevo en él. Tardaron un poco en lograr dar con la ubicación de Kyo ya que no estaban demasiado concentrados, sin embargo, cuando por fin lo lograron se sintieron atemorizados cuando se fijaron en el lugar al cual se había dirigido.

-Es la Mansión de Clow – Dijo Syaoran viendo la cara de extremo temor que pusieron todos los presentes.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana. Bueno acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo lleno de más revelaciones y con un poco de acción, por fin se han visto por más tiempo con Kyo y pues lucharon un poco contra él. Díganme que tal les pareció el ataque y el final que he dejado;)**

 **Déjenme confesarles que en el capítulo pasado comprendí que la mayoría de mis lectores (me atrevería a decir que todos) son una cuerda de pervertidos… Aunque por ahí leí que los lectores y la escritora son igualitos jajajaja, y pues me emocionó saber que a todos les gustó la idea de la segunda temporada de esta historia, estoy trabajando duro en ello. Espero leerlos en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos el jueves en el próximo capítulo. Les mando un beso enorme, cuídense mucho.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**No existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable**

-La señorita Mizuki está ahí – Dijo Sakura preocupada – Teníamos que avisarle.

-No es tiempo para arrepentimientos – Respondió Syaoran – ¿Vieron las cartas?

-Las ha profanado con su magia negra – Dijo Kero seriamente – ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

-Nada bueno debo suponer – Dijo Syaoran.

-En efecto – Habló Yue – En cualquier momento Kyo podrá tomar control sobre Kerberos y sobre mí, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-No pienso darme por vencida ahora – Les dijo Sakura decidida – La señorita Mizuki está en peligro y Kyo transformó mis cartas, y ahora existe el riesgo de que también tome control sobre ustedes, debemos ir a la Mansión del Mago Clow ahora mismo.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a llegar como lo hicimos aquí – Contestó Eriol – Lo mejor será que lo hagamos de forma discreta.

-Puedo guiarlos a través de la mansión sin ser vistos – Dijo Ruby Moon.

-Pues yo pienso que incluso en la mansión deberíamos separarnos – Habló Syaoran captando la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- ¿Te volviste loco, Xiao Lang? – Preguntó Meiling.

-Su idea no es tan descabellada – Dijo Zhen – En situaciones como estas lo mejor es ir separados en grupos pequeños para llamar menos la atención.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo nos moveremos discretamente dentro de la mansión si la única que sabe hacerlo es la señorita Akizuki? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Yo también sé hacerlo – Dijo SpinelSun.

-Yue y yo también – Siguió Kero – Vivimos ahí con Clow durante años, después de todo.

-Propongo que vayamos en parejas a distintos lugares de la Mansión, cada uno irá con un guardián y quien localice primero a Kyo llamará al resto, ya sea por teléfono o haciendo cualquier cosa mágica que llame la atención – Dijo Syaoran mirándolos a todos.

Casi todos los presentes bajaron las cabezas, todo aquello estaba resultando más duro de lo que se imaginaban, ya que no esperaban separarse al momento de entrar a la mansión. Querían acabar con todo aquello a como diera lugar, pero era dificil que escogieran las parejas en función a sus relaciones, considerando que no todos poseían el mismo nivel de magia, y solo unos minutos después fue Syaoran quien se dio cuenta de todo aquello, por lo que decidió hablar.

-Escuchen – Dijo él captando la atención de todos – Sé que estamos juntos en esto, solo estoy tratando de hallar un método con el cual todos pasemos desapercibidos hasta que nos encontremos cara a cara con Kyo.

-Lo sabemos, Syaoran – Dijo Eriol – Los guardianes son suficientemente fuertes, sin embargo, no podemos dejarlos solos en alguna pelea, propongo que hagamos una repartición de parejas en función a los poderes, y no a los noviazgos ¿entiendes?

Syaoran asintió – Lo sé, no podemos ponernos selectivos y hay que ser realistas, tú, Sakura y yo somos los tres más poderosos del grupo, lo mejor será que cada uno de nosotros vaya en un grupo distinto.

Sakura miró al chico nerviosa por aquello, ella en lo personal no quería separarse de él, sin embargo, tenía razón, no se podían poner selectivos en una situación como esa, por lo que trató de calmarse y de mentalizarse que aquello sería temporal, todo saldría bien y ellos volverían a casa lo antes posible.

-Eriol tú si puedes ir con Daidoji – Dijo Syaoran – Y vayan con Ruby Moon.

Los aludidos asintieron y luego el joven chino se giró para ver hacia donde estaba el resto – Meiling ve con Sakura y vayan con Kerberos y Yue, lo mejor será que ella esté con ambos guardianes debido a que no posee las cartas y no sabemos de qué tanta ayuda sería solo el báculo.

Las chicas asintieron y Sakura luego de recibir una intensa mirada por parte de Syaoran el chico le habló al joven pelinegro – Liu tú vendrás conmigo y con SpinelSun.

Nadie objetó nada por la repartición de los equipos, el único en hacer algo fue Zhen ya que se acercó un momento a Meiling, Syaoran suponía que estaría diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y quien sabe qué cosas más. Lo cual lo hizo fijar su mirada marrón en Sakura, quien no había apartado la mirada de él, el chico decidió acercarse a ella.

-Todo va a estar bien – Le dijo tranquilizándola.

-No es que no quiera ir con Meiling, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que debería estar contigo – Dijo la chica – Y no es por capricho.

Syaoran debía admitir que él también tenía ese presentimiento, sin embargo, en ese momento no tenían muchas opciones.

-Sé a lo que te refieres – Respondió Syaoran – Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ir juntos cuando Meiling no tiene poderes tan fuertes y Liu ni siquiera tiene poderes, te prometo que estaremos juntos más pronto de lo que piensas.

Sakura suspiró – Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti.

-No te vas a enfrentar sola a Kyo, sea como sea estaré ahí a tu lado, como estuve en cada entrenamiento ¿recuerdas?

Sakura sintió seguridad en sus palabras, por lo que le dio una sonrisa y seguido de eso él se acercó para besarla en los labios pausadamente abrazándola por la cintura. Ella correspondió disfrutando de ese beso como si fuese el último, sin embargo, se prometió a si misma que no dejaría que lo fuese. Ellos saldrían de esa juntos a como diera lugar.

Cuando se separaron Syaoran le habló – Te amo, recuérdalo siempre y no te muestres débil, sabes que no lo eres.

Ella le dio una sonrisa – También te amo, no hagas ninguna locura mientras no estoy contigo.

Syaoran asintió y luego miró al resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, él les habló seriamente – Es hora de irnos a la Mansión de Clow.

Todos los presentes asintieron y se dirigieron al lomo de los respectivos guardianes para que al mismo tiempo todos alzaran el vuelo. Percibiendo la brisa en sus rostros y viendo las estrellas de aquella noche se sintieron casi normales, sin problemas mágicos de por medio, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podría imaginarse su vida sin la magia, y sin ninguno de los amigos que habían hecho en aquella escuela destruida que dejaban atrás mientras sobrevolaban el cielo de Japón.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que vamos por buen camino, Kero? – Preguntó Sakura viendo a todos lados.

-Estos pasillos secundarios dan hasta el salón principal donde Clow se pasaba horas – Respondió Kero.

-Además, nos da la oportunidad de revisar si en alguna de estas habitaciones encontramos a Kaho – Dijo Yue caminando delante de ellos.

-Estoy preocupada por ella – Dijo Sakura – Me hace arrepentirme mucho de no haberla llamado antes de salir del departamento.

-No te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar – Respondió Meiling – Sólo espero que haya logrado ocultarse y que Kyo no le haya hecho nada.

-Kaho es una mujer muy poderosa también, dudo que se haya resistido a los ataques de Kyo, estoy seguro de que, si fue así ella luchó con ahínco – Dijo Yue.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Desde que Clow viajó a Inglaterra hace muchos años y la conoció, fue un gran apoyo para él durante mucho tiempo – Explicó Yue.

-Incluso llegó a ayudarnos a nosotros cuando supimos que ya no seríamos los guardianes de Clow nunca más – Siguió Kero – Nos ha tenido mucha paciencia, así como también a SpinelSun y a Ruby Moon.

-Espero que ella decida tomar control de la escuela cuando todo esto termine – Dijo Meiling – Me cae bien esa mujer.

-Fue maestra antes de mudarse con Clow – Dijo Kero – Creo que haría un maravilloso trabajo dirigiendo Seijo.

Las chicas pudieron haber seguido preguntándole cosas a los guardianes sobre Kaho Mizuki, sin embargo, se pararon en seco al escuchar un sonido que los hizo ponerse alertas. Todos miraron a los lados esperando alguna señal o algún indicio de algo, cosa que no tardó en llegar.

-La Cardcaptor sin el descendiente de Clow – Dijo uno de los magos que acompañaba a Kyo en la escuela mientras sonreía – Tal como el amo Kyo lo predijo.

 **oOo**

Los dos chicos caminaban en silencio con SpinelSun quien iba adelante, ellos también hacían lo mismo que los otros, revisaban cada habitación por la que pasaban para verificar si en algún lugar se encontraba la señorita Mizuki, sin embargo, no habían tenido ningún éxito hasta el momento.

Zhen decidió romper el silencio en el que se habían fundido desde que se separaron del resto – Sabes Li, apenas en estos días vengo entender de qué van las cosas con tu chica.

Syaoran le habló con desconfianza – ¿A dónde vas con esta conversación, Liu?

-Los he observado, no te conozco muy bien más que lo poco que convivimos en la escuela gracias a Meiling, sin embargo, es curioso porque jamás te había visto así por una chica – Explicó Zhen – Y considerando todo lo que dijeron tus padres me da la impresión de que pareciera que tu historia estuviese escrita desde el principio, es algo increíble.

-No ha sido fácil – Admitió Syaoran – Somos muy volátiles, sin embargo, siento que de alguna manera ella me complementa.

-De eso me he dado cuenta, y tú la complementas a ella – Agregó Zhen – Además, me parece muy curioso todas esas cosas sobre tu tablero y el báculo de ella, todo está relacionado. Sin mencionar esa frase tan interesante que dijo tu padre, la que hablaba sobre las coincidencias.

\- "No existen las coincidencias, solo puede haber lo inevitable" – Citó Syaoran pensativo.

-Esa misma, es como si sin importar el camino que hubiesen tomado, de todas formas, se habrían encontrado y se habrían enamorado, estaban a destinados a estar juntos – Decía Zhen haciendo pensar más a Syaoran.

-Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y a protegernos el uno al otro – Murmuró Syaoran entendiendo aquello – Clow me lo dijo.

 _«Manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien_ _»_

Esa frase que les había dicho el antiguo mago el día de su muerte se repetía millones de veces en su cabeza, y Syaoran hasta el momento no había podido comprenderla, y es que siempre tuvo sentido. Tenían que mantenerse juntos porque solo así encontrarían a Kyo, ya lo habían comprobado cuando fusionaron sus poderes, sin embargo, ahora que estaban separados ambos se sentían vacíos e inseguros, ahí estaba clave, no debieron haberse separado en ningún momento o no lo lograrían.

-Maldita sea – Dijo Syaoran apresurándose – Tenemos que encontrar a las chicas.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Li? – Preguntó SpinelSun.

\- ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? – Preguntó Zhen.

\- _"_ Manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien", eso fue lo que nos dijo Clow cuando nos habló por última vez a Sakura y a mí – Decía Syaoran mirando para todos lados – Sabía que nos íbamos a separar en un momento crítico, y yo insistí en que fuésemos por distintos caminos.

-Tenías que haber cumplido con las palabras de Clow al pie de la letra – Dijo SpinelSun – Sus acertijos eran confusos, pero siempre tenía razón.

-Es que hasta este momento no había podido descifrarlo, además siento que está muy relacionado con la frase que decía Clow todo el tiempo – Decía Syaoran – Era inevitable que Sakura y yo nos conociéramos.

-Entonces ¿no crees que también debía ser inevitable que se separaran para que tú te dieras cuenta de esto? – Preguntó Zhen.

-No lo sé, lo único que necesito en este momento es encontrar a Sakura, porque si le llega a pasar algo nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Cuando Syaoran estuvo a punto de avanzar un poco más se paró en seco ya que él, Zhen y SpinelSun escucharon un ruido, como un gemido de angustia para ser más exactos. Se quedaron sin hacer un solo movimiento durante unos minutos y lograron dar con que el sonido provenía desde la puerta que por poco se pasan sin revisar.

Syaoran se apresuró a abrirla, sin embargo, estaba cerrada, por lo que él y Zhen usaron la fuerza bruta para derribarla y de inmediato entrar a la habitación, donde encontraron nada más y nada menos que a Touya Kinomoto atado en el suelo y con una venda en la boca.

Los chicos se acercaron de inmediato mientras el guardián vigilaba la puerta. Cuando Syaoran le quitó la venda de la boca le habló – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kinomoto?

Syaoran se apresuró a desamarrarlo mientras el moreno hablaba – Es obvio ¿no? Estoy aquí por Sakura.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí en la mansión?

-Desde el día que fui al departamento, decidí quedarme aquí para ayudar a Kaho y mantener vigilada a Sakura – Dijo Touya – No confío en ti.

Syaoran lo miró con fastidio – Eso no es una novedad, andando debemos salir de aquí y debes contarnos que pasó.

-Primero tienes que decirme ¿dónde diablos está Sakura? – Preguntó Touya viendo solo al guardián de Eriol y a un chico que no conocía.

-Decidimos separarnos en grupos para encontrar a Kyo, pero acabo de descubrir algo verdaderamente importante y necesito encontrarla ahora – Dijo Syaoran.

\- ¡Te atreviste a dejarla sola, Li! ¡Se supone que debías cuidarla! ¡Así lo dijo Clow en el Juicio Final! – Soltó Touya enojado.

\- ¿El Juicio Final? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Él solo nos dijo "manténganse juntos, compleméntense y todo estará bien" cuando estaba a punto de morir, no nos dijo nada en el Juicio Final – Respondió el joven chino confundido.

Touya lo miró con impaciencia y se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, había metido la pata y lo sabía, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás – Siempre me has caído de lo peor ¿lo sabías?

-Eso no responde mi pregunta – Dijo Syaoran desesperado.

-Claro que sí, solo hay una razón por la cual te he odiado desde que te conozco y es algo que ni Clow lo pudo ver tan fácilmente, pero yo sí – Dijo Touya – Sabía que tú y Sakura se enamorarían en cualquier punto de la historia, y que esas palabras que me dijo Clow se harían realidad, aunque yo lo negara.

\- ¿De qué palabras estás hablando?

\- "Alguien llegará a la vida de la Cardcaptor para arrebatártela para siempre, pero no tengas miedo Touya, porque ella estará en buenas manos, y ni por un momento trates de meterte en medio de ellos, porque es inevitable" – Citó el moreno.

-Y de nuevo las palabras de ese mago se hacen realidad – Dijo Zhen escuchando cuidadosamente al joven moreno – Las cosas inevitables ganan de nuevo.

-Y yo interferí con lo que él dijo diciéndole a Sakura que debíamos ir por caminos separados por nuestros poderes – Decía Syaoran con ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

-No debiste hacer eso, mocoso – Dijo Touya levantándose del suelo – Sus poderes son grandes, pero solo juntos van a derrotar a ese sujeto, es muy poderoso.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para terminarás aquí? – Preguntó SpinelSun.

-Estábamos en el salón principal tratando de llamarlos porque no habíamos tenido noticias de ustedes en todo el día, pero ninguno contestaba – Relató Touya – Y de repente ese sujeto apareció frente a la chimenea, los otros dos sujetos me tomaron y luché contra ellos, pero lograron meterme en este cuarto, aunque fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para hacerlo sin un guardia.

-Demonios, eso también fue mi culpa – Respondió Syaoran – Cuando logramos localizar a Kyo en la escuela Eriol, Meiling y Daidoji quería llamar aquí y a tus padres, pero yo les dije que no debíamos perder más tiempo.

-De verdad que hoy tengo más motivos que nunca para golpearte, mocoso – Dijo Touya – Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer y perderíamos mucho tiempo. Andando, debemos encontrar a mi hermana.

-Pero ¿cómo sabremos dónde están? – Preguntó Zhen.

-Eso déjamelo a mi – Dijo Touya cerrando sus ojos y empezando a usar sus poderes, en momentos como eso agradecía mucho poder detectar la presencia de las personas.

Al finalizar Touya tenía una cara de auténtico pánico y habló – Está en el pasillo antes del salón principal, ahí se encuentra Kyo.

Syaoran se apresuró a correr mientras que detrás de él venían Touya, Zhen y SpinelSun, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como si se le fuese a salir por su pecho. Tenía ganas de vomitar y hasta de llorar, pero debía mantenerse sereno, su único objetivo en ese momento era encontrar a Sakura, ella no podría enfrentarse a Kyo sin él, no podía imaginar qué pasaría si se enfrentaba a él y no lo lograba. Jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a ella, prefería morir.

 **oOo**

\- ¿Escuchaste algo, Eriol? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

El aludido se paró en seco, así como también Ruby Moon y decidieron acercarse más a las habitaciones que estaban a los costados. Tomoyo fue quien sin pensarlo se acercó a la puerta con intenciones de abrirla.

\- ¡Tomoyo no! Sería peligroso – Dijo Eriol.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde ya que la chica ya había abierto la puerta de par en par sin importarle nada, encontrándose a una mujer de cabello rojo y largo sentada en el suelo sollozando, ella se encontraba atada y con la boca vendada.

\- ¡Señorita Mizuki! – Dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación y disponiéndose a ayudarla seguida de Eriol y Ruby Moon.

Los chicos lograron quitarle todo lo que le habían puesto a la mujer, se notaba que había luchado con ahínco ya que estaba un poco moreteada y rasguñada, su cabello estaba enredado y sus ropas rasgadas, e incluso se encontraba descalza, sin embargo, no tenía su Campana Lunar el cual era su instrumento de magia, por lo que los chicos supusieron de inmediato que Kyo se la había quitado.

Cuando Tomoyo le quitó la venda de la boca la mujer les habló con desespero – ¡¿Dónde están Sakura y el joven Li?!

Todos se sorprendieron por aquella actitud de la mujer, jamás la habían visto actuar de esa forma ya que ella solía ser muy calmada, sin embargo, prefirieron ahorrar tiempo haciendo preguntas sin sentidos y le contestaron.

-Tuvimos que separarnos – Dijo Eriol – Teníamos que encontrar a Kyo entonces Syaoran fue con Zhen, mientras que Sakura se fue con Meiling.

Kaho los miró con pánico – No pueden estar separados, debían mantenerse juntos y complementarse, de otra forma no van a derrotar a Kyo.

-Señorita Mizuki ¿de qué está hablando? – Preguntó Tomoyo – Ellos van a estar bien, son muy poderosos.

-No todo es sobre magia, ellos deben estar juntos o nunca lo van a lograr – Dijo la mujer – Sólo el amor que se tienen podrá derrotar a Kyo.

\- ¿El amor? – Preguntó Ruby Moon confundida – Pero supone que el mago Clow nunca predijo nada de eso, no podía hacerlo, era de las cosas que no estaban bajo su percepción ni siquiera por sus altos niveles mágicos.

-No podía ser tan preciso con esas cosas, pero desde que conoció a Sakura y al joven Li siempre tuvo una sospecha de que ellos estaban destinados, y lo pudo comprobar todos estos meses en la escuela – Explicaba Kaho – ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta? El que Sakura entrara repentinamente en el último año y que el joven Li fuese su compañero de entrenamiento, todo fueron pruebas de Clow para comprobar que no estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Qué pretendía probar Clow con todo eso? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Lo inevitable – Dijo Kaho mirándolos seriamente – Que la Cardcaptor y su descendiente debían mantenerse juntos y protegerse el uno al otro para poder vencer a Kyo, solo el amor que ellos poseen en sus corazones podrá acabar con todo esto, sino será el fin, Sakura no podrá recuperar las cartas si el joven Li no está a su lado.

\- ¿Usted lo supo todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Eriol.

-Los que sabíamos no podíamos decir nada, o alteraríamos el curso de la historia – Respondió Kaho – Y cuando nos encontremos con ellos ustedes tampoco pueden decir nada, deben dejar que ellos actúen según lo que su corazón indique, solo el amor ganará esta guerra, y no sólo el amor que se tienen entre ellos, sino el amor que le tiene Sakura a sus cartas, y el amor que le tienen ambos a todos sus seres queridos.

\- ¿Amor? – Preguntó Ruby Moon – Sigo sin entenderlo, para Clow esas cosas eran imperceptibles.

-No esta vez, ya que siempre supo que eso era lo único que Kyo nunca podría tener, amor – Dijo Kaho mirándolos a todos – Esa es la clave.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén de maravilla y que estén teniendo una bonita semana. Sé que he dejado ya los últimos capítulos en las mejores partes, pero entiéndanme, así es más emocionante. Como pueden ver las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más difíciles para todos, pero en este capítulo ya les dejé saber un poco más sobre lo del significado de todas las cosas que dijo Clow antes de morir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Déjenme comentarles que sólo quedan los capítulos de la próxima semana, y esto me pone algo sentimental, pero dejaré las despedidas para el último capítulo. Espero verlos en los comentarios para que me digan que piensan sobre todo lo que pasó aquí.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y que les vaya excelente. Les mando un beso enorme. Cuídense.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**La Cardcaptor y el descendiente de Clow**

-Kyo sabía que el descendiente de Clow era lo suficientemente tonto para dejar a la Cardcaptor sola – Dijo el mago de la túnica verde.

-Ella no está sola – Se adelantó a hablar Meiling poniéndose en posición de pelea – Y ustedes no nos dan miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo, niña – Respondió el mago de la túnica azul.

-Ustedes dos no son más que marionetas de Kyo – Dijo Sakura desafiante y empuñando su báculo en forma de estrella.

Ambos magos rieron y uno de ellos habló – No creo que ese báculo te sirva demasiado sin tus preciadas cartas, Cardcaptor.

-Cierren la boca y dejen de decir tonterías – Dijo Meiling mientras les lanzaba rápidamente varias bolas de fuegos.

La joven proveniente de China tomó a ambos magos desprevenidos, les dio tiempo hacerse a un lado, sin embargo, las bolas de fuego alcanzaron un poco de sus túnicas y las quemaron en ciertas partes, haciendo que ambos se enfurecieran y empezaran a atacar a ambas chicas.

Meiling fue quien sin dudarlo empezó a defenderlas a ambas, ya que no sabía de qué tanta ayuda podría ser el báculo sin las cartas, por lo que puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer distintos ataques con el fuego. Sin demorar mucho, Kero y Yue empezaron a luchar también en contra de los magos mientras mantenían a Sakura al margen de aquello.

-Los queridos primeros guardianes de Clow – Dijo el mago de la túnica verde – ¿Cómo se sintió ser desplazados por otros dos para tener que servir a una niña pequeña?

-Dime tú cómo se siente ser el muñeco de un sujeto como Kyo – Respondió Kero abalanzándose contra el mago.

Yue por su parte, se había acercado al otro mago lanzando algunos de sus cristales mágicos contra el mismo, aunque este lograba esquivar algunos, el hombre habló.

-Oh Yue, que bajo has caído al tener que servirle a una adolescente y a su grupo de amigos – Decía el mago socarronamente – ¿Desde cuándo un ser tan poderoso como tú se convirtió en una niñera?

\- ¿Y desde cuándo un mago tan poderoso como tú se volvió el sirviente de alguien como Kyo? – Preguntó Yue seriamente haciendo enojar al mago y ganándose otro ataque mágico más fuerte.

Yue utilizó sus flechas celestiales y empezó a lanzarlas contra aquellos magos, aunque estos se las devolvían con ataques que debía admitir que eran bastante buenos. Kero por su parte, sobrevolaba el lugar lanzando fuego por la boca y secundando los ataques de Meiling.

Meiling se vio siendo apuntada por el mago que había logrado hacer a Kero a un lado y quiso correr, ya que estaba por devolverle una de sus potentes bolas de fuego, sin embargo, la vio muy cerca de ella por lo que se tapó la cara con las manos esperando el impacto. Aunque lo único que sintió es como era derribada al suelo por su amiga quien se había atrevido ir hasta donde estaba ella.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Dijo Meiling parándose del suelo.

\- ¡Casi te carbonizas con esa bola de fuego! – Respondió Sakura imitándola.

-Exacto, ahora ambas lo harán – Dijo el mago empezando crear otra bola de fuego entre sus manos y lanzándola de inmediato hacía donde estaban las jóvenes.

El ataque pudo haberlas herido de gravedad si no hubiese sido porque unos segundos después se encontraban volando por los aires en el lomo de Kero quien las había agarrado con rapidez poniéndolas un poco retiradas de los magos que ahora atacaban a Yue sin piedad.

-Quédense aquí – Dijo Kero seriamente mientras volvía a la pelea.

Sakura dio un paso adelante con intenciones de seguirlo, sin embargo, Meiling la tomó del hombro y le habló seriamente – Debes quedarte aquí.

-Me siento inútil, salvarte de la bola de fuego es lo único que he hecho – Le respondió ella.

-No puedes usar tus poderes sin las cartas, te quedarás aquí – Respondió Meiling para luego salir corriendo detrás de Kero ignorando por completo su orden, ella pelearía siempre y cuando tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo.

Sakura miraba todo aquello frustrada por no poder hacer nada, sin embargo, decidió que no se quedaría ahí parada viendo como otros la defendían, esa era su batalla. Por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hasta quedar al frente de los magos y los apuntó con el báculo mágico para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo Meiling con cara de pánico.

\- ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! – Le gritó Kero al borde de la desesperación, sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso a todas aquellas palabras.

Yue no dijo nada, su único reflejo fue enviar una de sus flechas celestiales hacía donde se encontraban los magos, con la esperanza de que les diera y evitaran lastimar a Sakura, fue lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento mientras veía la escena aterrorizado.

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente cerró los ojos y centró todas sus fuerzas en hacer cualquier cosa con el báculo, estaba nerviosa, pero se mantenía concentrada, y fue justo cuando abrió sus ojos que vio como una luz cegadora salió del báculo haciendo que los magos se hicieran atrás cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera enviar la cegadora luz que los haría caer al suelo, el mago de la túnica verde había devuelto el ataque de una flecha de Yue, por lo que mientras aquello pasaba, la flecha se acercaba a Sakura.

La chica puso sus manos en su cara esperando el impacto de la flecha con su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquello nunca llegó. Sakura estuvo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo miedo, pero al sentir que nada pasaba los abrió lentamente para darse cuenta de que una gran barrera protectora los estaba cubriendo por completo y haciendo que la flecha desapareciera.

Sakura y todos los demás que habían estado luchando con los dos magos sirvientes de Kyo se voltearon de inmediato para darse cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Eriol utilizando su báculo para invocar aquella barrera, además, este venía acompañado de Tomoyo y Ruby Moon, quienes ayudaban a caminar a una mujer de cabello rojizo.

Sakura reaccionó al instante y se acercó a ellos – ¡Señorita Mizuki! – Luego miró a todos los demás recién llegados – Chicos, que alegría verlos.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loca, Sakura?! – Dijo Meiling acercándose a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Eso fue lo más estúpido y peligroso que pudiste haber hecho!

-Sin embargo, pudiste usar tu báculo sin las cartas – Contestó Yue consternado – Pudiste usar a _Light._

-Así parece – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-De todas maneras, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste – Respondió Tomoyo aún asustada.

-Si Eriol no hubiese llegado justo a tiempo… – Decía Kero sin poder terminar la frase.

-Lo importante es que lo he hecho – Respondió Eriol viendo hacía donde estaban los magos quienes empezaban a moverse – No se van a rendir tan fácilmente, tenemos que luchar.

-Sí – Respondió Sakura recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de todos los demás.

-Tu ataque fue bueno, pero un golpe de suerte considerando que no tienes las cartas – Dijo Eriol.

Sakura lo miró incrédula – ¿Estás sugiriendo que me quede aquí sin hacer nada mientras los veo a ustedes peleando?

-No – Respondió Kaho – Él sugiere que vayas a buscar a Kyo mientras ellos entretienen a estos dos ¿cierto?

Eriol asintió – Nos necesitas distrayendo a estos tipos mientras tú buscas a Kyo, o en cualquier momento podría tomar control de los guardianes, no podemos permitirlo.

-Nosotros iremos contigo – Decía Kero mientras se acercaba en compañía de Yue – No te dejaremos sola.

\- ¿Van a estar bien? – Preguntó Sakura viéndolos a todos temerosa de separarse de ellos.

-Vete – Dijo Meiling viendo de reojo a los magos que empezaban a abrir los ojos – No deben ver hacia dónde has ido.

-Suerte – Respondió Tomoyo.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa a todos y en compañía de los guardianes empezó a correr por el pasillo mientras a lo lejos escuchaban como se reanudaba la pelea con los dos magos. Por más que a la chica le costara, ellos tenían razón, no podían perder más tiempo, o Kyo podría tomar control de sus queridos guardianes, y no podía permitirlo, no lo soportaría considerando que ellos habían estado con ella desde que era una niña, les había tomado demasiado cariño y aprecio a ambos como para dejar que un mago se los arrebatara como a sus cartas. Eso no iba a pasar de ninguna forma.

Después de unos minutos más corriendo detrás de Yue y Kero, Sakura se vio frente a unas enormes puertas de madera, ella miró a Kero y este asintió dándole a entender que aquel era el salón donde el mismísimo Mago Clow se la pasaba horas haciendo hechizos y creando sus preciadas cartas que ahora habían sido robadas. Ella miró el lugar con temor, sin embargo, apartó esos sentimientos y empuñó su báculo mientras Yue abría las pesadas puertas y se dispusieron todos a entrar.

Al estar en el lugar pudieron ver una figura parada justo frente a chimenea, sonriendo maliciosamente al verlos y hablándoles – Que gusto verlos en mi nuevo hogar.

Sakura lo miró cejuda – Este jamás será tu hogar, siempre tendrá la esencia del Mago Clow, y es algo que ni tú nadie pueden quitar.

Kyo empezó a caminar – Eso ya lo veremos, Cardcaptor… Por el momento, tenemos otro asunto pendiente y vaya que me lo has facilitado – Cuando terminó de decir eso Kyo chasqueó los dedos haciendo que todas las cartas de color negro lo rodearan.

Sakura se mantenía firme esperando cualquier ataque, sin embargo, no esperó lo siguiente que sucedió. Kyo la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego de eso extendió su mano haciendo que todas las cartas correspondientes a cada guardián los envolvieran y los elevaran por los aires dejándolos completamente inmóviles.

Sakura sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar – ¡Yue! ¡Kero!

-No tiene caso, Cardcaptor.

\- ¡Déjalos ir! – Exigió ella apuntándolo con el báculo.

-Es el final, cuando ellos se profanen de mi magia tú ya no serás su dueña ni tampoco de esas cartas – Decía Kyo con malicia – Todo está perdido para ti, Cardcaptor.

Sakura lo miró con inmensa rabia y luego le habló – No, esto no va a acabar así, no me daré por vencida.

Kyo rodó los ojos – Esa maldita actitud tan persistente y positiva, Clow también la poseía, era desesperante.

-Es algo que nunca vas a entender – Respondió Sakura – Y por eso esta noche perderás.

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó con su báculo el lugar donde estaban flotando Yue y Kero rodeados de sus queridas cartas. Ella cerró los ojos y puso toda su concentración en la magia que lograba desprender el báculo en forma de estrella. Esperaba de todo corazón que aquello funcionara, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en aquel momento y no estaba permitido equivocarse, o las consecuencias sería irreversibles.

 **oOo**

Syaoran al estar más cerca del salón de Clow pudo escuchar fuertes ruidos provenientes desde el pasillo, por lo que miró a SpinelSun, Zhen y a Touya y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron a dónde provenía ese sonido, Syaoran solo tenía la esperanza que Sakura estuviese ahí, aunque estuvieran en una batalla con cualquiera de los magos de Kyo.

Los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a dónde se escuchaba el ruido y pudieron darse cuenta de que Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y Ruby Moon se encontraban ahí en compañía de dos magos que yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Sus amigos estaban jadeando por toda la acción del momento, sin embargo, al voltearse a ver quién había llegado todos sonrieron al verse juntos otra vez.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó Syaoran apresurado buscando con la mirada a la ojiverde sin éxito, pero antes de preguntar su mejor amigo le habló.

-Fue una emboscada – Explicó Eriol – Antes de que yo llegara estaban luchando contra Sakura, Meiling, Kerberos y Yue.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó Syaoran al borde de la desesperación.

-Fue a buscar a Kyo – Respondió la señorita Mizuki – Está con Yue y Kerberos.

Syaoran no dijo nada más simplemente se apresuró a comenzar a correr seguido de Touya como si el alma se los llevara el diablo. Todos los demás los siguieron corriendo y rogando que no se hayan puesto las cosas demasiado feas con Kyo.

El joven chino fue el primero en llegar y al verse frente a las enormes puertas de madera no dudó en apartarlas él mismo y entró rápidamente al recinto, sin embargo, al estar ahí jamás esperó ver semejante imagen frente a sus ojos.

Yue y Kero flotaban rodeados de las cartas que le correspondían a cada uno y Sakura se encontraba debajo de ellos apuntando con su báculo en forma de estrella. Pudo ver a la chica con los ojos y con cara de dolor, era obvio que aquello le estaba costando.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y quedar tan impresionados como él, Kyo al ver a todas las personas que recién habían entrado al lugar no pudo evitar hablar.

-Entonces el descendiente de Clow ha decidido unirse a la fiesta – Decía Kyo con una sonrisa cínica – Además, ha traído a la comitiva de niños y guardianes, con la excepción de que ahora los acompañan el serio Touya Kinomoto y la dulce Kaho Mizuki.

Touya vio a su hermana luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y luego al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba y ver a Yue de esa forma sintió que su rabia aumentaba cada vez más, por lo que sin pensarlo se adelantó a abalanzare sobre Kyo para atacarlo así sea con la fuerza bruta. Eriol al ver aquello decidió correr detrás del hermano de Sakura y ayudarlo con aquello, ambos empezaron a atacar a Kyo sin piedad.

Syaoran por su parte se mantenía como petrificado sin saber exactamente qué hacer, por primera vez no tenía un plan, sin embargo, vio a Sakura y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia donde ella estaba sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar.

\- ¡Xiao Lang, no! – Dijo Meiling preocupada mientras era abrazada por la cintura por Zhen, ella no podía caminar bien ya que se había torcido el tobillo cuando venían corriendo por el pasillo, por lo que se debía mantenerse al margen para su desgracia, y no podía ir detrás de Syaoran.

-Déjalo Meiling – Salió Tomoyo tomándola del hombro y viéndola seriamente.

Meiling la miró confundida – Pero podría romper la conexión que tiene Sakura en este momento con las cartas – Dijo ella desesperándose.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza – Sólo déjalo seguir su corazón, estoy segura de que sabe lo que hace – Y en esto no se equivocaba, sobre todo porque toda la información que les había revelado Kaho hacía un rato aún daba vueltas en su cabeza, y sabiendo que no podía decir nada para no alterar el curso de la historia, todo lo que podía hacer era mantener a Meiling calmada y esperar que Clow no se haya equivocado.

Sakura estaba inmersa en sus poderes y en hacer que las cartas cambiaran, sin embargo, no había podido lograr nada más que mantenerse ahí parada, había intentado sentir a las cartas, pero no percibía nada y aquello la estaba debilitando, sentía que el cualquier momento caería al suelo rindiéndose. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando un brazo la tomó por la cintura y el otro lo dedicó a tomar el báculo con ella.

Sakura miró de reojo para encontrar a Syaoran detrás de ella abrazándola y le habló – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-Te dije que íbamos a lograrlo juntos y aquí estoy – Refutó él – Siente a las cartas.

-Eso estoy tratando, pero no puedo percibir nada más que maldad – Respondió ella.

-Eso es suficiente, significa que aún tienen un vínculo contigo, disipa la maldad de ellas, y llénalas con tu bondad – Dijo Syaoran – Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste conmigo.

-No es lo mismo, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Sí lo es, solo debes ponerle mucho empeño, y yo no te voy a dejar sola, lo haremos juntos – Decía Syaoran apretando su mano con la de ella que estaba agarrando el báculo.

Sakura miró hacia arriba viendo a sus guardianes con los ojos cerrados y sintió miedo de no volverlos a ver y habló – Tenemos que hacerlo por las cartas, por Kero y por Yue.

-Esa es mi chica – Dijo Syaoran cerrando sus ojos y empezando a usar sus poderes junto con los de Sakura.

Ella también cerró los ojos y de repente podía sentir en el báculo nuevos poderes que antes no había experimentado, suponía que Syaoran se los había transferido, por lo que ella le puso más concentración a toda aquella situación. Pensó en cada una de las cartas y en el amor que le tenía a cada una de ellas, las había capturado y las había transformado hacía tanto tiempo, incluso había encontrado una nueva forma de utilizarlas solo para que ellas se hicieran más suyas, y todo eso gracias al Syaoran y con ese pensamiento logró sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos pudo ver como las cartas que anteriormente eran de color negras empezaban a brillar.

Kyo miraba la escena, incrédulo mientras era atacado por Touya y Eriol – ¡¿Qué demonios les está pasando a mis cartas?! Se supone que las profané de mi magia negra.

-Pues no fue suficiente – Dijo Eriol – Clow nunca usó el odio para crearlas, tú si y por eso no eran de tu propiedad.

\- ¡Mira las cartas! – Dijo Meiling a su novio y a su amiga.

-Es maravilloso – Decía Zhen.

-Sakura está logrando que vuelvan a la normalidad – Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ambos lo están logrando – Dijo Kaho – Puedo ver cómo los dos están usando toda su magia en ello.

-Tienes que completar el hechizo – dijo Syaoran en el oído de Sakura – De otra forma perderás esto que estás haciendo.

-Pero ya siento a las cartas ¿de qué clase hechizo estás hablando? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Algo que encierre esto que estamos haciendo, la fusión de nuestros poderes o las cartas volverán a poseer la magia maligna – Explicaba Syaoran – Debes sellar nuestro hechizo en algo, pero no sé en qué.

Sakura pensaba a toda velocidad mientras veía como sus cartas volvían a ser de color rosa, sin embargo, Syaoran tenía razón debían sellar aquello de alguna manera _– ¿Sellar? Eso es –_ Pensó ella sonriendo y luego de ello cerró sus ojos de nuevo concentrándose en toda la magia que estaba transmitiendo el báculo y pensó justamente en una carta.

Syaoran pudo ver como en medio de los dos guardianes se materializaba lo que parecía ser otra carta, tenía el mismo tamaño y figura, sin embargo, no pudo comprobarlo hasta que escuchó como Sakura agitaba el báculo y gritaba.

 _\- ¡HOPE!_

\- ¡NO! – Gritó Kyo desde donde estaba siendo retenido por Eriol y Touya mediante una barrera mágica.

La nueva carta absorbió todo el poder que le habían brindado Sakura y Syaoran a las otras cartas y a los guardianes y luego de ello las luces se disiparon, Yue y Kero descendieron de los cielos hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo sintiéndose desorientados, mientras que las cartas color rosa desfilaban hasta la mano de Sakura acomodándose como un mazo.

\- ¡Kero, Yue! – Dijo Sakura acercándose para abrazarlos con fuerza – Están bien.

-Lo hiciste excelente, Sakura – Respondió Kero.

-Nunca nos decepcionas – Dijo Yue sonriendo ladeadamente por primera vez.

Luego de aquello la última carta que se encontraba flotando siguió el rumbo de sus nuevas compañeras y Sakura se levantó del suelo para ser abrazada por la cintura por Syaoran y entonces tomó la carta entre sus manos, esta era de color rosa y pudo darse cuenta de que su insignia era un corazón abrazado por una niña con largo cabello y debajo podía leerse claramente la palabra "hope".

Syaoran miraba impresionado a la chica, aún la estaba abrazando y cuando se separaron para verse frente a frente ambos pudieron notar como una luz provenía de las palmas de sus manos, cuando dirigieron sus vistas ahí pudieron darse cuenta de que poseía algo nuevo.

Se trataba de una marca, en la palma de la mano de Sakura podía verse perfectamente una estrella de doce puntas mostrando dentro de este los signos del zodiaco occidental, acompañado de una estrella de diez puntas en medio de un sol y la luna creciente, era el mismo símbolo que estaba en reverso de sus cartas. Por su parte, Syaoran podía ver en la palma de su mano una estrella de ocho puntas, con el símbolo del Ying-Yang rodeado de diferentes símbolos chinos que representaban los elementos, las estaciones del año, las direcciones del viento y los cuatro símbolos de la religión oriental.

-Son como la marca que tiene Eriol en su mano – Dijo Sakura cortando el silencio.

-Son las marcas por haberse expuesto a la magia de la forma en que lo hicieron – Explicó Kaho acercándose con el libro que poseía la estrella en la portada, aquel libro que había iniciado toda aquella revolución – Significa que todo ha acabado.

Sakura miró a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Está segura?

Ella asintió – Has recuperado tus cartas y la magia te ha marcado, al igual que al descendiente de Clow, y lo más importante, lo hicieron juntos, por lo que cumplieron lo que predijo Clow.

\- ¿Clow lo predijo? – Preguntó Syaoran recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa cuando Kaho asintió con la cabeza – ¿Usted lo sabía?

-Los que sabíamos no podíamos decir nada porque podríamos cambiar el curso de la historia – Explicó Kaho – Por suerte, todo ha salido incluso mejor de lo que Clow predijo.

\- ¿Dónde está Kyo? – Preguntó Syaoran viendo para todos lados.

-Justo aquí – Dijo Eriol acercándose seguido de una esfera dónde se veía al mago inconsciente – Se desmayó cuando Sakura completó el hechizo creando la nueva carta, sus poderes han sido extinguidos gracias a Sakura y a Syaoran.

Los aludidos se miraron una sonrisa en los labios, no podían creerlo, estaban a punto de abrazarse cuando de repente Sakura fue jalada fuertemente y abrazada por alguien más alto que ella – Demonios monstruo, sí que causas problemas.

\- ¡Hermano! – Respondió Sakura emocionada abrazando a aquel hombre para luego mirarlo a la cara – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Touya ha estado ayudándome aquí desde el ataque a la escuela – Se adelantó Kaho.

-Estaba cuidándote, monstruo.

-Entonces ¿Kyo te atacó también? – Preguntó ella temerosa.

-Sólo me encerró en una habitación sin ningún guardia, un tipo tonto – Decía Touya para luego mirar de reojo a Syaoran – Tu novio me sacó de ahí, pero sigo sin confiar en él.

Sakura estuvo a punto de acercarse de nuevo para abrazar al joven chino, pero unos gritos la interrumpieron. Pudo ver llegando a Meiling siendo ayudada por Zhen y Tomoyo, ambas chicas se acercaron a su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Sakura sí que estás loca, pero tus locuras te salieron muy bien – Admitió Meiling abrazándola.

-Estoy feliz de que estén bien, sabía que lo iban a lograr – Dijo Tomoyo aliviada.

-Me alegro verlas también – Respondió la ojiverde.

Sakura les devolvió el abrazo a sus dos amigas sintiéndose feliz de tenerlas y de que ambas hayan sido de gran ayuda en todo aquel viaje. Sin embargo, desde ese ángulo podía ver como Syaoran miraba la escena sonriendo, ella decidió cortar el abrazo dándoles unas ultimas miradas a sus amigas y luego dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el joven chino.

Al estar en frente de él le sonrió – Jamás lo hubiese hecho sin ti.

-Te dije que lo lograríamos juntos – Dijo Syaoran tomándola por la cintura.

Sakura ni siquiera esperó un minuto más, simplemente acortó la distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que fue correspondido de inmediato. Syaoran la apretaba contra su cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarla ya que sentía que podría perderla y no lo soportaría. Ambos estaban felices de que todo haya resultado bien al final de todo.

\- ¡Li aparta tus manos de mi hermanita! – Dijo Touya haciéndolos separarse.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y Sakura sonrió para luego darle un último y corto beso en los labios. Syaoran sonrió rodeó sus hombros con su brazo para acercarse al resto de las personas que habían compartido con ellos aquel viaje tan peculiar, esas mismas personas que nunca dudaron de ellos ni por un minuto.

Y tal vez ni siquiera el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos hubiese podido predecir aquello con tanta precisión, pero, al fin y al cabo, todo se resumía en una Cardcaptor y un descendiente de Clow, y pensar que, solo era el inicio de su historia juntos.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Dios mío les juro que tengo sentimientos encontrados, y pensar que es solo el penúltimo capítulo, ya me veo llorando el jueves. Bueno queridos lectores, he aquí este capítulo que me dio que hacer para poder ponerle fin a la batalla con Kyo, con los comentarios del capítulo pasado pude darme cuenta de que ustedes estaban muy conmovidos con que la clave de todo fuese el amor y es que ese sin duda es el concepto original que nos planteó CLAMP en SCC, el amor todo lo puede;)**

 **Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, así como también de toda la historia. Dejaré el sentimentalismo para el jueves y pues, mientras tanto, como es costumbre, este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se dedicaron a leerme desde el inicio hasta el mismísimo fin. Suelo mencionar a cada usuario, sin embargo, les confieso que jamás había tenido tantos seguidores que es imposible nombrarlos a todos, aunque no está de más decir ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

 **De verdad les agradezco mucho por haber puesto mi historia entre sus favoritos o simplemente por haberla seguido, significa mucho para mi ya que me dieron la oportunidad de mostrar esta loca historia que se me ocurrió un día, de verdad, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme a todos, espero que se cuiden, y nos leemos el jueves en el último capítulo de esta historia. Hasta pronto.**


	36. Epílogo

**Después de todo, nos graduamos**

 ** _2 meses después…_**

\- ¡Pónganse todos juntos para la foto! – Decía una mujer de cabello corto para luego hablarle a una chica de ojos verdes – Sakura ponte junto a Tomoyo.

La aludida se sonrojó un poco cuando Sonomi Daidoji, la mamá de Tomoyo, le pidió aquello. Cuando todo lo del asunto con Kyo acabó, Tomoyo tuvo que decirles la verdad a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado, ya que ellos no estaban para nada enterados.

Sonomi se había reivindicado sobre la relación que llevaba con su prima a causa de su matrimonio con Fujitaka. Por lo que, un día la familia de Sakura y la de Tomoyo se reunieron y todos los adultos hicieron las pases, desde ese día la madre de Tomoyo le había tomado un cariño inmenso a la chica de ojos verdes, a veces pensaba que era demasiado.

-Ya veo de quien heredaste tu amor por las fotos – Le dijo Sakura a su mejor amiga en voz baja.

Tomoyo se rio – Mamá es mucho peor, por lo menos yo les doy un respiro a ti y a Meiling.

-Sí, como no – Respondió la joven de originaria de China – Te escuché.

\- ¡Ay que adorables lucen todos! – Decía Nadeshiko emocionada.

\- ¡Mocoso cuida donde pones las manos! – Soltó Touya viendo cejudo a su cuñado.

-Touya no los molestes – Dijo Yukito amablemente – Lucen muy bien los dos juntos.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron por el comentario de Yukito y le dieron una mala mirada a Touya mientras el joven chino torpemente buscaba alguna forma de abrazar a Sakura para foto sin que Touya quisiera matarlo, por suerte Fujitaka habló.

-Touya déjalos en paz – Decía el hombre feliz – Todos lucen muy bien con sus túnicas y sus birretes.

\- ¡Zhen ven aquí! – Le dijo Meiling a su novio quien se encontraba al lado de sus padres un poco avergonzado ya que él era el único de los jóvenes que no poseía ese atuendo porque no estudiaba en esa escuela, ni siquiera tenía poderes.

-Estaré fuera de lugar en la foto – Dijo el chico apenado.

Meiling lo miró con cara de aburrimiento y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba para tomarle la mano – Estás diciendo tonterías, saldrás en esta foto quieras o no – Y luego el chico se dedicó a abrazarla por la cintura, así como todos los demás estaban haciendo.

\- ¡Yo quiero estar en la foto! – Dijo Kero metiéndose en el medio.

\- ¡Quítate Kerberos! – Salió Spinel también con ánimos de salir en la foto.

-Kero mantén la calma – Regañó Sakura – Pueden acomodarse y salir ambos.

-SpinelSun no tienes por qué hacer un alboroto – Decía Eriol seriamente a su guardián – Todos podemos salir.

Por otro lado, se encontraba un gran grupo familiar proveniente de China que estaba hablándole a cierto joven.

-Xiao Lang no seas tan serio – Decía Ieran.

Syaoran se sonrojó y habló en chino – ¡Madre!

-Xiao Lang deberías ser más amoroso con Ying Fa – Contestó Hien con intenciones de molestar a su hijo.

\- ¡Abrázala por la cintura, Xiao Lang! – Dijo Shiefa.

-Pero no la aprietes tanto, parece que la estuvieses asfixiando – Dijo Fanren.

\- ¡Li cuidado con los que haces! – Advertía Touya siendo apaciguado por Yukito.

-Procura sonreír más, es tu graduación, Xiao Lang – Respondió Feimei por otro lado.

-Pero no demasiado o parecerá una sonrisa falsa – Finalizó Fuutie – ¡Tú y Sakura lucen muy adorables juntos!

Syaoran no estaba seguro cuál miembro de su familia lo estaba avergonzando más, ya hasta incluso extrañaba que Touya no le diera tantas amenazas por abrazar a Sakura, que error tan grande había cometido cuando invitó a toda su familia a su graduación.

-Jamás había visto a toda tu familia junta en acción, son geniales – Dijo Eriol burlándose de Syaoran.

-Cierra la boca, Hiragizawa – Respondió Syaoran – Además, no me hagas soltar frente a todos, incluyendo tu novia y suegros, como tu madre limpió tus anteojos detrás de las gradas antes de que dieras el discurso de la graduación.

-Al menos no tengo hermanas que tratan de avergonzarme hasta más no poder con mi novia – Respondió Eriol.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero la señora Sonomi habló – ¡Necesito que todos miren aquí y pongan sus mejores sonrisas!

Nadeshiko derramó una pequeña lágrima mientras su esposo la abrazaba – Cuánto crecieron.

Todos los adolescentes se pusieron en posiciones sonriendo mientras la señora Sonomi tomaba la foto. Era un precioso recuerdo de los seis adolescentes que una noche hace dos meses lograron salvar el legado que dejó Clow de las manos Kyo, quien actualmente se encontraba en una prisión mágica en alguna otra dimensión.

Esos dos meses los chicos incluso habían ayudado en la reconstrucción de la escuela que ahora estaba siendo dirigida por Kaho Mizuki y por Nakuru Akizuki. Los chicos habían puesto todo su empeño ya que el lugar había quedado hecho un desastre luego del ataque, además, tuvieron que contactar a todos los alumnos y ponerlos al día, cosa que les llevo algo de tiempo, sin embargo, lo lograron hasta el punto de que hoy en día se encontraban graduándose todos los del último curso.

La señora Sonomi tomó la foto y se los dio a entender con una sonrisa, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un recién llegado habló.

-Que hermosa fotografía – Dijo Kaho sonriendo – Estaría encantada de tener una copia para ponerla junto al retrato de Clow.

Los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso, y se sonrojaron aún más cuando la mujer les volvió a hablar – Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes.

Los adolescentes le dieron una sonrisa a la mujer, ella ya se los había repetido muchas veces desde el día que estuvieron en la Mansión de Clow, sin embargo, ellos siempre les decían que solo habían hecho lo correcto, aunque para ella eso era suficiente para sentirse tan orgullosa como para agradecérselos todo el tiempo y para darles incluso medallas de honor a todos, incluso a Zhen quien no estudiaba ahí.

Las conversaciones en pequeños grupos empezaron a surgir, se pudo ver cómo los padres de Tomoyo hablaban gustosamente con los de Sakura y Syaoran, mientras que los padres de Eriol se encontraban hablando con la señorita Mizuki y con los padres de Meiling. Además, Touya había ido a buscar repuesto de baterías para la cámara en compañía de Yukito, y los pequeños Kero y Spinel fueron a la mesa de postres a ver si encontraban algo para comer.

En cuanto a Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Zhen, ellos se encontraban sumidos en sus propias conversaciones entre ellos y con otros estudiantes de la escuela que también estaban graduándose, cosa que Syaoran vio muy favorable para sí mismo ya que se acercó para hablarle en el oído a Sakura sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Quieres salir de aquí un rato?

Sakura se giró y le dio una sonrisa – Hora de romper las reglas un rato ¿no?

Syaoran enlazó su mano con la de ella y ambos vieron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo vistos por sus amigos ni mucho menos por sus familiares, cuando aquello estuvo verificado se perdieron entre la multitud. Él la guiaba, sin embargo, Sakura prácticamente leyó su mente, era un lugar al que tenían muchos meses sin ir, por lo que ninguno lo dudó.

Luego de un par de minutos caminando por los patios de la escuela vieron el gimnasio de combate, aquel lugar que había sido testigo de muchas cosas a lo largo de su relación, considerando el hecho de que ahí vivieron batallas, conversaciones, besos y discusiones, era un lugar muy significativo para ambos en la escuela, por lo que sin ninguna duda se adentraron a ir a aquel lugar.

Cuando estuvieron en la arena de combate fue Syaoran quien habló – ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Vinimos a relajarnos de nuestras peleas y terminamos besándonos y siendo descubiertos por Meiling – Dijo Sakura – Siento que fue hace una eternidad.

-También yo, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces – Syaoran al decir esto miró la palma de su mano y la marca que ahora tendría de por vida.

Sakura se dio cuenta de aquello y puso su propia mano con la marca encima de la de él y buscó sus ojos, cuando los encontró lo miró con intensidad y le habló en susurros – Sí, han pasado muchas cosas, y la primera es que en aquel entonces estaba muy confundida con respecto a ti, ya no.

-Me pasa lo mismo – Respondió él – Además, en este gimnasio de combate renací de alguna manera.

Sakura lo miró confusa – ¿Renaciste?

-Sí – Admitió Syaoran para luego explicarle – Era un completo idiota cuando tu entraste a la escuela, y sé que sigo siendo un idiota, pero al menos ahora soy un idiota que hace lo correcto gracias a que tú estás aquí para no hacerme perder el rumbo.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa – En ese caso también renací.

Syaoran bufó – Renaciste volviéndote una rebelde sin causa que se escapaba al gimnasio de combate para besarse conmigo por las noches, se iba de fiesta y además se hacía un tatuaje en medio de una misión a Tokio.

Sakura levantó los hombros – Todo eso se sintió realmente bien y de no ser por ti jamás lo hubiese hecho, te lo agradezco porque me enseñaste a vivir.

-Supongo que estábamos jodidamente equivocados cuando dijimos que nos hacíamos mal el uno al otro – Confesó Syaoran.

-Demasiado equivocados diría yo – Concordó ella – Pero supongo que de eso se trata la vida, al final tomamos las decisiones correctas y aquí estamos, juntos.

-Como siempre debió ser – Y sin esperar más la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

Sakura correspondió al beso mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y con sus manos jugaba con el cabello que quedaba por fuera del birrete. Syaoran le transmitía todos sus sentimientos en cada beso, y es que ninguno de los dos necesitaba palabras para decirse cuánto se amaban, era más que suficiente con los hechos, y con todo lo que habían pasado el uno por el otro, considerando que apenas era el inicio de su historia.

Tal vez al principio no fuesen más que un chico malo y una chica correcta que parecían chocar en todos los aspectos, pero con el tiempo lograron equilibrar y amar las diferencias que tenían, así como también lograron cambiar al otro para bien, haciéndolos tal para cual, como siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Dios mío, en serio creo que voy a llorar, siento como tengo la piel de gallina. Primero que todo, quiero darles a todos infinitas gracias por esto, les aseguro que sin ustedes estas no serían más que palabras, los lectores le dan mucha vida a la historia y de verdad me alegra haberla compartido con ustedes porque tuve la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos en este maravilloso fandom, y la verdad es que lo que más me dejó esta historia fueron las amistades, quienes comenzaron como lectores y hoy en día son super especiales para mí, incluso estoy feliz de que varios de ellos se hayan animado a escribir sus propias historias por seguir mis consejos, todo un honor.**

 **Por mucho esta historia es muy especial para mí ya que se me ocurrió muy de repente y solo tenía idea como para un capítulo y ya, pero luego me senté a escribir y pues salió todo esto (la hice en 3 semanas y la comencé justo el día que se estrenó Clear Card), y jamás me imaginé que iba a gustarles tanto a tal punto de que es mi historia más comentada y más seguida. De nuevo ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS!**

 **Creo que nunca tendré las palabras suficientes para agradecerles todos sus bellos comentarios a lo largo de la historia, siempre tuvieron mucha fe en mi y espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas con este final que le he dado (por el momento, ya saben que estoy preparando una segunda temporada). Les admito que jamás le he hecho segunda parte a mis historias y pues solo con esta he sentido esa necesidad y he visto las ideas flotar en mi mente, por lo que aún tienen Isa para rato;)**

 **Y bueno este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos lectores que me dejaron al menos un pequeño comentario en cualquier capítulo. Aquí vamos:**

 **YukiMeh**

 **ValSmile**

 **SakLiEsme**

 **terelpz94**

 **jade2824**

 **Princesa Sakura**

 **Rudby**

 **Paramo Isabel**

 **cerezo01**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Liisy24**

 **flameofsoul**

 **Nay27**

 **annalopez23**

 **Himawari1603**

 **Cecy Li Cario**

 **anaiza18**

 **Celes483**

 **AZULMITA**

 **Sahure**

 **Ingrid4you**

 **Sakurita136**

 **malena27**

 **daniela9226**

 **94**

 **Neko2101998**

 **Rub**

 **Eli Ventura**

 **Pao**

 **Namizake Nikkita**

 **Angie Hernandez**

 **Ailee Madness**

 **Lizy-Michaellis**

 **euberoma**

 **usaguilove95**

 **Mrsz. Lopez**

 **Alishanea**

 **Elfenixenlasllamas**

 **Rocio**

 **ksakura Rostran**

 **billysuggar**

 **Noir**

 **erivel Martnz**

 **sofihikarichan**

 **YreSu**

 **Luimma**

 **Cami**

 **Lina.86**

 **AquaticWhisper**

 **Gabyta Li**

 **Sra Grandchester**

 **Mahogirl86**

 **naomi-nakuru**

 **renpen91**

 **Nadeshiko Dragneel**

 **Mahoshojo9**

 **Male**

 **ZU**

 **sakura9918**

 **.aguayo**

 **Hikaru 14**

 **ValeriMeilin**

 **Nicole**

 **Yaanin**

 **KinomotoCarlet**

 **Dalita-chan**

 **Karla Ramirez**

 **Midory Tsuruga**

 **Laitara**

 **raisahillary**

 **Etsuko**

 **Yadi**

 **lublue**

 **GoGoToTheFanFictions**

 **RoseAllyPotter17**

 **maratuning**

 **Cinthya**

 **Lilii97**

 **gaby9810**

 **Unuzomy (Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea atrasado jajaja. Que sean mucho más)**

 **Finalmente a todos los Guest**

 **Sin duda, la dedicatoria más larga he hecho (lo sé, es casi más larga que el capítulo en sí), pero todos merecían ser mencionados, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar así sea dos palabras, significan mucho para mí. Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes por el momento, recuerden que la segunda temporada está en marcha, así que no olviden seguirme para que se enteren apenas la suba;)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este epílogo y pues, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores. Cuídense mucho, y les mando un beso enorme.**


End file.
